


The Further Adventures of the Reign's Family!

by mitchy21



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 19:51:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 93,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6253696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitchy21/pseuds/mitchy21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Formerly (Dean and Seth's Babysitting Adventure) The life and times of Roman and Machelle and their 2 twin boys. Dean and Seth, help them through the good times and the bad. Even Dean didn't expect this much fun, from one little bet. I changed the description of this story, as it seams to have turned into a real story, on it's own. Not just for Babysitting Adventures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1 the bet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I got another challenge from Chellelew to put: chocolate chips, tubing, hole in a wall, aggravation, studded collar and a flat tire in a story so, here it is. Enjoy!!!

It was a typical Wednesday afternoon in the Reigns household. Machelle was sitting at the kitchen island emailing schedules to the people she helped at WWE.  
JJ and Jake were in the living room watching their favourite movie 'Wreck it Ralph' on the TV. They were now two, and a handful but, quiet.  
Seth, Dean and Roman were just coming into the kitchen from outside.

"So, Machelle I have another bet for you." Dean said sipping his coffee Roman had handed him.  
"Just give me a minute and I will give you my undivided attention. They keep changing your guy's schedules on me and It's really getting aggravating." Machelle said looking up at them. "I just emailed Hunter and showed him. I will send you the revised one. He's pretty pissed himself."  
"I hear you. They have me in New York one night and doing the European tour the next night." Dean said.  
"This new guy they have booking superstars. He doesn't know his ass from a hole in the ground." Machelle said getting kinda mad at the situation.  
"That's a bad word Mommy." JJ said coming into the kitchen with his hands on his hips.  
Dean and Seth were trying to keep the smile off their face.  
"I know it is smartie pants." Machelle said closing her laptop and grabbing him and kissing his face all over. Then ruffling his hair, making him giggle. "Okay. What is it this time, Dean?"  
Roman laughed and handed him some fish crackers for him and his brother. Roman pretended to chase him out. JJ laughed as he ran out of the kitchen.  
"Well nothing major but, Sherri and I have been talking and I want to move on to the next chapter. I don't know if I want to have kids so, I was thinking maybe you and Ro, would let me babysit for a couple hours?" Dean said looking at Roman. "I mean I see the boys all the time but, you guys are there. Me and kids don't usually mix. Except of course Taylor and I, I love our time together but, she's older."  
"You want to look after two 2 year olds by yourself?" Machelle said with a smile. "It took you two weeks to hold either one of them when they were first born, and that was a fight."  
Seth and Roman both started laughing at the memory of that day.  
"Well with Seth's help, Yes." Dean said. "I don't know if Sherri wants kids. If she does, I want to be prepared."  
"How the hell did I get into this?" Seth said shaking his head.  
"Oh come on Uncle Seth, it will be so much fun!" Dean said laughing. Before Seth could say No. "How bad can it be? Just think they are only two, that means naps and entertaining them until then. Just help me do this, Okay? Please."  
"No Naps." JJ said coming back into the kitchen, wanting Machelle to pick him up and sit on her lap.  
Roman looked at Machelle and started to smile. Roman knew how much energy the boys had. He whispered into Machelle's ear. "What's the bet? It couldn't hurt. Seth will be there to help him. Let him do it."  
"No nap yet, JJ." Machelle smiled at the toddler and glared at Dean for saying the 'Nap' word. "Uncle Dean was just saying he might need a nap soon. Maybe you guys can help him with that."  
Dean pretended to yawn and cover his mouth. JJ nodded and got off Machelle's lap and went back into the living room.  
"Okay what is the bet?" Machelle finally said.  
Dean looked at Seth.  
"Okay, If we can look after them with no incidents, you make Seth and I Chocolate chip cookies, for 2 weeks. If not Seth and I will look after them for a whole day, while you and Roman go to the spa or something." Dean said smiling.  
"I'm in but, I want dinner with it. I'm a bachelor after all. Roast beef sounds good, don't you think Dean?" Seth said smiling when Dean nodded his head. "But, I'm just here to make sure the boys are still alive when you get back."  
"Deal but, this house better be in the same shape as when I left it." Machelle said and stuck her hand out to shake Dean and Seth's hand. When do you want to do this, then?"   
"Today seems like a good day, If that's okay?" Dean said after they shook hands.  
Machelle nodded her head and left the kitchen to go get the things they might need to do the crafts, to keep the toddlers occupied. Then went upstairs to get ready.  
"You do know you are in for a rude awakening, right?" Roman said to Dean and Seth. "It's not going to be as easy as you think."  
"I got this. I have a secret weapon if we get stuck." Dean said with a smirk on his face.  
Machelle came down 20 minutes later with some supplies for the crafts. She changed clothes and sat down at the table to put on her shoes.  
"Were you going Mommy?" JJ said coming into the kitchen and sitting down beside her. Machelle helped him into the chair.  
"Daddy and I are going out for a bit and Uncle Seth and Uncle Dean are going to look after you for a little while." Machelle explained to him, raking her fingers through his curly black hair.  
"Why we not coming?" Jacob said coming into the kitchen and sitting by his brother.  
"Daddy and I are going to go get the green house and some other supplies. So, we can grow plants like Papa. Uncle Dean and Uncle Seth want to spend some time with you." Machelle said doing the same to Jake's hair. "You be good for them. We won't be to long, I promise."  
Both the toddlers nodded their head and Machelle gave them a hug and kissed them on their foreheads. Roman did the same and said 'Good Luck' to Dean and Seth and they all followed Machelle to the garage.

As soon as Roman and Machelle left the drive way and were out of site, Jake started to cry and tried to run after the car. Dean grabbed him before he got to the road. JJ watched Dean blow on his brothers stomach making him giggle. Seth did the same to JJ.  
"It's okay boys, let's go inside and get some Lunch. After we can have cookies and milk." Dean said to the now laughing youngsters.  
They went inside and started lunch. That seemed to calm the youngsters.  
"So, what is the plan here? Whats your secret weapon?" Seth said stirring some Kraft mac and cheese and looked at Dean. "What are we going to do with them besides do crafts and eat?"  
"Well, I know the boys love to lift the weights we got them for their Birthday. JJ and Jake love to work out with Roman and I." Dean said looking at the boys and handing them their lunch. "It will be really easy, trust me. We got this. If we get in trouble Taylor is my Secret weapon. They love her and she looks after them sometimes when Machelle goes out."

An hour later Dean sent Roman a video of JJ and Seth sitting on the bench in the home gym. JJ had a weight in his hands and was doing arm curls just like Uncle Seth was.  
Then a video of Jake sitting beside Dean doing sit ups. Then Dean grabbed him and lifted him into the air and blew on his stomach. El Torrito was laying down beside them showing off his new foam pipe, studded collar.  
Roman smiled and showed the pictures to Machelle who was not really worried of the safety of the boys but, more Dean and Seth's sanity. She knew the boys had lots of energy and the guys were in for a busy day.  
"See I told you there was nothing to worry about, the boys are fine." Roman said holding Machelle's hand.  
"So, far they are. You do know the saying 'The calm before the storm'. It's almost nap time for them." Machelle said smiling. "You know how hard it is to get them for a nap sometimes. We better get back soon or there will be two grown men pulling their hair out."  
"Have some faith Machelle, they are in good hands. Taylor is his secret weapon. He told me already." Roman smiled. "I'll call them to see if they are good, and then we can go for lunch and go to the mall and find something for Summer's birthday. Remember this is for a free night of babysitting."  
Machelle nodded and knew Roman was right. Machelle went to look at some rose bushes and Roman called Seth to see how it was going. Seth answered on the second ring.  
"Hey Ro, How's it going?" Seth said Laughing.  
Roman could hear the boys in the back ground giggling and El Torrito barking.  
"It sounds very chaotic there, everything okay?" Roman said smiling to himself but, not really worried. "Just wanted to know if you guys are okay? Machelle and I are going to be home about three, is that okay?"  
"Yeah, Yeah that's cool. Machelle made you call, didn't she?" Seth said laughing. "We are all good. JJ and Jake are doing a dog pile on Dean and El Torrito is helping."  
Roman heard Dean say 'JJ Get off of there you will hurt yourself.' In a muffled voice. Then one of the boys started to cry.  
Seth went into the other room so, he could talk.  
"These boys have tons of energy, how does Machelle do it?" Seth said laughing. "They keep climbing on the coffee table and jumping off and landing on the couch. Ah by the way, you better get a patch kit while you are at Home Depot. Jake put a hole in the wall with one of the dumb bells, by mistake. He was helping Dean put the weights away and tripped. Other than that so, far so good."  
Roman laughed and then heard Dean say something.  
"She sort of did, say to call. She's worried about you two, not the boys." Roman said and smiled to himself. "That they do. They are like their dad that's for sure. Jake usually gets tired after he eats and JJ well, he gets more energy."  
"Yeah, now you tell us!" Seth said laughing. "After you guys left we had mac and cheese and milk and JJ ran around the house with his shorts on his head. He grabbed the foam pipe covers that we had for crafts, and started a pretend sword fight with Uncle Dean. Then Jake did the same. We are good. Tell Machelle to give him a chance and not to worry. Look at your phone I have sent all the pictures and some video of what we have done so far. We are going to take El Torrito for a walk so, take your time."  
"Okay if you need anything else just call, okay?" Roman said smiling to himself when he saw the patch kit he went looking for. Machelle saw him put it in the cart and wondered what happened.  
"We will. Have fun!" Seth said and hung up the phone.  
Roman and Machelle went through his phone and laughed at the scenes, of the boys running after Dean with the foam tubing. They had him laying on the ground and jumping on him. El Torrito was licking his face.

An hour later Machelle and Roman were on their way to the mall when Roman got another video.  
"You look at it, Seth said he would keep us updated." Roman smiled and handed her his phone.  
"I swear I'm not worried about the boys. I know Dean and Seth wouldn't let anything happen to them." Machelle said as she smiled. "They know I'll open a can of whoop ass on their asses."  
The video showed Jake asleep in Seth's arms. Seth was sitting in the sand. Jake had his thumb was in his mouth and he was totally out cold.  
Then camera panned out onto JJ in the background running with El Torrito. Playing ball with him and some of the teens from the centre. JJ had the big dog's studded foam collar around his neck.  
Machelle knew JJ would still be up. Out of the two he was the one that had more energy. They were a combo of their parents.  
JJ loved to jump off high things and liked to cause her aggravation by climbing on things and getting into trouble.  
One time he had climbed into a tree in Sika and Patty's backyard. Giving Machelle and Patty both a heart attack when he jumped out of it. He got up and started laughing. He didn't even have a scratch on him.  
Jake on the other hand, was the gentle one. He was the one that was calm and cool. He liked to look at pictures and help with things. But, when it came time for fun he was usually right behind JJ. After thinking about it for a bit.  
Patty had said Jake was like Roman in some ways, he was calm and cool. He was the thinker. Her gentle giant, as she called him.  
JJ was like Jimmy and Jey with all the energy he had. He couldn't keep still and liked to do dangerous things. Sika called JJ his little daredevil. Sika laughed at Machelle when she had to leave the room when he was doing things like that.

After some lunch and some shopping, Machelle and Roman headed home. When they got there everything looked like it was okay. The kitchen was clean but, there was no sign of Dean, Seth or the boys.  
Machelle went into the kitchen and Roman went looking for his two friends. He found them all in the Media room asleep in a make shift tent made out of the couch cushions and a blanket from the boys beds. He smiled to himself and took a picture. Roman came into the kitchen and showed Machelle. She was glad both grown men still had hair.  
"I think we need to send that to your dad, Ro." Machelle smiled. "I think he would get a kick out of it."  
Roman nodded and sent the picture to his Mom and Dad.  
Roman hugged Machelle after he sent them. Then Machelle went to the fridge.  
"Dad said that is cute and wants a copy." Roman smiled.  
"What are you making?" Dean said smiling and sat at the kitchen island. Seth was right behind him.  
"Your cookies." Machelle said smiling back. "I have to admit you did a great job and I lost the bet."  
"Ah well, I wouldn't say that just yet." Dean said hanging his head. "We used an old flat tire that we had in the garage at my house and made a tire swing and well, Jake got hurt and has a cut on his head. So, we lost."  
"He's okay right?" Machelle said still smiling.  
"Well yeah but, he still got hurt." Dean said looking at her. "We both feel really bad about it."  
"Boys will be boys Dean. It was an accident. Don't be so hard on yourself." Machelle smiled.  
"Well, it seems you have two babysitters for a night, when ever you want." Dean smiled and handed her a spa card. "Seth and I both felt bad, one of the boys got hurt. So, on the way home from the centre, we grabbed a girt certificate. I guess we both win."  
"It could of happened when I was here." Machelle said smiling and looked at Seth and started again. "They are happy and had lots of fun from what I saw in the pictures. So, you guys did a great job. You said to give you a chance and you did a great job. I'm not mad at you guys."  
Machelle gave each of them a hug and they all sat down in the kitchen and talked about their day.  
When Machelle put the roast in the oven, Dean and Seth helped Roman get the green house out of the car and in the back yard.  
Dean called Sherri and Taylor and they came over after Sherri got off work.  
Then Machelle, Sherri and the guys put the green house up. When JJ and Jake got up from their nap Taylor kept the toddlers busy, chasing them with the foam pipe covers.  
An hour later they sat down and had roast beef and homemade chocolate chip cookies for dessert.  
This Saga will continue!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, this time my words were Canada, Chocolate Chip Souffle, United States, Electrical Outlet and Green Garden Snake.

Chapter 2- Is there trouble in Paradise?  
I know this chapter has nothing to do with Dean and Seth babysitting but, I decided to mix this story up.  
It was almost four o'clock on Thursday afternoon, Roman was just about to get off work at the Performance centre. Triple H came and stood beside Roman and asked him to follow him to his office.  
When he got there Vince was sitting in a chair by Hunter's desk. Roman thought he was in trouble. Vince just smiled and said he wasn't in trouble. They just wanted to talk to him.  
When Roman got home that night from work, Machelle could sense something was up. But, didn't say anything and made a mental note to ask about it later.  
They did the usual and got the boys fed and brought El Torrito for his walk as always.  
When they got home, the two toddlers were so pooped from playing soccer and running around. They didn't even put up a stink when it was time for their bath.  
Once the boys had their bath and were in bed asleep. She went into the bedroom and got changed.  
Machelle came down the stairs, in the red nightie that Roman loved so much.  
She walked past Roman's office.  
"Hey Ro, Can I talk-" Machelle started but, stopped as Roman was on the phone.  
Once Roman saw her, he smiled and nodded. Then she walked into the kitchen and turned the kettle on.  
Machelle made her tea and grabbed a beer for Roman and then went outside to wait. Roman came out five minutes later and sat behind Machelle on the chaise lounger.  
"Are you happy Ro?" Machelle almost blurted out.  
"Mm, I love it when you wear that." Roman said kissing the side of her neck. "Of course I am, why would you ask that."  
"Pervert." Machelle smiled and leaned her head back onto Roman's shoulder. "You just look lost sometimes, if that makes sense. I can tell something is up."  
Roman adjusted so, he could see Machelle better. He grabbed her face gently in both hands and kissed her lips.  
"I am very happy." Roman said and kissed her again. "Your right though, but-."  
Machelle cut him off and let out a breath she was holding in. "I can tell you, why." Machelle said smiling. "You miss being on the road. I know you say you don't but, I think deep down you do."  
"How do you know these things?" Roman said and kissed her neck again and smiled when Machelle shivered. "I didn't see the signs until last weekend, when I went with Dean to Canada."  
"I don't know how I know, to tell you the truth." Machelle said smiling. "But, it just seems that sparkle comes back when Jimmy, Jey and Seth come back into town and we all get together. I know it's once a month thing with them but, it's started when Dean comes back from the road. I saw it when you came back too. I haven't seen that sparkle, in about six months now."  
"I love being home with the boys and you, I really do. But, lately I have felt that urge to go with them." Roman said taking a sip of his beer. "What I was going to tell you, was Hunter called me to the office today. Him and Vince want to know if I want to come back part time."  
"So, what are you waiting for?" Machelle said straddling Roman's legs now. Roman put his beer down and held onto her hips. "If you are asking for permission, don't. As long as you are happy, I don't care. Yes, I will miss you and it will be hard but, if that's what it takes, go for it."  
“I told them I would talk to you about it and get back to them.” Roman said and kissed her lips.  
Machelle smiled and cuddled up to Roman's side as they finished their drinks and then went to bed.  
It was two days later, that Machelle was in the back yard. Trying to do some gardening but, couldn't because the boys were distracting her.  
The boys were, playing ball with El Torrito. Machelle smiled, she had to admit El Torrito was so good with them. Even when the boys climbed on him, he just sat there.  
Machelle sat on the grass, remembering when they brought the boys home from the hospital. Roman was kind of worried, Machelle knew he wouldn't hurt them. Just that he wasn't used to little babies crying.  
When they started to cry he was right there. If Machelle or Roman didn't come fast enough he went searching for them, kind of making sure they were getting them their bottle.  
The funny part was when they started to crawl. He used to follow them around smell them and when they needed to be changed he would sneeze and shake his head. He was also there when they started to walk. They would steady themselves on El Torrito's back and stand up, walk a bit and then fall on their bum. El Torrito, was always there to make sure they were alright.  
Machelle was interrupted from her thoughts by the boys screaming. Dean walked into the back yard. The boys ran up to Dean screaming 'Uncle Dean' and ran to him.  
Dean smiled as he caught JJ and swung him around and then did the same with Jake. Both of them giggling out of control.  
Once Dean had put the boys down on the ground, it was El Torrito's turn. He ran towards Dean and knocked them all down. Making Machelle smile.  
She was glad the boys were excited at seeing Dean. It seamed they had gotten closer to him, after him and Seth babysat.  
"Hey what's going on, why is there a van in the driveway?" Dean asked.  
"We had some electrical outlets that were not working in the kitchen and Roman wouldn't let me change them myself. So, he called someone." Machelle smiled as JJ jumped into Dean's arms again. "You want to stay for dinner? We are having steak and potatoes with corn on the cob."  
"Ah yeah, that's a no brainier. Sherri took Taylor to her Dad's. So, it's just me and the dog." Dean said sitting on the grass with Jake in his lap and JJ was climbing on his back. "What is it with these two? They are monkey's today."  
"No, mommy said we were animals." JJ said and started laughing when Dean grabbed him and slung him over his shoulder onto his laughing brother and started to tickle them both.  
"Well, the boys decided to get their own breakfast this morning." Machelle laughed at the scene in front of her. “Consisting of fruit and a chocolate chip Souffle that we had for dinner last night. So, they are on sort of a sugar high today."  
"I see. Well at least they had some fruit with dessert." Dean laughed. "Hey, I heard Roman might come back on the road."  
"Yeah, he was talking to Hunter this morning. That's why they got into trouble." Machelle laughed. "I slept until nine this morning. I haven't slept in since before the boys were born. Roman thinks I might be getting sick again."  
"That's not a good thing. Well, the sleeping in part is." Dean said kind of concerned. He remembered last year when Machelle got sick. She was in the hospital for a week, with pneumonia. "Are you going to come with us with the boys, travelling around the U.S.A?"  
"We might. Depends on what is wrong and I have to talk to Vince. I'm sure it won't be a problem but, I also don't think he wants two toddlers running around. I'll know more when Ro, gets home." Machelle said. "I go to the doctor tomorrow. Can you watch the boys, If Roman goes in?"  
Dean nodded and Machelle got up and picked up her supplies and went around the front.  
"Mommy, you going to weed Uncle Jamie's tree now?" Jake said walking with her and holding her hand. "Can I help?"  
Machelle nodded and Jake started pulling grass out from under the tree. Just as Machelle was going to put her things down Jake started to scream 'SNAKE' and ran towards the house and ran right into Dean.  
Machelle laughed, as it was only a green garden snake. She explained to Jake that it wouldn't hurt him. Then the toddlers wanted to keep it as a pet and started to cry when Machelle said 'No'. She explained to them that the snake was wild and he should stay in the wild. Dean just laughed. He picked the snake, up and put it in a pail and explained that they would take it to the park and let it go.  
When Roman got home, an hour later they all went for a walk to the park. The toddlers were sad but, Machelle said they could come and visit. That seemed to stop them from having a further break down.  
Then they went home and had dinner.  



	3. Chapter 3

Machelle was packing up JJ and Jake's toys and folding their clothes. They were leaving to go back home. The boys were getting to be too much to handle for her liking.  
She didn't blame them they were two, she blamed Uncle Dean and Uncle Seth for most of it. It was like having four kids.  
Roman kind of knew it wouldn't last with 2 two year olds. Machelle and the boys had only been travelling with them for three weeks.  
In that short time, Uncle Dean had started a Tater Tot fight with them on the bus and in catering. Let them run wild with El Torrito in the arena.  
Uncle Seth was no help either, he taught the boys to fill balloons with shaving cream and throw them at other wrestlers. That lasted until Machelle came around the corner one time and Seth threw it at Jimmy but, missed and it hit Machelle instead. Dean grabbed JJ, Jimmy grabbed Jake and they two stable mates Ran like hell, leaving Seth to suffer Machelle's wrath.  
One day Dean, Seth and Roman took them to the hotel pool, while Machelle went to a meeting. JJ took off his shorts and went skinny dipping. When it got to Hunter, he thought it was funny but, Machelle was horrified.  
It wasn't all bad though, when they went to Las Vegas for the comic com show, the boys were so good. They dressed up as Batman and Robin. After the doors were closed, Seth dressed up as the Joker and the youngsters chased him around the building.  
The other wrestlers all loved having them around but, Machelle talked to Vince and now they were going home. 

Machelle and the boys had been gone for three weeks now, Roman missed them. It was after the show and a shower, Roman called to talk to Machelle.  
"H-Hello." Machelle said sniffling back some tears.  
"Sorry, I'm late calling but, we had a lot of autographs to sign after the show." Roman said trying to stop a yawn. He knew something had happened, he heard it in her voice. At first he had thought it was because he was later than usual calling but, something told him he was wrong and added. "What's wrong? Are the boys okay?"  
"The boys are fine." Machelle started, then tears started to come down her cheeks and added. "Ro, my Mom is sick. Margie called an hour ago and the doctors told Mom she has bladder cancer."  
"Babe, calm down." Roman said, trying to calm her down. "It will take us 4 hours to get home. After I tell Dean and talk with Hunter, we will be on our way."  
Machelle stopped crying long enough to say "It's okay, I'll be fine. Sherri and Taylor just went home to pack and are coming back. Roman it's bad, they are talking about taking her bladder so, they can do chemo."  
After talking for a bit, Roman hung up the phone.  
Roman put a shirt on and opened his door and almost ran into Dean. They both went to chat with Hunter and Vince.  
A half hour later the guys were on their way to Vince's private plane to be with Machelle and Sherri.  
Once on the plane Roman started thinking about his lovable Mother in law. He hadn't seen Sharron, for a couple of months now. Only because she was never home long enough, since she had retired a year ago.  
Sharron had worked at a jewellery store and stayed because she loved it. She worked, she ate, she slept the jewellery business. It wasn't until her friend that worked there had died, that she decided to retire after 38 years at the same job and at the same company. The friend, Dale had always told her to take time off and discover the world. So, when he died she took it as a sign it was time.  
She had sold her condo in Vancouver and rented a condo from her ex son in law in Calgary, Alberta. Then convinced her sister Margaret to do the same. She lived in High Level, Alberta and that's why Sharron moved there.  
They used the money from the sale of their houses to go on safari's in Africa and they went and cruised the Orient. They both were travel Virgins as Dean called them.  
Roman Loved his Mother in law and thought it was a great thing she finally was doing what she wanted. She had always talked about travelling. She always asked Dean and Roman before she booked. Just to see what they thought.  
Roman looked over at Dean who had his eyes closed, so Roman did the same.  
Dean wasn't asleep though, he was doing his own reminiscing on his first time meeting Sharron.  
When they did meet it was like they had known each other for ages. Kind of like his relationship with Machelle.  
He smiled as he remembered liking her from the start. Sharron had given him shit about not coming to meet her earlier.  
Dean and Sherri had been dating for three months, before he met her. They had talked on the phone a couple times but, that was about it. It wasn't all on purpose, she just came at the wrong times. It seamed she always came two days after, Dean had just left or he was on a European tour that would take him weeks to come home, and Sharron had left.  
He first met her when she was still working at the store. Sherri and Dean had come to Vancouver for an event and Sherri was meeting her for lunch and dragged him along with her. Dean's watch clasp kept coming open and Sharron had taken it and fixed it right in front of him. The clasp since, had never come loose.  
He had gone two weeks ago to meet Sharron, to ask her the question all guys dreaded. For her daughter's hand.  
Of course Sharron said it was okay and even set it up with the designer to design the engagement ring. She had just came back from Vancouver a week ago and had the ring with her. Only because he didn't want Sherri to find it, while he was gone. Not even Roman had known what Dean and Sharron were up to. Dean smiled to himself.  
"Why do you have that goo-" Roman started, then realized what was going on and started again. "You are going to propose to Sherri aren't you?"  
"How the hell did you kn-" Dean started but, stopped and then started again. "I mean, why would you say that?"  
"Dean, I had the same face before I was going to ask Machelle. Don't you pull that on me." Roman smiled and smacked Dean's shoulder "I know you very well, and I know that you went to see Sharron last week, Taylor told me. Besides that I have told you before, you are not a secret agent."  
Dean smiled and shook his head. He knew he was caught.  
"Alright I did go and see her and I did ask, Sharron for permission. As a matter of fact Taylor went with me. It was supposed to be our secret, that little bugger." Dean smiled again. "Yes, Sharron said Yes I could marry her and she loves me and her and Taylor both gave their blessing. I was going to ask her this weekend but, now I don't know about it. It's to sad of a time."  
Roman sat back in his seat and smiled.  
"It's not Taylor's fault, she was excited. Taylor loves you to." Roman said still smiling and started again. "That is true but, It might be a good thing. I mean, Sharron might need to know that you will take care of them."  
"I never thought of it that way before." Dean said sitting back in his seat. "You really think it would be okay?"  
Roman nodded. Then there was silence for the rest of the trip, as they both closed their eyes.

Sherri met Dean and Roman at the airport. After giving a hug to Roman and a kiss to Dean she got in the passenger and Dean got in the drivers seat.  
"Sorry guys, thanks for coming back so quick." Sherri said as she was trying to hold back tears. Dean held her hand and then she started again. "Aunt Margie called when we were having dinner and said Mom was in the hospital again. Margie said Mom was still peeing blood after they took the last tumours out and was in pain so, she took her to the hospital. They did a CT Scan and found a mass in the urethra that runs from the bladder to the kidney's. Because her PSA is so high they know it's cancer but, not if it's spread anywhere else."  
"What hospital is she in?" Dean asked.  
"Cedar Hills in Calgary. Machelle is trying to get us all a flight." Sherri said. "We won't know anything else until we get there."  
"I called her already, Vince said we could use the plane to go." Roman started then added "We just need to get ready to leave in the morning. Cecil as we speak is making the flight plan up and is arranging it. He's going to send a text to me when he confirms it."  
When they got to Roman's, Taylor ran out the door and ran and gave Dean a huge hug and started to cry into his chest. Dean rubbed her back. Roman hugged Sherri. Then went into the house looking for Machelle.  
They sat at the kitchen island and chatted some more.  
"I called the hospital and talked to Mom. The doctor had just left her. They are going to try and take the bladder out." Machelle started. "She will have a bag and is worried about it. I reminded her Aunt Ellen has a bag and she has lived with a bag for 40 years."  
"When are they going to do this?" Dean asked.  
"They were just getting things organized but, they are trying for tomorrow morning at seven." Machelle replied.  
"We have to be out of here by six. Cecil just texted me." Roman said coming in from the garage. "We are cleared to leave at 6:30 am. Dad and Mom are going to be here to drive us all to the airport at five. They are also going to look after the animals. Dad says he wants coffee ready."  
Machelle smiled and nodded and got the coffee pot ready for the morning. Roman hugged her and then they all set their alarms and went to bed.  
The next morning Machelle got up early and got the boys up. Neither one of the boys were early risers and sometimes very grumpy but, not today they weren't. She got their clothes for the day in each of their backpacks. She figured the boys would sleep on the plane so, she left them in their PJ's. Machelle turned on the TV, then got started on breakfast.  
"Mommy why you sad?" JJ had asked her when she handed him some oatmeal.  
"Where we going?" Jake added and yawned.  
"Nana is sick and in the hospital." Machelle said raking her fingers through each of their hair. "We are going to see her and Auntie Margie in Calgary."  
"Nana be okay Mommy." JJ said as he got off his chair and gave Machelle a hug and Jake joined his brother in the hug.  
"Hey where is my hug?" Sherri said coming into the kitchen. The boys laughed and Machelle grabbed her she joined the hug.  
"Thanks baby for the hug. I hope so." Machelle smiled kissing his cheek. Then turned and kissed Jake's cheek.  
When Sika and Patty got there The boys, Taylor and both dogs went running to the door to greet them.  
Machelle had their coffee already on the counter when they came through the door. Patty came straight to the kitchen and hugged Machelle and then Sherri, then sat down at the counter. Sherri filled her in on what they knew so far.  
While the boys and Taylor ate breakfast, Dean, Roman and Sika were getting the luggage in the van. Sherri sat at the counter and booked a hotel and a van for all of them to fit in while Roman went out to put the boy's car seats in Sika's car.  
When they finally got to land, there was a blizzard of the century going on. They almost couldn't land but, at the last minute the tower approved them.  
Roman carried Jake off the plane. He had fallen asleep almost as soon as they took off. JJ on the other hand was wide awake as usual, he clung to Taylor like glue.  
By the time they got their things together and were ready to leave, Machelle's phone had gone off. It was Aunt Margie telling them they had moved Sharron to another hospital and she was in surgery.

They went and picked up Margie and went to have some breakfast. There wasn't any sense staying at the hospital, when it would be a 4-6 hour surgery.  
"Sorry we didn't call you earlier." Margie started to say. Once they were settled at a table. "Your Mom and her doctor didn't think it was going to be this bad, Until they did the last CT Scan. It has been a fight with the Urologist to even get him to tell her that it was cancer."  
Margie took a sip of her coffee and started again.  
"They took out three tumours in June and they were not cancerous, which you knew about." She said. "So, he left the other two in there for her to heal for a bit. When your Mom went in for the stint in her heart three months ago, that is when this Ass Hole decided to take the other two out. Only because the heart specialist was worried after your Mom told him that he didn't take them out and got another Urologist, Dr. Carey involved. She called Dr. Dalphine and told him that she could do the surgery after the heart doctor did his thing. Dr. Dalphine said he would take care of it. He had booked the O.R. So, they cancelled that plan to get the bladder out. When he did finally take it out it was so far into the muscle he knew it was going to be a problem. Sharron didn't want you worrying so, she told me not to tell you guys. The thing was supposed to go better."  
"I don't get that but, okay." Dean chimed in. "We would have been here for you guys and then we wouldn't be here in this mess now."  
"I know and I agree, Dean." Margie started. "But, you know Sharron she doesn't want you guys to worry so much. This should have been taken care of, when Dalphine took the first three out like he was supposed to in the first place. Anyway, Dr. Carey has looked into talking to The College Of Physicians to put in a complaint. Apparently this has happened before, with other patients of his."  
"Mom agreed to that?" Machelle said. "I didn't think she wanted to do that. When we were here before."  
"She's not involved with it." Margie stated. Then took a sip of her coffee. "Dr. Carey and the heart doctor decided that. They both think this has gone to far and she should have had Chemo when he took the first one out."  
They chatted for awhile longer and went to the hotel and checked in. Then went to the hospital to check on their Mom.  
Once They got to the hospital they checked in at the nurses desk.  
"We are looking for Sharron Stuart." Dean said to the nurse.  
Before the nurse could tell them the room number Dr. Carey came from behind the desk.  
"You must be her family. I'm Dr. Carey." Dr. Carey said after shaking all their hands. "Can we chat with you before you go in and see her?"  
Dean nodded and Dr. Carey led them to a quiet room to chat. Once in the room Dr, Carey started.  
"I was the doctor who did the surgery. I am sorry to say I have not very good news." Dr. Carey stared. "We couldn't take the bladder out, because when I felt her pubic bone it was spongy. I knew that it wasn't good. So, I did a CT Scan on her, and found the cancer has reached both her kidney's and bladder of course and we also found a blood clot in her lung. We can manage the clot with medication to thin her blood. We will keep tabs on it and keep her comfortable as possible but, I'm sorry to say she will not survive this. I haven't told her yet she is still in recovery but, I will tell her as soon as I can. Does she have everything in place?"  
Both Machelle and Sherri looked at each other. Margaret was the one who spoke first.  
"Yes, she does." Margie said. "We looked after it before we went on our last trip."  
"Okay then we can start with keeping her pain in check." Dr. Carey said. "Do you guys have any more questions for me?"  
Machelle and Sherri were in shock so, Dean stepped up.  
"I don't think we do right now." Dean started then added "But, I would think they would want to be in the room when you tell her."  
"Of course you can be in the room. I am just waiting for Dr. Harley to come up and we will come and tell her with you." Dr. Carey said and with that she squeezed Machelle and Sherri's hand and smiled. "I am so, sorry. Your Mom is a very nice lady. She has told the nurses how she wants her bed done at night since she got here."  
"That sounds like her." Dean said smiling. "She knows what she wants that's a good thing, right girls?"  
"Oh I see Dr. Harley is free just come up to the desk and we will come in together." Dr. Carey said and with that she walked out of the room.  
"I don't think I'm going in to the room when they tell her." Machelle started. She tried really hard for the tears not to come but failed. Roman held her hand and she started again. "I'll lose it. I'll go and take the boys for a donut or something."  
Sherri nodded in agreement. She thought it would be easier if the doctors did it first and then they come in after she was told. Dean went up to the desk and told the doctors the decision.  
Now they had the hard part of calling Sharron's three brothers and her sisters.  
Margaret called the first sister and they both split up the list of telling them all. Machelle had told them all the flights would be paid for. She just needed the information and the flights they wanted to come on. Sherri was on Taylor's tablet working the airlines for tickets for them all.  
There was only two that couldn't come, due to health issues. They told them they would make arrangements for Sharron to chat with them both.  
It was an hour later when they all made their way up to Sharron's room.  
All you could hear was 'Nana, Nana where are yous.' Coming from JJ and Jake both at the same time all the way to her the nurses station.  
When they were close to the nurses station one nurse pointed to her room and stood by her room door. They both ran to her bed and tried to climb up. Roman helped them both up and they gave Sharron a hug.  
"Hello boys." Sharron said tears in her eyes. "I am so glad you guys came to see me."  
Everyone else gave her hugs and the boys made their place on each side of her.  
"Nana Taylor and I coloured a picture for you." JJ said to her. "It's at the hotel, I will bring it toe morrow."  
"That is great, I can't wait to see it." Sharron told JJ kissing his forehead and did the same to Jake. "I guess you all heard?"  
All the adult nodded and gave hugs to Sharron. They spent a couple hours talking and then they all left when Sharron Yawned and looked tired.  
It was over the next week, that the family had come. They had a very good visit with each other chatting and laughing about different things. Sharron had said she wanted three things to eat: Chinese food, Seafood and fish and chips.  
Roman and Dean had gone out one night and ordered Chinese food and brought it up to the hospital. The nurses had set up one of the conference rooms for them and all the aunts, uncles and the two families and they wheeled Sharron in a wheelchair to eat dinner.  
When they wheeled Sharron into her room there was a note from Dr. Dalphine that he wanted to speak to Sharron. Sherri took the note to the nurses station and told the head nurse that he was not to come near Sharron as all he did was upset her. The nurse put it on Sharron chart.  
The last of the brothers came on Friday night and that is when Sharron's health had deteriorated so much that she was getting pain medication every 30 minutes. She had an irrigated catheter in her bladder but, it kept getting clogged with blood clots. So, the nurses would kick every one out and would have to unclog it almost every 45 minutes.  
One afternoon Dr. Dalphine showed up and kicked two of her Sisters Lisa and Heather, out saying he wanted to talk to her.  
Dr. Dalphine apologized to Sharron, saying he didn't think the cancer would spread as fast as it did and he was sorry. If he had known he would have sent her to the Cancer centre sooner.  
Sharron told him all she wanted was for him to be honest to her, hold her hand and have a bedside manner. She told him it would have been nice to have seen him more to. She knew she wasn't his only patient but, she hadn't seen him in 22 days. Dr. Dalphine talked to her about doing Radiation to stop the bleeding and wanted to talk to her and her family together.  
The next afternoon after hearing that Dr. Dalphine wanted to speak to them, Machelle and Sherri went up to the hospital.  
They wanted to talk to one of the nurses who had seen Sharron before. They didn't think Sharron would want to do Radiation. What was it going to do now? She was dying and they both knew that Sharron wouldn't want to live the rest of her life in pain, or on pain medication. It was breaking all of their hearts to see her in so much pain. The nurses couldn't even unplug the catheter anymore without her in pain.  
The nurse suggested that they make her a C2. She was an M2 now which meant that they could put a breathing tube down her if she stopped breathing. Sherri and Machelle both agreed their Mom wouldn't want that.  
C2 meant that no pills or medication would be given except Pain medication. It had come to the point that Sharron's body became very tense so, Sherri asked about a medication to help relax her, kind of an assisted suicide but, not saying the words.  
The nurse smiled and said that there were drugs to relax her body enough and would slowly shut down and she would go in her sleep. They both thought that would be a good idea but, the doctor in charge would have to order it. She suggested that they make an appointment with the doctor and that is what they did. The nurse put it in Sharron's file the family wanted to chat with them.  
That night at dinner, Sherri told the rest of the family what the nurse said. She also told them the decision her and Machelle had made about making her a C2. They were all very sad but, they all knew it was the best thing to do and Sharron wouldn't be in any pain.  
Dean ordered shots of scotch for the adults and orange juice shots for the kids. They sat at the restaurant and toasted to Sharron. Then they got in a circle and all cried and hugged each other. There was a kind of Peace that came over everyone that night.  
The next morning Dean, Roman, the boys and the two uncles went and chatted with Sharron, while Machelle and Sherri talked to the doctors in charge.  
The doctors agreed with them, it would have meant more pain if they didn't step in and give her the medication.  
The decision to give her Versa was made, to help the body relax.  
"So, when you give her the relaxing drug." Machelle started "What is the time line for her body to give in?"  
"The time line could be two days to two weeks." Dr Harley started. "It all depends on Sharron's body and mind set. I cannot tell you the exact time line. The last CT Scan she had, showed that it was starting to take over the organs. She still gets the Heparin injections at night, that will stop as of today. It seams she is in so much pain that the pain shots are having to be given more often and I think they should be increased to put her in a coma like state. That will also help the relaxing drug to do it's job and relax the rest of the body. Now there are three drugs we could use as the relaxing drug. We have had very good results with the drug Versa."  
"That is the drug Norma had said was the best one." Sherri said. "We talked to her yesterday because we don't want her to suffer like this. She wanted to go in her sleep."  
"That is what Norma had put in her chart." Dr. Carey replied. She reached over and grabbed Machelle's hand and started again. "Her personality has changed a little to, that usually means it is almost time but, sometimes the patient holds on for some reason."  
"Agreed, she is mean now and her temper shows a lot." Sherri said, then smiled. "We got in a fight the other day, and it was over something stupid. She has been talking to ghosts to. Her old co worker died last year and she has been talking to him and her Mom."  
"I heard. One of your Aunts told us she was talking to someone in the shower." Dr. Carey said. "Your aunt also said that she said 'Not on her watch'. We both thought it was her way of saying she doesn't want to go yet."  
"I asked her the other day when Uncle John and I were sitting with her, if she had seen Nana. She said 'Not yet, not until it is time'." Machelle started and grabbed a Kleenex, and started again. "When I asked if she was talking to Dale, she said 'Yes'. When I asked if he said it was time she paused for a bit and then said 'Uh no not yet'. Then was quite for a bit and then started waving her hand in front of her face and shook her head and screamed 'NO, Not Yet'. We both got the feeling that the Angel of Death came and she was telling it to go away. I think she is waiting for her family to go home and then she will go. That was Mom, she didn't want people to worry."  
Both the doctors smiled and nodded their heads. They had already heard all the stories from the nurses. The doctors left and Machelle and Sherri went to Sharron's room.  
Sharron was having a good day. Which was very good, considering she was kind of out of it the day before.  
JJ and Jake were sitting up on the bed with her and watching cartoons. Roman helped them off the bed and took them down to get a snack.  
All the others had left for a bit letting Machelle and Sherri have some time.  
"Thank you girls for doing this." Sharron said out of no where. "I know what you did, and Thank You."  
That was the last time she was awake enough to talk.  
For the next week, one by one her brothers and sisters left.  
It was Friday afternoon and Margaret was leaving the next morning to go see her granddaughter.  
Sharron's old boss and owner of the jewellery store she worked at, called and Sherri put the phone to her ear.  
Machelle was holding her hand and felt Sharron squeeze it. They all saw Sharron's eyes moving when Steve was talking. Even though they didn't know what he was saying, they knew she knew who it was.  
Saturday morning at 1:40 am was when the hospital had called and said that Sharron had passed away. Machelle and Sherri woke Margie up and they went outside and had a smoke.  
They had just walked out the front door and around the corner, when they saw a huge doe walking in the middle of the Highway. The doe walked into the hotel parking lot going in between cars. It stopped about ten feet from them and looked at them for a few minutes. Then slowly walked away.  
"That was Mom saying good bye." Sherri said tears running down her cheeks.  
"Yup, She's going to heaven and meeting Dale and Nana for a shot of Scotch." Machelle smiled tears running down her cheeks.  
Margie smiled and nodded her head in agreement.  
Dean came down to tell Margie he had just checked on her plane and it was leaving on time.  
After they told Dean what they just saw, he smiled.  
Then got in the car and took Machelle and Sherri to the hospital. They needed to sign the papers for the funeral home to take her body. Margie went up stairs and got ready to leave.  
It was on the way home when they all heard wind chimes ringing, it sounded like it was in the car. Dean stopped the car and they all got out and looked around. They didn't see any chimes, it was a kind of strip mall around the area. There was No Houses around. How could they have heard chimes? Dean didn't believe in ghosts or what not until that happened.  
They all got back in the car and took it as a sign that their Mom had arrived in Heaven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter has nothing to do with babysitting but, the part that Machelle and Sherri's mom dying is true.  
> My mom died on January 16, 2016. After a six month battle with Bladder Cancer and a year of peeing blood. Most of the things are true in the story obviously the names of doctors and Nurses were changed.  
> I do have a moral to this story. If you pee blood for God's sake Please go to see a doctor and get it looked at. Don't leave it as long as my mom did.  
> My words were:
> 
> Ass hat – head up your ass  
> Blizzard of the Century  
> Comic-Con  
> virgin  
> skinny-dipping  
> tater tots


	4. Chapter 4 – A Sad time - part Two.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Authors Notes:
> 
> Again sorry not related to Babysitting but, It is quite therapeutic writing about my Moms passing so, I am just going with it. Thanks for staying with me. :)

Chapter 4 – A Sad time - part Two.

When Machelle, Sherri and Dean came back from the hospital, they told Roman and Margaret about the chimes. Roman and Margie smiled and thought that maybe they were right. Maybe it was Sharron that sent the sign, she did love chimes.

When Dean and Roman went to different countries, they always went to find nice sounding ones just for her. It wasn't all the time Sharron hung them outside. Just the ones that sounded good and wouldn't annoy the neighbours in Sharron's building.

Now they had the task of calling all the others to tell them she had passed. They all were kind of waiting for the call but, Margie had called most of them after Machelle and Sherri left for the hospital.

Roman, Sherri and Machelle went and drove Margie to the airport. While Dean went and stayed with the boys, who were still sleeping.

Once Margie checked in and went through security, they all left. They went back to the hotel, the boys were now awake and Roman and Machelle told them the sad news.

"Nana has gone to heaven to be with Uncle Jamie and Great Nana." Roman told them.

The boys really didn't understand every thing but, Roman and Machelle reassured them she would always be in their hearts, just like Uncle Jamie was. That part they kind of understood.

The boys obviously didn't know Jamie but, Machelle, Roman and Dean showed them pictures and told stories about him all the time.

Machelle and Sherri had decided not to have a funeral but, instead have a Celebration of Sharron's life. Neither one of them wanted it to be sad either. Something like Jamie's, is what they had planned.

Sharron didn't know many people in Alberta so, they decided it should be in Vancouver. Where she knew lots of people.

Sherri called her Aunt Lisa, and told her that they wanted to do a Memorial. Lisa said they had a common room and she would ask if it was available, Lisa just needed a date.

The next afternoon Lisa had called and said it was available. So, Machelle called Steve and told him and he said he would pass it along to all the staff. She told him it wasn't going to be a sad thing with sad speeches but, a happy thing. With funny stories and reminiscing on Sharron's life. They decided on February 21st.

Over the next three days, Machelle and Sherri had the task of getting Sharron's apartment cleaned out and packed things. Margie was going to take over the apartment. Sharron didn't have a lot of things there. So, it was kind of easy.

They both had gone and talked to the people they needed to, like the bank. The bank told them it would take a month to sort it out, and they would call them.

The funeral home had told the government so, that part was taken care of.

Three days later they all went and got Sharron's ashes, her porcupine Perseus that JJ gave her and Fizz-gig a round ball that looked like a fox that Jake gave her. They couldn't cremate them. Taylor had given her an Angel for her sweater that couldn't be burnt so, Machelle put it on Perseus's ear, JJ said it was okay.

They gave the keys to the neighbour for Margaret and left Alberta to go home to Tampa and plan.

Four days before the Celebration both families came to Vancouver. They visited their friends and got things prepared.

They had gone to Costco for the food and a friends daughter had made a spice cake, Sharron's favourite.

The celebration was on a Sunday so, the people who worked through the week could come. The word had gone through the shop and through work. Machelle and Sherri's friends through the years had said they wanted to come. Most of them called Sharron Mom anyway.

Lisa's husband Charlie, had let them all into the common room. He was going to take JJ and Jake around the corner to the grocery store to pick up some flowers.

The girls put up a board with pictures and surrounded it with flowers. They put up a kind of shrine with Perseus, Fizz-Gig and the Angel surrounded Sharron's ashes. It looked beautiful by the time they finished.

Dean and Roman got some tables and chairs and put them around the room.

Machelle and Sherri's, Aunt Lisa, and Aunt Constance had gone to the airport to pick up their niece Leyla up. She was also picking up Lisa's daughter Brittany, who lived close to the airport.

The celebration starts:

Tony and his wife had showed up first. Tony worked at the store. He fixed the jewellery, if you needed a necklace fixed or you had a thin metal ring that needed to be sized, he could do it right at the store.

Machelle had sent a pair of earrings of Sharron's to him. The store had given Sharron a pair of one carat Cognac diamond earrings when Sharron retired. Sharron wanted the girls to get them made into a pendant and Tony did that for them.

Tony was looking at the board and you could tell he was kind of upset. It just had pictures of Sharron through the years. He had told Machelle he was booking a ticket to come and see Sharron but, then Machelle called and said she had passed.

Sharron and Tony had a great working relationship, he called her his work wife. Just because Sharron would boss him around as told by Tony, and visa versa. His wife Jessie knew they were close and loved that they had the good working relationship.

When Tony had started working at the store in 1992, Tony and his wife's first daughter had just been born. She was 22 now. So, they had known each other since then.

Through the years Sharron always sent Tony home with a birthday cards or Christmas presents with him for his kids. Sharron was like that, always remembered the people who she worked with and their kids of course.

Then it was Tom and his brother Dean who showed up next. Tom was the manager of the store at one time. Sharron was the assistant manager. That was until she had her first heart attack. The two worked very closely at one time, until Tom went and worked at the shop.

Dean worked at the shop setting diamonds in rings and earrings. Dean didn't work with Sharron in person but, he talked with her on the phone a lot. They saw each other at Christmas parties and company functions.

Steve the owner and his daughter Jennifer were next to show.

Steve, was 13 when Sharron started working for the company. He at one time worked at the retail store, then he went down to the shop and travelled. He had just got back from India that day from a buying trip. He had come straight from the airport.

Jennifer worked with Sharron and grew up right in front of Sharron's eyes. Sharron had sent her a baby present when she had her baby and Jennifer sent pictures to Sharron. She also brought a scrap book of pictures. The scrap book was supposed to be sent to Sharron after she retired but, Sharron moved and they forgot about it. It was just pictures of Sharron and her co-workers over the years, news paper clippings of Sharron getting an award for the Work of Excellence award and pictures of the displays Sharron did for the windows at the store.

Suzanne, Pam and Lillian from the shop came about five minutes later.

Pam was the one who made the ring waxes. Sharron talked to her all the time. She was also the one who answered the phone at the shop.

Suzanne was the caster of the rings. After the ring was formed in wax from Pam, Suzanne made a mold of it and then it was cast it in gold. Suzanne invited Sharron down to the shop and Sharron had seen some of her customers rings being made.

Lillian was the designer and wife of Dale. Lillian was the one who designed Machelle and Sherri's wedding rings. She also was the one that designed a ring for Sharron when the store celebrated Sharron's 30 year anniversary working for the company.

The company was very good to their employee's, especially when it was someone that worked with them for ages. They had about three people that were there for more than 30 years still and 12 altogether.

Then it was Kelly who came next. Kelly worked at the store with Sharron. Kelly didn't work at the store anymore but, was there for seven years working with her. She was devastated when she heard Sharron had passed.

Lisa and Constance had arrived with Leyla and Brittany.

Leyla worked as a stewardess on an airline and just happened to have a layover that day. Her Mom Heather had seen Sharron but, Leyla couldn't go when Sharron was in the hospital.

Machelle and Sherri hadn't seen Leyla for ages. Although they had talked on the phone, arranging flights for her Mom to come. Leyla hadn't even met Taylor, JJ, or Jake before.

Brittany lived in Vancouver so, she saw Aunt Sharron all the time, before Sharron moved. She had made sure she wore the ring Aunt Sharron had given her for her 16th birthday. It wasn't a big ring just a silver band with a diamond in the middle but, she loved it.

Lisa and Charlies Daughter in law and two grand daughters were the next people to arrive. They had drove four and a half hours from Penatang Lake by Kamloops, BC to come to the Celebration.

Alice was six and Maizey was three, they didn't really remember Aunt Sharron but, they still came down. Their Mom Jolene knew Sharron. Sharron had been at Lisa's when her and Charlies son Heath came down and at their wedding. Heath had to work that day.

It was a great day of looking at pictures, and telling stories about Sharron. A happy day, Taylor had put pictures on her computer and added Jason Aldean's song 'See you when I see you' as the back ground music. Sherri picked the song. She knew it was about lost love but, it seamed to fit.

Sherri made Machelle listen to it, even though when it started Machelle cried her eyes out. Machelle had left the room, when Taylor played the video for the others. Then muted the music for Machelle.

Machelle and Sherri, had some jewellery for the female relatives and had taken them aside to give it them.

Sharron had picked them out and Machelle had written them down. Sharron loved all her relatives but, she didn't have anything special for the guys. So, she gave jewellery to the girls in their lives.

Brittany had gotten a diamond and gold picky ring Sharron had always worn. Brittany when she was young, had always admired it.

Constance got a silver ring with a Green Lapis stone in it. Sharron wore all the time, on her days off of course.

Lisa got Sharron's moon stone bobble from her charm bracelet and a copper box with a sand dollar in it. Sharron and Lisa found the sand dollar when Lisa first came to Vancouver 30 years ago. So, it meant a lot to Lisa to get it back.

Maizey got a silver bracelet and her sister Alice a Mother of Pearl necklace.

Leyla had gotten a Seed Pearl Necklace. Her Mom Heather had taken it back to Toronto and gave it to her. Leyla wore it that day.

There was only a couple pieces left that Machelle and Sherri had left. A gold watch the store gave Sharron. Three loose diamonds and a Jade and diamond ring. That was very special to Sharron, the ring was given to her from Dale, Steve, and Steve's dad Don. A year before Don died and three years after Dale.

Machelle and Sherri talked to Steve, about them. Steve said he would buy them all off the girls.

He told them to go and take the family on a cruise to Alaska. That was the next trip Sharron was supposed to take. So, that was what they were going to do.


	5. Chapter 5: Fun and helping older people

Chapter 5: Fun and helping older people.

After all the work people. left the memorial. The boys and Dean were getting bored. So, Dean and Taylor volunteered to take JJ and Jake all out.

Taylor had told him it was a bad idea to take them to Toys R us but, Dean wouldn't listen. The boys were very excited, that was their favourite store.

The fun started from the moment they all got to the store.

JJ and Jake ran across the parking lot, Taylor was right behind them but, couldn't catch them until Dean yelled for them to stop. Just in time as a car was speeding through the parking lot. After some choice words from Dean, to the driver they walked in to the store.

The first place JJ went was to the ball section. Taylor got him a ball and JJ bounced it down the isles.

Jake ran down the isles straight to the boy's toys. He loved lego and Uncle Dean said they could get two things.

As Jake was running from aisle to aisle he ran right into an older gentleman.

"I'm sorry." Jake said. "I didn't mean to run into you."

"Uhh, Well hello there." the older man said. At first he was mad but, that changed, when the little boy apologized. "That is okay. I bet you were excited to get some new toys."

"Yup, I was." Jake said shyly. "I shouldn't have ran. Mommy always says No Running in stores. That's for outside."

"That is a very good thing your Mommy said. I was just wondering, if you could help me find something for my grandson." The older man said smiling." You are two right? My grandson is just a little bit older than you."

"I'm almost three." Jake said nodding his head. "But, my mommy said not to talk to strangers. I'm sorry I can't help you."

Just as Jake was going to walk away Dean came around the corner. He heard all the older gentleman had said.

"Jake it's okay, I am here you can help him if you want?" Dean said with a smile.

"I am so sorry, I should have known that I shouldn't have asked you. I am a stranger after all." The older gentleman said sadly, looking at Dean. Then turned to Jake. "My name is Abraham. You can call me Abe."

Jake looked at Dean and Dean nodded his head, telling him it was okay to tell him his name.

"My name is Jake." he said. "This is my Uncle Dean, he is a wrestler. I can help you find something."

"It is nice to meet you Jake and Uncle Dean." Abraham said with a smile and shook Dean's hand. "I used to watch wrestling when 'The Wild Samoans' wrestled. I watch it now with my Son and Grand kids."

"That's my Papa." Jake said excitedly. "My daddy is Roman Reigns. My Uncle Dean, he wrestles to."

Abraham explained to Dean that his grandsons birthday was coming up but, he didn't know what to get him. Jake had suggested Lego or some wrestling figures.

Dean and Jake walked around the store with him and Dean paid for a wrestling ring and two wrestlers for Abe's Grandson.

Dean signed his character and got Abe's address so, Dean could send him tickets when they were in town, in a month. The older man thanked them and bought Jake a Lego set for helping him.

"Jake, that was a great thing you did for that man." Dean said with a smile picking him up.

"Uncle Dean his name was Abraham. I mean Abe." Jake said then smiled. "He was really nice. I hope Mommy isn't mad at me for talking to him."

"I think Mommy, would be proud of you for helping him. I was there so, she won't be mad" Dean said being serious now. "You do know all people are not nice, right?"

"Yup, Mommy said we can only talk with people, when Mommy or Daddy is around." Jake said. "He was really nice. I'm glad you were there cause he really, really needed help. He was going to buy Uncle Seth's figure, Mommy doesn't like that figure."

Dean nodded his head and smiled, He couldn't wait to tell Seth about this.

He messed Jake's hair up and put him down. Then they went and found JJ and Taylor and paid for their toys and left the store.

After buckling them up Dean took them to Murchie's for Ice cream. It was early and Dean knew Machelle and Sherri wanted to visit with their friends and family some more.

They had so much energy after the Ice cream, Dean asked Taylor to look up a place where they could get some energy out.

Taylor found a place where they had trampolines and games. So, that is where they went.

When they got inside the boys were so excited. There was at least twenty trampolines all in a row with foam pits all around. There were mats on the wall that when you put on a special Velcro vest, you could stick to the wall.

Dean told Taylor he would look after the boys, if she wanted to go and play but, Taylor wanted to help him.

All Jake wanted to do was jump in the foam pit. Dean played the shark and tried to get him. Jake, would go up the ladder to get out of the pit and then try and escape the shark.

JJ and Taylor jumped on the trampolines up above them. Then JJ jumped on Uncle Dean, when Jake would yell 'Help JJ' to him. Then Dean would try and get him pretending to eat him.

The whole place was full of laughter from the boys.

Some of the kids recognized Dean and they all wanted autographs but, they kept their distance. They knew he was with three people. Dean was glad to give them his autograph when he was finished and they all had fun at the same time.

It was almost six o'clock, when they left the trampoline place.

Dean called Roman and asked what they were going to do for dinner. Roman asked everyone and they decided to go down to the beach for fish and chips.

They found a restaurant on the beach and went in and were seated right away.

Jake told Machelle and Roman what they did and showed them the Lego set Abe had bought him. He also made sure he told them that Dean was with him and he said it was okay to talk with him. Machelle said she wasn't mad at him. Jake was really worried about that.

Leyla had to leave the next day to go on another flight. She said she was going to chat with her mom and husband and would call them after she did.

After dinner, they all gave hugs to family and got in their car and left to go back to the hotel.

The next morning they met Lisa and Connie for breakfast at I.H.O.P.

Charlie had to work that morning so, he dropped Leyla off at the airport, and Brittany got on the sky train to go to work.

The boys had pancakes and Roman helped them cut them up. They all laughed, saying those were Machelle's kids they loved pancakes, just like she did.

After breakfast they made their way down to the pier.

There was a huge rock in the middle of the beach and JJ asked Machelle why.

"It has a story of what happened at the museum, just down the way." Lisa Said. "Come on, we can go see if they are open."

They walked down to the museum but, it was closed for the season. There was a story board on the outside of the building. Roman read the sign to JJ and Jake.

The sign read:

Standing more than four metres high and weighing a reported 486 tonnes, the famous white rock is actually a large granite boulder.

How did it get here? According to a Semiahmoo First Nations legend, a young sea god hurled it into the sea when he fell in love with a Cowichan princess but was forbidden to marry her. He declared they would make their new home, and start their own tribe, wherever the boulder landed.

Geologists call the rock as a "glacial erratic", meaning it was carried here from the Coast Mountains during the last ice age. When the ice melted, the rock was left on the beach.

Although naturally light in colour, the rock now receives an annual coat of paint courtesy of the City of White Rock.

The boys thought it was a really cool story and wanted to go touch it.

They walked down the stairs by the pier and JJ ran to it. Dean took a picture of the boys with it and showed them.

"We are really small compared to the rock." JJ said looking at Uncle Dean.

"That you are." Dean said "Let's see if daddy is taller than the rock."

They all took a picture at the big rock and then made there way up to the pier and walked to the end.

"What are those Auntie Sherri?" Jake asked pointing to the purple things in the water.

"Those are star fish." Sherri told him. "They are here all year round stuck to the rocks. We have them in Florida to, you just can't see them like you can here."

The boys wanted to touch them but, Roman said they couldn't because there was no way to get to them. So, they took a picture and said that they would show Papa when they got home.

They walked down the street looking in shops. They found some nice souvenirs for their friends and for Sika and Patty. Then they made their way back to the cars and back to to the hotel.

JJ had actually fallen asleep in the car and Jake was almost asleep.

They only had one more day in Vancouver and Machelle wanted the boys to see China town.

Tony had invited them all to go but, Lisa and Connie were busy that day.

Sherri wanted to take the boys on the sky train so, Lisa dropped them all off at the bus depot by their apartment.

The bus driver was very nice and told them how to get to Chinatown. He also told them they had a Zen Garden that was to die for and they should defiantly go and see it

Machelle had called Tony from the sky train, he said he would be there to meet them at the entrance.

When they got off the bus they saw Tony and the arches of the giant Pagoda , that told them they had just started their china town tour.

They went into shops and got some souvenirs. The boys got some toy dragons that wiggled from side to side.

Jake went to the back of one store and found a room that had a puppet show on. The Chinese shop keeper told him it was okay if he wanted to watch. So, while Machelle and Sherri looked around Roman and Dean watched the puppet show with the boys and Taylor.

When the show was over the boys clapped and the puppeteers came out and let the boys see the puppets, up close.

Machelle bought a jade Buddha, that she thought Patty would like. She also bought a small pagoda for Sika for his garden.

Then they made their way to the Chinese garden. It was beautiful.

Tony told them a little about the garden.

He told them it was the first garden of its kind ever built outside of China, it had ornate landscapes of jade-coloured ponds, stone pathways and traditional gardens and halls that were built in 1986 by 52 Chinese craftsmen.

Nearly all of the materials, were brought over from China. From rare hardwoods to the special weathered limestone used in the ponds. The garden was used for cultural and musical events, as well as seasonal celebrations.

JJ and Jake loved the Koi fish in the ponds. An older man that was feeding the fish, gave them some fish food and they fed them.

They laughed when all the Koi came over to them at once. It was a fish frenzy.

In one of the ponds they had some rare Chinese kissing fish.

Tony took Jake's hand and put it in the water and a bunch of fish swam up and kissed his fingers.

Jake was scared at first but, then started laughing when they started kissing his fingers. Then JJ did the same.

They sat down at a table and had some dim sum for lunch.

Tony showed them around some more stores and then he had to leave.

They all said their good byes and Tony told them how to get back to the sky train.

Both the boys fell asleep on the sky train. Roman and Dean carried them to the hotel. Got them changed into PJ's and put them to bed.

Machelle and Sherri packed up all their things and got ready for the trip home.


	6. Chapter 6 – Let the Healing begin.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Any Ideas on what is going on with Machelle? What do you think is Happening?

Chapter 6 – Let the Healing begin.

They got up the next morning and went down to the restaurant for breakfast. Roman watched Machelle eat half her muffin and then wrap it up. He made a mental note to ask her what was wrong.

Roman knew Machelle was really tired, she hadn't slept for almost the whole time they were in Vancouver, Roman was worried about her. As well as Dean and Sherri. This wasn't like her. She was pale and looked like she had bags under her eyes.

Sherri had told Roman, some things she had observed. She had noticed that she was loosing weight. Machelle would feed the kids but, then she would only eat a spoonful if that. She had also seen a hospital bracelet on her one day. Machelle just said she wasn't feeling good one day when she went shopping. The manager called an ambulance and they took her to the hospital. It wasn't anything to worry about. Roman knew it was serious now. So, it wasn't all from Machelle mourning.

After Breakfast, Roman and Dean went and got their luggage and they all met the shuttle driver at the hotel entrance.

The second the plane landed JJ and Jake, were excited to see Sika and Patty. When they saw Sika standing at the baggage claim, they went running to him, almost knocking him down. Both families laughed at the sight.

Sika wasn't a small man and to have two youngsters almost knock him down, told all of them something. They were very strong for only being two.

Roman and Dean got the baggage, while Sika looked after the boys. Machelle sat down beside Sika. Sherri went and got coffee and some tea for Machelle.

"Machelle are you okay?" Sika said looking at Machelle. "I hate to say this to a women but, you my dear look horrible."

Machelle smiled when Sika put his arm around her, she put her head on his shoulder.

"I honestly don't know what is happening with me." Machelle told him. "It's like Everything that happened with Jamie, has started all again. I think I'm going crazy, Sika."

Sika was about to ask what she had meant, when Roman and Dean had come back with the luggage. They walked to the car and Sika grabbed Roman's shoulder and motioned him to walk with him.

"When do you guys go back on the road?" Sika said looking at Roman.

"Vince gave us a week off, why?" Roman asked.

"Good, As soon as I talk with your mom, we will take the boys for a couple of days." Sika said. "I think you need to talk with Machelle. She doesn't look very good."

"I know dad, I don't know what to do. I'm worried too." Roman said looking ahead. "Sherri told us she's not eating."

"I think you should listen to what is going on." Sika said and walked to the back of the van and opened the trunk.

Machelle and Sherri got the boys in their car seats and Taylor climbed in the back with the boys. Once all the luggage was in they all climbed in.

On the way home the boys told Sika all that they did. Sika at one time had to tell them to slow down, as they were talking a mile minute.

When they all got home Sherri and Dean's dog Ares, went running at them, barking and whining. He went straight for Sherri, jumping up on her. He was her suck after all.

Then he went to Taylor and knocked JJ on his bum, and stepped on him.

That's when El Torrito came up to Ares and bared his teeth. Kind of telling him to be careful and watch his manners. Ares calmed down really fast and laid down but, his tail was still wagging, a mile a minute.

Ares was a three year old German Shepard. Sherri had gotten him as a puppy for Taylor. Taylor wanted a small dog but, Sherri and Machelle had grown up with big dogs. Small dogs always barked and big dogs only barked when there was something to bark at.

When Ares was little, Sherri took him to work with her, so he bonded with her. It annoyed Sherri when he grew up, he followed her everywhere even the bathroom. If she went out he whined the whole time she was gone. They tried puppy classes, dog classes when he got older, A personal dog trainer and nothing worked. It seamed Ares had separation anxiety.

When Sherri moved to Florida, just before the boys were born. Ares was only a year old and having trouble then, it only took El Torrito a week to get him to behave.

El Torrito got Ares on his back grabbed his neck and held him in one spot and was growling. Sherri at first thought there would be a fight but, El torrito then let him go and he was fine. He was just telling him it was his house and that was not acceptable there.

It seamed Ares, was learning very good manners from being around El Torrito and Sherri was loving the results. Oh sure Ares slipped up some times but, El Torrito was usually there to remind him.

El Torrito came over to JJ to see if he was okay, JJ just dusted his pants off and said 'I'm okay, El Torrito he was just excited.

Ares came over and kissed JJ. Kind of saying he was sorry. JJ petted him and gave both dogs a hug.

"Oh My God, Ares I am so glad El Torrito has taught you to calm down a little." Sherri said looking to see if JJ was okay. She smiled, petting El Torrito's head and then Are's. "I have been trying to teach him to be careful with the boys and other people for ages. Thank You Big Guy!"

They all went inside and Patty had dinner almost ready. She had gone shopping for them just the basics but, that was okay with Machelle.

After dinner they cleaned up and Patty and Sika left. Letting them unpack and relax after their long trip.

After Sika and Patty left, they took the dogs for a walk on the beach.

They saw the teens and played soccer. El Torrito had taught Ares to play for both teams. If El Torrito played for the teens, Ares helped to distract the others so El torrito could get the ball and put in front of the kids.

They laughed at Ares, he was just learning. El Torrito would bark and Ares would go to one spot so, he could get the ball to either JJ or Taylor. It was like the two dogs were talking to each other.

Machelle and Sherri sat down in the sand and drank their tea and watched the boys, Roman, Dean and Taylor play soccer.

After an hour Jake was so tired, he came and sat in between them and watched. He laid his head down on Machelle's lap and then would sit up when JJ scored.

When it was time to go the boys said goodbye and they all walked home.

JJ and Jake had a bath and Taylor watched them, while the adults stayed down stairs and talked.

They heard laughter coming from the bathroom and weird sounds. So, Dean went up the stairs to see if everything was okay. Dean came running down the stairs seconds later and grabbed his phone. He told them all to follow him.

When they got to the bathroom the boys were jumping up and down in the bath tub and then JJ fell on his bum and farted. Jake seeing everyone laughing started doing it and now it was a game. Taylor was laughing so hard, she had tears running down her cheeks.

When the adults started to leave, Ares came up the stairs and jumped into the bath tub with the boys, the boys loved it.

Ares sat down in the tub and the boys washed him. Taylor had to help them get all the soap off him but, he smelt good and was clean when they were done.

Machelle grabbed some towels and dried off Ares as best she could. Then turned on the shower to get all the hair out of the tub and got the boys cleaned up and washed their hair.

Sherri and Taylor dried the boy's hair and got their PJ'S on. Then Sherri helped clean the bathroom.

"Well at least I don't have to take him to the groomers." Sherri said to Machelle.

"All you have to do is put the boys in a tub and they can do it for you." Machelle said laughing. "Saved you some money didn't they?"

Sherri nodded and laughed in agreement.

The boys were tired as was everyone else so, Dean, Sherri and Taylor got ready to leave. They just lived four houses away from Machelle and Roman so, they grabbed their suitcases and walked home.

Machelle got the coffee ready for the morning and Roman locked the doors then they went up stairs to their room. Machelle got ready for bed and Roman checked on the boys. He was going to talk with her but, when she came out of the bathroom, she crawled into bed and put her head on Roman's shoulder and fell asleep. Roman kissed her forehead and just let her sleep.

He looked over at the clock, it was only Eight.

Machelle didn't even move when the phone rang. Roman grabbed it on the first ring. It was Patty saying that they would take the boys for a couple of days. After saying thank you, he hung up the phone and turned the TV on.

The next morning the boys were up at 8:30, Roman heard them get up and talking in the hallway. He looked over at Machelle who was still sleeping, he kissed her shoulder and got out of bed.

Roman opened the bedroom door and put his finger to his mouth, the boys understood. Roman closed the door and ushered them down stairs for breakfast.

"Where is Mommy, Daddy?" JJ asked. "Is she sick again?"

"Mommy is sleeping so, we have to be very quiet." Roman said messing up his hair. "What would you guys like for breakfast?"

The boys looked at each other and yelled 'Pancakes' at the same time. Roman laughed. Then reminded them Mommy was sleeping.

Roman was thankful Machelle had showed him how to make pancakes. They got all the ingredients on the counter and JJ cracked the egg and Jake stirred the batter.

Roman got the griddle down and turned it on. While the boys got the syrup out, Roman cooked the pancakes and with in minutes they were ready. They were just waiting for Uncle Dean, Sherri and Taylor now.

Machelle came down stairs 10 minutes later. Roman heard her coming so, he grabbed her a cup and poured her some coffee.

"Morning Mommy!" JJ and Jake said together, when she came into view.

"Morning boys." Machelle said and gave them both a kiss on the head.

Machelle went to Roman and hugged and gave him a kiss.

"Sorry I fell asleep last night." Machelle said into his chest.

"It's okay, you needed it." Roman said and hugged her tighter. When Machelle let go Roman handed her a coffee.

"Thank you." Machelle said putting her cup down on the counter."How are the pancakes boys?"

The boys told her that Daddy helped them and they were waiting. Machelle smiled and Roman put his hand on her waist.

"Good thing Mommy taught Daddy and Uncle Dean how to cook." Machelle smiled.

Roman laughed and kissed her shoulder when Machelle shivered.

"Mom and Dad are going to take the boys for a couple days." Roman said into Machelle's ear.

Machelle smiled. She knew she had to talk with Roman and tell him what had been going on.

The door bell rang and the boys yelled 'UNCLE DEAN' and ran to the door. Roman walked around the corner, seeing it was indeed Uncle Dean. Roman opened the door and the boys gave him hugs.

"Hey what about Taylor and I." Sherri said.

The boys laughed and gave her and Taylor hugs to.

"I smell Food." Dean said walking towards the kitchen. "I am so hungry I could eat two little boys."

The boys laughed as Dean chased them around the living room. Once he caught JJ he pretended to eat him and blew on his stomach. Then he put him down and did the same to Jake.

JJ told Dean they had made Pancakes with Daddy.

Sherri had a huge smile on her face. When Machelle asked what was up Sherri showed her the ring, Dean had given her.

Sherri didn't want anything flashy but, Dean did. He wanted her to know he loved her very much. The ring was white gold, with a Quarter carat Princess cut diamond in the middle and Smaller diamonds around the band.

He had asked her in front of Sharron. Like Roman had suggested. Taylor knew about it she just didn't say anything to Machelle. Machelle could never keep a secret.

"We have some planning to do." Sherri said with a smile.

Taylor helped the boys and Dean and Roman bring things outside and they sat and ate.

After breakfast Machelle and Sherri cleaned up the dishes.

"Have you told Roman yet?" Sherri said putting the dishes in the dish washer.

"Nope, not yet." Machelle said shaking her head. "I will tonight though."

Before Sherri could say anything else Roman and Dean came into the kitchen.


	7. Chapter 7: A wedding and A Little Surprise.

Enjoy the next chapter!

Chapter 7: A wedding and A Little Surprise.

Machelle went over to Dean and welcomed him into the Family, even though in her eyes he already was. She was really happy for them both, after all he was her 'Best Guy Friend'. Now it just made it legal.  
Dean told Machelle, that he had asked Sherri in front of their Mom. Sharron told him it was a good thing. She didn't want this to be a sad time, for either one of them. She also said she wished she could be there.  
Both Sherri and Machelle had tears in their eyes.  
Dean told Machelle that he had told Sharron, they would put a bouquet of Yellow Roses and Daisies on a chair for her. Both were her favourite flowers. Sharron said she would be there, in spirit.  
They all knew Sharron loved flowers. Roman and Dean used to send her flowers, before she retired. On special occasions or just because they were thinking of her.  
"When and where is the wedding?" Machelle said wiping her eyes and looked at both of them.  
Both Dean and Sherri had a weird look on their faces.  
"You better not tell me you eloped again." Machelle said looking at Sherri. When neither one of them answered. "I will kick both your asses, if you did."  
Dean looked at Sherri, and they both smiled.  
"Mommy, you said a bad word, again." Jake said coming into the kitchen. JJ stood right beside him. They both had their little hands on their hips.  
"I know I did sweetheart, I'm sorry." Machelle said trying not to laugh, at the scene in front of her. She raked her fingers through both their hair when they came closer.  
They all laughed and Roman told Jake and JJ, to pick three toys out to bring to Papa's. Both boys ran out of the kitchen to get their toys ready.  
"See Dean, I told you she would get mad, if we eloped." Sherri said with a smile on her face. "No, we didn't elope. I knew you would be pissed but, we do want to have a small wedding."  
"As a matter of fact, we were thinking your back yard would be the perfect place. Since that is where we first met." Dean said. "May 21st is the date."  
"You are so dead you two." Machelle said with a smile now and hugged both of them. "That is like in two months. How are we going to pull this off?"  
"That is another reason we are here. We wanted to chat with you guys later." Dean said smiling. The added. " So, are you guys going to The Station tonight? Naomi's friends are playing there. Jey, Alex John, Nikki, Hunter and Stephanie are going. I think Dwayne and Seth are going to."  
Roman looked at Machelle, she nodded her head.  
"Sure, sounds like it will be fun." Machelle said "What time?"  
"I think we should go for dinner first so, probably around 5:30." Dean said looking at Machelle. "I'll call Jimmy, then we can all go together. I think the show starts at eight."  
Then Machelle realized it was getting close to the time Roman was going to bring the boys to Sika and Patty's. So, Machelle excused herself and went up stairs and got their clothes packed. She left Roman to chat with Dean about the details. Sherri followed her.  
"Are you going to be okay if we go?" Sherri asked.  
"I'm in. As long as there is no smells that make me sick." Machelle said then turned to face Sherri. "I am good with that, I just have to tell Roman. I was going to do that last night but, I fell asleep. You told Dean didn't you?"  
"Yeah, Sorry. He was worried about you." Sherri said. "I told him Roman didn't know yet, and not to say anything. He won't tell him."  
Machelle nodded, she knew Dean would keep the secret.  
When she was done packing, they came back down and Machelle put their back packs by the door. Then they went into the kitchen, Machelle grabbed some juice boxes for the boys and put them in a bag and handed them to Roman.  
Dean, Sherri and Taylor were going to go bowling.  
Dean had asked Roman but, he wanted to talk with Machelle. Dean said he would call them later and go together.  
After Dean left, Roman got the boys ready to go to Sika's. They were excited to show him what they got him for his garden.

When Roman came back Machelle was sitting outside. Roman sat down behind her and kissed her shoulder.  
"What's going on, Machelle?" Roman said. "We made a promise, to talk about things. Remember?"  
"I know Ro, I didn't mean to not say anything. I thought I could handle this by my self but, now I know I can't. I started going to the psychologist again. Just because the nightmares are back. Your going to think I'm crazy." Machelle said. "I have had these dreams, for weeks now about Mom. I had a feeling there was something wrong. I called her many times and she kept saying she was fine. The last time I talked to her, she sounded weird. I knew I should have went to see her in person but, didn't. I even told Sherri about them. She was going to go with me. Then Aunt Margie called."  
"That doesn't sound weird. I'm glad you started going to see Dr. Riley again. That means you saw the signs and did something about it." Roman said, smiling "I know your not eating either. I just want to know why this is happening. Mom told me you fainted. Why didn't you tell me?"  
"I had the same dreams two weeks before Jamie died." Machelle said. "He thought I was just being crazy and was tired and blew it off. I don't know why I have these dreams. It's like they are visions, of things that are going to happen. I just don't know when they will happen."  
Roman realized she hadn't answered his last question but, blew it off, for now.  
"Is that part of the nightmares you had when we left New York?" Roman asked, hugging her tighter.  
"No, that was different." Machelle said looking straight ahead. Tears threatening to spill. "I don't know why but, those were nightmares of what happened with Jeremy. I think they are coming back because the trial is coming up. I told Detective Orton when he called a couple weeks ago. I am going to ask Dr. Riley, see what he thinks. I don't know if I can handle it. The nightmares are slowly going away, now. I don't have them every night, like I was."  
"I know Vince is going to be there. He asked me if you were going. I guess I should of knew this was going to happen. I'm glad they are going away. I know you didn't have them last night." Roman said letting a breath out and kissed her temple. "Okay, but that doesn't say why you fainted. What is all that about?"  
"No, I didn't last night. I didn't know, at first why that happened." Machelle let a breath out and then started again. "When I went to the hospital they took my vitals and my blood pressure was to low, that is why I fainted. The doctor told me it was because of lack of sleep."  
Then turned to look at Roman.  
"Then when we came back from Alberta, our family doctor called." Machelle started and held Roman's hand to her stomach "And told me we are pregnant again. That is also, a big reason why I have been sick and not eating. The smells of things make my stomach turn. I didn't have any morning sickness, when I was pregnant with the boys. Guess every pregnancy is different."  
Machelle had tears in her eyes now.  
"What? Really, that is great." Roman said excited and hugged her. "Then why are you crying? This is a happy thing, we wanted more kids."  
"I know we do but, this is the wrong time to have a baby, Roman." Machelle started. "You are just getting back into wrestling. The fans are starting to like you again. We decided to wait, for a couple of years, for more kids."  
"That doesn't matter. We can make this work and I can go back part time." Roman said, then grabbed Machelle's face gently and kissed her lips. He put his forehead to hers after he broke the kiss. "This is a great thing, nothing to be sad about. There are a lot of wrestlers that work part time. Why can't I?"  
"I just don't want you to regret having another child, while you are still on the road." Machelle said. "That is not fair to you or the boys."  
"That Babe, will never happen." Roman said and kissed her. "Besides, I have my own confession. I already talked to Vince, my contract is ending in six months and I am thinking about not resigning. I missed you and the boys so much when you guys left, I couldn't concentrate. So, Vince agreed to put Dean and I to part time and work at the Centre, helping new wrestlers train. Like I was before, and be at some of the events. So, how far along are we?"  
"Why is Dean going to Part Time?" Machelle said wiping the tears away. "About six weeks as far as I calculated from my last period. I have an ultrasound tomorrow morning at 7:30. I know it's early but, you try and not pee for hours after you get up."  
"He wants to spend more time with Taylor and Sherri." Roman laughed. Remembering when they went to get the ultrasound with the boys. He had to let her walk to the building, because of the speed bumps in the parking lot. "That is true. I remember the first one you had. So, who knows?"  
"Sherri guessed yesterday, when we were coming home. Your Mom knows, I asked your Mom to keep it a secret. Just until I told you." Machelle said. "I was shopping with her when it happened. She also came in with me, when the doctor told me. Sika had gone to visit Afa. Oh, and Dean knows. Sherri told him because he was worried."  
"Come on, let's go celebrate with a nap." Roman said smiling. "So, do you want to go to The Station tonight?"  
"As long as there is no funny smells, I am in." Machelle said and smiled. "It would be great seeing the girls again and doing something fun."  
Roman kissed her shoulder and got up and grabbed her hand. Machelle didn't even resist. She walked into the house and up the stairs.  
Roman turned the TV on and cuddled her until they both fell asleep.

Roman woke up to the phone ringing. It was Jimmy asking him if they were coming. Roman said they were but, asked if they could be outside by the fire. He thought it would be a good idea since Machelle was sensitive to certain smells. Jimmy agreed and said they would meet up later.  
Machelle rolled over and looked at the clock it was 3:30.  
"Shit, guess we should get up, Huh?" Machelle said putting her head on Roman's shoulder. "Was that Dean?"  
"Nope, Jimmy. I guess you heard me ask for an outside table right?" Roman said hugging Machelle. "I guess I should have told him."  
"I bet you anything Uncle Dean has told him already." Machelle said and kissed his cheek and got out of bed. She went into the bathroom and turned the shower on. She knew Dean and Sherri would be there soon.  
"You sure you wanna go tonight?" Roman asked again. "We don't have to."  
"You need your Bro time. So yes, besides I feel good." Machelle said interrupting him. Then tilted her head. "Did you know Dean was going to ask Sherri?"  
"Yeah, I just didn't know when." Roman said stepping into the shower. "He was going to ask her three weeks ago but, then Sharron got sick and he was going to change his mind. I told him it might be a good thing. Maybe, she would want to know Sherri was going to have someone to help her through this. Your not mad I didn't tell you, are you?"  
"No, why would I? Dean is good for Sherri and visa versa. Taylor loves him to death and that's what matters to me. Aunt Margie let it slip, when I was talking to her the other night." Machelle said grabbing the soap. "I kinda knew it was going to happen anyway. He had that stupid look in his eyes. It was just a matter of time."  
Roman laughed and grabbed the soap from Machelle and started to wash her back.  
"I said the same thing to him. Taylor told me, after they came back from Vancouver." Roman said and washed the soap off her back and kissed her shoulder. "I agree with you. He has really calmed down, since they met."  
They got out of the shower and dried each other off. Machelle went into her closet.  
"Now, for the hard part." Machelle said to no one in particular.  
"Why will it be hard?" Roman said coming into the closet. "You have a whole closet to yourself and it's full."  
"You should know by now, that the girls always look great when we go out." Machelle started. "I had trouble with the clothes I took to Vancouver. I can't even get my jeans done up anymore."  
"Here try these." Roman laughed. He grabbed some dresses out of her closet and handed them to her. "They look good."  
Machelle grabbed the dresses and Roman went and sat on the bed. Ready for a fashion show.  
"Babe we have a problem." Machelle said from the closet. "These are not going to work. I think I should call Naomi and see what they are going to wear. I guess it has been a long time since I have had some of these on. I was a lot thinner and most of these were before kids."  
Roman laughed as Machelle came out. The first dress was way to tight and she couldn't get it over her hips. The second one she got over her hips but, that was about it. The third one she got on but, when Roman zipped it up, it was to tight and she couldn't breath.  
Machelle went back into her closet again. Looking for something that would stretched.  
"You know I was thinking, maybe we should turn one of the spare rooms, into a Man Cave." Machelle started. "For you. Maybe get a pool table or some video game machine's. Then you can have some space to think and be away from the boys."  
"I don't need any space to get away from the boys." Roman said coming into the closet. He grabbed Machelle by the waist. "I love coming home and spending time with them. It makes me feel like I am doing a good job. I didn't have that with Lily."  
Machelle was going to say something but, got interrupted when the door bell rang. Roman kissed her and went and answered it. He knew it was Dean.  
Sherri went up stairs, she needed to borrow a dress.  
20 minutes later they both came down dressed and ready to go.  
Sherri wore a black and white asymmetrical dress of Machelle's and Machelle had on a red criss-cross maxi dress.  
"Well I do believe I have to go shopping again." Machelle smiled at Roman.  
Dean came up to Machelle and Congratulated her. Then they got in the car and drove to the restaurant.

Dean had arranged with Naomi and Alex to meet up for dinner.  
'No one knows yet so, don't say a word' was the last thing Machelle told Dean but, as soon as they walked in, Dean blew her cover.  
"We need to sit outside, Machelle is sensitive to smells right now." Dean said going straight for the patio section.  
"Why" Jimmy asked, looking kind of concerned.  
"She's pregnant, That's why." Dean said kind of short. Then palmed his forehead for saying it.  
He didn't think anyone else heard but, Alex was standing right behind him and heard it. Then all the girls crowded around her and congratulated her and Roman.  
"I am so sorry." Dean said to Machelle when they were leaving the restaurant. "I didn't mean to blurt it out."  
"It's okay Dean." Machelle smiled. "They were going to find out sooner than later."  
"Guess I was just excited." Dean said hanging his arm over Machelle's shoulder. "To be an Uncle again. I think I am finally getting the hang of it."  
Machelle smiled and nodded her head.

They went into the Pub and sat outside and had a great time listening to music and chatting.  
At one point, Roman looked at Machelle chatting with Naomi and Stephanie, sitting by the fire pit.  
He thought maybe he saw that glow everyone always talked about, that pregnant women have.  
He smiled to himself. He was going to be a Dad again. He loved that thought, more than wrestling.


	8. Chapter 8 -Planning the wedding and a big Surprise!

Enjoy!

Chapter 8 -Planning the wedding and a big Surprise!

Machelle woke up to the sun in her eyes. She usually closed the curtains but, last night she was so tired when they got home, she forgot.  
She stretched, then rolled over and kissed Roman's cheek. Seeing he was still sleeping and didn't move. she got out of bed. Then went to her closet and went into the bathroom to get ready for her appointment.  
She brushed her teeth and put her hair up in a messy bun and got dressed. Then came into the bedroom.  
"Ro, You have to get up now, if you wanna come with me." Machelle said sitting on the edge of the bed and kissed his cheek.  
"Hm Hmm." Roman said and stretched, then grabbed her face gently and kissed her lips. "What time is it?"  
"6:30. You want a coffee before we go? I'll get it going, if you do." Machelle said kissing him again.   
Then put her socks and runners on. Roman nodded his head, and kissed her, then went into the bathroom to get ready.  
Machelle made the bed and fluffed the pillows and went down stairs.   
She grabbed a banana while she waited for Roman's coffee. Roman came down 10 minutes later and hugged her from behind. He took a bite from her banana, when she offered it him. She put the peel on the counter and turned in his arms and hugged him back, resting her head on his chest.  
Roman remembered, Machelle liked to cuddle when she was pregnant with the boys. When she let go, she handed him a coffee. When he was done, he put the cup in the sink and they went to the garage.  
"Are you sure you want to quit wrestling?" Machelle said, when he was backing the car out of the garage. "I know you love your job but-"  
"I am sure." Roman interrupted her. He stopped the car and looked at her and grabbed her hand. "I love being with the boys. Sure I am tired when I get home from the road sometimes. Yes, I am might be cranky sometimes when I get there but, I see their faces and that all goes away. Will I miss wrestling? Maybe I will at first but, my family is way more important to me right now. I have six months to decide anyway."  
When they got to the building, there wasn't any cars in the lot. So Roman managed to miss all the speed bumps. They got out and held hands going into the building.  
Machelle got called in, as soon as they got there. Roman waited in the waiting room until they called him in.  
The technician introduced herself as Marie and asked Machelle when her last period was and Machelle told her. She also asked her if she had kids, Machelle said yes twins. She asked her some more questions and then they called Roman in to the exam room.  
Marie put the gel on Machelle's stomach and at first she couldn't find a heart beat. Right when Machelle was thinking the worst, they heard it.  
Thump Thump Thump.  
Machelle, let out a gasp of air and then started to cry. Roman held her hand and kissed her lips.  
Marie asked if they wanted to know the sex of the baby, they said yes but, wanted her to put it in an envelope to surprise them.  
They both had decided on the way, to give the envelope to Taylor and get her to surprise them with a cake.  
Marie told her she was about 11 weeks. Then Machelle thought she heard Marie gasp but, she kept looking into the monitor and didn't say a word.  
After Marie, had given them the envelope they left the room. Machelle went to the washroom and they got in the car.  
Machelle asked Roman to stop off at a store so, she could at least grab some groceries.  
The boys were coming home later and she didn't have any food in the house, except bread and Peanut butter. She knew that wouldn't bug them, they loved PB and J sandwiches.  
Dean called Roman while Machelle ran into the grocery store. He wanted to see when they would be home so, they could come over and start planning.

Machelle was just putting away the groceries, when Dean came banging on the door. Both of them looked at each other and knew instantly Dean was excited to start the process of planning the wedding.  
El Torrito was the first one to the door. He started barking and wagging his tail.  
"So, How did it go? Are we Aunts or Uncles?" Dean said laughing. "You know what I mean, Right?"  
Everyone laughed.  
"It went good." Roman said looking at Dean. He handed Taylor the envelope. "My Mom said she would help if you need her, Okay?"  
Taylor nodded and Machelle handed her a cake mix and Patty's phone number.  
Taylor ran home to start doing her cake.  
Machelle put the kettle on and Sherri turned Machelle's lap top on. Dean had a book in his hand and the guys went outside with a beer. When the girls were done, they went outside.  
Sherri and Dean wanted just them at the wedding at first but, then changed their minds.   
They had all just got together with their Aunts and Uncles and they would be pissed if they didn't get an invite. They had all promised to keep in touch and this wedding, would be a great start.   
Dean didn't have much family and he loved Sherri's. So, they decided to invite about 40 people. Machelle and Roman's back yard was big enough for all the people and then some.  
It didn't take long for them to plan it but, it was going to take some time to get the things together.  
Sherri wanted Taylor, Machelle, and her best friend Tia to be in the bridal party.  
Dean of course wanted Roman and Seth but, he didn't know who else to pick. Jimmy and Jey but, that would mean Sherri would have to pick one more person. Sherri agreed and said her cousin Brittany.  
Machelle knew Sherri would pick Black for the dresses. That was her favourite colour.  
Machelle wasn't looking forward to being six months pregnant, wearing black in the middle of summer. But, she thought she would suck it up for her big day. Sherri also wanted red put into the mix.  
The next thing they knew, El Torrito got up from his spot and Barked once and went to the screen door. Roman opened the screen door.  
The boys ran through the house screaming and full of energy. Sika was right behind them.  
Sherri wondered why the boys and Sika were there early. Dean had called, and asked what time they were coming. So, she went to run home and see if Taylor was okay.  
When she got there Patty said, they had it under control. So, she grabbed Ares and went back to Machelle's.  
When she got back they took the dogs to play soccer, with the teens.

El Torrito at first didn't want to play so, he sat on the side lines with Machelle and Sherri.  
The teens were on one team and the kids, Roman and Dean on the other.  
"What's the matter Boo? Go play have fun." Machelle said to El Torrito. "You love playing with the teens."  
El Torrito just looked at Machelle and wagged his tail.  
"I think he wants to stay with you. He knows something is up." Sherri said petting the big dog.  
"Maybe your right, come on let's go play with them." Machelle said and got up and kicked the ball.  
That was all he needed. Now the game was on.  
Ares grabbed the ball and got it to JJ and he kicked it into the teens goal and they cheered.  
Machelle went and sat down in the sand with Sherri.  
"He has been my suck lately." Machelle said looking at Sherri.  
"I know. It took me a long time, to convince him to come for a walk the other day." Sherri said looking at Machelle. "He knows. He probably smells the baby. The hormones I mean."  
"He did the same, when I was pregnant with the twins." Machelle said smiling. "Before I even knew I was pregnant."  
They forgot about the game and started chatting about the wedding. They decided to go shopping the next day for dresses.  
"You do know, that I am going to be almost six months pregnant, Right?" Machelle said.  
"Yes, that is why I was thinking maybe the dresses should be red." Sherri started. "At least you won't roast to death outside."  
"Thanks. I have to admit I wasn't looking forward to that part." Machelle said and nodded her head. "I can suck it up for one day. You don't have to change your mind on my account. Okay?"  
"I know, I just don't want you passing out." Sherri laughed then started again. "I was thinking that there is a golf course here. Maybe we could have the reception there. I know we said your back yard but, we are going to leave for the honeymoon right after the wedding. I don't want you and Roman to have to clean up the back yard by yourselves. I think your back yard should be used for the pictures, instead."  
"I don't care about that part. Friends and family, can help with that." Machelle said. "I don't care, either way you guys decide."  
Jake came over and gave Sherri a hug. Then sat in her lap. He was tired now he was sucking his thumb and put his head on her shoulder.  
"Aw, I love it when you cuddle me." Sherri said and kissed his cheek. Jake smiled with his thumb still in his mouth. "I am starving, What about you Jake? What do you say we go start dinner?"  
Jake nodded his head, he put his arms around Sherri's neck holding on tight. Sherri got up with him hanging on.  
Machelle went over to Roman, and told him they were going to get dinner started.  
They decided, on the way home they would BBQ burgers. Sherri had buns and Patties so, her and Jake went to her place to get them.

Taylor and Patty had just got to Machelle's house with the cake.  
The cake was beautiful it had pink and blue tie dye icing. With the words Boy? or Girl? On top of the cake.  
Jake wanted to have it for dinner but, Taylor said it was for dessert. She put Jake's finger in the icing. Then said that was all he could have until after dinner.  
Jake, stuck his finger in his mouth and said it was really good icing. They all laughed at him.  
Taylor took Jake to the media room and they watched TV. Just to keep him from getting in the way.  
Sherri turned the BBQ on to let it warm up.  
Machelle was scared of starting any BBQ. She had one blow up in her face once and was scared of them ever since.  
They made a green salad and got everything ready. Then Sherri put the burgers on, and texted Dean to say dinner was almost ready.  
Machelle and patty got onions and tomatoes and the condiments on the island and called Taylor and Jake to come put them on the table outside.  
"I am so hungry, Mo ma." Jake said to Patty, when he came into the kitchen.  
Patty laughed and handed him the buns and mustard and he followed Taylor outside.  
"Here Auntie Sherri." Jake said and handed the buns to her.  
Just as Sherri grabbed the buns, Ares came around the corner and ran Jake over. Trying to get to Sherri.  
Jake fell and hit his head on the cement. There was a bit of blood coming from the cut on his head but, he didn't cry.  
Jake tried to get up but, Ares wasn't letting him.  
Dean ran over and grabbed Ares, by the scruff of his neck and pushed him away and Sherri helped Jake up.  
"I'm okay, Auntie Sherri." Jake said. "He just gets excited, when he comes over."  
"I know he does sweetheart. Come with me, we need to clean your boo boo." Sherri said picking him up and walked into the house and to the bathroom.  
After Sherri fixed Jake, he came out into the kitchen.   
Dean was pissed off and swearing but, stopped as soon as he saw Jake.  
"Dam Dog, knocked me over." Jake said very seriously. "I'm better now. Thanks Auntie Sherri."  
Then ran outside and sat in a chair at the table. Ares came over to see if he was okay. Jake yelled 'No' once and Ares walked away to the grass and laid down.  
All the adults looked at Dean and he smiled.  
"What?" Dean laughed. "Sorry, I stopped when I saw him. I will talk to him."  
Roman shook his head and went outside, everyone else followed.  
They sat down and had dinner. When they finished they cleaned up the dishes and Taylor brought out the cake.  
Machelle and Roman grabbed the knife and cut the first piece together and put it on the plate.  
When Roman put the piece on the plate it was white.  
"Before you freak out, here." Taylor got up and gave them the ultrasound picture.  
The picture showed Twins. But, a leg was covering one baby's parts and the other one, all you saw was it's bum.  
"It's Twins." Taylor said excitedly to everyone else. "We couldn't colour the cake mix and I didn't know what to do. So, when I called Patty, she suggested we decorate the outside instead."  
Machelle sat in her chair, she didn't know what to say.  
"Are you okay Machelle?" Patty said laughing and came over to sit by her.  
Machelle nodded. That was all that she could do. She was so surprised.  
Dean got up and smacked Roman on the shoulder, as did Sika.  
"I didn't see that coming." Machelle finally said.  
"Mommy, can we eat cake now?" JJ said standing in front of Machelle and pointed to his stomach. "I have a big spot right here, in my tummy that is still empty. Like Uncle Dean and Taylor have, just for cake."  
They all laughed and Machelle ruffled his hair and kissed his cheek.  
Sherri gave JJ the first piece and cut the rest of the cake and handed it to everyone.  
"Dean you are a bad influence on my grand kids." Patty said smiling.  
"They usually make you laugh though, Right?." Dean said and put his arm around Patty. “I am not the only bad influence on them. Have they told you what Auntie Sherri said?”  
“No what?” Patty asked, worried that it would be a bad word.  
“Sherri took them down to the beach yesterday and JJ got sand in his shorts and took them off. Then proceeded to run on the beach naked. She caught him and said to keep his Junk in his trunks. Meaning to keep his shorts on. Now he thinks it's funny.”  
Patty nodded her head and smiled. She thought it was funny to.


	9. Chapter 9: A Big Surprise.

Enjoy!

Chapter 9: A Big Surprise.

Dean, Roman, Taylor, Sika and the boys took El Torrito for his Play Date with the teens.  
Patty, Sherri and Machelle grabbed the plates and brought them into the kitchen.  
Machelle put the dishes in the dishwasher and Sherri put the kettle on.  
As they waited for the kettle Patty told Machelle, she was going to take the boys for the night. So, they could try dresses on and not have to worry about the boys.  
Patty had told them that Alma was coming over. That was Dwayne's Mom, she hadn't seen the boys in a couple months. Machelle didn't mind the boys going, she was just worried the boys would tire Patty and Sika out.  
They chatted about the wedding. Sherri said, that Patty would get her invitation in the mail. She didn't, want it to look tacky if they just handed it to them.  
Patty told Sherri, they had some friends that had a store that rented tables and big wedding tents. If they wanted, she could arrange a day to look at their warehouse. Sherri said, she would talk with Dean and get back to her. It sounded like a good idea to her.  
They also talked about food for the wedding. Dean wanted a BBQ but, Sherri asked her if that was tacky. Considering some of the people that were coming, were kind of high society. Like Vince and Stephanie.  
Patty said that was Dean, not the tacky part. She laughed but, he loved Burgers and potato salad that was kinda like chocolate to women. Comfort food so to speak, and nothing traditional, that was Dean. So, there was nothing wrong with it.  
After everyone left Machelle went and put the kettle on. Roman was on the phone with Hunter so, she got her tea and went outside.  
"Sorry about that. Hunter called, to say Vince wants to see Dean and I, tomorrow at the Performance Centre." Roman said coming outside and sat behind Machelle. "What's wrong?"  
"Nothing, just thinking." Machelle started. "We have like three parties to plan. The boys-"  
Machelle was looking straight ahead with her tea cup in her hand. Roman took the cup and put it on the table.  
"That's not what your thinking about and you know it." Roman interrupted. "I know you are worried, about me quitting wrestling. I am sticking to my plan as, of right now. You don't need to worry about that. That's why Hunter called. Vince has some ideas. As for the parties I know, the boys Birthday's are coming up. Dean and I will have that covered."  
"I'm sorry. I can't stop thinking about you quitting. I told you before, I wouldn't ask you to leave wrestling for me." Machelle said. "I have been wracking my brain, thinking of how this happened."  
Roman laughed and Machelle turned her head to look at him.  
“I mean, I know how.” Machelle smiled and looked straight ahead again. “But, I am on the pill. I have-”   
As Machelle went on her rant. Roman listened but, started kissing her neck.  
"Are you listening?" Machelle said finally, after a few minutes.  
"Hm Mm." Roman said continuing to kiss her neck.  
"You are not, Roman." Machelle said. Tears started to come down her cheeks, she knew it was hormones. "Your trying to distract me. This is serious."  
"Babe, I told you before I have this covered." Roman said and turned Machelle to face him. He Grabbed her face gently. "I Know this wasn't planned. I never said it was a bad thing. Next time we can plan better."  
"What makes you think, there will be a next time?" Machelle said smiling and put her head on his shoulder. "We are going to have four kids, as it is. How many do you want?"  
Roman pulled her up, to straddle his legs. He kissed her lips and put his forehead to hers and smiled.  
"We will see. Maybe if these are boys, we can try for a girl-" Roman started but, was interrupted by Machelle kissing him.  
"You are such and Ass, Mr. Reigns." Machelle said smiling, after she broke the kiss. "Your plan for more kids, will be put on the back burner for now. Depending on our next Ultrasound."  
"Your going to consider this?" Roman said with a smirk. "I may be an Ass, but you love me, and that's all that counts."  
Machelle swatted his chest and kissed him again. They sat and cuddled, outside under the star. 

The next Morning Machelle woke up to the smell of bacon. She stretched and got out of bed and went down stairs.  
"Your trying to make eggs again?" Machelle said, coming into the kitchen and hugged Roman from behind kissing his shoulder. "You do remember, what happened the last time you tried to make me eggs and Bacon?"  
Roman smiled and turned around and hugged Machelle.  
"That I do." Roman smiled. "But, I do believe it was all your fault it got ruined and that's why I burned my hand."  
Roman kissed her lips, before she could answer. Then changed the topic.  
"So, what is the plan for you girls, today?" Roman said getting the plates out and turned on the kettle.  
"Sherri, has an appointment at a bridal store at 10. She will have to find a dress off the rack." Machelle said sitting down at the island. "I also need to go shopping for clothes, or I'll be wearing yours again."  
“That's not a bad thing.” Roman said, then smiled and handed Machelle her tea. “You look great in my clothes.”  
“That's how all this happened.” Machelle said and put her hand on her stomach.   
He smiled and finished putting the eggs and bacon on the plates. Then motioned for her to follow him outside to have breakfast.  
Dean called to see if they were up. After the call, they both went upstairs to have a shower and get dressed.  
The guys left in Dean's car and Sherri and Machelle sat at the kitchen island.  
"So, I called Brittany and Tia last night and asked them to be bridesmaids. They were both so happy." Sherri said. "Dean and I printed off Invitations for the family and I just have to send them off."  
Machelle nodded.  
"I really need to go shopping for clothes." Machelle said. "I don't even know, were my maternity clothes are. I think , I need to clean the garage out."  
"We can look at the mall, after I find a dress." Sherri said finishing her coffee. "I don't even know, what kind I want. I mean, I wore a pant suit to my first wedding. Mom made me promise, to wear a dress."  
Sherri put her cup in the sink and asked Machelle if she was ready. When Machelle nodded, they got in the car and went to the dress store.  
Sherri didn't find a dress at the first store. She tried on about five but, none of them were 'The dress' she was looking for. So, they went to another one. Again tried on dresses but, nothing caught her eye.  
They were on their way to the mall and Machelle saw another bridal shop. She dragged Sherri in.   
They decided to look for bridal party dresses instead. Since, they were not having any luck with Sherri's.  
The sales lady asked for Sherri's colours and she told her black or red. It depended on the dress but, it had to be for Machelle who was going to be six months pregnant. Her other bridesmaid was a bigger girl.  
The sales lady went straight to one dress. It came in many colours and because there were different body types, it would be perfect.  
Machelle tried the dress on and Sherri agreed that was the one.  
The dress was a black Jersey and you could wear it over fifteen ways, from strapless to halter to criss-crossed. It was impossibly versatile.  
It would be an instant-hit with all the bridesmaids because, it would fit all their body types. But, at the same time it had a very elegant look of a floor-skimming gown and a great way to set each girl apart.  
Sherri liked it because they could wear it after. Instead of staying in a closet and never getting worn again. She, her self had three of those kinds of dresses.  
Sherri asked the sales lady to hold one and she would take the others with her, as it came in two sizes. Both of the sizes would fit all of them.  
Sherri wanted Taylor to see the dress and try it on. She would let Taylor, try on the smaller size and call her later that day and arranged to pick it up.  
Machelle went to get changed and while Sherri was waiting, she saw a dress she liked. She told Machelle and when Machelle finished, she sat down in the chair to wait.  
When she came out Machelle started to cry.  
Sherri came out and stood in front of the mirror, it did everything a dress was supposed to do. It didn't show off itself, it showed off Sherri instead. The tight bodice showed off, her muscular shoulders and her sun kissed skin. It would also, show off her diamond necklace she was planning to wear, from her mom.  
The dress was a cream satin, strapless dress with a cream lace overlay. That was tight in the bodice. There were crystals decorating the bodice, but only a few, designed to accent the simplicity of the cut of the dress. Behind it, the lace overlay made a, delicate train, that flowed gracefully behind her as she walked.  
"That is the one." Machelle said drying her eyes.  
Sherri wasn't really sure it was, until the sales lady picked up her hair and used a clip to hold it up. Then she started to tear up and said it was the one.  
The dress fit her perfectly and Sherri didn't need any alterations. So, the sales lady packed the dress up and she took it home.   
"Well that was luck." Sherri said smiling. "I was getting worried about not finding one, today. Now, you need clothes and I need coffee."  
They went to the mall and got coffee for Sherri. After an hour looking and buying clothes they were done. Sherri never liked shopping anyway.  
They stopped for lunch before going home.

While the girls shopped, Dean and Roman were just getting out of the meeting with Vince.  
"The boys Birthday's are coming up. I need to come up with some ideas." Roman started. "I told Machelle I would look after that part. You have any ideas?"  
Dean thought for a second and threw his keys at Roman.   
He had this stupid look on his face. He usually had that look when he was thinking.  
"How many kids?" Dean said getting into the passenger seat. He looked up things on his phone. "They love the water so, what about Adventure Island? A water park. Or the Dolphin Queen? Take them on a cruise to see the dolphins. Or Dinosaur World? All kids like that. There is more?"  
"Holy Shit, You rambled off so many I can't think. I don't know how many but, at least 10." Roman said laughing. "Okay Water Park, I don't think that is a good idea. There, won't be very many adults, and most of the kids are little."  
"Actually, I think we should go to The Tampa Aquarium." Dean almost shouted. "Remember when we went to the pier In White Rock? Both of them, wanted to touch the star fish. Why don't we let them?"  
"We?" Roman laughed. Dean smiled. "Okay that is a great idea actually. I'll talk with Machelle and see what she thinks?"  
"Are you whipped? I thought, you said you were looking after this?" Dean laughed. Roman rolled his eyes and smiled. "I'm just kidding. Let's go get the little Monsters and see what they think."  
They got the boys and drove home.  
"Machelle's Birthday is coming up in two weeks." Dean said helping Jake get out of the car. "What are you going to get her?"  
"I got that covered." Roman said smiling and looked around. He went to his truck in the garage and opened the glove box, and grabbed a box and handed it to Dean. "I got her a family ring."  
Dean opened the box, the ring had three diamonds representing Machelle and the boys birth stones, Two Sapphires for the two new ones, that would be born in September and an Emerald for Roman.   
The style was like a wedding band. With one diamond and the emerald first and the other stones, alternating blue and white.  
"It's beautiful Roman." Dean said handing it back to him. "She will love it. What do you have planned, for the party?"  
"I asked her what she wanted to do. She doesn't want a big party." Roman started. "So, I was thinking of a BBQ. Have everyone come to the house. Mom, Sherri and my sisters are going to help with food. The boys are getting her a spa day. I think she would love that."  
Roman put the box back in his truck and they both walked into the house.  
JJ and Jake came running into the house. Screaming 'Auntie Sherri, Mommy, Taylor Where are you?'  
Sherri yelled 'Out Back'. El Torrito went to the back door and Dean opened the screen and walked out.  
"What are you guys doing?" Dean said walking toward the girls. Who had taken down the green house. They put the plants on the patio and Taylor was watering them. "Why didn't you wait for help?"  
"Making more room, we didn't need help." Sherri said looking at Dean. Then started to laugh. "Machelle is She Ra, I am Wonder Woman and Taylor is Super girl, in training.”  
Dean laughed and Sherri grabbed his hand and showed him the vision, they had come up with for the wedding.  
"We can put the food table here. Then get six tables over here, by the back gate. Where we can eat and have the reception." Sherri said walking to each space. "We can decorate the gate and that is where guests can come into the back yard. Instead of tracking though the house."  
She walked toward the patio.  
"Then have the chairs here making a kind of isle, by the rose bushes. We can decorate the Pergola to make it look good and get married there. With the ocean in the back ground."  
"Dean here, look at this." Machelle said grabbing her computer. Seeing he wasn't seeing the vision. "I got a program on my computer, that shows what she is talking about."  
Dean nodded his head. Now, that he saw what it was going to look like, it looked great.  
He was going to say something when he felt a tug on his jeans.  
"Uncle Dean can we eat pizza now?" JJ said pulling on his leg. "I am so, hungry."  
The others laughed. Then Dean chased him and Jake in the house.  
Dean grabbed the pizza, JJ had the paper plates and Jake had the napkins and they sat down to eat.  
After dinner, the guys took both dogs and the kids to the beach for their play date.  
Sherri and Machelle got Taylor to try on the smaller of the dresses, Taylor loved it. So, Sherri called the store and said she would be in the next day.  
When the guys got back both boys were dirty. Machelle got the bath ready and got them in their PJ's. They came down and watched a movie with Taylor.  
20 Minutes later Taylor, came in the kitchen and told Roman that the boys were asleep. Dean and Roman both went in and brought them upstairs to their bed.


	10. Chapter 10: Wedding plans and a Birthday Party.

Just wanted to give Willow cookies, for helping with the last Chapter!...Sorry I forgot, Thank you!

Enjoy!

Chapter 10: Wedding plans and a Birthday Party.

After Dean came back, from putting Jake in bed. He went back in the kitchen and sat by Sherri.  
"So, what did Vince and Hunter want to talk to you guys for?" Sherri asked.  
"He wants to put The Shield back together, so to speak." Dean said smiling. "Machelle your going to like this part. They went to the web site and asked the question 'What group would you want to see back together?' It was like 79% of people wanted The Shield back."  
"See Sherri, I told you I didn't waist my time. Spending hours aaaand hours, driving to every library in the USA and Canada, doing that survey." Machelle Laughed. "I told him ages, ago they should listen to the people. They are the ones that can make or break WWE. He has to understand that."  
"That was a great impression of The Rock." Dean laughed. "You have to do that again and let him hear it."  
"There is a twist though." Roman smiled coming into the kitchen. "They are going to change our name. They haven't decided to what yet. Dean suggested Shield 4.0. Seth will be with The Authority, for a couple months. Then come over to our team, later. There is a tag team, in NXT they are thinking about putting with us."  
"Shit, I guess I should start watching that now, huh?" Machelle smiled and put the kettle on.  
"No, not necessarily. You know them, Afa's sons Mike and Mason. Samoan Dynasty they are called at NXT." Dean smiled. "They started a couple of months ago, with NXT. They were instructors at Sika and Afa's wrestling school. So, they know what they are doing. Hunter advanced then really fast, because of it."  
"OMG, I love them." Taylor yelled from the living room and came into the kitchen. "They both kick every ones asses, in the ring. They are like The Usos, I mean Jimmy and Jey."  
"Shh, Don't let the boys hear you say that, young lady." Dean smiled and put his arm over her shoulder. "They copy everything we say now, trust me."  
"No, they copy what you guys say." Taylor said smiling. She knew what Dean meant. "Besides it's Mom we have to worry about. She swears like a trucker."  
Everyone laughed, then got back on the conversation.  
"Six weeks. The Authority is going to start a feud with Dean and I. Then I'm, going to pretend to call someone, because no one wants to partner with us." Roman said. "It should be good. Vince was thinking about making this match an Your Fired match. Where Stephanie and Hunter get fired and someone takes their place. Stephanie wants a break, to spend with the girls."  
Machelle smiled and looked at Roman. Then Dean, who was now looking at her.  
Machelle's smile faded when she realized, they were thinking about her.  
"What me?" Machelle said. "Has Vince lost his freaking mind?"  
"You do have the shares, Machelle." Dean said winking at Sherri, then Taylor. "You are, the only one that has better ideas than creative."  
Machelle was about to start ranting when Roman Hugged her.  
"We're joking Machelle. They did think of you but, then Stephanie told him you were going to have another baby." Roman said smiling. "Then they thought of Shane. He is back from China and wants back, in to help. He's not going to be there for very long time, though. He's looking for something in the sports field but, not in Wrestling."  
"It figures, he would use that gag again. This bullying thing is so stupid." Machelle said. "I can help there, Bill Mercer, The president of McKeana Inc, wants to retire next year. Shane would be perfect to take his place." Machelle smiled. "That's what Shane was doing in China, he ran an athletic company there."  
They chatted for a bit longer and then Dean, Sherri and Taylor left.  
Roman locked the doors and when he was done he went up stairs. Machelle checked on the boys and got ready for bed.  
"So, what does this mean for your plan?" Machelle asked and got into bed. "I mean are you happy about it or what? Does that mean you are still going to wrestle?"  
"Vince said this is an experiment. He wants to see how it goes." Roman said as Machelle cuddled up to him. "I still get to pick my schedule. After the babies are born, I can have three to six months off to be with you and the boys. He wants to talk with you. See, if he can convince you to come back. Just listen to what he has to say. We can figure out a plan of action, if you decide to come back."  
"He must be lifting to much, and blew a blood vessel. Or a weight dropped on his head." Machelle said laughing. "I know the boys loved it on the road but, I don't know. The boys were easy when they were little, now that they are older, it's not so easy. With Four that will be even harder But, I will listen to him, no promises though."  
Roman smiled and kissed her temple. He turned the TV on and they watched a movie.

Roman got up with the boys the next morning.  
"Daddy, can we have pancakes for breakfast again?" Jake said folding his hands and batting his eyes. "We can make them for mommy."  
"You guys are spending to much time with Uncle Dean." Roman said laughing. "Fine, lets get the stuff out."  
Jake ran to the fridge for the eggs and JJ got the flour with Roman's help. Both boys helped make them.  
Roman grabbed a tray and put a tea towel on it. JJ and Jake grabbed a flower and put it on the tray and got the forks out. Then they all went up stairs.  
Machelle was just coming out of the bathroom, when Roman opened the door and the boys ran inside.  
"Mommy we made Pancakes for you." JJ and Jake said together.  
"We had pancakes the other day." Machelle said looking at Roman.  
"I know we did but, they wanted to make them for you, this time. They did the batting of the eyes bit." Roman said coming over to the bed. He put the tray down and got Machelle's pillows ready. "Here sit down and enjoy."  
They told the boys they were going to have two brothers or sisters. Both boys were really excited but, who knew if they knew what their parents were saying. Until Machelle started to show more and if it was anything like her last pregnancy, it would be soon.  
Roman told Machelle about the Aquarium and she agreed it would be fun. He called and made the plans, and told her it included a cake with all the supplies. The cake would have fish and sea creatures on it. Unless they wanted something else, she liked the idea.  
Machelle and the boys made out the invitations. Then they all walked to the corner to mail them.

Sherri and Dean's kitchen:  
Dean dropped Taylor off at school, then came home. Sherri was sitting at the kitchen table.  
"So, I was thinking, about this back yard wedding thing." Dean said grabbing a coffee and sitting down. "I have another idea. I have a friend that is wedding consultant. She works with The Hyatt hotel. What do you think about getting married there? That way Machelle and Roman and everyone else can relax."  
"I agree with the Wedding Planner. Maybe she can put our vision together, and make it easier on us." Sherri said taking a sip of her coffee. "But, don't you think that is a little to fancy for what we talked about?"  
"That is True but, isn't that what every women dreams of?" Dean started. "To have the fancy wedding and spending a fortune on it."  
"Maybe, but not me. I don't need that." Sherri said taking Dean's hand. "I have been married before. I love the idea of a casual but, small wedding."  
"Agreed." Dean said and nodded. "I just had to ask and see if that's what you wanted. It doesn't really matter to me. As long as, at the end of the day we are married."  
Sherri kissed him and Dean went to get his friends number.  
Dean called his friend, for an appointment. She said she would be over after work, around 3:30. Which was perfect timing, as Taylor had to go back to school at six, for a basketball game.  
Dean and Sherri lazed around for a bit and got ready.  
They went and got Taylor's dress from the bridal shop. Then went grocery shopping and picked Taylor up from school on the way home.  
When the wedding planner Cynthia came over.  
Sherri told her the basics of the wedding. It was casual nothing fancy, except her dress. She showed her Machelle's back yard, on the computer generated program they had showed Dean. Cynthia thought they had a good start.  
They talked about the food and Sherri told her what they were thinking. Roast beef, BBQ Chicken, potato salad, beans, Mashed potatoes, Corn on the cob, and Macaroni salad. Cynthia said she had a great vendor, that did all of that.  
When Cynthia left almost two hours later, they had most of the things they needed done.  
Cynthia would call her in a couple days and they could finalize everything.  
"Wow, that was so much easier than doing it ourselves." Sherri said, closing the door. "This is going to be so easy now."  
"I can't wait to go to the cake testing on Sunday." Dean said smiling. "Taylor your going to come, right?"  
Taylor nodded and said she wouldn't miss is.  
Then they had dinner and went to Taylor's game. Machelle and Roman and the boys, met them at the school.

Two days later the guys, were getting ready to go on the European tour and starting the feud with The Authority. That meant Dean and Roman had a three week straight, work schedule.  
Dean was disappointed because, Taylor had a tournament that he was going to miss. He hadn't missed any this year. Taylor said it was okay and she would have another one.  
Roman was happy as he was going to see his daughter, she was coming back with him. He hadn't seen her for a couple of months. Even though they had seen each other every Saturday on Skype.  
Lily was excited to see the boys, and be there for their birthday. Her Mom, was coming to the U.S for work and would be picking her up after the party.  
Carla liked Machelle the first time she met her. She saw that Roman, was happy and that is all she wanted for him. She herself, had remarried and was happy.

The guys had been back for two weeks. They spent two days at home then, they were off to California.  
The Boys were driving Machelle crazy. She couldn't wait until Roman got home that night.  
JJ and Jake were full of energy and were wrestling with Lily. Who already had bruises and cuts on her arms, from playing with the boys for the last week.  
Lily came into the house with a cut on her elbow. She followed Machelle into the bathroom and started to fix it.  
"I'm so sorry Lily." Machelle said to her, as she finished putting a bandage on. "Your Mom is going to kill me."  
"I am fine, Machelle." Lily said smiling. "I knew the boys liked to play rough. It's not my first time playing with them, you know."  
Machelle smiled and kissed her cheek. Thankful, she wasn't mad at the situation.  
"How come she will kill you, Mommy?" JJ asked, following her to the kitchen. "We always wrestle."  
"Sit down please, we have to talk. Jake come here please." Machelle started and grabbed two chairs. "You boys, are fine playing rough with each other. But, girls don't like to play like that. Look at her arm, I bet it hurt when she fell. Remember, when you fell the other day and cried? It hurt didn't it? I think it's time, you two had a time out. You have to be more careful, please. I don't want to tell either one of you again, Do you hear me?"  
Both boys nodded their head.  
They stayed in the chair and took their punishment, until Machelle finished getting lunch ready.  
They both, apologized to Lily and gave her a hug. Then they sat at the kitchen island and ate lunch.  
Sika and Patty, came over an hour later and took the kids shopping, to find a Birthday present.  
After they left, Machelle went and did her grocery shopping.  
Machelle had just put the last of the groceries away and turned on the kettle. When Patty, phoned and asked to keep the boys until after they ate dinner. She said, they would drop them off around eight.  
Machelle said that was fine. She was happy she had such great in laws. They would take them at least two days a week, when Roman wasn't home. Just to give her a break.  
Machelle made her tea and sat and watched some TV. She didn't realized she fell asleep until Roman kissed her cheek.  
"What time is it?" Machelle said sleepily. Roman helped her sit up.  
"Almost Five." Roman said grabbing the pizza he brought home. "I got dinner. Where are the kids?"  
"Shit, sorry. I didn't mean to fall asleep. I got chicken out, but, didn't get it ready." Machelle said grabbing the plate Roman handed her. "Your Mom and Dad have them. They wanted to have dinner with them. They were playing with David and Jackson from next door. I didn't plan on having a nap. How were the shows?"  
"You needed it obviously." Roman said kissing her. "They went really good. Mike and Mason are starting in two weeks. I put the chicken in the fridge, we can have it tomorrow night."  
They finished dinner and then took El Torrito for a walk. They walked along the sand, hand in hand.  
"Ro, you need to talk with the boys. They are playing, way to rough with Lily." Machelle said squeezing his hand. "She has bruises on her arms and back from them. Carla is going to think I beat her."  
"I know Lily texted me. She told me you were worried." Roman said smiling. "Don't worry, Carla knows about The Boys in the Reigns family. She has seen bruises on my sister's arms from us play fighting, when we were younger. She will know it wasn't your fault but, I will talk with them."  
They walked home, down the main street. Stopping for ice cream and then walked home.   
Roman made some tea for Machelle and they sat outside watching the sun set, until the boys came home.

Finally it was the day of the birthday party. Machelle woke up to the sun peeking through the curtains. She rolled over and it was only 7:30. She kissed Roman and rolled out of bed.  
She went down stairs and started the coffee and made Pancakes, in the shape of stars. Then she heard a herd of Elephants, come running down the stairs and into the kitchen.  
"Morning Mommy." JJ and Jake said at the same time.  
"Morning boys. Happy birthday." Machelle said and then kissed them both. "Are you guys excited for your Party?"  
"Yup." Both said together.  
They got on their chairs and started eating, when Machelle gave them their breakfast.  
"Morning." Machelle said kissing Roman's lips when he came in the kitchen. "Coffee is ready."  
“Mm, I need it this morning.” Roman said hugging her for a bit. Then poured his coffee.  
After they all ate, Roman put the dishes in the dish washer. Machelle got the boys bathed and dressed. Then went and had a shower.  
Roman put a movie on for them, while they waited for Dean, Sherri and Taylor to came over. They were all going to car pool.  
An hour later they showed up.  
"You boys need to come outside with me for second." Dean said with a smile on his face.   
Sherri went up stairs to raid Machelle's closet. When they all walked outside the boys were very happy and started screaming.  
"Why are they so loud?" Machelle said when Sherri walked in. "Uncle Dean's present. He got them those Ride em power wheels trucks."  
"Are you kidding me?" Machelle said smiling.  
"Nope. They are actually really cool." Sherri said. "They have a power lift and lower tailgate. Dean saw them in Toys R Us, and said that's what he wanted to get for them. He even got them play cell phones, keys and a GPS, to go with them."  
Machelle shook her head.  
"Way to outshine ours." Machelle smiled. "Roman got them a wrestling ring. It's in the garage, until after the wedding."  
"Never mind that. I got got them clothes and Taylor got them Lego." Sherri smiled. "I told him not to-"  
"But, you can't talk Uncle Dean out of an Idea. Once it's in his mind, Right?" Machelle interrupted. “We got clothes to but, that's no fun to play with.”  
Sherri smiled and nodded her head.


	11. Chapter 11: Let the fun begin!

Enjoy!

Chapter 11: Let the fun begin!

When they got to the Aquarium, they met Seth, Jimmy, Trinity, Jey, Alex and all their boys, Hunter and Stephanie and their three girls. Along with Sika, Lily and Patty, who had brought the two boys that lived next door to them.  
Dwayne brought his daughter Simone. She was older than them all but, she loved the boys. Her and Taylor babysat sometimes when Machelle needed to go out. Lauren was going to come later, to the BBQ.  
JJ and Jake were really excited seeing all their friends. Everyone, followed the boys to the front door.  
The Party coordinator Samantha, met them at the door. She told everyone to follow her and took them into the party room.  
The room was decorated with blue and green streamers and had lots of balloons. There were sea creatures hanging from the ceiling.  
The adults put their gifts, on a table that was decorated with a tablecloth that had sea creatures on it. Then Samantha started the tour of the Aquarium.  
In the first room they saw and touched, crabs, sea urchins, sea stars, sea cucumbers and sea anemones.  
Then they walked outside and got a show, from the dolphins. They went through hula hoops. Then all the kids got a chance to feed them fish.  
They also got to see a killer whale named Luna. Who splashed and tried to get them all wet. The boys all loved that, the girls not so much.  
They all got to touch and feed the Belugas.  
Then they all went inside to wash their hands and sat and ate their lunch, with the sharks in the back ground.  
After they finished lunch, Samantha called them all over to the shark tank. A diver jumped into the tank and fed them.  
Carla had just arrived when it was time for cake. She hugged the boys and they chatted with her, for a bit.  
After cake they were going to open gifts but, all the kids were to excited.  
So, Dean, Roman and Seth got the gifts in the car and walked Carla and Lily to their waiting car. They had to catch a flight, in three hours to go home.   
Then walked back into The Aquarium and finished the tour.  
When it was time to leave the boys, went running across the Parking lot, to the grass area by the car. Roman and Dean were chasing them, just to get some energy out.  
Roman had just finally caught JJ, when his cell went off. He handed JJ to Seth, to put in the car and Machelle buckled him in. She left the door open, and Sherri and JJ were egging Jake on. Telling him to run, different ways to not get caught.  
Dean was still trying to get Jake. Although he was taking his sweet ass time. Him and the boys all loved this game.  
Jake ran and hid in the bushes and was giggling. He was yelling 'Come get me, Uncle Dean'. Dean pretended he couldn't find him.  
When Roman was finished his call, all three guys went to get Jake in different ways and caught him.  
Poor Jake was so, tired when Roman put him in his car seat. It was no wonder the toddler fell asleep, almost as soon as they left the parking lot.  
Roman stopped off at the grocery store so, Machelle could get hamburger buns for the BBQ.  
All Roman's family were coming back to the house.  
When they got home, Roman and Dean put the now sleeping toddlers in one of the spare rooms.  
"Well, I need a nap now." Dean said sitting down on the couch. "Those boys, have worn me out."  
"Go have a nap Uncle Dean." Roman said laughing. "You will need all your energy, for when they get up."  
"It serves you right Dean." Machelle said Laughing. "You started it all."  
"I know I did but, it was fun though." Dean said smiling, then Seth handed him a beer. "Thanks Seth. It's your turn next to play with them."  
Seth laughed as he followed Roman outside, to show him the wrestling ring he got the boys.  
"Hey Dean, you busy tomorrow?" Machelle said. "I need, to pick your brain for a bit."  
Dean was going to say something but, then Roman and Seth came back in to the kitchen.  
Then the door bell rang and Roman went to answer it.  
Dwayne, Alma, Simone and Dwayne's now girlfriend Lauren had arrived.   
They had brought, their nine month old daughter Jasmine, who was sleeping in her Mom's arms.  
Roman helped get the play pen they brought, from the car and then set it up in one of the spare rooms.  
Machelle went and got them her baby monitor. So, they would hear her, even though El Torrito had made his spot by the door.  
Lauren, put Jasmine in and left the door open a bit and went to the kitchen.  
Then everyone else showed up.  
Jake was the first one to wake up but, was really cranky. Most of the time, they were always in good moods.  
Dean tried to pick him up but, Jake wanted nothing to do with him.  
"No, I want Mommy." Jake said. Then he started to cry, Dean put his hand out and after a bit Jake grabbed his finger.  
He opened the back door and Jake ran to Machelle. She helped him onto her knee and he hugged her and put his head on her shoulder, and had his thumb in his mouth.  
JJ was in a better mood, when he got up. So, the guys took all the kids down to the beach, to play with the teens.  
Jake stayed with Machelle, who was still clinging to her.  
That was until Jasmine woke up, then he made it his job to make her smile and laugh. Which was a good thing because the girls started getting dinner ready.  
Lauren put her in her bouncy chair down on the floor, and Jake sat beside her. He tickled her feet and made faces at her. Jasmine was giggling so much, you could hear her outside.  
"I think you, are going to be a great big brother, Jake." Lauren said, when Jasmine started laughing again.  
Jake had ran and got some of his toys for her to play with.  
"Those are to small for her to play with, Jake." Machelle said when Jake brought her some trucks. "You need to get your bigger toys. Stuffed animals are the best."  
Lauren handed him some of the toys, she brought with her.  
"Here Jake, she can have these to play with." Lauren said smiling.  
Jake thanked her and then grabbed her pink bear and pretended to kiss her. Jasmine giggled at it every time Jake did it.  
Then she started to get hungry and started to cry. Jake didn't know what to do then.  
“Mommy what's wrong with her?” Jake asked. “I didn't do anything to make her cry.”  
“Sweetheart, It's okay.” Machelle said and picked him up. “She's hungry, that's all. Lauren, is getting her some lunch. Do you want a snack?”  
Jake nodded and watched Lauren feed her some jarred food. Then asked Jake, if he wanted to feed her the bottle. He nodded.  
Machelle got some pillows and Lauren propped her up with them. Lauren put her on his legs and Jake held the bottle.  
The girls all thought it was cute and took pictures. After she finished her bottle, Lauren burped her and put her back in her chair. Jake sat beside her and played with her, again.  
When the guys got back, dinner was ready and they sat down and ate.  
After dinner and the last of the cake, the kids all challenged Dean and Hunter to a game of soccer. Just like the last time they all got together.  
Dean went home and got Ares. Then they all made there way down to the beach. The girls sat in the sand on a blanket. Sika, Patty and Alma sat in some lawn chairs. They were the cheering section for both teams.  
The kids all split into teams Jimmy's two boys, Jey, Seth, Hunter, Aurora, Taylor, Simone and JJ.  
Against Jey's two boys, Jimmy, Murphy, Vaughn, Jake, Dwayne, Roman and Dean. Afa was the referee.  
El Torrito Grabbed the ball and ran up the beach. When everyone ran after him, he looked to see who was left behind. Then circled around and dropped the ball in front of Murphy, who made the first goal for Dean's team.  
When the Cheering section, started to cheer El Torrito and Ares came over and wanted their praise.  
Lauren hadn't seen him in action before. She was surprised, that he could play so good and the fact he had taught Ares to play, was even better.  
Then Simone scored for Seth's team.  
Dean's team was in the lead, Jake came over and cuddled with Machelle, and Ares took his place.  
Taylor in the end scored for Seth's team and so, they played for sudden death. Then El Torrito helped Vaughn score.  
Dean grabbed her and swung her around, El Torrito and Ares kissed her face.  
Jake grabbed Uncle Dean's hand, while Roman helped Machelle up and then they walked back to the house.  
The kids went into the living room, to watch TV.  
The adults stayed outside to talk. About 10 minutes later they heard laughter coming from inside.  
Simone came outside with tears in her eyes.  
"Dad, you have to come in and see this." Simone said still laughing. "Your going to love this."  
Dwayne got up and went inside and started to laugh. Then all the other adults went in, to see what he was laughing at.  
The TV showed, they were watching was 'Lip Sync Battle' . When Dwayne was challenging Jimmy Fallon.  
Jake and JJ, were dancing and singing to 'Shake it off' by Taylor Swift. They were doing the same moves, that Dwayne was doing on the TV.  
Then Jey and Jimmy's boys started, dancing with them. Dwayne thought it was funny, then he started to dance with them.  
Everyone was laughing even Jasmine, who was clapping her hands.  
"These boys are really good." Hunter said to Machelle. Who was video taping the whole thing. "I do believe, your going to have some dancing, wrestlers in your family."  
"They should be." Machelle said. "They have watched this show, over aaaand over. Almost every day, since they saw it."  
When all the fun ended, the kids all sat down to watch a movie. The adults returned to the kitchen still chatting about the kids.  
It was going on 11 and everyone started to leave. They walked outside and Roman, helped bring the things to Dwayne's car.  
Everyone said they would see them all in two weeks, for Machelle's birthday. They waved as Roman's family drove down the road.  
Machelle excused herself and went inside and started tearing the kitchen apart.  
"What are you doing?" Roman said coming into the kitchen.  
"I have really, really bad heartburn and I know we have Rolaids somewhere." Machelle said looking through cupboards and drawers.  
"Can you take them?" Roman said. "I mean while your pregnant."  
"I don't know but, I am desperate to try anything." Machelle said. "I want to try everything except soda and water. That is my last resort."  
"Do you have any pop?" Seth said. "Coke or root beer that might, help. I have Rolaids at Sherri's, I'll go get them."  
"We can walk up to the corner store and get some Ginger ale." Sherri said. “I need some things anyway.”  
Roman and Seth stayed home with the boys. They gave them a bath and put them to bed.  
Then sat outside with a beer and talked. They hadn't talked since the feud started.  
Dean, Sherri and Machelle walked up to the corner store.  
"So, What did you need to pick my brain for?" Dean asked, when they were walking back. "Am I in trouble again?"  
"No, your not in trouble." Machelle laughed. "I am going to make part of the gym, a Man Cave for Roman's Birthday. I needed to pick your brain on what to put in it. You guys, all hang out together all the time when your off. Has he said he wants anything in particular?"  
"Okay, he was saying you wanted to make a place where he could go but, he didn't want one that the boys couldn't come in." Dean started. "Second, why are you getting rid of the gym? We use it, all the time with the boys. As for stuff to put in it, a big couch so, we can sit to watch the game. What about a pool table or air hockey?"  
"I'm not getting rid of the gym, just moving it. The gym is really big. So, I was thinking of moving it to one end. Maybe even put a wall up." Machelle started. "I thought of that but, do you guys even play pool? I got a beer fridge and bar, that we could put juice and beer in. There is a custom couch coming that will fit like 12 people. So, you guys can watch the game. I also have the SF 49ers sending me a picture and a carpet coming."  
"Wow, why do you you need me then?" Dean laughed and put his arm around Machelle. "Sounds to me, you have it all together. We play pool, on the road sometimes with Jimmy and Jey."  
"I just wanted to see, if you could think of anything else, since you are a guy." Machelle said smiling. "I have a picture of the vision that the designer gave me. Maybe you can think of other things, to put in it."  
"Okay, I'll come over tomorrow but, how are you going to show me when Roman is home?" Dean said. "When are you doing this? How are you going to put it all together, while he's home?"  
"He has to go see Vince, tomorrow at the Performance Centre." Machelle started "It's going to be done, the first part of May. You guys are gone for a week and when you get back it will be done. So, it won't interfere with the wedding. An early Birthday Present."  
"Cool, I am in." Dean said. "After that, I can take the boys with Taylor and I. We are going to the ASPCA to look. She has been asking for a kitten."  
"You do know, you will come home with more than one, right?" Sherri laughed.  
"Yup, I do. She told me about Ariel." Dean said putting his arm around her.. "I love animals, I used to have a cat. I know you guys like animals."  
Sherri nodded her head and smiled. She knew Taylor, had wanted a cat for a long time.   
Before they moved to Florida they had to put her cat down. As she was older and had bladder problems. Sherri, was just glad it was Dean going and not her. She knew if it was her, she would have gotten everyone she saw.

The next morning, Dean and Taylor came over and looked at the plans for Roman's Man Cave. He thought, it looked great and suggested a lot of things.  
Dean took Machelle's car just so, he didn't have to take the car seats out. He buckled the boys in and left.  
When they got to the shelter, Dean went in thinking he would get one kitten but, when they came out he ended up adopting four. Because when the boys saw the kitten's, they wanted one to.  
"Your Dad is going to kill me." Dean said looking at JJ and Jake. "I will call him, just to see if it's okay."  
Dean called Roman to ask, he said it was okay.   
Dean, knew it was okay with Machelle. Sherri said, they always had cats and dogs when they were growing up.  
Cats were easier to take care of anyway. You didn't have to do anything except feed them.  
After the shelter they went to Pet Smart for supplies. Roman met them, so he could pay for the things that the boys needed.  
"Daddy, look what Uncle Dean got us." Jake said with his grey fluffy kitten in his arms. "Isn't she cute? Her name is Sophie. She doesn't have a tail though, I think it got hurt."  
"She is very cute. I think she was born that way Jake. She is what they call a Manx cat." Roman said petting the little ball of fur. "What is yours, named JJ?"  
"Mine is named Mitzi." JJ said holding his black short haired kitten. "The lady that helped us, said she was like a fart in a mit and she said I could call her Mitzi, I liked the name."  
"That is a great name for her." Roman smiled. "Okay, lets put them back in their cages so, they won't get away when we take them inside."  
Roman looked at Taylor's two kittens one grey with a long tail, her name was Finn. She kind of had the fur of a chinchilla, it was very soft. The other one was a calico named Raven. (AKA: Monster, which they all called her later.)  
Roman petted all of them and then they went into the store.  
When they got home the boys, ran in the house and showed Machelle their kittens.  
"I knew, you would come home with a kittens." Machelle said towards Dean. "They are very cute kittens."  
Machelle thought she would need to go get supplies but, then Roman came in with kitten food. Then a Huge three tier cat post and a kitty litter pan.  
"Mommy can they sleep with us tonight? Jake said looking at her.  
"Not tonight sweetheart, they have to get used to where the litter box is first." Machelle said smiling. Then added. "But, give it a week and then they can. They have to get used to the house and El Torrito first."  
Machelle took both kittens in her hand. They were both hissing, when they saw El Torrito.  
"These are our new babies." Machelle said to El Torrito. He smelled them all over and licked them.  
Both boys watched, as the kittens stopped hissing and started to purr.  
Machelle let them on the floor and they started to explore their new surroundings. Both boys and El Torrito following them.


	12. Chapter 12: A wedding in the works.

Enjoy!

Chapter 12: A wedding in the works.

Roman, went back to the garage and got the food bucket, he had bought. Then put the kitten food in it.   
Machelle unpacked the bag, Roman had sat on the counter.  
"You okay?" Roman said to her. Then came over and hugged her.  
"Hm Hmm, just have heart burn again." Machelle said into his chest. "Sherri and I stopped off, at some restaurant and had Onion rings. I have tried really hard, not giving in to the cravings but, it's getting harder."  
"Why are you ignoring them?" Roman said rubbing her back. "You don't have to. The doctor said, you needed to gain a bit. Because, you lost to much from the morning sickness."  
"I know." Machelle said. "Do you know how hard, it is to go past a McDonald's and not go in? That is all I have been craving is junk food."  
"I just bought a case of Ginger ale for you, you can try that for now. I also stopped at a pharmacy and got you these, they said you could take these while pregnant." Roman said handing her some TUMS and kissed the top of her head. "We can go to McDonald's tonight for dinner. I'm sure the boys will love it."  
“These two boys, better have lots of hair.” Machelle said putting her hand on her stomach.  
“Why would you say that?” Roman asked.  
“They say, that the more heartburn a mother has.” Machelle started. “The baby will have lots of hair on their heads. I don't know if it is true but, who knows.”  
Roman laughed and kissed Machelle.

Two weeks later it was Machelle's birthday weekend.  
Roman gave her the Ring he had made, Machelle loved it. The boys got her a spa day.   
Were she would be pampered for two hours, getting her feet and nails done and a mini massage.   
After Machelle got dropped off at the spa, Roman took the boys to see a movie.  
Roman didn't know if they would sit through the movie. But, the boys didn't even move or talk through the movie.  
When she was done they picked her up, then went for lunch. Then home for a relaxing family day. Where they just watched movies and went for a walk.  
The next day all Roman's family came over and brought lunch with them. They sat and talked and had fun, before all the hype of a wedding started.

The next morning, Roman had to leave for L.A and would be gone for a week.  
Machelle had her ultrasound appointment that day. Roman wanted to be there but, she couldn't reschedule it for earlier because they were over booked.  
Machelle got up, and made coffee for Roman and sat at the kitchen island reading her emails.  
"You promise to call as soon as you know, Right?" Roman said coming into the kitchen. "I wish the appointment wasn't so, late in the day. This waiting is going to kill me."  
"Yes, I will call you, as soon as I get home. It just won't be until later tonight. Just relax and do your thing." Machelle said smiling. "I told you before, the appointment is at three, Tia and Brittany are coming in at four, and we all have a hair appointment at five."  
"Fine, I really hate not being there." Roman said hugging Machelle. "I was there with the boys."  
"Don't be a baby and go do your thing." Machelle said kissing him. "After our hair appointment, your Dad is going to look after the boys for a couple hours. So, I can go and have dinner with the girls. Sherri is going to show the girls around town after."  
“I thought they were going to the bar?” Roman said and hugged Machelle.   
“They were going to but, things changed.” Machelle smiled. Then changed the subject. “Lisa and the rest of my family, are coming in at five, on Wednesday night. Then we can have a good but, busy week with the family.   
“I know that but, what changed?” Roman asked.  
Machelle was just about to answer him, when the boys came down stairs.   
“I'll tell you later.” Machelle smiled and kissed him.   
Roman gave her one more kiss, then went up stairs and got his gear ready.   
"Mommy where is Sophie? I can't find her." Jake said. "Oh I got her, she loves El Torrito. Look Mommy she is cuddled up to him."  
Machelle turned around and looked at the little ball of fur, cuddled up to the big dogs back. Mitzi was up on the cat post, sound asleep.  
"I see her, come eat your Breakfast, please." Machelle said. "We are going to see the doctor and see if you guys, are having Brothers or Sisters. What do you guys think, we are going to have?"  
Both boys sat at the kitchen island and then JJ yelled 'Brothers'. Jake yelled 'Sisters'.  
Roman came down the stairs and started laughing. He knew both boys were excited about this whole week. With family coming and them being involved in the wedding.  
Dean came over and picked up Roman. Then they left for the road.

Machelle called the designer and told him it was safe to come and start. An hour later there was ten people, in the Reigns household.   
With two young boys wanting to help. The workers, were really good with them and gave them small jobs to do.  
There were people moving the gym equipment down to one end. Then putting in wood floors, and people painting the walls.  
Before they knew it, it was almost time to go to the appointment. The boys were going with them to the appointment. So, Machelle got them dressed and ready to go.  
When they got to the medical centre, Sherri and the boys waited in the waiting room. Then the technician called them in.  
Sherri got them to stand on a stool and they watched the screen.  
At first both the babies had their legs in the way. Then JJ put his hand, on Machelle's stomach and then the one baby moved.  
That is when they had a perfect picture, of what they were having.

The next few days, went by very fast.  
Sherri, the boys and Machelle took Tia and Brittany on a mini tour of The Tampa Malls.   
Tia didn't bring a lot of appropriate clothes, as she didn't think it would be as hot, as it was. So, they took her to the mall and she got more clothes.   
Tia and Brittany stayed at Sherri's house, only because the boy's were noisy in the morning. Neither one of them minded the noise but, Machelle thought it was rude if they woke them up.

The Man Cave was done.  
Dean had suggested that Machelle put the gym and Man Cave, separate. So you had to walk out of the gym and go to the Man Cave. He also suggested, to put a sauna and shower in the gym side.  
Machelle also got Sika and Afa, to get some foam mats for the floor. So, the boys wouldn't get hurt when they were in the gym.  
The gym, had mirrors at one end. So, Roman could see himself lifting. The boys barbells right beside Roman's bigger ones.  
The boys already broke the gym in, by lifting their weights and wrestling on the mats.  
When you walked out the gym there were glass doors, to go into the media room and that was the Man Cave. 

It was two days before Roman was scheduled to come home.   
Machelle was in her office doing schedules, she looked at the clock it was only 7:30. She got up and went down stairs. She had a craving for something sweet.   
The boys had gone to Summer's house for the night, to play with her kids.  
She was standing in front of the fridge for a few minutes and grabbed some strawberries. Not really thinking, that it would be the thing to satisfy her craving but, grabbed it anyway.   
She had just closed the door, and saw someone was right behind the door, the berries went flying on the floor.  
"You scared, the shit out of me." Machelle said holding her stomach. "Are you okay? That fight, looked really bad and all that blood, it was grouse. I can't believe Vince, gave the okay to that."  
"I'm so, sorry babe. Oh, I forgot to take the bandage off." Roman laughed, picking up the berries that fell. "It's part of the story line. They are going to postpone the feud so, Dean can get married. When Dean gets back, they will start the feud again. We get almost two weeks off, because of the fight tonight."  
"They couldn't have told you this, like say last week?" Machelle said kind of pissed off. "That would, have been a big freaking help."  
"Babe calm down." Roman said smiling and grabbed her in for a hug.  
"Sorry but, it would have been nice." Machelle said into his chest. "Thank god, I got your surprise done. Where is Dean? he's on my shit list, he could of phoned and warned me, that bugger."  
"What present?" Roman smiled and fed Machelle a strawberry. Hoping to calm her down a little. "He's at home. I will text him, and tell him he's on the shit list."  
Machelle grabbed his hand, after he texted Dean. Then she walked him to the gym doors.  
"Okay, close your eyes and wait until I say open." Machelle said smiling and opened the doors. She pulled him forward a little. "Okay open, Happy Early Birthday, Ro."  
Roman opened his eyes and saw the room, it looked awesome.  
The gym was smaller but, he still loved it. It looked kind of like the gym at the Performance Centre.  
"Wow, I love it babe." Roman smiled and kissed her.  
"You have a bathroom, with a sauna and shower. I know it's smaller than it was before but, there is more." Machelle said, dragging him to follow her. She walked out the gym and opened the two doors at the same time. "This is why it's smaller. You now have a Man Cave to come home to but, the boys can be in here to. They have almost the same stuff you have."  
When she opened the doors, Roman almost fell over, the room was huge.  
As you walked into the room, there was a small bar with four stools. Behind the bar, was a fridge full of beer and juice boxes.  
On the far wall on each side of the TV, there were cabinets from floor to ceiling. With his WWE figures of The Shield. Along with his football helmet from college and other nick knack things.  
In one of the cabinets was a copy of his WWE Championship belt in it, and a copy of his Tag team belt, he had with Seth, all behind glass.   
There were his trophies from his collage days, with his football Jersey. His Edmonton Eskimo's football jersey was on the wall in a case to.  
At the other end was a pool table with a cabinet on the wall for pool cues.  
"Do you like it?" Machelle said.   
"Like it." Roman said looking around and hugged her. "I love it. Where did you get half this stuff?"  
"I'm glad you love it. Your mom had the trophies." Machelle smiled. "The Jersey's I called in some favours. Did you see the picture of the 49ers? They all signed it. They also sent the carpet and some beer glasses. Sherri found the boys, the lazy boy chairs. There is an air hockey table coming, it will be here tomorrow."  
"This is the best gift." Roman said kissing her. "So, you didn't call me to say what we are having."  
"I did to. Check your messages." Machelle said smiling. "I didn't want to tell you over the phone, we are having Boys again."  
"Boys again. Hmm Looks like we get to try again." Roman smiled and kissed her.  
"You are such a pervert." Machelle smiled and kissed him back. "Enough of this mushy stuff, I'm starving. Come on, can you please drive me to McDonald's. I have a craving for chicken nuggets and their BBQ sauce."  
Roman laughed then turned off the lights and walk back to the kitchen.   
Roman then grabbed his keys and they drove to get chicken nuggets. Then they went and sat on the beach, in front of their house.

The next morning, Roman and Machelle went baby furniture shopping. They had bassinets for the new babies but, they needed cribs.  
The boys cribs converted into their toddler beds. At the time they bought the boys cribs, they thought it was a great idea to buy the 3 in 1 cribs. That way, they would last them for a long time.  
They decided to get the same set they got for the boys so, it was really easy. Then looked at other things. After an hour of looking they paid for the things, they got and left.   
The furniture would be delivered the next day.  
"So, I was thinking maybe we could go to dinner tonight, kinda like a family date night. Before everyone gets here." Roman said getting into the car. "We need some family time, before everyone comes. I was also thinking we could do a just us date night every week, What do you think?"  
"That's okay with me but, what about the boys." Machelle said. "Your Mom and Dad, always take them. Not that I'm complaining. I love it they spend time with them but, I just don't want them to get tired out. I feel really bad, they have taken them so much. Summer had them last night."  
"I already talked with Vanessa and Summer they said they would take them for a night. Mom said the same thing." Roman said smiling. "Mom and Dad love taking them but, I know what your saying and I agree."  
"Can we stop at home depot?" Machelle said. "I was thinking of doing a project with the boys. We can get them all some flowers and a pot. The boys can decorate them with their hand prints on it. I know it's not big but, I just want them all to know, I appreciate them taking the boys. What would you think of sending your Mom and Dad on a vacation for their anniversary? It's coming up next month. I want to do something for them."  
"I think, Vanessa, Mom and Summer would love the pots." Roman smiled. "The holiday, you would have to ask them but, I think they would love it. I'll call Vanessa, Summer and Matt and we can all split it. It can be a gift from all of us, for their Anniversary."  
Roman smiled and grabbed her hand and kissed the back of it.   
"They know we appreciate them." Roman said and kissed her hand again. “I will ask Dad about the trip, okay?"  
"Okay, but, tell him to keep it a secret from your Mom." Machelle said smiling. "Do you think your family would want to come, on the Alaska cruise with us?"  
"I don't know." Roman said. "I will ask them, when I call to talk to them about Mom and Dad's Anniversary present."  
"I just thought they are family, now." Machelle smiled. “The more the marrier, kinda thing.”  
Roman smiled, he knew his wife had a huge heart and wouldn't want to leave anyone behind.  
They stopped off at home depot and got four big pots, dirt and some flowers.  
When Summer dropped the boys off, Roman talked to her about the Alaskan trip. She would have to talk to her Husband but, thought a cruise would be great.   
Then they chatted about sending their Mom and Dad on a Vacation. She loved the idea, she also thought that Vanessa and Matt would love the idea to.   
After talking with Vanessa and Matt, Roman called his Dad and put it on speaker so, Summer could hear what he was saying. Sika, agreed it would be great to get away.  
Almost as soon as Sika agreed, Summer booked the trip. So, he wouldn't back out.

Three days, before the wedding, Cynthia had come over and dropped some of the things off.  
The Pergola was decorated with Ivy, and fresh flowers would be added the morning of the wedding. Along with red and black taffeta.  
The chairs, were all set up for the ceremony. They would be adding rose pedals, to make an isle the morning of the wedding.  
They put a big tent up, for shade, and the tables for the reception were in place. All that needed to be done to them, would be linens and the centre pieces.  
All the girls were sleeping over at Machelle and Roman's the night before the wedding. The guys were going to Dean and Sherri's place.  
Two nights before the wedding all the guys took Dean out. They had taken him to a strip club for his Bachelor party.  
The girls stayed home, and had a BBQ for Sherri. Lauren, Patty, Alma and Lynn, Afa's wife showed up.   
After the boys went to bed, then the party started. Sherri got presents from all of them. Everything from Intimates and Lingerie to things for the kitchen.  
They stayed up until late in the night, just talking and laughing.  
The next night was the rehearsal dinner.

The rehearsal dinner was held at the Hyatt. Dean and Sherri, wanted them to have something different than a BBQ.  
They couldn't go to the pub so, Cynthia had the chef do Pub style food.  
The menu was fish and chips, steak sandwiches, beef dip, chicken nuggets and grilled cheese for the little kids.  
They sat out, on the patio and had dinner.


	13. Chapter 13- A Special Gift and The Wedding!

Enjoy!

Chapter 13- A Special Gift and The Wedding!

After dinner was finished, Dean went over to Taylor.  
"Taylor can I talk to you for a second?" Dean said.  
Taylor looked at Sherri, who only smiled.   
Taylor followed Dean, they went inside where it was quiet. Once inside he asked Taylor to sit down.  
"Am I in trouble?" Taylor said smiling.  
"Should you be?" Dean said trying to be serious but, smiled instead. "Just kidding, I just wanted to give you something privately. I didn't, think you would want to get this in front of everybody, that's all."  
Then Dean handed Taylor a card and a box.  
Taylor opened the card first. It had a picture of a googly eyed dog on the front and she smiled. Inside was this:  
Taylor, I want you to know that I dearly love your mother. We have become very good friends over the last couple years and we have learned to love each other. As you have so graciously shared this wonderful woman with me, so will I share the love I feel for her, with you.  
Together, we will learn much more about each other. I promise also to always be fair and to be honest. To be available for you as I am for your mom. In due time, to earn your love, respect and true friendship. I will not attempt to replace anyone but, to make a place in your heart that is for me alone. I will be father and friend, and I will cherish my life with both of you. Tomorrow when I marry your mom, I marry you, and I promise to love and support you as my own.  
Then she opened the box:  
It was a silver key chain, with a heart and a triangle intertwined in the middle of it, on the back the words.  
Always and Forever. Love Dean.  
Taylor had tears in her eyes, and hugged Dean.  
"You thought of those words?" Taylor said into his chest. "That was so cool, Thank you."  
"I have to admit I had the words." Dean said pulling out a piece of paper from his pocket, to show her. Then kissed her hair and hugged her tighter. "But, Sika and Uncle Roman helped to put it all together. Do you like the key chain? I wanted to get you a ring but, I noticed you didn't wear any jewellery."  
"It was perfect." Taylor said. "I would have worn the ring, just because it was from you."  
"Well, this is waaaay to mushy for me." Dean said laughing. "What do you say, we go back to the party?"  
"Not so fast." Taylor said smiling. "Hold on, I'll be right back."  
Dean sat down in the chair and waited.  
Taylor went to ask Roman, for the keys to the car and came back with her gift to Dean.  
"Mine isn't fancy like yours." Taylor said laughing and handed Dean a box. "But, it's given to you with that mushy crap, you are always talking about."  
"It's not going to blow up, is it?" Dean said laughing.  
Taylor shook her head. Then Dean opened the box.  
It was a picture of her on a key chain. On the back it said:  
When we met, I didn't think you would be so important to me. Love Taylor.  
There was also a coffee cup with Taylor and Sherri's picture on it. With the words, World's Greatest Step Dad, under the picture.  
"The key chain is just in case you miss me, when your on the road." Taylor said smiling. "The cup is for your morning coffee."  
Now Dean had tears in his eyes.  
"I will always have the key chain with me, Always." He hugged her and said "Thank you, I love them both."

The Wedding:

The morning of the wedding was very relaxed.  
Machelle woke up and got the boys up and dressed.  
They were almost at the bottom of the stairs, when the door bell went off.  
"Who do you think that is?" Machelle said smiling.  
“Daddy.” JJ and Jake screamed together.  
“Daddy, doesn't ring the door bell. Your just being silly, boys.” Machelle laughed, and let Patty, Alma and Lynn in with breakfast.   
"Mommy are we coming with you?" JJ asked when they got to the kitchen.  
Machelle put the coffee and the kettle on. She sat down on the stool, then answered him.  
"No sweetheart, you need to stay with Mo Ma, Auntie Alma and Auntie Lynn." Machelle started. "You and Jake have to have a nap so, you can stay up late tonight. We have a really, busy day today. You boys can eat with us, then you have a very, very important job today. You have to help Daddy, Uncle Seth and the others, get Uncle Dean ready, Okay? I will see you later, though."  
Machelle could of bet there would have been a meltdown, But, both boys nodded and ate their muffin.  
After eating something and chatting for a bit. The girls went, and got ready to go to the salon.   
Sherri had gotten all the wedding party, red shirts and black shorts, to go to the salon and black satin housecoats for when they got back.  
Once in the car and on the way to the salon, they started chatting.  
"I think maybe you should have gotten something bigger, Sherri." Machelle said, laughing. "This shirt, just fits."  
"Stop, having cravings for chicken nuggets then." Sherri smiled. Looking at her quickly.  
"Sorry, I can't help it. I have a new craving now." Machelle smiled and patted her stomach. "Watermelon. Hopefully, it will last until the end of summer. Poor Roman had to go out at 3 am and find some. He's been really great though. I didn't have cravings, that I can remember for the boys."  
"I don't miss those." Tia laughed from the back seat. "Mine, was things that were sweet, with Christian. Then Evan was anything that was food, as you can tell now. How much did you gain with JJ and Jake?"  
"Not much." Sherri smiled. "I bet, only like 30 pounds. How did the doctors appointment, go yesterday morning?"  
"PFFT, try like 40 to 45 pounds. The doctor said, that was normal with twins." Machelle said. "Don't forget, I was also on tour until I was 7 1/2 months. It wasn't until the last 6 weeks, I gained all the weight. By then I was tired and crabby and wanted to sleep all the time. I'm surprised Ro, didn't divorce me. They are active and they also, changed my due date to the end of August. Roman was kinda pissed, because of the Family Ring he got me for my birthday. I said it was okay. Peridot, can come in blue, I think. Guess I should of looked it up."  
All the girls laughed.   
"You mean they made a mistake?” Sherri asked. Machelle nodded her head. “So, your almost 7 months then? That's a huge mistake.”  
“I know it was a big mistake but, what am I supposed to do?” Machelle said. “You know how bad the morning sickness was.”  
Sherri pulled into the parking lot and found a spot right out side the salon doors.  
“I would have kicked some Ass.” Sherri smiled and opened the car door.  
Once inside, Tia, and Brittany went and got their nails done. Machelle and Taylor were each in a makeup chair. Sherri, was in a stylist chair getting her hair and nails done.  
Sherri decided not wear a veil, as her dress didn't need it.  
The stylist curled Sherri's long hair and put it in a loose braid. Then twisted the end, into a kind of knot. She had a few stray hairs hanging down, that framed her face.  
Machelle and Sherri's Aunts gave her a fancy hair comb, with blue and white crystals in it. That the stylist put just above the knot.  
That was her Blue and New part. Her something old was the necklace that her Mom gave her. Machelle lent her a diamond tennis bracelet and some diamond earrings.  
All the bridesmaid all had long hair. They all had their hair curled and up dos, with baby's breath and crystals in the back, similar to Sherri's.  
Sherri, Tia and Brittany had their make up done. While Machelle and Taylor had their nails done. When they were all done they left the salon.  
Two hours later Machelle, texted Roman and asked him to move his truck out of the garage. He texted her back saying he already moved it, to the street.   
Sherri pulled in beside Machelle's car. They got out and went into the house, where Cynthia met them all.  
They ate some sandwiches and then went up stairs to get their dresses on.  
"So, how do you feel?" Machelle asked, as she helped Sherri into her dress. She had tears in her eyes, now. "I wish Mom could see you. You look beautiful."  
"Stop that, no crying." Tia can you help me? Machelle is crying.” Sherri said. “I have butterflies, I hope they go away soon. No, how do you feel? Still having trouble?"  
Sherri was referring to to the babies. They had been moving and bugging her since they left the salon.  
Tia and Brittany came in and took over. Machelle sat on the edge of the tub, watching and trying to calm herself.  
"I can't help it, hormones remember.” Machelle laughed and dried her tears. “They will go away. I had the same when I got married. It all goes away when you see him at the alter, at least mine did. Yes, they are still moving but, not as much. I think they are hungry still."  
"Taylor can you go get a sandwich for Auntie Machelle, please?" Sherri laughed. "I sure hope they go away soon. You have it, right?”   
Tia had just tied off Sherri's dress, when Taylor came back in the room.  
"Yup, I do. Thanks Buggy." Machelle smiled, taking the sandwich from Taylor. Then walked out and got a box from her night stand. She came back in the bathroom and showed Sherri. "Just waiting for you to tell me when. I know he will love the idea."  
"What Idea?" Brittany said looking at Machelle. Now Tia was looking at her.  
Sherri looked at Machelle and nodded. Then Machelle, opened the box and showed Tia and Brittany what was inside.  
"I knew there was-" Tia started but, was interrupted with a knock on the door.

Dean and Sherri's Place.

The wedding wasn't until Two so, Afa and Sika had taken all the guys to the golf course. Thinking it would let some steam off but, Dean, Jey and Jimmy got bored and started play fighting on the course. Then got kicked out by the security guards. Sika and Afa came every week so, the guards let them finish their game.  
"Ro, you look tired, Why?" Seth asked, while they walked back to the club house. "You, have had like 4 days off. What have you been doing?"  
"He was getting busy, almost all his days off." Dean said moving his eyebrows up and down and smiling. "If you know, what I mean?"  
Roman shook his head and just smiled.  
"What?" Seth started then stopped. "Ooh, Too Much Info."  
They all laughed.  
"That is not it at all." Roman smiled. "Well it is but, that's not the only reason. Machelle, has started getting a new craving. I had to go get watermelon at 3 am, 3 days in a row. Do you know the only store that is open at that time is 7-11 and they don't sell watermelon?"  
"At least it's something good and not weird like Alex. She had cravings for pistachio ice cream and sardines." Jey said, making a face. "I would grab the stuff, on my way home from the gym. Just so, I wouldn't have to go out at 3 am. The first night I came home with the wrong ice cream and Man, did she freak out. I never did that again. Then her cravings changed and I had to go out anyway."  
All the guys laughed.  
"They also changed her due date, instead of the end of September it's more like around our Anniversary. The end of August." Roman said. "The doctor said, it was because of the morning sickness they screwed up. Now the Family ring, has to be changed to green. Not the sapphire’s she has now. She said that Peridot, comes in blue but, I want to make it right."  
They walked through the club house, to the car.  
"Thank god Sherri, isn't pregnant yet. I hate hearing horror stories." Dean smiled and looked something up on his phone. "It does come in blue, your good."  
"I know it does, Dean." Roman said. "I asked Steve But, the point is it's the first piece of jewellery I have gotten her since we got married. That has a meaning behind it. It's a Family Ring, after all."  
"You just wait until Sherri is pregnant." Sika said coming up behind them and opened the car doors with the remote. "It is a great time for a couple. Makes you closer, I think anyway."  
"Auntie Alma, predicted Machelle was farther along.” Afa said smiling. “She said she would have them closer to the end of August. She is always right."  
They didn't even realize Sika and Afa were right behind them and heard everything.  
Roman was going to say something, when his phone went off. It was Patty, to say the boys had just got up from their nap. So, the guys all came and got the boys and went for lunch.  
They ended up at Denny's.  
"Are you okay, Dean? You don't even look nervous or anything." Sika said smacking Dean's shoulder. "Roman was driving me nuts pacing the floor. That's why we had to replace the carpet in the living room, he wore it out."  
"I was not pacing." Roman laughed. "I just wanted to get it done and over with."  
"I am great." Dean said Laughing at Sika's story. "I know, I have made the right decision in Marrying her. I love her and Taylor. I thought for sure I would be nervous to but, I'm not. I am actually very relaxed, it's like just before a show."  
"Good, I'm glad." Sika smiled. "I didn't have a speech prepared, if you were."  
"I did." Afa said laughing and pulled some paper from his pocket. "Thank god, you didn't need it, cause I never finished it."  
They all laughed, when Afa showed them the paper. It only had 'Dean you are doing, the right thing', on it.  
"Thanks guys." Dean said. He stopped laughing and went very serious, and looked at Sika and Afa. "I am glad, I met you two guys. You both are like fathers to me. You guys are like my Brothers from other Mothers. I am so glad your here because if you weren't, I don't know what I would do."  
"Me too, Uncle Dean." JJ said, going behind Jey and coming to Dean's side.   
"I want to help too." Jake said hanging off Dean's shoulder. "Mommy said we needed to helped you."  
All the guys laughed.  
"Yes, you both have done a great job in helping." Dean laughed and messed both their hair up. "I'm glad you two came into my life too."  
They ordered and chatted about everything.   
"It is almost time guys. Dean you wanted to stop somewhere, right?" Roman said after the waitress took all the plates away. Then helped Jake out of the booth. "We have an hour and a half. Lets go get this done."  
"Oh Yeah, I almost forgot. Can we make a quick stop?" Dean said and turned to Sika. "Pops, I need your help, with something."  
Dean, paid the bill and they walked to the car. Sika, helped JJ into the car and got in the drivers seat.  
Once at Dean's place, they all helped get the boys dressed.  
Then Sika, Afa and the boys went to Roman's. The others stayed and got dressed.  
“So Dean, do you know if Tia is married, single or what?” Seth asked. “Just thought I would ask you.”

JJ and Jake stayed down stairs with Patty, who fixed their ties. Afa went and sat down with Lynn in the backyard.  
Sika went up the stairs and knocked on the bedroom door. Sika opened the door when he heard 'Come In'.  
"Hey Sika, How are you?" Taylor said from the bed and got up to give him a hug. She had been rubbing Machelle's stomach to calm the babies.   
"I see everyone is almost ready." Sika smiled. "I just came to give Sherri this from Dean."  
“You okay?” Sika asked Machelle and smiled. “Patty said, the boys were having a football game in your stomach.”  
Sika put his hand on her stomach and he felt one of the babies kick.  
“Roman, is the one that calms them usually.” Machelle said. “They have calmed down a little, that's for sure.”  
“They were very active, the girls won though. We all helped calm them down.” Sherri said smiling. He gave Sherri a hug and kissed her cheek. "Thank you, Sika."   
"You all look very beautiful, by the way." Sika said to all the girls, as he left the room.  
Sherri opened the box and started laughing. The present was a bag of Swedish Fish, with a sticker on the front Saying:  
We will oFISHally be one in a few minutes, I can't wait. Love Dean.  
"Okay Machelle, go and give Dean the present." Sherri said still laughing. "This should be fun."  
"No Mom, I want to go. Is that okay?" Taylor said looking at Machelle who nodded. "I know when to give it to him. Right before the ceremony starts, right?"  
Sherri nodded and Taylor put her shoes on and went down stairs, to wait.

When all the guys came through the front door, Taylor took Dean aside and gave her Sherri's gift. Then Cynthia ushered the guys outside to start the wedding.  
All the girls came down the staircase and they took their places.  
Tia peeked through the curtain of taffeta, and saw Dean open the box. She heard him say. 'Oh Shit.'   
He was about to turn around and find Sherri when Cynthia, handed him the bouquet of flowers.  
All the guys walked down the isle.   
Roman, stopped and put a bouquet of Daisies and Yellow Roses on the chair that was set up, for Sharron. Dean added his bouquet and a bottle of scotch.  
Brittany and Tia were the first ones down, then Machelle and Taylor.  
Each one of them stopped, and put flowers on the chair.  
Sherri, came down the isle and Dean almost passed out. The nervousness, came as soon as he saw her. She was beautiful in her dress. He was almost speechless and fumbled on his vows.  
After the officiant pronounced them man and wife and they kissed. Everyone cheered and clapped.  
Sherri and Dean walked back up the isle, Taylor grabbed Roman's elbow, Machelle had Seth's, Brittany grabbed Jimmy's and Tia walked back up with Jey, they held JJ and Jake's hand.  
After the bridal party stopped, at the end of the isle.   
"Did you open it yet?" Taylor whispered to Dean.  
"I did." Dean said. "Why didn't you tell me earlier? We are supposed to have no secrets, Right?"  
"It was a surprise." Taylor smiled. “That is different.”  
"Rotten kid." Dean smiled then added. "Your grounded, for life."  
Taylor stuck her tongue out at him, then laughed. Sherri just shook her head and smiled.  
Seth, heard the conversation between the two and wondered what they were talking about.Roman smiled, he knew the secret but, didn't say a word when Seth asked him.  
All the guests came and congratulated the bride and groom.  
Then the bridal party went and got pictures done at a local park and then the beach.  
An hour later, they announced the happy couple were back.   
Machelle sat down, almost as soon as they got back. She was trying to take her shoes off but, couldn't get the one off.  
“Why are you sitting on a hard plastic chair? When I made sure, you would be comfortable in a nice soft couch." Dean said coming up behind her. Then helped her with her shoe.  
“What do you mean?” Machelle said.  
Dean pointed to some couches, that were close to the house under a tent.   
“Why did you do that?” Machelle said almost in tears. She knew she was tired now. “That was so nice of you to think of me, Dean.”  
“I look after my Family and you are in that category now, Sweet Cheeks.” Dean laughed and put his arm around her shoulders. “I thought you needed something comfortable. Cynthia's staff brought them out when we were getting pictures done. See no isle now.”  
Machelle got up, and they walked over to them. Once Machelle was comfortable, he sat down beside her.  
"Are you okay, Machelle?” Dean asked.  
"Thanks Dean. I am good, just tired. Babies are moving around a lot." Machelle smiled and wiped the tears away. "You feeling okay?"  
"Can I feel them?” Dean said smiling. "Yeah, I'm okay. When did you know?"  
"Of course you can. When you guys were away." Machelle smiled and grabbed his hand and put it on her stomach. "Were you surprised?"  
"Holy shit. They are wild in there." Dean said when one of the babies started kicking. "Ah, Yeah. Wasn't planned that's for sure."  
"What are you guys talking about?" Seth said coming towards them. Then sat down beside Dean. "What wasn't planned?"  
“The question here is, Why do you have your hand on My Wife's stomach?” Roman smiled. Then added. “Just kidding.”   
“Okay, Dad shut up and do your magic.” Machelle said and grabbed Roman's hand. “I don't know if I can handle this for much longer.”  
"Here, find out for yourself." Dean said smiling, and handed Seth the box.  
Roman smiled and put his hand on her stomach and rubbed it. Machelle grabbed Dean's hand, when he started to pull it away. She put it on her stomach again and smiled at Dean.   
“What was it you said earlier?” Machelle started. “Oh yeah, your family now so get used to it Sweet Cheeks.”  
Roman and Seth started laughing.  
Seth looked in the box and looked at Dean, then at the box again. By now Sika, Afa, Hunter, Stephanie and Patty were standing around.  
Then Vince and Linda came over, because of the crowd.

The kids surprise to the Bride and Groom:

All the kids were standing around at the candy station.  
"We need to do something, to get this party started.” Taylor said to all the kids. “Will you all help me?"  
"What do you have in mind?" Murphy said. "This will be fun."  
All the kids huddled together. Then they all walked into the house.  
"Ro, the kids are up to something." Machelle said and pointed towards the kids.  
"I'll go find out." Roman said, when Machelle started to get up. He kissed her, then walked up to the house.  
Roman came out 10 minutes later and stood beside Machelle.  
"They have a surprise for Sherri and Dean." Roman smiled. "You want anymore fruit, while I'm up?"  
Machelle nodded, Roman walked up to the food table and got her some Watermelon.   
About 10 minutes later, Taylor and Simone, went to the DJ station and asked the DJ to play 'Stronger' by Kelly Clarkson.   
The DJ said, he would play it but, he had to find the song. He would call them all up when he found it.  
Then Simone, handed him a disk and said it was #10. The DJ smiled and put the disk in.  
"Excuse me everyone." The DJ announced. "We have a special treat, from the kids to the Bride and Groom."  
He went over and grabbed two chairs, and put them on the side of the dance floor and asked them to sit down.  
All the kids came out of the house and then the music started.  
They were all in sync and everyone enjoyed the show they put on.  
They did such a great job, someone in the crowd, (Jimmy) yelled encore encore.  
Simone, asked the DJ to play Shake it off. He smiled, it took a bit but, he found the song and played it.  
Everyone enjoyed it!  
That was all the adults needed, to start the party.


	14. Chapter 14- The Wedding Part 2:

Enjoy!

 

The Wedding Part 2:

Seth took a picture frame out of the box. He held it so, the crowd that had gathered could see.  
It was a piece of paper, with mini baby bottles of blue and pink.  
There was also a message written on it.  
Congratulations, Daddy To Be!  
There was also a set of keys, taped to a picture of a four wheeler.  
"Guess what I said this afternoon is null in void, Don't you think? I also get to take the boys and Taylor out on this. With helmets of course." Dean said pointing to the picture. He smiled at Machelle who rolled her eyes. Then added. "Looks like babysitting the Two Munchkins, will come in real handy."  
"You will do great." Sherri said smiling. "Taylor got her own four wheeler, with lessons. You have had practice with the boys and the last four years, with Taylor. What did you say, this afternoon?"  
"The guys -." Dean started but, Jey elbowed him. "Doesn't matter. Now, Lets get this Party started."  
Dean grabbed Sherri's hand and went over to the DJ booth and grabbed the microphone. As Dean started to speak, there were people handing out drinks to the guests.  
"Excuse me everyone, I just have a few things to say. Sherri and I decided, to not have any speeches. They are boring, then that leaves more time to party." Dean started.  
People started to laugh so, he went on.  
"First, we would like to thank all of Machelle and Sherri's relatives, that have come from all over Canada. We also want, to thank everyone that came here today and made this a great day for all three of us."  
Everyone laughed with Dean. Then Dean went really serious.  
Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Machelle run into the house. Roman was right behind her.  
"Why does this happen at the wrong times?" Machelle said running to the bathroom. "Can you please turn the kettle on Ro?"  
Dean made his way up to the house, after his speech.  
"Did I do something wrong?" Dean asked Roman, when he came into the kitchen.  
Roman shook his head and was about to answer, when Machelle came into the kitchen.  
"Sorry Dean." Machelle started. "I had to-"  
Dean held up his hand and interrupted her.  
"It's okay-." Dean said.  
"Dean, Shut up for a second, Please." Machelle said a little louder than she wanted.  
Roman laughed but, Machelle gave him a look and the smile disappeared. So, he made her tea and put it on the counter.  
"I wasn't upset with you, I had to pee. But, that's not the only reason why I went into the house." Machelle started again. Tears started to form in her eyes. "It's kinda, like when Jamie died and I couldn't talk about him. The song that was playing in the back ground, was the one that Taylor played at the Memorial in her video."  
"Oh Shit, I didn't even think of that." Dean said and palmed his forehead. "I'm sorry, I totally forgot."  
"You should of known, you sat with me on the patio." Machelle snapped.  
Before Dean could say anything, Roman interrupted.  
"Now, let's play nice and go and party. We can go get more watermelon, Machelle." Roman smiled.  
Machelle looked at him for a second, then grabbed Roman's hand and walked outside. Dean smiled, and grabbed her tea.  
Roman went and got Machelle watermelon and she was good for the rest of the night.   
Then he went into the house to find her slippers. Dean followed him.  
"Holy shit, she sure changed her attitude when you said watermelon." Dean said. "How the hell did you do that?"  
"You know Machelle, is always in a good mood. She didn't sleep very good last night." Roman said then smiled. "You of all people Dean, should know not to piss her off. Especially when she's pregnant. Better start learning now, Sherri might be the same way. You, just have to listen until she calms down. I know it will suck sometimes but, she doesn't mean anything, it's hormones"  
"Is there a manual, I can read?" Dean laughed.   
Roman just smiled and walked outside with Machelle's slippers.  
Sherri danced and had fun. Not to much fun, Dean wouldn't let her have to much.  
Tia and Roman's sister's, ganged up on him and told him to leave her alone.   
Then Sherri, danced even more. Dean, just laughed and walked away.  
Patty, Alma, Lynn and the Aunts were sitting with Machelle and chatting.  
Jake was almost asleep on Machelle's lap. He had his head on her chest, and one hand hugging her stomach and his thumb in his mouth. Machelle was rubbing his back with one hand.  
JJ had his head on Jake's knee. Machelle was combing her fingers, through his hair. He too, had his thumb in his mouth.   
Roman came and sat beside them. He lifted JJ on to his lap and put his arm around, Machelle.  
Dean didn't want to get in any more trouble so, he sat down on the other side of Machelle.   
"Don't worry, she will be fine Dean." Machelle said and hooked her arm with his. "Dancing won't hurt her."  
Dean looked at her, and smiled.  
"This was a great day." Patty said looking around, at all the people who were dancing and chatting. Then looked at Machelle's Aunt Lisa. "When are you guys leaving? We should all go and do something if you are here for a bit."  
"We are all, here until Wednesday." Lisa said. "I am not going to say no, if you guys don't mind showing us around? I know Machelle can't do much walking."  
"Of course we don't mind." Patty said smiling. "You guys are family, I hope you guys come back again. We always asked Sharron, when you guys were coming. It just makes me so sad, that she wasn't here this time with you."  
"We could use the bus, for some day trips." Roman said trying to change the subject. "Then we could all travel together. Maybe go to Orlando for the day. We could drive Dean, Sherri and Taylor to Miami and look around there."   
Patty, smiled, she knew what Roman was doing. When no one was looking, she mouthed 'Sorry' towards him. He nodded his head and smiled back.  
"Have any of you even been to Florida?" Patty asked. "Maybe, we could do some tours."  
All the Aunts shook their heads.  
"Good, then we will show you guys around." Patty said. "We can plan something tomorrow, when we get together. Maybe go on Monday, and snoop around somewhere."  
"I think Jake is asleep." Roman said. "Dean, can you help me take the boys up to bed? Before all the girls kick your butt. JJ go with Uncle Dean, come on Jake it's time for bed, Bud. You guys did so well today."  
Dean, picked up JJ when he reached out for him. Roman, grabbed Jake off Machelle's lap.  
All the girls gave each of the boys a kiss and said Good Night.  
"I keep telling Mom, not to talk about Sharron." Roman said, as they walked up the stairs. "It always upsets her. Thanks for the help, by the way."  
"You know she doesn't mean to upset her, right?" Dean said going into JJ's room. Then put his Pyjama top on him. "No problem, I need to get used to this anyway."  
Roman smiled and took both of the boys, to the bathroom.  
“Being a Dad is tiring when they are first born but, it has it's moments that are great. Especially when they get older.” Roman said. The boys finished and he got them in bed. "Night Jake, see you in the morning. I know she doesn't but, still How many times has she talked about her tonight?"  
He went into JJ's room and did the same.   
Dean smiled and they walked back outside.   
This time they both chatted with Roman's cousins, who were talking with Sika and the uncles.

It was going on midnight, when all the guests started leaving.   
Sika and Afa, offered to take Machelle's Aunts and Uncles back to their hotel.  
They all walked out, to the front yard to say good bye to all the guests.  
"Machelle when it is convenient to you, I would like to chat with you about something." Vince smiled. "Don't worry, it isn't anything bad."  
"I have a feeling on what it is." Machelle smiled and gave him a hug. "Give me a call on Thursday. If that's okay with you?"  
Vince nodded and Machelle hugged Linda, Hunter and Stephanie.  
"Thank you girls so much for coming." Machelle said bending down. They all gave her a hug. "I hope to see you again and maybe, you can have a play date with the boys."  
The girls all nodded their head and got into the car.  
"That was a bad idea bending down." Hunter smiled and helped her up.  
"Now you tell me." Machelle laughed. "Thanks for helping me up, Hunter. You, know what Vince wants to chat with me about? It's not coming on tour again is it?"  
"I think it might be but, that's not all." Hunter said. "It's nothing, to worry about right now though. So, relax Okay?"  
Machelle smiled and nodded her head.

Machelle had just checked on the boys and came back to the kitchen to make tea for her and Sherri. She turned on the kettle, when Dean came in and grabbed some beer for the others.  
Roman, Seth, Tia, Brittany and Sherri were sitting outside just chatting.   
Seth was going to take the girls to their hotel later.  
"Dean, I want to apologize for snapping at you, earlier." Machelle said. "I shouldn't have done that. I have been really tired lately."  
"It's okay Machelle." Dean smiled. "It's forgotten."   
Machelle smiled and gave him a hug.   
"So, have you guys thought of names for the new boys?" Dean asked and sat the beer on the counter.  
"No, nothing concrete, yet. We like Kalani, Meaning the heavens and Keoni, Meaning God's gracious gift." Machelle said. "But, it's a work in progress. This time, seams more difficult finding names we agree on."  
Dean had his mouth open and was going to say something but, Machelle interrupted him.  
"Don't even say a word, Dean." Machelle said smiling. "Godzilla or any other weird names you have, are not an option here."  
Roman and Seth came in hearing a loud conversation and each grabbed a beer from the counter.  
"What's going on in here?" Roman smiled taking a sip of his beer. "You trying to give baby names, again? You know your names sucked the last time. Dean you should have learned from earlier, not to piss her off I warned you."  
"Yup, I was going to suggest some names. Machelle, you are no fun, at all." Dean said laughing and hung his arm around her shoulders. "I wouldn't have suggested Godzilla. I was going to suggest Jordyn or Jarred. Since the boys names, begin with J. I also thought Isaiah, Isaac or Zachary."  
Dean paused for a bit and started again looking at Roman.   
"I did learn, not to piss her off." Dean smiled. "You Machelle, are so much fun to bug. I am family now and So, you can't kill me. I have a secret weapon anyway."  
"I won't kill you. I am sure Sherri wouldn't mind, if I beat you up a little." Machelle said smiling. "What's your secret weapon, anyway?"  
Dean looked at Roman and smiled. Roman shook his head.  
"Watermelon, that calms you down." Dean smiled and had a piece of watermelon in his hand. "Beat me up, PFFFT."  
"I need to change my cravings then." Machelle smiled and grabbed the fruit and took a bite. "I have learned a lot from Sika and Afa. Not to mention, I have watched you guys wrestle for how long now? You would be surprised."  
Dean looked at Roman, and Seth who nodded their head.  
"Don't give her any more ideas, for changing her cravings." Roman said smiling. "Even Vince and Hunter were surprised. She got a three count on Stephanie."  
"Hmm, this sounds like another challenge coming up. Don't you think?" Dean said with an evil smirk. "But, obviously after you have the babies."  
"Hold on, I will video tape this." Seth smiled and got his phone out of his pocket. "Then you have video evidence he started this, Machelle."  
"Thanks Seth, Dean always starts it. Your on buster." Machelle laughed. "I am so, looking forward to kicking your ass. As for the names, I actually like all of those. They were better than, the ones you suggested before we had JJ and Jake."  
"I was joking before." Dean smiled. "This is serious business now. I have matured in three years. Now, Dwindle that is a great name."  
"You are such an Ass hole." Machelle smiled and elbowed him in the ribs lightly. "You can name your boy that."  
Dean, Seth and Roman laughed with her this time.   
Roman grabbed her tea and they walked outside and sat down.  
"What was going on in there?" Sherri asked Machelle. "Were you growing the tea leaves?"  
"Your husband, was giving his two cents worth of baby names again. He wants to name your kid, Dwindle." Machelle smiled. "Now, he's your problem. You can talk him out of it."  
Tia and Brittany both laughed.  
“This should be good.” Tia whispered to Brittany. Brittany just nodded her head.  
"There is no way, we are naming our child Dwindle." Sherri said when Dean handed her the tea cup. "That name sucks. What if it's a girl? Then what are you going to do?"  
"One, Taylor and the new baby, if it's a girl are grounded for life. They are not allowed to date until they are 30." Dean smiled. "Two, I was thinking of maybe Riley for a girl or Conner for a boy."  
All of them looked at Dean now. They couldn't believe, the good names he came up with. That didn't sound like him.  
"Oh, I like both of those. Holy Shit, you really are going mushy hanging with Machelle." Sherri said laughing. "Okay then, What's this about a challenge?"  
"Ha Ha, I am Not going Mushy." Dean smiled. "Your sister, thinks she can beat me up. I challenged her, she accepted."  
Sherri shook her head. She knew Machelle was training, ever since the boys had been born. It wasn't to fight but, to get more fit and lose some of the baby weight.  
It wasn't always wrestling but, Sika and Afa thought she was doing good and started training her in a different kind of Martial Arts.  
Machelle liked it because, she had lost all the baby weight and gained muscle.   
"I saw her pin Stephanie. She wasn't being easy on Machelle either." Sherri said. "Machelle, I think you should have a bet going with him."  
"I thought, you guys were leaving right after the wedding." Seth said changing the subject. Just so Dean, wouldn't get his ass kicked, again.   
"Wait, Who's side are you on Sherri?" Dean said laughing. Then put his arm around her. "We were but, plans got changed. We decided to wait a couple days. Taylor, has a school dance to go to on Monday night. One of the boys in her school, asked her to go. So, now we are leaving on Tuesday. Then we are going on a cruise, to the Bahamas, just until Thursday. Taylor and I planned it together."  
"I thought, Taylor was grounded until 30?" Seth asked.  
"This, is an exception. Jackson is a great kid." Dean smiled. "He, loves wrestling and watches it all the time. The first time I met him, I liked him."  
"How is that fair?" Seth laughed. "So, anyone who wants to date her, has to like wrestling?"  
"I have to say, he is a great kid." Sherri said. "He has been over a few times and is very polite. He is at the youth centre, all the time."  
"Wait, isn't that the kid that showed you the school the first time?" Seth asked. "Isn't he a little old for her?"  
"No that was Jake, Jackson is his brother." Dean smiled and nodded his head. "He is but, by a year not that much difference. When we come back, his family is coming to the show in Miami. All the kids at the youth centre are."  
Seth nodded his head. He hadn't been to see the centre in awhile. Only because he had been busy.  
"Machelle, how is it going at the centre?" Seth asked. "I mean have you been there, since you expanded it?"  
"Oh yeah, many times. We have had so many teens join, we might have to expand again. Or maybe open a different location." Machelle said. "Steve Austin, some guys from NXT and Vince have been there, like six times this month. It has been such a success."  
Machelle held her stomach for a second and got up.   
"You okay?" Roman asked and got up.   
"Hmm Mm, Baby has a foot in my rib." Machelle smiled. Roman put his hand, on the side of her stomach were Machelle had her hand and felt a foot."By the way, they are having a basketball game in September. They want to raise money for the trip to Wrestlemania next year. If you have time, I bet they would like to see you. Vince, suggested they have a game against some of the Wrestlers to raise the money and sell tickets. He is going to give them tickets to Wrestlemania since it's in Miami but, they don't know that yet."  
"I'm in, for that. Figures he would think of that." Seth said smiling. Machelle nodded her head. "I played a bit in high school. I heard him talking, he wants to set up a special section for them."  
"They would love that." Machelle said, putting her tea cup on the table. Then sat down again. "Vince, has been really great with working with them."  
"What are you going to do for Sharron-" Seth started and Dean kicked his foot and shook his head. "I mean-"  
"It's okay Dean." Machelle said and smiled. "The teens are planning on doing a fund raiser, in the summer. Then sending the money they make to the Medicine Hat Cancer Centre, in Mom's name. The teens set that up, when they heard about Mom."  
"Wow, your mushiness is spreading like Wild Fire." Seth laughed. Then reached over the table, to grab her hand. "I mean that in a good way."  
Machelle smiled. Everyone else laughed.  
"Your an Ass Hole too." Machelle smiled. "I thought, it was a good deed. I told them I was proud of them. I also told them, Mom would be really proud of them."  
"I was proud to." Sherri said. "Especially, when they thought of it themselves. I mean Mom, went to the centre and just chatted with them for one day. The next thing we know, they are having a repainting the kitchen party. Laughing and having fun. She always went there at least once, when she was here."  
They chatted for a bit more. Then Seth, took Tia and Brittany to their hotel.  
Dean and Sherri left, when they did.

"Sherri, does Tia have a boyfriend or husband?" Dean asked as they walked back to their house. "Seth, was asking me and I had no idea and said I would ask you."  
"She is single and has two teenage boys." Sherri smiled. "That is kinda funny, cause Tia asked the same about Seth."  
"Cool, looks like we might have another couple." Dean smiled. "This should be fun."  
"I swear if he hurts her, I will kick his ASS." Sherri said very serious. "I have known Tia, for a long time. I know her ex hurt her emotionally. She is still getting over it. I also heard, about what happened with his ex."  
"What happened to her?" Dean asked. "I mean what did her ex do?"  
"He cheated." Sherri said. "I don't know all the details, because Tia won't talk or see her ex, to find out exactly what went on."  
"I will tell him." Dean said as he unlocked their front door.  
Then kissed her and picked her up bridal style and walked through the door. Shutting it with his foot.

Roman locked the doors and Machelle got the coffee ready for the morning.   
The Aunts, had gotten the food ready for the next day.  
"What is the plan for the morning?" Roman asked walking up behind her. "I heard Mom and the Aunts talking, about going on an outing."  
"Hmm Mm, I don't know what they want to see." Machelle said rubbing her stomach. "Guess, we will have to see tomorrow. All I know is, I won't be walking around for very long. Today was bad enough. My feet hurt so bad."  
"We will find something, to do." Roman said and rubbed her stomach. He smiled, the babies were active. "We can figure it out tomorrow. Let's go to bed and I will rub your feet."  
Machelle smiled and kissed him then grabbed his hand.   
Roman, turned the lights out as he passed the switch and they walked upstairs.

Machelle rolled over and looked at the clock, it was only 4 am. She couldn't sleep she was sweating to death.  
Roman had his back to her. She kissed his shoulder and got out of bed.  
Machelle went into the bathroom and closed the door softly.  
She tried to splash water on herself but, that didn't help. So, she got out of her shirt and turned on the shower.  
"You okay, Babe?" Roman asked opening the shower door and coming in.  
"Yeah, sorry I woke you." Machelle said. "I got to hot, so I thought a cool shower would help."  
"It's okay, I woke up when I felt you get out of bed." Roman said kissing her shoulder. "You sure you want to go and sit on the bus for 4 1/2 hours?"  
"I don't know. It sounded like a good idea, at the time. The good thing is I can sit in the chair, on the way there. That always helped with the boys. There some shops, I wouldn't mind going in." Machelle said. Then tears came down her cheeks. "I don't want to disappoint the boys or any one else. Or impose on your family, that's not fair to them. Even though, your Family said it was no problem."  
Roman hugged her and tried to comfort her. He knew she was only crying, because she was tired.  
"Don't worry about that." Roman said and kissed her the top of her head. "Don't cry, I'll figure something out. Can I turn the hot water on a little bit more? I'm freezing."  
Machelle smiled and nodded. Roman, turned the hot water tap on and still continued to hold her for a bit.  
“I know I shouldn't worry but, I can't help it.” Machelle said wiping her eyes. “I don't remember being so emotional, the last time. Was I?”  
“You were also, doing schedules and were on tour with us the last time.” Roman said. “But, you slept good at night. I was also able to take time off, and be with you the last few months. Maybe I should talk with Vince.”  
“No, I'll be fine.” Machelle said. “I told you before, I don't want you to take time off or quit for me.”  
“I'm doing it to be with you, and our family.” Roman smiled.   
After a few minutes, he thought she had calmed down.  
He grabbed the soap and started to wash her back.  
"I don't think that is a good idea Ro." Machelle smiled into his chest.  
"Why-" Roman started but, stopped and smiled. "Hmm, Now who's the pervert?"  
Machelle, smiled up at him and started caressing the back of his neck.   
Then stood on her tip toes and kissed his lips when he leaned down.


	15. Chapter 15 – Family Time!

Chapter 15 – Family Time!

The next morning Roman woke up and looked at the clock. He rolled over and kissed Machelle's shoulder.  
"What time is it?" Machelle asked reaching behind her, putting her hand on Roman's cheek. "I don't wanna get up."  
"Almost 9:30." Roman said kissing the palm of her hand. "Stay in bed for a bit."  
He got out of bed and went into the washroom.  
Just as Roman came out, Machelle was going into her closet.  
Then the phone rang, Roman answered, it was Patty.  
"You can stay in bed, babe." Roman said coming into the closet. He took the clothes out of her hands. Then hugged her. "Get some more rest, if you want. That-"  
"No, I need to get up." Machelle said interrupting him. "I can't stay in bed, all day. Your family and mine are coming. Besides, I am starving."  
"Yes, you can. Mom just called, Mom and The Aunts are going to go to the mall. Dad and your Uncles are going golfing. I can bring you breakfast in bed." Roman said and kissed her forehead. "You need your rest. How are you feeling, anyway?"  
"Much better, than yesterday. I'm just tired, I can go for a nap later. Maybe when the boys go, for theirs." Machelle said and put her head on his chest. "I really think it was because, I didn't sleep very good without you the night before. It happens the first couple nights you go on tour but, then I'm good."  
Roman smiled.  
Machelle went into the bathroom and brushed her teeth. She decided to stay in her PJ's.  
Roman checked on the boys. Who were still sound asleep.  
Then waited for Machelle, to finish and they went downstairs.  
Roman got the coffee going and turned on the kettle.  
"Hey Ro." Machelle said peeling a Banana. "Did I have cravings, when I was pregnant the last time?"  
He stole a bite, of the banana and hugged her.  
"Hmm Mm. Not as bad as the watermelon, though." Roman smiled and got the cups out of the cupboard. "You had cravings for Jelly Beans. It was for certain colours, though. Dean and I, would buy like six big bags and separate the Orange, Yellow and Green ones. Green was mint that was your favourite. Even Vince when he came to see you, always brought a couple bags with him. Why did you ask that?"  
"Hmm, I don't remember that. Just curious, that's all." Machelle said. "The girls asked yesterday, I couldn't remember. Tia said she had different cravings, with Christian and Evan. I know Sherri had cravings for Ice Cream."  
Roman leaned down and kissed her.  
"Go sit down, on the couch and I will get your tea ready and bring you something else to eat, Okay?" Roman said kissing her again.  
Machelle nodded and went to the Linen closet, in the laundry room. She came out with a blanket.  
Then went to the couch and got comfy. She turned the TV on and flipped through the channels.  
Roman brought her tea and some muffins, for them to snack on.  
He had just sat down beside her, when they heard.  
"Daaaddy, where are you?" JJ yelled, coming down the stairs.  
Machelle started laughing.  
"With Mommy down stairs." Roman smiled and got up.  
He met them at the bottom of the stairs.  
JJ jumped from the stairs into Roman's waiting arms. JJ hugged him and then, Jake did the same.  
Then it was El Torrito's turn, who was very excited to see them and gave them kisses.  
Both the boys laughed.  
Then they went looking for Machelle.  
JJ sat beside her and put his head on her knee. Machelle combed her fingers through his hair, and put the blanket on him. Both boys loved it, when she did that.  
"Morning baby, Did you sleep good?" Machelle smiled, JJ nodded.  
"Are the babies, being bad again?" Jake asked, getting under the blanket.  
Roman smiled, he was happy they were being so curious. He went into the kitchen and got them, a drink.  
"They aren't bad sweetheart." Machelle smiled. "They just had to much excitement yesterday, that's all. Mommy just needs to take it easy. Did you guys have fun yesterday? You both did so, good."  
Jake nodded. Then cuddled up to Machelle.  
The movie Journey 2 the mysterious island, was on the TV and had just started.  
The boys were excited to see Dwayne, on the big screen.  
"Should we watch this?" Machelle asked the boys.  
"Yeah." Both boys said.  
Machelle smiled and put the converter on the coffee table.  
"Hurry up Daddy, come cuddle with us." JJ said and smiled, when he came and sat down.  
Jake climbed on Roman's lap and covered Roman's legs, with the blanket.  
Machelle put her head on his shoulder, and smiled up at him.  
El Torrito laid down on the blanket. The kittens jumped up on the couch, and laid down on the back.  
"This is what I needed." Machelle smiled.  
Roman leaned his head down and kissed her.  
"I agree. I think, I could do this all day just cuddling up with you guys." Roman smiled and kissed her again. "Just a lazy day. Well at least for a couple hours, anyway."  
After the movie, Machelle and the boys went upstairs for a nap.  
Well, she fell asleep the boys watched TV then eventually fell asleep.

Roman had just come down the stairs, from checking on them. When Dean knocked on the door and Roman let him in.  
"Hey Ro, where are the Monsters?" Dean asked. "I was going to ask them, if they wanted to go for a ride. I have to go get Taylor, from her friends place."  
"Sleeping with Machelle." Roman smiled, and showed Dean the picture he just took. "They should be up soon, come have a coffee."  
"Aw, that is very cute." Dean smiled, and followed Roman into the kitchen. "So, Sherri sent me over to help with the prep for tonight."  
"Don't think there is much." Roman said. "Think it's just burgers, we are having. Did you find out about Tia, for Seth?"  
"Yup, she's single and has two teenage boys." Dean smiled. "I asked, Sherri last night and texted him this morning. All I can say is Seth, better not screw around with Tia. Sherri will kick his ass. Machelle feeling any better? I hope she's okay, today."  
"Yeah, she's okay. She was just tired, this morning." Roman said handing him a coffee. "She doesn't sleep very good, when I'm not there. It's a different story, when we are on the road. I don't think she is coming, if we decide to go somewhere today. She feels really bad but, I think it's better for her to rest. So, it will be me and the boys if we do anything. I'm actually, looking forward to spending time with them."  
Roman, got the tomatoes and onions out and started cutting them up.  
"What are we doing today, anyway?" Dean asked. "I hear you, Sherri was throwing up this morning. She went back to bed. She kicked me out, of the house. She said she was fine but, I have no idea if that is normal, is it?"  
Roman smiled and nodded his head.  
He went into the living room, then handed Dean a book.  
"Mom, and all the Aunts went to the mall. Dad, took the Uncles golfing. They are going to be here in two hours." Roman said and smiled. "It's normal, until she's about 12-16 weeks. Depends on each women. She might be crabby for a bit but, just be there for her. Don't take anything personal. Machelle went through this, remember when she would lock us out of the bus?. This book, will help you a lot in understanding what's going on with her."  
"Thanks Roman, I will read it and give it back when I'm done." Dean smiled. "I always thought you guys were getting, busy."  
"Oh yeah, while I was outside with you." Roman said and rolled his eyes.  
Machelle, came down the stairs and heard some of the conversation.  
"There are more books, if you want them Dean." Machelle smiled, coming into view. "You really are a pervert."  
"You should be sleeping, young lady." Dean said coming over to her. "You need to rest."  
"Shut up, Dean." Machelle smiled, and shoved his chest lightly. "I'm fine. I'm not doing anything today. Except sitting, I promise."  
Dean smiled and pulled a chair out for her, at the kitchen island.  
Roman turned the kettle on. Then just listened while he cut things up, and got things ready.  
"Sorry, you are family and I'm worried for both of you." Dean said sitting beside her.  
"I'm pregnant not dying, Dean. Women have had babies for thousands of years." Machelle smiled. "Morning sickness is normal. Sherri guessed she was about nine weeks along. You have about a month more of this. Sometimes, it can last the whole pregnancy. Roman's right, just be there for her. But, don't suffocate her, meaning give her some space. I hated getting sick when Roman, was around. That's probably, why she kicked you out. She didn't want you hovering over her, while she's puking her guts out. That's also the reason, I locked you guys out of the bus sometimes."  
"Really? Okay, I can do that." Dean said. Then smiled. "So, when does the horny part come?"  
Roman, laughed and almost spit his coffee out.  
"I could tell you but, I won't. Read the book, it will tell you." Machelle laughed and hit his shoulder lightly. "Pervert."  
"Okay, just checking." Dean said smiling. Then went serious. "You, sure your okay?"  
Machelle nodded.  
"I promise I am good. I plan, on letting you guys do things. Just like when I taught you guys to cook." Machelle said and smiled at the memory. "The Aunts, went to Patty's the other day, to help make the salads. Uncle Everett and Johnny made hamburger patties, the other day. They are in the deep freeze, in the garage. You guys have the buns at your place."  
"I brought them with me." Dean said. "What about the part when we show your family around, you going to come with us?"  
"Then we have everything done." Machelle said. "I don't know Dean. I want to go and be with everyone but, it depends on what they want to do. I might just go to Miami. Vanessa told Sherri and I about this store, and she found the crib set she wants."  
"When should we put that up? Like is it to early or not." Dean asked. "I mean Sherri has the room painted and ready for the crib but, I don't know how to put it up."  
"Roman, still hasn't put ours up." Machelle smiled. "So, It's up to you when you put it up."  
"I'm putting ours up with Seth, this week. So, while your gone we will put yours up." Roman said. "So, when you get back it will be done."  
Dean was going to say something when, the boys came down the stairs.  
As soon as they heard Uncle Dean's voice, they went running to him.  
"Hey, Squirt 1 and Squirt 2." Dean smiled. Both boys laughed. Uncle Dean had weird names for them all the time. "How about we go test, out my new four wheeler?"  
All you heard, was them screaming YEAH.  
They ran to the front hall closet and got their runners, and Roman helped get their shoes on.  
"Don't worry, I have helmets for them." Dean smiled and looked at Machelle. "Taylor's friend lives like two blocks from here. We are going to pick her up. Then maybe, stop at the youth centre and come back down the beach."  
"Dean, I trust you." Machelle smiled. "You have like two hours, before everyone gets here. So, have fun."  
Machelle and Roman walked them out, to the front yard. Dean got their helmets on and got them belted in, and then they were off.  
"You could of went with them, you know." Machelle said to Roman.  
"I didn't want to." Roman smiled and put his arm around her. "I think Dean wants to prove to himself, he can be a good Dad. If you ask me, I think he's kinda scared."  
"I think your right." Machelle said and started walking back to the house. "I know he's scared but, he does great with the boys and Taylor. I think, they will help him relax a bit. Maybe, it's the baby stage he is scared of?"  
Roman, thought maybe she was right.  
About a half hour later Seth, Tia and Brittany came over.  
Roman and Seth took El Torrito for a walk leaving the girls to chat.

Dean and the kids:

They had stopped off at Dean's place, and grabbed Ares.  
"Okay boys here we go." Dean said. "Hey, look there is Uncle Seth. Wave to him."  
Both boys waved as Dean went down the street.  
They went straight to Tirana's place and Taylor was waiting outside with her friend.  
"Dean, can Tirana stay for dinner tonight?" Taylor asked. "She asked her Mom, and she said yes."  
"That is fine with me but, I want to meet her parents." Dean said. "Just so she knows who I am, that's all."  
Tirana went and got her Mom and Dad.  
Her brothers came with her. They all watched wrestling and were happy Dean wanted to meet them.  
After Tirana's parents and Dean chatted, they got back on the four wheeler and went to the Youth Centre.  
There were about six teens outside.  
"Hey guys how's it going?" Dean said. "You guys wanna play soccer? I have a little bit of time."  
Dean and the teens went into the gym and grabbed some balls.  
They split up into teams.  
Dean, JJ, Jake, Taylor and Tyson were all on one team.  
Tirana decided to be a cheer leader for Dean's team. She wasn't into sports.  
"Tirana, I need you to do me a favour. You can be the time keeper." Dean said. "I set the timer for an hour, when it goes off just yell, Okay?"  
Tirana nodded her head. Then the game started.

Roman and Machelle's House:

"You feel any better, Machelle?" Tia asked. "Sherri never answered my text."  
"A lot better." Machelle said. "Dean came over and took the boys on his toy to go get Taylor, from Tirana's place. They both had a permanent smile on their face, when they left. Sherri is at the sick stage of her pregnancy. Dean told us this morning, she kicked him out of the house and went back to sleep."  
"We saw Dean and the boys, on our way here." Brittany said smiling. "They all waved to us. The smile was still there."  
They chatted for a bit, then all the rest of the families showed up.  
Tia went and got Sherri, who finally responded to her text.  
The girls, were sitting outside just talking. Machelle made them all Daiquiris and a virgin one for herself and Sherri.  
"Machelle wants to go with us but, she can't do much walking." Patty said. "Do you guys want to go to a winery or something? We could go to Miami, they have lots to see."  
"What ever you guys want, is good with us. Any of them sound great." Lisa said looking at the rest of the Aunts, who nodded. "We just want to make it easier, on Machelle."  
"I can stay on the bus, if need be." Machelle said coming outside with a tray of drinks. "I just can't walk very much. I think I would rather go to Miami, than anything else."  
She handed everyone one a drink and went back into the house to get hers.  
Sherri, was just putting the blender away. When Roman and Seth came back, and had brought an ice cream cake with them. Roman put it in the freezer.  
"What are you guys doing with Ares, while your gone?" Roman asked Sherri. "We can look after him, It's not a problem."  
"No, we got that covered." Sherri smiled and closed the fridge. "Ares is going to boot camp, while we are gone. Machelle gave us Derek's number, he trains dogs. Ares is a great dog, he just needs to be properly trained. Maybe just the cats but, that's it."  
"That will help him." Seth smiled.  
Machelle came into the house, trying to run and opened the front door.  
All the girls were right behind her.  
Roman was, wondering what had happened.  
Then they heard screaming and Taylor came running into the house, with JJ in tow. Her friend Tirana, had Ares by the collar.  
Roman grabbed him from her.  
Dean was holding Jake. Who was crying and had blood on his forehead and shirt.  
"Call the police." Dean screamed, coming up the driveway.  
"What the-." Seth started but stopped.  
Roman grabbed Jake and went to the bathroom. Machelle, Ares and El Torrito were right behind him.  
Seth called 911 and handed the phone to Dean, who explained what happened.  
Sherri and the other family members stayed and listened to what was going on.  
"What happened Dean?" Seth asked.  
Dean was out of breath so, Taylor answered the question.  
"Ares tripped Jake on the road, by mistake. There was a stray dog on the way home, from the beach. The dog tried to attack Jake, who was walking. Dean stepped in front of him, to protect him and the dog charged Dean. That's when Ares got involved, he was protecting them." Taylor said trying to calm herself, then pointed outside. "Then Dean, told us to run back here and he carried Jake home. The four wheeler is still at the entrance to the beach. He's right there across the road, he followed us home."  
Mr. Collins came over, to see if Jake was okay. Roman led him to the bathroom.  
"It's okay, Taylor. Are you both alright? That dog didn't hurt you did he?" Dean asked both girls. Then hugged Taylor when both girls shook their heads. "I let Taylor drive, because Ares was scared of the four wheeler. Jake was walking with me, when the dog showed up."  
"I hear the sirens coming, sounds like there is more than police coming." Seth said.  
There was a ASPCA van and the police coming down the road.  
The police car stopped when Roman, Dean and Seth came out of the house. They chatted for a bit.  
Then the men in the van got out, when they saw the rouge dog going to the beach.  
Mrs. Collins came out and told them she had called the ASPCA. Her and George, saw the whole thing from their back deck and called.  
The guys, went back to the house to see if Jake was okay. Leaving Vera to chat with the dog catchers.  
Dean handed Seth the keys, to the four wheeler and he went down to get it.  
"Is he okay, Sherri?" Dean asked concerned. "The Dog catcher is here to get the dog. George and Vera saw the whole thing."  
There was a knock on the open door.  
It was Vera, one of the dog catchers and a police man.  
"They have the dog. These gentlemen would like to talk with you, Dean." Vera said.  
Dean nodded and went to chat with them.  
George and Vera Collins, are Roman and Machelle's neighbours. They lived two doors away from Sherri and Dean.  
George was a paramedic, and Vera was a teacher. They had a little girl, that the boys played with sometimes.  
They saw Jamie build the house.  
They had come over, when Dean, Roman and Machelle moved in and introduced them selves.  
Sherri mowed their lawn, and the neighbours beside her and Dean. When she did Machelle's, just because it was next door.  
Neither of their neighbours yards were big. It only took her three swipes, in her ride on mower and they were done. They were also very nice people.  
Machelle and Mr. Collins came out with Jake. Machelle, went to the cupboard and gave Jake a Baby Aspirin.  
"Jake should be fine Machelle. He has a hard head, just like his Dad. Just put an ice pack on the bump, and just keep him calm." Mr. Collins said smiling. "If he has any trouble at all, just call me. Jake, you are a great patient."  
Jake gave him a high five, when he put his hand up.  
"Mommy, do you think the blood will come out of my shirt?" Jake said. "It's the one I got for my birthday, from Lily."  
"Yes, Baby it will come out." Machelle smiled.  
Then they heard an Ambulance coming.  
"Thank you so much, for coming and getting Jake bandaged, Mr. Collins." Roman said shaking his hand.  
"No problem. You know, I have been your neighbour for four years. But, you and Dean both still call me Mr. Collins, That's my Father." Mr. Collins smiled. "It's George, Roman."  
"Sorry, George." Roman smiled and shook his hand.  
As George was leaving, he stopped in front of Dean.  
"Dean are you hurt? I saw the dog grab your pants." George said. Dean looked down at his ripped jeans and lifted his pant leg and there was nothing. "Good, wouldn't want anything to happen, to one of our best wrestling neighbours."  
Dean smiled and shook his hand and smiled at Vera.  
Then Vera and George left.  
George talked to the paramedics, that had showed up and the ambulance left.

When all the excitement was calmed down. Sika went and started the BBQ.  
All the women, let the guys get things ready.  
"This is kinda nice not doing anything. Don't you think?" Patty smiled.  
She made sure Sika heard her.  
"It is our pleasure to help." Sika smiled at her. "You girls always do this for us, now it's our turn."  
Then he went inside and sat down at the island, to chat with the guys.  
"Dean, I hear you have another challenge for Machelle." Sika said. "I think you should know, she has been training hard and you might be surprised."  
"I heard you and Afa were training her, but I don't know why." Dean said. "She's not a wrestler."  
"It wasn't always wrestling Dean. It was more like Lima lama." Afa started. "Lima lama is a kind of martial arts that originated in Samoa. Derived from the words Lima and malamalama, meaning five fingers of understanding and intelligence. It symbolically means hands of wisdom."  
By now all the guys, were listening to Afa.  
Afa took a sip of his coffee, then started again.  
"The founder Tu'umamao 'Tino' Tuiolosega practised aikido, Shaolin kung fu, choy lay fut and hung gar in his early years. All kinds of Samoan martial arts. As the son of a royal Samoan family, he was required to learn various self-defence techniques. Lima lama mixes the traditional movements of Polynesian dancers with the battle-proven tactics perfected by fierce Samoan warriors. It focuses on warrior traditions. Specifically dance, shifting and swaying tactics intended to unbalance one's opponent. Kind of like wrestling does." Afa said and took another sip of his coffee. "It includes holds and take downs, boxing, pressure points, kicks and stick fighting. Among other things. Tino introduced it to California in 1964. One of the United States most famous experts. Was Hawaiian native Ted Tabura. Who through his school, continues to spread the Polynesian art throughout the world."  
"What he is trying to say, is Machelle started this after the boys were born." Roman smiled. "That is how she lost all the baby weight. It was to get fit, not to fight. Although I wouldn't want to try and assault her, she will kick ass."  
"Wow, Maybe you shouldn't fight her." Everett said smiling. "Yes, we heard about your challenges. They all sounded really good and harmless but, I don't know. This one sounds, like you might have bitten off more than you can handle, Dean."  
"I think you are right. I mean I don't want to fight a girl-" Dean started but, was cut off.  
"Don't you, chicken out on me now, Dean." Machelle said coming into the house. "I am looking forward to kicking your ass. Besides Seth recorded the bet. I see your point in not wanting to fight a girl but, a bet is a bet."  
"Mommy that's a bad word." JJ said with his hands on his hips.  
Everyone laughed.  
"Sorry Sweetheart." Machelle smiled. "It's Uncle Dean's fault. He started it."  
JJ laughed as Machelle, pretended to put up her fists to Uncle Dean.  
"Burgers are ready." Sika laughed and put his arms around, Dean and Machelle's shoulders and ushered them outside. "Don't worry, we can all come up with a challenge for you two. We have like five months to plan something."  
They sat and ate and just chatted, about what they were going to do for the rest of the time, the Family was there.  
The decision was made that they would drive Dean, Taylor and Sherri to Miami.  
The rest of the family, were going to do something from there.  
After all the Aunts and uncles left, Machelle, Sherri waited for the kettle to boil.  
The rest of the adults were taking Ares and El Torrito for a walk. They were also going to walk Tirana home. Dean wanted to talk to her parents and explain what had happened.  
Jake wasn't feeling good so, he stayed behind and was watching TV.  
"You sure you want to come with us?" Sherri said. "I mean, to Miami to drop us off."  
"Yes, I do. Since, we are taking the bus I can rest if I get tired. I can put my feet up, for long trips." Machelle smiled. "Sika said there is a RV park in Miami to hook the bus up. We can always rent a car. I want JJ and Jake, to know Mom's family and stay in touch with them. Like Roman's family does. As for tomorrow I might just stay home and rest."  
"Okay, I get what your saying." Sherri said, and got Machelle's laptop. "We can work this out. We need something that kids and adults can see. How about Gatorland in Kissammee? That would be fun for both. There is also Legoland there. That would be good for the kids and I bet the adults would love to go. So, I figure maybe some place in between would be okay."  
When the kettle boiled Machelle made tea. She handed Sherri a cup and they walked outside to finish their conversation.  
"Roman's Mom, did say we are famous for our Gators." Machelle smiled. "The boys, I know would love Legoland. Sounds like a plan, to me."  
Taylor and the guys came back and walked outside.  
"Okay, What are you two up to?" Dean smiled and sat beside Sherri. "What's a plan?"  
Roman came out with Jake and sat next to Machelle. Jake climbed on Machelle's lap and cuddled up to her.  
"How you feeling Jake, you okay?" Machelle said and smiled when he nodded his head. "Sherri and I have some Ideas for tomorrow."  
"Okay, what are the ideas?" Dean said. "Ro, and I had some things to."  
"Legoland or Gatorland, were our ideas." Sherri said. "We thought everyone would like that."  
"We had the same ideas." Dean smiled. "We can't do both because, Taylor has to be home by at least four. The dance starts at seven. Jackson is coming to get her at 6:30. We can got for dinner after she leaves."  
"I say Gatorland." Taylor said, coming out and sitting by Dean.  
"Me too." JJ smiled and climbed up on her lap.  
"No, Legoland Daddy." Jake said.  
"We have to ask everyone, you guys." Roman said. "I think everyone would like either one but, they might not. We will have to ask the others, okay?"  
Jake nodded his head and put his thumb in his mouth. He was resting his head on Machelle's stomach. Then out of no where, he sat up. Machelle smiled.  
"You okay, Jake?" Dean said.  
"One of the babies moved. He had his foot pushed up on Jake's cheek." Machelle said.  
All of them, put their hands on Machelle's stomach. They felt the babies toes and one of their hands.  
"That is cool." Dean said smiling.


	16. Chapter 16: Family Time for All!

Enjoy!

Chapter 16: Family Time for All!

It was a couple hours later, that everything went wrong.   
Both the boys were play fighting and running around with Taylor.   
Machelle knew they were just having fun but, trying to keep them all calm was another story.  
All the adults were sitting outside just talking, when JJ came outside.  
"Mommy, Jake is getting sick." JJ said coming outside. "Taylor brought him to the bathroom. She sent me to get you."  
Machelle got up, and went to help him.  
"Should I call George to come over?" Dean said coming into the house.  
"Just call him and ask if, I can give him another baby aspirin." Machelle said, going into the bathroom and then coming out to the kitchen. "Jake says his head hurts. I think he has a headache. It says here, every four- six hours but, it's only been like three. Come on sweetheart lets go give you a bath, go with Daddy."  
Roman carried him upstairs, and Machelle ran the bath. She put some lavender bath salts, in it to help relax Jake.  
Dean came up stairs.  
"George says, he is on his way over." Dean said. "With something better than Aspirin."  
When George got there, he looked at Jake. He said Jake was okay but, he needed to rest.  
The wound on his forehead was swollen a little. So, he told them to put an ice pack on his head and to just watch him.  
If he was hard to wake up or was falling asleep, then to take him to the hospital.  
He had brought over some Liquid Tylenol, that Vera had given him. He gave Jake a dose and left them the rest.  
"Vera said the liquid medicine works better, than the pills. If he has a headache tomorrow, then take him to your pediatrician's office in the morning but, this should work." George said handing Machelle the bottle. "It seams to work faster on Katie, when she gets a headache."  
"Thank you, I will buy some and give it back to you." Machelle said.  
George nodded and Jake gave him a high five again, then he left.  
Machelle, stayed upstairs until Jake was finished his bath.   
When he was done, he got his PJ's on.  
Machelle let him watch a movie, as long as they all promised to stay calm.

"Depending on Jake, we might not be going anywhere." Roman said.  
"We, can take JJ if you want." Sherri said looking at Dean, who nodded. "I know Machelle, wants the boys to know our side of the family."  
"I know she does. I would go but, Machelle can't drive. She can't fit behind the wheel anymore." Roman smiled. "We, will see what happens tonight."  
Dean went into the house, when he saw Machelle in the kitchen.  
"I'm so sorry, Machelle I should of-" Dean started but, Machelle interrupted.  
"Dean stop, it wasn't your fault. You did, what anyone would of done." Machelle smiled and got a ice pack ready for Jake. "You tried to save him. It could of been worse, you both could of got hurt."  
Dean nodded his head. He knew deep down, Machelle was right.

It was the middle of the night when, Machelle heard someone in the hallway.  
She looked at the clock it was 2 AM.  
She got out of bed, trying not to wake Roman.   
When she got to the hallway Jake was there.  
"What's the matter sweetheart. You feeling okay?" Machelle squatted down to his level.  
Jake nodded.  
"Mommy, I'm hungry. I feel much better." Jake said.  
Machelle stood up with the help of the wall, and felt his forehead. Then grabbed his hand.  
"Okay come on sweetheart, lets go make something for you." Machelle smiled. "We have to be really quiet though so, we don't wake Daddy or JJ."  
Jake nodded and they went down stairs.   
Machelle turned the kitchen light on.  
"What should we make then?" Machelle smiled. "Something, that won't upset your tummy. Like chicken noodle soup?"  
"No, mac and cheese." Jake said, almost in a whisper.  
Machelle thought about it for a bit. She thought it sounded like a good thing. Now she knew her cravings were taking over and smiled.  
She nodded and got a pot out of the cupboard, and put some water in it.   
Jake went to the pantry, and got the box of Kraft dinner.  
When the water boiled Machelle, put the pasta in. Then made the Kraft dinner.  
"Mommy, Can I still go to Legoland?" Jake said. "I feel better, my head is not hurting anymore."  
Machelle looked at his head. The swelling, had gone down and there was a slight bruise.  
"I think you are safe to go today but, I want you to still be careful. That means no running around, okay?" Machelle smiled and kissed his forehead. "I don't know, if we are going to Legoland. Remember what Daddy said, we have to see what everyone else wants to do, Right? If we don't maybe we can go, just as a family. Maybe with Uncle Dean, Auntie Sherri and Taylor. That will be fun, right?"  
"Yeah." Jake nodded. "Uncle Dean is cool, Just like Daddy."  
Machelle smiled and put the Macaroni in the bowls. Then sat them on the coffee table and turned the TV on. She went back to kitchen, and poured some milk for both of them and turned the kitchen light off.  
She sat down on the floor, with the help of the couch. Jake sat beside her.  
"What are you guys doing up?" Roman said, coming into the living room.  
He smiled, at the sight of the two sitting on the floor.  
"We are having a picnic, Daddy." Jake said jumping up and ran and gave him a hug. "We are having Mac and cheese."  
"I see that." Roman said and smiled. Then picked him up. "Is there anymore?"  
Jake looked at Machelle, who nodded.   
Roman went into the kitchen, and got some. He came back and sat down with them.  
After they ate, Roman helped Machelle up and they sat on the couch.   
Then watched TV, until Jake fell asleep. Then Roman brought him, up to his bed.   
Then came back down and sat behind Machelle.  
"The babies are active today." Roman said rubbing Machelle's stomach, when she leaned back on his chest. "You, still wanna walk around?"  
"I don't know if I do." Machelle said. "Do you mind going with the boys? I would rather go to Miami. There is a couple shops, I want to look in."  
"Nope, that is fine with me." Roman said. "Sherri said, they would look after the boys. But, I think both of the places sound great. I think it would be kinda fun, for the boys and I to go. Dean chatted with your Family, last night. We are going to GatorLand. We know one of the guys that works there."  
"Okay, go spend some time with the boys." Machelle smiled and put her hands on his. "There won't be much time, for them to get some one on one time with you. Once, these two arrive. Jake said, he didn't care where you guys went. He just wanted to spend time with you, and Crazy Uncle Dean."  
Machelle and Roman both laughed.  
"I know, I hate being away from them. I am going to try to spend, some more time with them. What are you going to do, while we are gone?" Roman asked. “  
"Sleep. Maybe watch some TV." Machelle smiled when Roman kissed her neck. "I promise I will rest, I really want to go to Miami."  
"Okay, now it's time for you to go to sleep." Roman said and stood up, when Machelle moved forward. He held his hand out and helped her get up.  
Machelle turned the TV off and Roman grabbed the dishes and put them in the dishwasher.   
Then they went upstairs and went back to bed.

Around nine o' clock, the phone rang. Roman, Answered it. It was Dean saying that Aunt Margie had called them and they were almost ready.  
Sika and Patty, were on their way to pick them up.   
They would all, meet at Roman's place in an hour.  
After the phone call, Roman got out of bed and went into the bathroom.   
When he came back out he smiled. Machelle was cuddled up to her body pillow (nicknamed, BOB), and was fast asleep.  
He didn't want to wake her so, he got dressed and went into the hallway. JJ was just coming out of the bathroom.  
"Morning Daddy." JJ said rubbing his eyes.  
"Morning bud, how did you sleep?" Roman smiled and messed his hair. "I see you had a good sleep, your hair is all messed up."  
JJ smiled. Then Jake came out of his room hearing Roman and JJ.  
"Come on boys, let's let Mommy sleep a little longer." Roman said, after Jake came out of the bathroom. "Mommy is going to stay home today but, she will come with us to Miami. Today, it's just us that are going with the others."  
Roman was just pouring his coffee when Sherri, Dean and Taylor knocked at the door.  
JJ ran to the door with Roman right behind him.  
Dean walked over to Jake.  
"Hey, bud you feel okay?" Dean said and picked him up.  
"Yup, Mommy said I can't be running around." Jake smiled and hugged him. "Or I will be sick again."  
All the adults laughed.  
"Good for you Jake." Machelle said, coming into the kitchen.  
"I hope, my kids listen to me as good as they listen to you" Dean said. "You feeling okay, Machelle? Roman said your not coming today."  
"I'm fine, I'm just going to rest today." Machelle said. "There are a couple stores, I want to look at in Miami. So, I figured I would just rest today. What time do you guys have to be in Miami?"  
"Albert is looking after that part for me. We want to spend some time with the family." Dean said. "Maybe go for lunch. I know Lisa will be kinda pissed, we have to leave about seven tomorrow morning."  
"I already told her." Sherri said. "She said that was okay with her. She said they are bringing breakfast and snacks. She also said something about us bringing the cards, for Canasta."  
"What is that?" Dean asked.  
"A card game" Machelle and Sherri said together and then laughed.  
"Mom's friends taught Mom and Dad Canasta. We taught Aunt Margie's kids." Machelle said smiling. She went into a drawer and grabbed the Canasta cards. "Jennifer and Tracee, used to come to our place on spring break. We would play Canasta, from the time we got up to the time it was bedtime. Sherri and Jennifer used to cheat and Tracee and I never knew but, we had fun playing."

Sika, Patty and the rest of the family came.  
Dean had called ahead and reserved a private tour.   
They knew a lot of people in Florida so, it would all work out.  
Their driver Albert, who drove the bus usually had agreed to drive them to Miami and to GatorLand. Even though, when the guys were on vacation so, was he. He was happy to do it because, he thought the guys and their families were really nice.  
They were all having coffee and chatting, when Albert had showed up.   
He left the bus at the front gate but, it wasn't that far to walk.  
He had a coffee with them.  
Machelle had packed extra clothes for the boys. She was going to pack some food but, Albert said he had grabbed some things.  
"You are so good to us, Albert." Machelle smiled. "You sure, you don't need anything?"  
"Nope, I got juice and snacks for everyone. I love Costco." Albert smiled. "I do it for the guys anyway. I think all we need is the coffee pods, for the machine. You have any, if not we can stop? Dean gets cranky if he doesn't have his snacks."  
Machelle Laughed and went into the garage, Albert followed her.  
He grabbed a box of coffee pods, from the top shelf.  
“I too, love Costco.” Machelle laughed.  
"That's all we need then." Albert smiled. “I just forgot to grab the coffee.”  
They walked back into the house, and everyone was waiting for them.  
Albert walked out front, and everyone else followed him. They all said goodbye to Machelle, and walked out the door.  
"I'll call you when we get there okay?" Roman smiled and then kissed her. “Have a good rest.”  
"Make sure, Jake doesn't over due it and wears his hat." Machelle said. "I will, and have fun."

Once on the bus, they all sat down.  
"Does anyone want breakfast before we go?" Albert asked. "We can stop if you guys want."  
They all said they were good so, Albert started to go down the highway to Kissamee.  
It wasn't a long trip only an hour and they were there. They had enough time to just chat.  
Once they got to Gatorland, Albert parked the bus.  
Dean got off and went to find his friend, Jason.   
Dean, Roman and Jason had met at a wrestling event.  
Jason, always asked them to come and visit. So, when Dean called he was excited.   
The park was usually open to the public but, they were doing some cleaning of the ponds. So, it was great timing.  
Jason met him at the gate.  
"It's about time you guys came and visited me." Jason smiled. "I do have one request, though."  
"What's that?" Dean smiled.  
"I want a picture to hang in my office of you guys, Please." Jason said.  
"We, can do you one better." Roman said coming up behind Dean. "I got 15 tickets to the show, in two weeks."  
Jason smiled.  
"I'm not taking your money though." Jason said, when Dean tried to give him money for admission. "I love wrestling and you giving us tickets, is payment."  
"Nope, we insist." Dean said, and gave him the money and walked off. "Besides, I don't want you to think we are freeloading. You need to feed these guys, and we don't wanna end up Gator chow."  
"Okay fine." Jason laughed. "So, lets get this tour started."  
Jason started walking, and stopped beside A fence.  
"Gatorland is a110-acre theme park slash wildlife preserve. It was founded by Owen Godwin, in 1949 and has been privately owned by his family since then." Jason said. "The park is known for buying and rescuing nuisance alligators from trappers, that would otherwise be killed for their meat and skin. The Breeding Marsh area right behind me, was used in the filming of the 1984 movie, Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom."  
Jason waited, for everyone to look at the alligators.   
Then started walking again. He stopped at the beginning of a bridge, where there was a building.   
He walked up to the door, and held it open for everyone.  
Once inside, he started to talk.  
"This, is where our four white alligators live. They are also known as leucistic alligators. These are not albino animals, Leucistic means they have a little bit of pigmentation around the mouth and a little touch on the tail and they have piercing blue eyes. These four are all from the same clutch. They came to us, from Louisiana." Jason started. "Leucistic animals have rare genetic condition, that reduces the colour pigmentation in their skin. Out of the five million American alligator population, there are thought to be only 12 leucistic gators. They are just like alligators and they eat the same food. The biggest concern is that they never would have survived in the wild. They are like little beacons, saying to other predators 'Come eat me'."  
"How long are these guys?" Lisa asked.  
"These guys are about ten to eleven plus feet in length and vulnerable to many predators because their lack of skin pigmentation, deprives them of natural camouflage." Jason said. "Due to their condition, the alligators are housed in special enclosures to protect them from sunlight and the unwanted attention of other males. These guys are all males. So, we have to keep them separated from each other. They are also very sensitive to direct sunlight. So, we have to keep them in an environment where they get a tiny bit of sunlight during the day. They need to have a bit of Vitamin D but, that is supplemented in their diet when we feed them. We give them chicken, fish, red meat and vitamin supplements. They each have their own pool and a haul out area and wooden decking they crawl out and bask in the heat. They are separated because they would fight each other. Hopefully, we can bread them one day with females with the same genes. We also have two normal females who carry the gene for the leusitic offspring. Our hope is that with some candle light, soft music and maybe a little wine we are hoping to breed them in the near future."  
"Can we touch them?" JJ asked.  
"We could but, this guy is very mean and I wouldn't trust him. But, if you wait for just a little bit, we can go in where we have some babies. Then you can hold one." Jason smiled. "We are not far from the sand pit, where you can sit on one. Then we will go see the baby ones, Okay?"  
JJ's eyes went really wide and then a smile appeared.   
All the adults started laughing.  
Jason and the others followed a path, going by a marsh.  
"These guys are egrets." Jason said and stopped for a bit. "They come here all year round and lay eggs. Okay JJ, this is what you were asking about. You see that big Alligator over there in the sand?"  
JJ nodded his head.  
"You and I, are going to go sit on him." Jason smiled. "Garret is going to give you a show, and then after we will sit on him."  
Jason led them to the stands and they all sat down.  
"Step onto the sand at the world famous Gator Wrestlin' Arena and feel the power of one of the most feared creatures in the world." Garret started. "Eight to nine feet in length, 82 razor sharp teeth, and that is just one of the twelve alligators swimming around you! Don't try this at home folks, it takes a trained professional to pose these ornery critters!"  
Garret did a whole show with the alligators.   
He got them to open their mouths, and show off their teeth.  
Then he showed them, how you could put a Gator to sleep.  
He called JJ and Jake over, and Roman, took a picture and sent it off to Machelle.  
Machelle had just finished putting the sheets in the dryer, when her phone beeped.   
She smiled at the picture, of JJ and Jake sitting on the back of an alligator.  
Then he sent another one of the boys, holding a baby alligator. With a note saying: 'Our new guard dog'  
Machelle went into the kitchen. She cut some cheese and got some crackers out, and put them on a plate. Then went upstairs and turned on the TV.  
After her snack, she curled up and fell asleep.

A couple hours later Machelle woke up, to Roman kissing her neck.  
"You know I'm married and have a husband, that will kick your ass.” Machelle said smiling. “He will be home soon."  
"Really? He sounds like a really great guy, and Loves you very much." Roman smiled and kissed her lips, when she rolled over. "He's not home, you wanna-"  
"Don't even finish that sentence." Machelle said and pulled him into another kiss. "Where are the boys?"  
"They went back to Mom and Dad's." Roman said rubbing her stomach. "How was your day?"  
"Was, okay." Machelle said putting one of her hands on his.  
"Your lying Machelle, what happened?" Roman said.  
"Nothing, happened." Machelle smiled. "That's why, it was just okay. How much fun can I have, doing laundry, with no one home and all the peace and quiet I want. Besides, I look like a beached whale."  
"Stop saying that, you look beautiful." Roman smiled and kissed her again. "Okay, just checking to see if you rested. We have an hour and a half, before we have to meet everyone. They decided on Charlies Steak House."  
"Doesn't matter as long as it is food." Machelle said kissing him and got out of bed. "I'm starving. I didn't really eat a meal today, just snacked. How was your day, anyway?"  
"You need to eat meals, babe. Snacking is okay at night but, remember what the doctor said. You are still not at the weight, your supposed to be at." Roman said and followed Machelle into the bathroom.   
Machelle just rolled her eyes.   
"I saw that, don't roll your eyes at me.” Roman smiled.  
Machelle turned around and smiled when Roman grabbed her in for a hug. Then kissed her.  
“To answer your question, my day was awesome.” Roman started. “Jake, kept saying he couldn't run cause Mommy would be mad. So, he held hands with anyone that was beside him, mostly Brittany. He forget a couple times but, then realized it and stopped. JJ was very good to. They held snakes and alligators and asked questions. Your Uncle Charlie, bought them stuffed gators and Jake named his after Charlie. They also got some t-shirts from Uncle John. Everett and Michelle got them some PJ's. Then we went and looked in, Brandon for souvenirs for John's granddaughter, Dylan. Maybe, we should plan a trip to Toronto. I wouldn't mind, meeting your other cousins. The boys, are going to Summer's tonight, after dinner. Summer and Vanessa and their four kids, are coming with us to Miami."  
"I'm glad they had fun, with you. They really miss you, when your on the road. That will be good, Vanessa is the one who said to go to this shop in Miami. I guess, I need to plan a baby shower for her." Machelle said turning on the shower and stepping in. "I like the plan to go to Toronto, to see my cousins. I haven't seen them for ages. I wouldn't mind going to see Mom's Aunt Ellen, she would love to see us. That reminds me we need to go looking for the crib blankets, the boys had. I can't find any of their things, we had for them."  
"They are in the guest house." Roman said, then grabbed the soap. "You didn't want them getting musty, when we bought the boys the new ones. I'll ask Seth to help me on Thursday and put the cribs up. He's got the hots for Tia."  
"Shit, that is the only place I didn't check today. I knew that, Tia asked about him. He better be careful and not hurt her. I know what happened, the last time he had a girlfriend." Machelle said. "Sherri will kick his ass, if he does."  
"I know she will." Roman said kissing her. "Sherri, already told Dean and he told Seth. I don't know what's going on there. Personally, I don't really care either."  
Machelle nodded and turned off the shower.  
Roman grabbed towels for both of them.  
"We have to start looking into preschool, for the boys.” Machelle said combing her wet hair. "I was talking with Summer and she said, Cross Creek is a good one just down the street. Do you think we could go maybe, while your off?"  
"Yes, we can go. Summer's friend Sasha works there, that's why she suggested it. Summer sent all her kids there. That was before Sasha worked there." Roman said. "She was chatting with me about it, today."  
"Why can't they just stay little?" Machelle said and went into her closet. "Just kidding. They have way to much energy, for me right now."  
"I know babe, I know." Roman laughed and hugged her. "They will be fine."  
"I know that. I just hope, they are ready to go to school." Machelle said, putting her head on his chest. "Okay they are ready but, I'm not ready to let go just yet."  
Roman let her go, and she grabbed a dress and put it on.  
"Your not going to be like Dean are you, saying they can't date until they are 30?" Roman said putting his shirt on.  
"Nope, we got that covered." Machelle smiled, and turned around. So, Roman could tie her dress for her. "Sherri has already instilled in their brains, they have to keep their 'Junk in their Trunks'. So, we should be good and not be grandparents any time soon."  
Roman laughed.   
“I'm glad, I didn't have anything to drink when you said that. I agree, with you there though." Roman smiled. "Mom, thought it was cute when JJ told her that."  
Machelle, went into the bathroom. She dried her hair, then put it up in a messy bun.  
Then they went down stairs, and walked over to Dean and Sherri's and went to dinner.


	17. Chapter 17 – Road Trip Fun!

Enjoy!

Chapter 17 – Road Trip Fun!

They had planned on leaving early so, they could all have some fun together. Before Dean, Sherri and Taylor left.  
The next morning, the alarm went off at Six am. Roman turned it off and rolled over, Machelle wasn't beside him.  
After he went to the washroom, he went looking for her.  
"You okay, Babe?" Roman said when he found her outside in a lounge chair, El Torrito right beside her.  
"Yeah, I'm fine. I was having a hot flash, again. I came out here to cool off." Machelle yawned and moved over so, Roman could sit beside her. "Then the babies were hungry and I didn't want to wake you. So, I made fruit salad, instead of my new craving for KFC. Did I wake you?"  
Roman shook his head and smiled.   
He took a bite of Machelle's fruit salad and yogurt, when she offered him some.  
"No, the alarm went off. That's why I'm up." Roman smiled and kissed her. "What time did you get up?"  
"Not long ago, about five or so." Machelle smiled. "Can you help me get up, please?"  
Roman smiled and helped her out of the lounger.  
"You, need to sleep babe. This has to stop, your going to be so tired today. I will, turn up the air conditioning. We can give the boys an extra blanket, if need be." Roman said hugging her. "I am making you, have a nap on the bus. Where did this craving of KFC, come from?"  
"I saw a commercial, this morning. I Think maybe, I better start watching the movie channel. Then I won't have cravings for things like that, no commercials are good right now." Machelle laughed and walked inside. "I promise, I will have a nap on the bus. I got BOB all packed, because I knew you would say that. I got our stuff packed and it's all by the door. So, we don't need to rush.”  
Machelle turned around when she got to the kitchen, Roman was right behind her. So, she put her hands around his neck, and he leaned down and kissed her.  
"Okay, that is a great thing." Roman said kissing her again. "I have a feeling Aunt Alma, made plans. I heard her talking to Mom.”  
"I'll make coffee, Dean, Sherri and Taylor will be coming here soon." Machelle said. “I got chubs and Chuck all ready, Because they will want to bring them."  
“I know JJ didn't have him out of his arms, all day yesterday.” Roman said. “I hope he was okay with out him last night.”  
Machelle put the bowl, in the dishwasher and turned the coffee on.  
Then they went upstairs, to get dressed.  
"By the way, I asked Vince for a week off after Battle Ground. I want to spend some time with the boys." Roman said putting on his shirt. "That also gives me time off, for Mom and Dad's Anniversary."  
"Why?" Machelle said. "I mean, they are just starting to give you guys good story lines. Especially with Makila and Mason coming."  
"Dean and I, have sorta made some plans." Roman smiled. "We want to take the boys and Taylor, fishing and camping. We used to go, to this camp ground in Georgia. When Dad had time off, we always had fun. Bryan and Brie have a cabin, he said we could use it for a couple days. Brie is on the road so, Seth, John, Mikila, Hunter and Mason are coming with us. I think Vince might come but, I'm not sure. Hunter did ask him."  
Machelle was about to say something, when Roman put his hand up.  
"I know you want to come babe but, I don't know how comfy you would be. We want to sleep in Tents and sleeping bags." Roman smiled. "My point is, we want to spend some Guy/kids time. Before they get to old, and don't wanna spend time with us. So, we are going for four days. Then the rest is our time. Where we can have family time."  
"I didn't say a word, I agree. You guys need to bond and have some time to your selves. But, Taylor is going to be bored with all of you guys and no girls." Machelle said.   
"No, Hunter is bringing his girls. It will be kids and wrestlers weekend. Guess I should of said that first, Huh?" Roman smiled. Machelle nodded her head. "Hunter, heard Dean and I ask Vince. Hunter thought, it would be a great idea for all of us to spend time with the kids."  
They walked out of the bedroom and started down the stairs.  
"You know, I am really surprised Vince is so nice in person. He portrays, such an ass on TV. I for one, would of never guessed he's a softy." Machelle smiled. "I need to chat with you, about all the party plans."  
As they were walking down the stairs, the door bell rang.

Once everyone was ready, they made their way to the front gates of the complex to meet Albert.  
Roman put all the things in the boy's, double stroller and Machelle pushed it  
Albert, put the stroller and Luggage underneath the bus.  
Roman and Dean helped bring the other things on the bus, including Machelle.  
Once everyone was on and settled, Albert started driving.  
"Good Morning Everyone, and Welcome to The Shield 5.0 Bus to Miami. There are egg muffins and coffee from McDonald's on the table. Juice for the kids, Machelle and Sherri are in the fridge. There is also snacks in the cupboards." Albert smiled. "This road trip will last 3 Hours and 56 minutes. Just to remind everyone, this is a non stop driving tour. Please, sit down and enjoy the ride."  
"Albert, be quiet and drive." Dean laughed and sat down on the couch, next to the door.  
Everyone else started laughing.  
"Just thought it would be funny, having commentary." Albert laughed. "Someone didn't have their coffee this morning, Grumpy Pants."  
"Alright funny guy, just drive." Dean smiled and rolled his eyes.  
All the kids went to the back of the bus. There was a kind of lounge there, with couches. They decided to start a movie.  
All the adults were just chatting, and planning on what to do when they got to Miami.  
"Okay, so the girls want to go shopping at the mall. What do you guys want to do?" Roman asked, looking at Charlie, Everett and John.  
"Actually, I took it upon myself to plan lunch and a little tour." Alma said smiling. "I hope everyone doesn't mind? Dwayne wanted to meet all of you. So, when I told him we were all coming, he wanted to plan something. He felt really bad, for not being at the wedding."  
"We know that he wanted to be there, Alma." Sherri smiled. "We missed him being there but, we understood he is a very busy guy."  
"Thanks Sherri." Alma said. "Machelle, I know you wanted to go to that baby store."  
"Alma, I don't have to go. I just thought we were there." Machelle smiled. "I can do that next week, when we are here. That is good with me."  
Alma nodded.  
"Dwayne said he would show us a great time." Alma said. "He said, we could go to Fisher Island where all the stars live. Just a little tour, maybe see some different sights."  
"Aw, Now I don't wanna go on this cruise." Dean said. "Sounds like you guys, are going to have a blast. When are you guys, going to come back?"  
"I'm coming back in August, for the birth of the twins. Maybe stay for a bit, if that's okay? I'm not sure how long I can stay in the states but, I will find out." Margie said. "I will also come for the birth of your baby, in November. Maybe, we can arrange it so we can all spend Christmas together."  
"Of course it's okay. We all made a promise, when mom died and that was to keep in touch. Machelle and Roman have a guest house, that can sleep four and five guest rooms in the house. We have three spare rooms. So, anyone can stay." Sherri said. "As for Christmas, I would love to come out but, we would have to rent a place. We can't all fit in Aunt Lisa and Charlies condo. You can stay six months, or 182 days. That doesn't have to be all at once either. So, you can come six times if you want and stay a month each time."  
"Actually, I have a friend who has a place we could rent in Colorado. If you guys could take a week and come to the States, we could spend it together. I know Machelle says it's not Christmas time without snow." Sika said and smiled. "I bet if I called him, he would let us rent it, because he lives here in Florida."  
"Excuse me ladies and gentlemen, this is your driver talking." Albert laughed. "Machelle, just wanted to tell you we are coming into Naples. We are One hour away, from our destination."  
"Thanks Albert." Machelle said laughing. "That is my Que, to go for a rest. Excuse me everyone, I'm going to lie down for a bit. I do say that but, I also say we need Family around. So, if we can't have snow, You guys all being around is just fine with me."  
Machelle got up and walked to the back of the bus, where the kids were.  
She was going to go into the bedroom but, decided to pull the couch out with the help of the kids and laid down there.  
Vanessa's son Malcolm, went and got her some pillows and a blanket. They all helped to put the blanket on her.  
Jake sat on one side of her. JJ was on the other side. He put Chubs in her arms.  
After all the kids sat back down on the bed. It didn't take her long to fall asleep, after that.  
While Machelle rested, Alma texted Dwayne and kept him informed on when they would arrive.

For the next hour, the adults just chatted.  
They decided they would all try and get time off, at Christmas. They would ask everyone in the Family to come.  
They all knew that would be over 40 people but, the more the merrier. They also decided to draw names since it was a lot to buy for.  
All the kids, came out after the movie was over and had a snack.  
Then challenged Dean, to a game of Grand Theft Auto. To which Dean lost, almost all of the games to the kids.  
"How is it you guys are beating me, when you don't even have drivers licences?" Dean complained. "This is so bad."  
"Because, you suck at driving Dean." Malcolm said laughing.  
"Even Auntie Sherri, can beat you." Jake said.  
"No way, that is happening." Dean smiled. “We need another game.”  
Dean went towards the back of the bus, to get another game.  
"You sounded like JJ and Jake, when they don't get what they want Dean." Machelle said.  
"Hm guess I did, didn't I. Sorry I didn't realize you were in here." Dean said helping her up. Then pushed the bed in. "I'm sorry, I will work on that. Am I still on your Shit List? Ro, told me I was on it Again."  
"Yes, you called the babies brats Dean." Machelle said. "That is what the boys, call them now."  
"Okay, I will talk with them. I didn't mean it that way. I keep thinking they are older, than they are." Dean said hanging his head, like a scolded kid. "You know that right?"  
"I do but, the boys don't understand." Machelle said. "I don't know, how we can change their mind now."  
"Ah Shit." Dean said. "I didn't think of that."  
"Uncle Dean, that is a bad word." Jake said coming into the back.  
"Your Mom started it." Dean smiled.  
"No, she didn't." Jake said, then put his hands on his hips.  
Machelle and Dean couldn't help but, smile.  
Machelle, was just going to tell Dean to back off. When, Dean knelt down to Jake's level.  
"How do you know she didn't?" Dean said. He was almost in Jake's face. "You didn't hear all the conversation."  
"Cause Mommy, said you always start things." Jake said and put his finger on Dean's chest. "Mommy, is always right."  
Dean was trying not laugh. Jake was serious, he was getting really mad.  
Roman heard the yelling, and came in to see what was going on.  
"Jacob That's enough, go to the bathroom and leave Uncle Dean alone." Roman said.   
"But Daddy, Uncle Dean started it and was in my face." Jake said then tilted his head. "He is bugging me now."  
“Uncle Dean get out of Jake's space.” Roman said.  
Roman, Machelle and Dean, knew that meant he was mad.   
Machelle, did the same tilt of her head when she was mad.  
"Jake, I didn't mean to make you mad." Dean said being serious. "Uncle Dean, was being bad and I am really sorry. I think, I need to have a chat with you and JJ. Why don't you go get JJ and we will have a chat, okay?"  
Jake hugged Dean, just to let him know he was okay with the apology. Then turned around, and went to go get JJ.  
"I guess, I need to think before I speak." Dean said and stood up. "I will try and explain this to them. I think, he was really pissed."  
"He does have that Irish temper from Machelle. Trust me it comes out on the stupidest things." Roman said. "Okay, if you need help just call us."  
“Jake was defending me.” Machelle smiled. “That's why he got pissed so fast, not because of his Irish temper. He has Samoan in him to, Roman.”  
"Yeah Roman." Dean said. Roman rolled his eyes. “I think I need do this on my own, though. It was my fault so, I have to do this myself.”  
JJ and Jake came to the back and Dean sat down on the couch.  
Machelle and Roman left, to give them privacy.

“What was all that screaming?” Sherri asked. "Where is Dean?"   
“The screaming, was your nephew getting pissed at your husband.” Roman said, and sat down on the couch across from them. “I have never seen, Jake like that before.”  
"He is talking with the boys. Jake was defending his Mom, I didn't think it would escalate that fast." Machelle said, sitting down next to Sherri. "He keeps calling the babies Brats, and now that is how JJ and Jake see them."  
"I got you." Sherri smiled. "I heard Roman tell him, you were mad at him. I tried to explain, that to him the other night."  
"I wasn't mad at him, per say." Machelle smiled. "He just needs to remember, that they are kids and don't understand that he is kidding."  
"So, Machelle I heard Vince wants to chat with you, do you know why?" Patty asked.  
"He didn't actually say why, but I have a feeling he wants me back on the road." Machelle smiled. "I don't know if I want to travel. I mean I would love to get out of the house but, with four kids I don't think it is going to happen."  
"I don't blame you." Patty said. "I remember when Sika, was travelling it was hard enough then. Though, the girls were older and helped a lot."  
"Yes, it is. I remember with the boys it was kinda easy when they were little, they slept." Machelle smiled. "A couple months ago I had like four kids on the road. Dean and Seth, all they did was get in trouble with the boys. They, are the reason I stopped travelling. That and the boys are going to start preschool soon. Roman and I, are going to look next week."  
"I heard Summer, say that. That will be exciting for them." Patty smiled.  
"Is the school far from you Machelle?" Heather asked.  
"No, just up the street from us." Machelle said and held her stomach. "I can walk to pick them up. So, it will help with me losing the baby weight."  
"Have you had cravings?" Uncle Everett's wife, Michelle asked and put her hand on Machelle's stomach. The babies were moving.  
"I think they are hungry, again. Oh god, Yeah. They keep changing though. There was chicken nuggets from McDonald's, watermelon. This morning at four, it was KFC. Just because, I saw a commercial for it."  
All the girls laughed.  
"This is your driver again, If you look to your left." Albert smiled, and everyone looked out the left window. "The bus will tilt, and roll down the hill and we will crash."  
"Albert." Dean yelled from the back of the bus.   
"Sorry, just some driver humour." Albert smiled. "We will be at the marina, in 10 minutes."  
Roman handed Machelle some fruit.  
"You are terrible Albert." Alma laughed. "Dwayne said, he will be waiting in the parking lot. He has a place for the bus all marked off."  
Albert nodded.

When they got to the marina, Dwayne was waiting for them.   
After Albert parked the bus, everyone got off.  
JJ and Jake, ran to Dwayne and he gave them hugs. Then the same to Lauren and Jasmine.  
"Dwayne these are my Aunts Lisa, Heather, Constance and Michelle and my Uncles Charlie, John and Everett." Sherri said. "My cousin Brittany and my best friend Tia."  
"Nice to meet you all." Dwayne said and hugged all of them. "I'm sorry, I couldn't come to the wedding. Mom said it was beautiful."  
"Thank you, that it was." Sherri said. "This is Lauren and this little cutie is Jasmine."  
Jasmine seamed to know her name and started to giggle, when Sherri poked her stomach. That made everyone laugh.  
"So, I am going to show you guys Fisher island where Julia Roberts, Oprah Winfrey and Shakira live. Then we can drop Dean, Sherri and Taylor off at the shipping dock and then go find something to do from there. So, Albert we need their luggage, also the stroller for the boys just in case. There are some shops we can look in, around the dock."  
Albert nodded, Dean and Roman helped him. While Dwayne helped the others down the dock.  
"Are you guys hungry?" Dwayne asked. "The chef, here has prepared a great light lunch."  
They all walked to the front of the boat, and sat down.  
There was as a variety of food, on a buffet table.  
"Machelle, Mom said you were having cravings for fried chicken. So, I got you some KFC." Dwayne smiled.  
One of the deck hands, brought her a box of chicken.  
"You didn't have to do that." Machelle smiled. "Not, like I need it."  
"Lauren, had the same cravings almost as you." He smiled. "So, I know what it is like. I also got the coleslaw because, that goes with the craving."  
"Suck up." Roman said, elbowing Dwayne's arm.  
Dwayne just gave that famous beautiful smile of his, and shrugged his shoulders.  
"Thank you, Dwayne." Machelle smiled.  
After lunch the Captain took them on a, tour of the tropical waters of Miami's Biscayne Bay. As they all relaxed, and took in the amazing views of the Miami skyline.  
They saw pristine beaches and Millionaires Row. Where they have the most beautiful homes, in Miami.  
They also learned fascinating details of Miami's history.  
The Captain docked the boat and they all got off, and walked Dean, Sherri and Taylor to their ship.  
Then the girls went to the many shops around the dock, and did a little bit of shopping. While the guys, just followed the girls and held the things they bought.  
Dwayne did show them some sights around Miami.  
A couple hours later they were back on the Yacht, to take them back to the Marina.  
On the way the Captain, showed everyone Coral Castle.   
When they got close, the Captain came on and told them about it.  
"Excuse me everyone if you look on your right hand side, you can see Coral Castle. It is an engineering marvel that has been compared with Stonehenge and the Great Pyramids of Egypt." The Captain said. "Many sources claim that the castle, originally called Rock Gate Park, is scientifically inexplicable. Coral Castle has baffled scientists, engineers and scholars since its opening in 1923. It has appeared countless times in books, magazines, and television shows. Rock musician Billy Idol even wrote a hit song about the place, 'Sweet Sixteen.'"  
He paused for a bit and then started again.  
"As strange and amazing as the site is, its history is equally improbable. It was created by just one man working alone for nearly three decades until his death in 1951. He was a small Latvian immigrant named Edward Leedskalnin. who stood, 5 feet tall and weighed 100 pounds. Legend has it that he was inspired to build the structure, after being abandoned by his 16-year-old sweetheart. On what was to be their, wedding day. Spurned by his lost love, he set out to prove to her and the world that he could do something remarkable, and make something of himself despite his poverty and fourth grade education. I would say he succeeded spectacularly."  
"It looks really cool." Roman said.   
Everyone agreed it would be cool, to look at it up close and personal.  
Once they got to the dock and loaded up the bus, they followed Dwayne and Lauren.  
They went to a garden-inspired Restaurant, in the old Coconut Grove Library space. Right in the middle of Peacock Park.  
The kids liked it because they saw birds walking around, and the waiter was really funny.

They were going to stay the night at a hotel but, Charlie forgot his pills.  
So, they drove back to Tampa. No one minded, they were all tired anyway.  
Albert, dropped all the Aunts and Uncles off at their hotel. He also told them he would pick them up at 10, the next morning.  
Then dropped the rest, back at Machelle and Roman's.  
They decided that they would all go to Apollo Beach, and see the Manatees that lived there.

The next morning Machelle got the boys dressed.  
They met all the others at the front gates. Then drove the 25 minutes to Apollo Beach.  
When they got there the boys were really excited. They had never seen a Manatee before, up close and personal.  
The tour started as a guide Gina led them around. She explained how the Manatees came here.  
"Big Bend Power Station delivered reliable electricity to the community, for 16 years before the commercial operation of Big Bend Unit 4 in 1986. That year, people started seeing manatees in large numbers in the power station's discharge canal. Where saltwater was taken from Tampa Bay to cool Unit 4 flowed, clean and warm, back to the bay. When Tampa Bay reached 68 degrees or colder, the mammals would seek out this new refuge." Gina started. "The Manatee Viewing Centre was soon born. Today, Big Bend's discharge canal is a state and federally designated manatee sanctuary that provides critical protection from the cold for these unique, gentle animals."  
Then they went into the Educational building. They saw colourful displays of the manatee, and its habitat.  
Other walls showed how Big Bend Power Station, generates electricity for the community in an environmentally responsible way.  
They looked and Inspected actual manatee bones, and pieced together puzzles.  
They also felt the blast of a hurricane, in the centre's simulator.   
They found out more about hurricanes and how Tampa Electric, prepares for and responds to major storms.  
Then they went outside, and walked down a pathway to a 50 foot high tower.  
Machelle, Lisa, Connie and Charlie sat down on a bench, and just watched. While the others walked up to the top.  
"I'm going to miss you guys when you leave tomorrow." Machelle said. "I hope you guys, come back again."  
"We will, Machelle. August for the birth of the twins." Lisa said. "This has been a great trip. Next time we will bring the grand kids, and go see Disney World. Now that we have a place, to stay with you."  
"The Girls would love that." Charlie smiled. "I'm not sure if they will come at Christmas but, Heath said maybe in August they will come and visit."  
"We have lots of room, for all of you guys." Machelle smiled. "You can stay with us instead of renting a hotel room. I don't know why, you guys did this time?"  
"I did it this time, because I got a great deal." Charlie said. "I did it through air miles. I know Sherri said you guys had room but, I had all these air miles and I wanted to use them."  
Machelle nodded.  
"Aunt Connie what about you, will you come to?" Machelle asked.  
"I don't know. Florida brings back bad memories, for me." Connie said. "I will see. I know it's kind of stupid because I have had a great time here. Roman's family, has been great. I am so glad I came."  
Machelle didn't push because, she knew Connie's ex husband lived in Florida. They hadn't seen each other in years. It was a very bad break up, and her ex took her son with him.  
"What time do you guys leave tomorrow?" Machelle said, changing the subject.  
"One but, we have to be there two hours before." Charlie said. "I want to take you guys out to dinner tonight, where can we go?"  
"Anywhere you want. What do you guys feel like?" Roman said.  
They walked back to the bus, and drove back to Tampa for dinner.  
Margie, Lisa and Connie wanted to spend their last night with the boys. So, the boys spent the night with them.


	18. Chapter 18 – Saying good bye to Family.

Enjoy!

Chapter 18 – Saying good bye to Family.

The next morning, Machelle woke up really early. The sun, wasn't even out.  
Machelle started to lift Roman's arm up from her hip, when he pulled her in more.  
"Where are you going so, early?" Roman asked, and kissed her lips when she rolled over.  
"I have to pee. So, unless you want to clean the mess -." Machelle didn't even finish her sentence, when she heard Roman laugh and he moved his arm.  
Machelle went to the bathroom, then came back.  
Roman sat up in bed, and Machelle leaned up against him.  
"What's wrong?" Roman asked. "You were tossing and turning, almost all night."  
"I'm sorry, I know I tried not to disturb you. I just couldn't get comfortable. I don't want to see, my family go today. Maybe, I can convince them to stay longer." Machelle said, then shook her head and smiled. "Just kidding they would drive me nuts but, I do miss seeing them all the time. I love seeing your family, almost everyday I miss that."  
Roman knew both girls wanted Sharron's family, in their lives. He would miss his family, if they weren't close by.  
"Well, maybe we can make arrangements to go see them, or they can come here more." Roman said. "You and the boys, can go see them when ever you want."  
"Are you on drunk?" Machelle Laughed. "I would have to take two kids and two newborns, and ALL Their things by myself. I need an army, just to go to the store to get milk. The boys go one way and I go another, because they see things they want."  
Machelle, let out a breath.  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it that way. That, came out the wrong way." Machelle said and sat up. "I love the boys to death but, I'm getting bored staying home. Since, the boys are going to go to school. The biggest decision I am going to make is, do I change the colour of the walls to red or blue. Or the kitchen, should I renovate it or can I live with the way it is."  
Roman smiled, and Machelle laid back down on her pillow.  
"I like the grey walls but, I know what you meant babe. What's wrong with the kitchen?" Roman said and rolled over to his side. "I know your getting bored, I can see that. I know when there is something bugging you, just like you know when something is bugging me. It's been there, since we talked about preschool."  
Machelle turned her head, and had tears in her eyes. She felt bad for feeling, like she did. She was the Mom, and should want to stay home with her kids.   
Her Mom couldn't afford to stay home with her and Sherri, and here she was wanting to have something to do.  
"What I'm trying to say is, If you want to work with Sherri helping her with her properties. Or work at McKeana Inc. I will support you, 100 percent in anything you want to do." Roman leaned in and kissed her. "We always said we would talk things over, if there was anything wrong. Carla, and I never had that, I love that we talk things over."  
Roman, saw a slight smile on Machelle's face.  
"Vince, did say I could take some time off. So, maybe it is time." Roman said. He put his finger, on Machelle's lips when she opened her mouth. "I'm not saying I will quit, I know what you think about that. I am saying, that we can compromise. I could be like Dwayne, and show up for Pay Per Views. Maybe do a movie or I could also work at the training centre again, just for a bit. Or I could, watch my wife go crazy."  
Machelle, did a slight smile again and rolled her eyes.  
"Okay, I get what your saying. I won't go crazy. I just want something to do, while my babies are having fun without me. I will be fine, I just need a project to distract me until the new babies arrive." Machelle said, Roman just smiled. "Okay I know what your going to say, they aren't babies anymore. But, they are still in my eyes."  
Machelle let a breath out.  
"I know that look." Machelle said. "No, I'm not going to go on tour with four kids. Dean and Seth, squashed that idea the last time with all the trouble they got into. Vince thought it was funny but, I was horrified. I want them to be men, not trouble makers. As for the kitchen, I need more cupboard space. I have a need to shop for somethings, I won't even use and need space for them."  
Roman smiled, then rolled his eyes. He knew she was kidding.  
"I agree it was a little much but, Vince was okay with it and that is what counts. I got a better idea." Roman said, and sat up. "I was going to suggest, you open another Youth Centre. You said it yourself, there are more teens wanting to join. Make that your project, while the boys are in school. You did it once, I know you can do it again. After the new twins are born, you can work there and we can hire a nanny. Or, Mom could look after them for a couple hours. We can work out something. Before you say anything, I have talked with Mom and she said she would babysit. Just a couple hours a day or a week. What ever you want, she wants to help. Same with my Sisters."  
Roman kissed her forehead and got out of bed. He went into the bathroom, and turned on the shower.  
He knew Machelle, was thinking about it.   
If he knew his wife, as good as he thought. She would think it was a great idea, and do it.  
Machelle thought about it a bit, it wasn't that bad of an idea. She did have fun meeting the teens, and it was really good for the community. It also, kept the teens out of trouble.  
The only thing that was wrong, was she didn't want Patty to be tired looking after newborns. Then she thought, they would be sleeping in the beginning.   
She hoped this feeling of her being bored, and wanting to work wouldn't last forever.  
After thinking about it for ten minutes, Machelle came into the bathroom.  
"You sir, are a bugger." Machelle said as she opened the shower door and came in. Roman pointed to his chest. "Yes, you. You knew I would love, that idea and would do it."  
"That I am guilty of, I admit it. I knew you had fun, doing the first one. We all noticed it, your eyes lit up." Roman said. "Come on we can chat about it later. Now we need to get ready to go for breakfast, before your Aunts and Uncles spoil our boys."  
Machelle smiled, she knew what Margie was like. Margie, loved the boys so much. If they asked for something, she wouldn't say no.  
Same with Charlie and her Uncle John, they both had smaller grand kids. Charlie's granddaughters were 7 and 4. John's were 8 and 12.  
Everett and Michelle had older grand kids, in their 20's so it wasn't the same.   
After they had their shower and were ready, Roman texted Seth.   
Seth, volunteered to help drive the family to the airport.   
He was looking after Dean and Sherri's house, and the cats.

Seth followed Roman and Machelle, in Sherri's car.   
They drove to the hotel and met the family in the lobby.   
There was a restaurant right in the hotel, and the Aunts and Uncles were just waiting for them to come.  
The Uncles, Roman, and Seth got their luggage in the cars.  
As Machelle and the Aunts waited for them.  
"Mommy, look what Uncle Johnny bought us?" JJ said.  
They had new T-shirts on, and each had a new toy.   
All the Aunts looked on, and smiled.  
"Nice shirts.” Machelle smiled. “Did you say, thank you to Uncle Johnny?"   
"Yes we did." Jake said. Then leaned in close to Machelle, and whispered. "Did you know, Uncle Johnny can do Donald duck voices?"  
"I did know, that" Machelle smiled. "He used to do that for Auntie Sherri, and I."  
Just as the guys finished, the hostess sat them at a table in the back.  
Then they went and had breakfast, and just chatted.   
After breakfast and a fight with Uncle Everett to pay the cheque, that Uncle Everett won. They got in the cars to the short drive, to the airport.  
The Aunts and Uncles all checked in. Then wondered around the airport, just looking in the stores.  
When it was time to go to the gates, they found each one of the two gates they needed.  
Lisa, Charlie, Everett, Michelle and Connie were the first ones to leave.   
While Machelle was busy saying goodbye to them, Margie pulled Roman aside.  
She tried to give him an envelope, of money.   
"I'm not taking this so, put it in an account. Use it for you guys, to come at Christmas or anytime you want to come. We will put money in too." Roman said. "We want you all, to come back. It means a lot to both girls and my family."  
"All the Aunts and Uncles, put this together. So I will tell them later, when I get home." Margie said hugging Roman. “Okay, I will."  
When they got to her gate. Margie hugged Machelle, and said she and the others had a great time. They all promised they would do their best, to come at Christmas.  
All of them were going to come when the twins were born, for sure.  
Machelle was teary eyed, when Margie went through the security gate.  
Machelle sat down on a bench, and watched her walk down the hallway.  
"Mommy it's okay." JJ said, and sat beside her. “They will be back.”  
"Don't cry, Mommy." Jake said and grabbed her hand.  
There was a lady Border Security Guard, standing at the doors to the gate. She was watching them and thought, it was so cute.  
"Come on Machelle, they will be back before you know it." Seth smiled. “Only two more months, it will go fast, I promise.”  
"I know, I hate this." Machelle smiled and stood up. "It's part hormones, part not wanting them to go. I miss them already. We were always really close, so it wasn't hard to miss them. Now they all live so far away, and it sucks."  
Roman put his arm around her, and kissed her forehead. Machelle put her head on his chest.  
The security guard, came over and handed Machelle a Kleenex.  
"It's a girl thing, I do it when my family leaves." She smiled. "My boys are grown up, and have kids of their own. I do it every time they leave, and they only live a few hours away."  
Machelle smiled, and looked on her name tag.  
"Thank you Georgia, I will be okay." Machelle smiled. "Okay boys, let's get out of here. Before, I board their plane and get arrested for busting through the gate."  
Roman and Seth both smiled.  
"I wouldn't arrest you. I know, it's your family you would be going after. I understand but, Butch over there won't." Georgia said pointing to the 5 foot 4, 350 pound guard that was standing behind her. "He would arrest you, he's mean and nasty."  
Butch shook his head and smiled.   
Seth almost busted a gut.  
"I would, never do that anyway." Machelle said. "Thank you both, for not taking me seriously."  
Georgia and Butch smiled.  
Roman put his arm around her again, and JJ held her hand.  
Jake held Seth's, then they all went to get the cars.  
“Don't worry Machelle, Roman and I could of taken them all.” Seth said, on the way to get the cars. “I saw the other Guards, they were all really short. One spear from Roman, and they wouldn't get up for a week. I can get the survivors, if there was any.”  
Machelle smiled and put her arm, in the crook of Seth's elbow.  
“Thanks Seth.” Machelle smiled.

When they got home Machelle went upstairs for a rest, JJ and Jake went with her.   
She wanted, to let Roman and Seth talk and catch up.

Seth and Roman sat outside around the table, just talking.  
"Machelle, going to be okay?" Seth asked. "I know I haven't been around lately but, I do care."  
"I know you do Seth, she will be fine." Roman smiled. "I remember the last time, she was pregnant. The last few months, she was an emotional mess. Anything would make her cry. A dog food commercial, even if someone looked at her the wrong way. So, this is normal. We talked this morning. She was telling me she's bored. She wants to do something but, doesn't know what."  
"You know I have to agree with Dean, I think you and Machelle are great together." Seth said. "I remember you and Carla, and all the fights we heard about. Do you and Machelle even fight?"  
Roman shook his head.  
"No not really, we talk about everything." Roman smiled. “Even if we did, it's not the same as with Carla. She wanted me home because she wanted me to do things. Machelle is very independent, and does her own thing.”  
"I hope, I find someone like her." Seth said, then smiled.  
"What about Tia?" Roman asked. "What's going on with you guys.?"  
"Well I am taking it slow, for a couple reasons." Seth said. "I don't need all you guys, kicking my ass for one. Second, I really do want to settle down. I mean, I see both my best friend's happy and have families. I really do want that. I like Tia she's a great person but, she has Two Teenage Boys. I don't know, if I can handle that. To tell you the truth I am scared dating anyone with kids, Especially teenagers."  
Machelle had come down the stairs to get snacks for her and the boys. When she heard part of the conversation, between Roman and Seth.  
"Seth, don't you be a chicken shit. I will kick your ass, if you don't at least try." Machelle said, from the patio door. "If you can handle two 2 year old boys and Taylor, then you can handle anything."  
Machelle, waddled over to where they were sitting.  
Seth at first was kind of scared but, relaxed after a bit. He realized Machelle, actually did care for him and was looking after him.  
"Christian and Evan, both need someone in their life that can Inspire them to do something. They are both like Taylor was. Sitting at home, playing on their phones or playing Video games. Now look at her, in basketball and track and field. Rick is a great dad but, Tia is very lazy and that pissed him off. I'm surprised, it lasted this long. She has changed, since her and Rick split, for the better. If you can win the boys over, then it will be easy for you to win Tia's heart. I also know Christian is very into Wrestling. Evan has gotten into it a bit, and Yes that is a hint."  
With that Machelle turned around, and grabbed some juice boxes and some snacks off the counter. Then went back upstairs.  
"She's right, Taylor did change when Dean came into her and Sherri's life. She started joining things at school. I even saw the difference in her." Roman smiled. "You can do it, you won Machelle and Sherri over. Both of them don't call you Skunk Boy anymore. That's a good thing, right?."  
Seth smiled and Roman laughed.  
"I'll talk to Machelle and Sherri, later then." Seth said.  
"Do you have plans for later today, and tomorrow?" Roman said. "I need to clean the guest house and put furniture together, I could use your help."  
"Nope, I can help you." Seth said. "The only thing, I have to do this week is wait for Derek. He's bringing Ares back, later today. I have no plans for tomorrow so, I can help clean or move furniture."  
For the next few hours Roman and Seth set up cribs, put together dressers and screwed book shelves together.  
JJ and Jake helped, kind of.

 

The next day they went to Dean and Sherri's, and put their nursery things together.  
They had started the guest house but, didn't finish it all.  
That night Machelle didn't feel like cooking so, Roman and Seth took JJ to go and get Pizza for dinner.   
Machelle took the time to go to the guest house, and go look for the crib sets.   
Her and Jake walked in the front door, and walked through the living room. To what used, to be Roman's old office.  
"What are we looking for, Mommy?" Jake asked.  
"We need to find your old blankets, for the new babies to sleep with." Machelle said and opened the closet door. "They are in a plastic bag, that zips up."  
"You mean like the one, here?" Jake asked, pointing to the top of a cabinet. "We need to wait for Daddy, it's to high."  
"Yup, that is it. That was really easy, good job Jake." Machelle said. "Nope, we can get it. I saw your old step stool, in the living room."  
"I'll go get it." Jake said and ran to get it.  
He dragged it back to, Machelle.  
"Thanks, Sweetheart." Machelle said, and ruffled his hair and Jake smiled.  
Machelle put it close to the cabinet, and stood on top of it.  
As soon as she reached up, the stool started to teeter.   
She was going to get down but, before Machelle had time to think. The stool fell apart, and she fell to the ground with it.  
On the way down she banged her arm on the File cabinet, scraped her shoulder on a nail that was sticking out of the wall behind her. Then to top it off, the bag fell on her head.  
Jake screamed, and ran to Machelle.   
Machelle, sat there for a bit trying to get her bearings.   
Then tried to get up but, her foot was really sore.  
"I'm okay, Jake." Machelle said, trying not to show she was really hurt. "Just, give me a second."  
Jake heard Roman's truck pull up in the driveway, and ran screaming to get him.  
"Daddy, Uncle Seth. Mommy fell and hurt herself." Jake said, running out the door.  
Roman had just rolled up the windows, when he saw Jake running from the guest house towards them.  
He saw he was very upset but, couldn't actually hear him.  
When Seth opened his door, then he heard Jake screaming.  
They all ran to him, and then ran towards the guest house.  
In the meantime, Machelle had got herself up and limped to the front door.  
Roman grabbed her hand, and Seth was on the other side of her.  
They helped her to the porch step, where Machelle sat down.  
"Holy Crap." Seth said looking at her ankle. "I'll go next door and get, George."  
Machelle looked down at her now, very swollen and purple ankle and foot.  
"Oh Crap." Machelle said, almost in tears. "I tried to get the crib set, and the stool fell apart."  
"I told you, I would get them." Roman said, when Machelle rolled her eyes.  
"Shut up and help me to the house so, I can put some Medical Peas on it." Machelle said, with gritted teeth. "It freaking hurts, like shit."  
"Mommy-" Jake started but, was interrupted by Machelle.  
"I know Jake." Machelle smiled. "Now, is not a good time for Giving me crap for swearing."  
Jake didn't argue with her.  
They helped her to the house, Roman on one side with Jake holding her hand.  
"Your bleeding on your shoulder." Roman said as they made it through the garage door. "What are Medical Peas?"  
"I hit a nail or something, when I fell." Machelle said sitting down on the couch. "Frozen peas I keep in the freezer, for stupid things like this."  
"Here Daddy,." Jake said, then handed the frozen veggies to him.  
Roman grabbed a pillow and her foot, then put the frozen veggies on her foot. Then went to get a wash cloth, to wipe the blood off her shoulder.  
Seth and JJ came back, with George right behind them.  
Machelle told him what had happened, and he looked at her foot.  
"I think you might have fractured or possibly broke one of the bones, Machelle." George said. "I would go get an X-ray, ASAP. You also need to get stitches, on your back too."  
Machelle rolled her eyes.  
"I'll look after, the boys." Seth said. "While you take her, Ro."  
"I got a better idea." George said.   
He pulled out his phone, and called his partner. He walked outside and a few minutes later, he came back in.  
"Ben is on his way. I know your not going to like this Machelle. But if it is broken you will get looked at much quicker by Ambulance, than going through Emergency. The doctors can also see if the twins are okay, at the same time. You might even need a CT Scan, and the doctors can get it right away.”  
Machelle wasn't going to argue.  
"Thanks George." Machelle said. "The peas are helping with the pain, a little. I can't move my toes so, I bet your right."  
When the Ambulance got there, Ben brought the stretcher out and Machelle got on. Ben said, the boys could go with her.  
JJ and Jake loved it, they had never been in an Ambulance before. George, got them both seated.  
Roman and Seth followed behind, in Machelle's car. If Machelle had to stay to long, Seth said he would take the boys home.

Ben and George brought Machelle in.   
George was right, the doctor looked at her right away just like he had said.  
Seth had taken JJ and Jake to the cafeteria, to get a snack.   
He had a little trouble getting them to go but, Machelle told them to bring her something back.  
The doctor, was more concerned about the babies. But when they did an ultrasound on them, they were fine.  
Then they did a CT Scan.  
While they waited for the results, Roman tried to calm Machelle.  
"Mom and Dad, are on their way. They are going to help out, just until after the party." Roman said. "Then summer and Vanessa, are going to come help out."  
Then the doctor came in.  
"You Machelle, are very lucky. We are going to put a boot on your foot. I will stitch the cut on your back, three will probably do. Just put ice on the scape, when you get home." The Doctor smiled. "I hear you have two, 3 year old boys. So, we will deal with the damage of the foot, after the twins are born. I am just waiting, to get you fitted for a boot. I am going to give you a prescription for Tylenol 3's, that should help with pain and it won't hurt the babies."  
"Let, me just tell you about my Wife." Roman laughed. "Since, you don't know -."  
The Doctor put his hand up, before Roman could finish.  
"My wife, was the same way. So, I know what you are going to say." The Doctor smiled. "My wife did almost the same thing, when she was pregnant with my son. All you have to do is just try and rest, Okay?"  
Then he explained on what was wrong, with her foot.   
The doctor, called it a second degree sprain and an avulsion fracture.   
Avulsion fracture is a fracture caused by a traumatic traction from a tendon to the bone. Because the tendon can bear more pull than the bone, it is common that the bone will pull off instead of the tendon.   
The tendon had pulled off a piece of bone, and was floating around.   
He told her that if she stayed off of it and kept a boot on, maybe they might not have to do surgery.  
Machelle nodded and the Doctor smiled.   
Then he turned, and left through the curtain.  
"You won't rest but, I will try and help out." Roman said, looking at his now teary eyed wife. "I called Hunter he gave me a couple more days off. Just until Sherri comes back."  
"No, I will try. We can come with you to Miami, like we planned. The boys and I will stay on the bus, and I will rest. If I need anything the boys can get it for me. Isn't that why we had kids?" Machelle said, and smiled. Then she went serious. "This fall, scared the crap out of me. I didn't think, the stool would collapse on me. Guess I was right, with the Beached Whale comment."  
"Stop that. I know, you wanted to find the blankets and set up the room." Roman said, as he sat on the edge of the bed and put his arm around her. "I hope this is a wake up call, and you will rest."  
"I thought the stool was okay. Jake did say to wait but, I didn't." Machelle said, tears running down her cheeks. "I'm a Taurus, you should know I like to be independent. I hate waiting for someone to help me, when I am perfectly fine doing it myself. Pregnant or not."  
"I know, She-Ra doesn't ask for help." Roman said and laughed. Then went serious. "But Pregnant Machelle, needs to wait for He-Man to help her, Capish?"  
"What ever." Machelle smiled, through the tears.


	19. Chapter 19 – Surprises.

The next Chapter!  
Sorry it took so long for this chapter but, I got discouraged by a review.   
After Chapter 2 this story took on a life of it's own. I did change the description and I decided to make it about Babysitting and about the lives of the characters. But, kept the same name. Hope you understand!  
Thank you enjoy

Chapter 19 – Surprises.

Roman grabbed a Kleenex, and dried her tears.  
They heard Sika and Patty, ask where Machelle Reigns was.  
A nurse pointed to the curtained room.  
"OMG Machelle, are you okay?" Patty said, coming through the curtain and grabbed her hand. "What happened?"  
Machelle, repeated the story.  
"We will help you out." Sika said, and shook his head.  
He knew what Machelle was like, she was stubborn. She liked to do things herself.  
He also knew that was why Roman, loved her so much.   
Carla was much more needy, and liked Roman to do things for her.   
After Lily was born, it got worse. That's why, they didn't make it.  
"Yes we will. At least until the day before the party. I have plans, to get my hair done." Patty said and pressed her lips together. "Oops, I wasn't supposed to say I knew."  
"How did you know about that?" Machelle and Roman said together.  
Both of them looking at Sika, who shook his head and put his hands up in the air.  
"You should know you can't keep secrets from your mother, Roman Joseph Reigns." Patty smiled. "I know everything."  
"Alright, How much do you know?" Machelle asked. "Who told you?"  
Then the Nurse came in.  
Patty, Sika, and Roman waited in the hallway, while the Nurse fitted her with a boot.  
"You my dear can go home. Only light pressure, no walking. Which means you can only take it off at night, when you sleep and to ice it.” The nurse said, then smiled. “Here is the number of Dr. Brown. The emergency doctor, has talked to him. He said to call his office tomorrow morning and make an appointment, for two weeks from now. He will make the decision, if it needs to have surgery. Good luck."  
“Thank you, for all you guys did.” Machelle smiled.  
The nurse smiled, and then she left.   
Roman came in two seconds later, with a wheelchair.  
As Roman wheeled her out, he told her that George and Seth had taken the boys home.   
Sika and Patty, were just getting the car.  
"So, Mom knows everything about the party." Roman said. "My Aunt Selma let it slip, that she was coming to town."  
"That sucks, your Mom knows about the party." Machelle smiled. "Good thing, your Dad and I saved a couple surprises for later."  
Once outside Machelle, got out of the chair and sat down on a bench.   
Roman, looked at her, with a smile on his face.  
"What surprises, are you talking about?" Roman asked.  
"Don't worry about it." Machelle smiled. "I will tell you later, I don't want anything to spoil this surprise."  
"I knew I married you, for a reason." Roman said and kissed her. "You, keep me on my toes."  
Sika and Patty pulled up to the Emergency doors, a few minutes later.  
Roman, helped Machelle into the back of the van. Then he put the wheelchair back.

On the way home Sika stopped off at the pharmacy, to fill Machelle's prescription.  
Roman and Patty went inside.  
"Have they called you, yet?" Machelle asked Sika. “Did they get the tickets?”  
"Yes they have, and it is a go." Sika looked into the rear view mirror, and smiled. "You sure, you still want to do this, I mean with you hurt and being pregnant and all?"  
"Are you kidding? I have planned this, for three months." Machelle said then stopped, and Sika smiled. “I mean We have planned this. I may be hurt but, I am so looking forward to this. It will be worth it in the end, seeing you and Patty happy. Not to mention, meeting all your family."  
"You are so amazing Machelle, you have a good heart." Sika smiled. "Summer and Vanessa told me to tell you, they will help out as much as possible with the boys. Patty and I, will help as much as you want us to."  
"I'm not worried about that, Sika. I love that the boys, get to see you and Patty. I'm more worried about you two, than anything else. I know you guys get tired, chasing them around." Machelle said. "I can still walk, it will just be with a waddle and a limp. It may take me a little bit longer but, it will get done. Besides, I got my list done. We just have to figure out, the menu. Any requests? The girls and I, are going to finalize it tomorrow."  
"I will go in your place. The doctor told you to rest, and that is what you are going to do.” Sika said very serious, then smiled. "I know you can't have seafood but, I would like some. I know your strong like Ox, stubborn like Bull and have a heart of Gold. You just rest, alright?”  
Machelle smiled, at Sika.  
"Okay, that will work. I promise, I will rest then." Machelle said smiling. "Good Promo by the way, maybe I should use that."  
Before Sika could answer Machelle, the back door flew open.  
"What are you two laughing for?" Roman asked, opening the back door and got in beside Machelle.  
"Nothing, we were just chatting." Sika said and started the car up, when Patty sat down in the car.   
"We got some more Peas, for you Machelle. We also got some bandages, to put over your stitches. So they won't get wet, when you have a shower." Patty smiled, then looked at Sika. "I also got some peas, for your knee."  
"Good then when I get hungry while I'm watching TV, I can have them as a snack." Sika said laughing. “Better than that yucky stuff, you give me for snacking on.”  
“You, need that yucky stuff to snack on. Or you would eat junk food, all night.” Patty said and shook her head.   
Then she smiled, when Roman and Machelle started laughing.

As they were driving down Machelle and Roman's street, they saw George just walking into his house.  
"I think we should invite them to a BBQ, one night." Machelle said. "They really are, great neighbours."  
"I agree." Roman said and nodded. “I'll ask him. Maybe when Dean and Sherri get home, we can have one.”  
Sika pulled up as close to the front door, as possible.  
Roman and Sika tried to help her in the house but, Machelle swatted and shooed them away.  
“I can walk still, I can do this.” Machelle said.   
Sika smiled, and shook his head. He made sure Roman was right beside her, just in case.  
Machelle walked into the house, and went and sat down on the couch.  
Then Roman went into the kitchen, and turned the kettle on.   
"Mommy, are you okay?" Jake asked, running into the living room. “What did they do to your foot?”  
Both of the boy's ran and gave her a hug, like they hadn't seen her for ages.   
Machelle was glad she was sitting down, or she would of been on her ass the way the boy's were running towards her.  
"Does it feel better?" JJ said after he hugged her. “Are the babies, okay?”  
"I'm fine, you two. Yes, JJ the babies are fine." Machelle smiled, and kissed the top of each of their heads. "I have to wear this for awhile but, I will be fine. You two should be in bed. Were you good for Uncle Seth, and George?"  
Seth walked into the kitchen, and stood beside Roman and Sika.   
"Sorry Roman, they wouldn't go to bed until you guys got home. Jake had a crying fit, and got JJ started. I tried to calm them but, nothing worked. So, I caved and let them stay up." Seth said. "We were just watching a movie, until you guys came home."  
“It's okay Seth.” Roman smiled. “I had a feeling, they wouldn't want to go to bed.”  
“You think you can entertain your Mom tomorrow, Roman?” Sika said. “I am going to take Machelle's place, with your sister's. We are going to get the menu, finalized.”  
“No problem, Dad. I was going to call Summer, and tell her Machelle wasn't going with them.” Roman said. “Doctor told her no walking, and that is what I am going to try and do. You notice I said Try?”  
Sika smiled and then Roman went into the living room, and handed Patty and Machelle some tea.   
“JJ, Jake give everyone hugs it's time for you two to be in bed.” Roman said. “We will see Uncle Seth, Papa and Mo Ma, tomorrow.”  
Roman took the boys upstairs, after they did what he had asked.   
"Vera said, Ares is with her and Katie." Seth said, sitting down on the couch with everyone else. "George, just went to go get him."  
Just as Roman was coming down the stairs, George and Ares showed up at the door.  
“I hope this did him good.” Machelle said. “He really is a great d-”  
Just as she was going to say something, Ares came in and started to freak out. But, it didn't last very long.  
Machelle, just ignored him until he calmed down. Then she patted him, and he laid down beside her and El Torrito.  
"Derek, sent a note and some instructions for Sherri and Dean. I see you already knew what to do, Machelle." George said, and handed it to Seth. "Vera said she wants to keep him, now that he has calmed down. He sat with Katie, and watched cartoons with her."  
"Thanks again, George." Roman smiled. "Are you guys busy on Saturday night? We would like to say thanks by having you guys over, for a BBQ."  
"I will call you after I ask the boss, Meaning my wife.” George said, and started laughing. “I think, we are free though."  
"Good Idea, for asking." Roman said and handed Seth a beer. “Do you want a beer?”  
"No sorry, maybe next time. I have a date with Katie tonight. It's my turn, to read her a story." George smiled. "I’m already late as it is but, at least she’s not mad at me. This was a good excuse, I’ll call you tomorrow wit an answer."  
Roman smiled, and walked George out.  
Sika and Patty, left a few minutes later.  
Seth, Roman and Machelle were just talking, in the living room.  
"Dad is going with Summer and Vanessa, tomorrow. So, Mom is coming to help with the boys." Roman said. "What is this big surprise you have?"  
"I know he is. The girls and I were supposed to go to the venue, and get the menu settled. There are two surprises, for the party. Your Dad has always wanted to go back to visit Samoa but, something always came up. So, Summer arranged for them to fly there, for their trip. Your Aunt Tao, is coming for the party and they will fly back with her." Machelle said. "They stay there for a week, then fly to Hawaii for a week. The second surprise is your Mom's Sister Valentina and her family, are coming from Italy. We kind of turned it, into a family reunion."  
"Holy Shit, this is going to be really great." Roman said and smiled. "Dad hasn't been back in years, he always talked about it though. Aunt Val hasn't been out of Italy. Mom has been there to see her but, she has never come to Florida. So, that is a huge surprise."  
"That's what Summer said." Machelle smiled. "Your Dad, knows everything. He helped plan, and get all of them here."  
Machelle got up and put her peas back in the freezer, then went to the washroom.  
"Well, what can we help with then?" Seth said, when she came back out. "Besides the guest house. I have three days off and am willing to help with this. Roman's Mom and Dad, are great people. That and I wanna help with something. I know I haven't been around a lot, like I was before. So, Use me."  
Machelle Laughed, as did Roman.  
"I'm not sure yet, Seth." Machelle said smiling. "Wait until the girls get here, tomorrow. Summer and Vanessa, are in charge of this. I just had a small part, in this."  
"What was your part?" Seth asked.  
"Arranging for a big enough venue, for the party." Machelle smiled. "We could of had it here but, thanks to Cynthia. The lady, who did Dean and Sherri's wedding. That part is done, we just have to finalize all the food."  
"How's the foot, now?" Roman said.  
"Better but, I'm getting tired." Machelle said. "So, I think I will hop on up to bed. Let you guys, catch up."  
Roman was going to help her upstairs but, Machelle said she was fine.   
Seth and Roman sat outside for a couple more hours, just catching up on things.

The next day Roman and Seth, tried to clean the guest house.   
They got the boys to help, kind of. All the boys wanted to do, was play fight with Daddy and Uncle Seth.  
When Patty came she took the boys with her, she was meeting Alma for some lunch and shopping.   
Patty knew that Sika was doing something with the girls for the party but, she didn't know what. She didn't really care, she loved surprises anyway.  
Machelle came down to talk with them but, Sika went to the venue.   
She was kind of glad he went with them. She knew he wanted to be more involved with the party. After all, it was for him and Patty.

They arranged to meet Cynthia at the Venue for a taste test, to finalize everything.   
They had all decided, on a Hawaiian theme.  
The menu included food such as poi, Roasted pig, Char Broiled Red Snapper with grilled Pineapple, salmon, beer and of course the Seafood, Sika had wanted.   
There would also be entertainment, such as traditional Hawaiian music and hula dancers.   
On the way back to Machelle's, they talked about how they were going to keep the two guests hidden.  
It was decided that Tao would stay with Summer, and her family.  
Val would stay with Vanessa. As Val didn't know a lot of English, and Vanessa's Husband was Italian. So, it was a great fit.  
Matt, Mandy and their kids, would be staying with Machelle and Roman.   
Patty knew they were coming so, that wouldn't ruin anything.  
The girls, dropped Sika off at Roman and Machelle's house. 

Patty, Machelle and the boys were out on the patio.   
Patty was watering the flowers and JJ and Jake, were running around play fighting with each other.  
“Jake make sure you don't hurt your brother, Please.” Machelle said, and poured herself and patty some more ice tea.“I really don’t want to go to the hospital, again.”  
“Okay Mommy.” Jake said.   
Right as he turned around, JJ came and threw him to the ground with a tackle of his own.   
It was almost like Roman's spear, and looked just as hard.  
Jake hit the ground, with a thud.   
Machelle, watched as his head bounced off the grass. She jumped up, then she heard Jake laughing.  
“For crying out loud JJ, what did I just say?” Machelle said. She really didn’t want to ruin their fun but, didn’t want either one to get hurt either. “I said, be careful.”  
“Boy's will be boy's, Machelle.” Sika said and walked outside.   
He pulled out a chair at the table, and sat down. “Okay you two, slow down before you give your Mom and Mo Ma a heart attack.”  
“Okay Papa.” Both boy's said together. Then proceeded to play fight again.  
“Was Roman and Matt like this?” Machelle asked. “This goes on everyday, with them.”  
“Not really, Matt was 15, when Roman was born.” Patty said. “Matt didn't want anything to do with him. Matt was more into his friends, and playing football. Roman did this, with Jimmy and Jey though. They were always in trouble.”  
Patty smiled at all the memories.  
“I agree, hell did break out, when those three got together.” Sika smiled.   
“Papa, that is a bad word.” JJ said, with his hands on his hips.  
Sika just laughed.  
Roman and Seth came out of the house, they had just got back from grabbing something for dinner.  
“Daddy, Papa said a bad word.” JJ said, running up to Roman.  
“You are such a little tattle tail, JJ.” Sika smiled and grabbed him, before he reached his Dad.   
JJ wiggled and giggled, as Sika tickled him.   
Jake, just sat beside Machelle and laughed.  
“We have chicken to grill, anyone hungry?” Seth said and pulled a chair out.  
Roman turned the BBQ on. Then came and put Jake on his lap, and put his arm around Machelle.  
JJ and Jake yelled 'Yes' and everyone laughed.   
Like any child that was young and growing, they loved their food and were always hungry.  
When the BBQ was ready, they put the chicken on.   
Patty and Machelle made a salad, and put some water on for corn on the cob.   
When everything was ready, they sat down and ate. 

Machelle got up in the middle of the night. She couldn't sleep, and went down stairs.   
Roman, came down the stairs looking for her about 30 minutes later.  
He saw her standing in the middle of the room, with her hands on her hips.  
"For someone who is supposed to be resting, your not doing very good." Roman said, coming into the living room. "Why the hell, did you move my chair?"  
"Do you like it here?" Machelle smiled, and batted her eyes. “I don't know if, I do. I thought we needed a change, that's why I moved it.”  
Roman just rolled his eyes, and smiled.  
He went into the kitchen, to make himself a coffee.  
Machelle followed him.  
"I know I'm in trouble, so give me shit." Machelle said, then kissed the back of his shoulder. “I couldn't sleep, so I came down here. So, I wouldn't wake you.”  
"I'm not saying a thing. I know you are nesting now, this happened the last time." Roman said and smiled. He turned around, and hugged her. Machelle, rested her head on his chest. “At least you put the boot on, that was a very good start.”  
"I'm sorry. I promise, I will try to be good for the rest of the day." Machelle said and looked up at him. "After I move your chair back, to where it was. Or if you like it, can you move the TV for me?"  
Roman smiled and kissed her.  
"Just kidding." Machelle smiled. "I like it the way it was. Once I moved it, I wished I left it alone. That's why I was standing in the middle, of the room. I was trying to decide if I liked it but, I don't."  
"I agree." Roman smiled.   
Roman moved the chair back to where it was, and they both went back up stairs to bed.  
“Why couldn't you sleep?” Roman asked. “You didn’t have a nap yesterday.”  
“It was nothing, it was just a stupid dream.” Machelle said. “Nothing to worry about.”  
Machelle cuddled up close to him, and laid her head on his shoulder. She fell asleep, almost right away.

A couple hours later, Seth called Roman and asked him if he could take the boys for the day.   
He had seen a flier for the circus, and thought the boys would love it.  
Roman thought it was a great idea, and of course said he could.  
Seth and Roman, got the boys settled in Machelle's car.   
“You boys be good for Uncle Seth.” Roman said. “You listen to Seth and hold his hand, Okay?”  
Both boys, nodded their heads.  
“When is Uncle Dean coming back?” Jake asked.  
“Uncle Dean, comes home tomorrow.” Roman said. “Give Uncle Seth a chance, okay.”  
“Hey, I can look after you too, you know.” Seth said. “Do we not have fun, when we go out?”  
Jake and JJ looked at Roman, who just smiled.  
“Yes, we do have fun Uncle Seth.” Jake said, after letting Seth sweat it out a bit.  
“We just miss Uncle Dean, that’s all.” JJ said.   
Roman closed the car door, so the boys couldn’t hear what they were talking about.  
“It's nothing personal Seth but, you haven't been around much.” Roman said. “They do have fun with you but, they don't remember all the things you do with them. Dean is always here, so they have fun with him more.”  
“Okay, I get it.” Seth said. “I promise, I will be here more often. I am their Uncle to, you know.”  
“I know you are, Seth.” Roman smiled. “Dean lives closer, and sees them all the time. Now, even more that he is married to Sherri.”  
“Like I said, that is going to stop.” Seth said and got in the car, and started it up.   
Seth, had just left the driveway when.  
“Uncle Seth, where are we going?” Jake asked.  
“It's a surprise but, I will give you a hint.” Seth said and smiled at them, in the rear view mirror. “There are animals but, you can't pet them. They will do tricks for us, for peanuts.”  
JJ looked at Jake, and smiled.  
“Daddy said, you are taking us to a place that we watched about last night.” JJ said. “My guess, is we are going to see Dumbo.”  
Seth smiled.  
“No, it's the circus JJ.” Jake said. “Right, Uncle Seth?”   
“You guys are so smart.” Seth said. “Yes, we are going to see the circus. We will see clowns, tigers-”  
Before Seth could finish, both the boys yelled 'Elephants' at the same time and started to laugh.  
Even Seth, couldn't help but smile.  
When they got closer, Seth’s smile went away.  
“Oh Crap.” Seth said. “I don’t think the circus starts, until tomorrow. Hold on I will find something for us to do.”  
Seth pulled onto the side of the road and looked up things to do on his phone.  
“Uncle Seth, it’s okay if we can’t find any animals.” Jake said.  
“Don’t you be Sad.” Seth said, in his best New Day voice. Both the boys laughed, as did Seth. “As we can find, something to do that we can have fun at.”  
Both the boys, nodded their heads.   
Once Seth found something to do, he did a U turn in the middle of the road.  
Just as Seth started to go down the road, he heard a siren.  
“Shit.” Seth said under his breath, not thinking either one of the boys heard it.  
“Uncle Seth, that is a really bad word.” Jake said.  
“I said Shoot, Jake. That is not a bad word.” Seth said as he pulled over to the shoulder of the road.  
“You said Shit, Uncle Seth.” JJ said giggling.   
“Alright you smartie pants, I did. But, you weren’t meant to hear it.” Seth said trying not to smile. He pulled his wallet out, and looked in the glove box for the registration. “You, are way to young to say those words. You better not say that in front of your, Mom and Dad. They will wash your mouth out, with soap and water.”  
“Uncle Dean, says that all the time. He gives us money, if we don’t tell Mommy.” JJ said. “Auntie Sherri says Shit too but, tells us not to tell Mommy.”   
Seth had rolled the window down, and the officer walked up to the now open window.   
“I’m sorry officer, I know I did a U turn.” Seth said. “We were going to the Circus but, it isn’t here. I guess it starts tomorrow.”  
“Uncle Seth, also said a really bad word.” JJ said from the back seat. “He said Shit, and Mommy is going to be really mad and kick his butt.”  
Seth, rubbed his hands over his face, again trying not to smile.   
He was thinking Machelle would kick his ass, for teaching the boys how to swear.  
“He did, did he.” The officer said.  
“JJ, your not helping me here.” Seth said.  
“I tell you what, I won’t give your Uncle Seth a ticket, if I can get his autograph.” The officer smiled at Seth. “But you two can’t tell your Mommy he swore, Deal?”  
“Okay, but he did say it.” JJ smiled at the officer.  
“I bet he did.” The officer said, and smiled at the two boys. He turned to look at Seth. “I actually, didn’t see you do the U turn. I only saw you when you looked out the window, and pulled onto the road. My son, loves wrestling. That’s why I pulled you over, hoping to get an autograph for him.”  
Seth smiled and blew a breath out.  
“That’s okay. It will be the last one, I give for a long time.” Seth said smiling. “That deal you made with these boys, won’t fly. They will blow the secret to both their parents, they are three you know. There Mom will kill me, for teaching them bad words.”  
“You want to get a restraining order, for her?” The Officer said, and then smiled.   
Seth smiled and shook his head.  
“By the way, the Circus was last week. But, they have a great jungle gym about 5 minutes down the road.” The Officer said. “My son, loves it there. Thank you for the autograph, my son will be so happy. He loves Dean but, he loved The Shield to. It’s to bad, they broke you guys up.”  
“How about you give me a card. I will leave you 4 tickets, at the box office.” Seth said. “We have a show, at the arena next week.”  
“Thank you. My son will be so, happy.” The Officer said, and handed him a card, then went back to his car and drove off.  
“Okay boys, a change of plans.” Seth said turning around in the seat. “Sorry, looks like we missed the circus. How about we go to say, Go Bananas instead?”  
“YEAH” Both boys yelled.  
Seth nodded and started the car up.


	20. chapter 20

Chapter 20- Ready to help!

Machelle, woke up from her nap and came down the stairs to find it quiet.   
She heard Roman, talking on the phone in his office.  
So, she went to the kitchen and turned the kettle on. Then went to the fridge, to find something for lunch.  
“Where are the boys?” Machelle asked, when Roman came into the kitchen.  
“Seth took them to the circus.” Roman said hugging her from behind, and kissed her neck. “He wants to spend some time, with them. Did you have a good nap?”  
“Yeah I did, I feel much better.” Machelle smiled, and turned around then kissed him. “Guess he doesn’t know, the circus ended last week.”   
“Shit, Seth said he saw a flier for it. I think he’s a little jealous of Dean, spending so much time with the boys.” Roman said, as he grabbed his phone out of his pocket. “I will call him.”  
“Really? I didn’t think, Seth would be the jealous type.” Machelle said, returning to her task at hand. “That is just silly, Dean lives next door.”   
“I know it’s stupid but, the boys kinda made him think this over.” Roman said sitting down at the kitchen island. “They didn’t want to go, with him this morning. Dammit, he’s not answering.”  
Roman sent a text off hoping Seth, would answer that instead.  
“I think they associate Seth, with Dean. When Dean takes them, Seth comes too.” Machelle said, and handed him a sandwich. “I think it’s a good thing, Seth takes them once in awhile by himself.”  
“I agree.” Roman said, and took a bite. “That’s what I told him, this morning. It will just take time, for them to get used to it. How’s the foot? Did you call the doctor?”  
“I did call, and I made an appointment. I am trying not to take the pills, they make me tired. I want to be awake enough, to at least sit with the boys. Since, I can’t do anything with them.” Machelle said, putting some fruit in bowl. “The appointment is next Thursday, before you go camping. I’ll ask Sherri, to drive me. You guys, are going to have enough to do.”  
“Nope, I will drive.” Roman said. “There is some shit that is going down, at work. I don’t know, if we are going camping now.”  
Machelle sat down on the stool beside him, with her fruit and listened.

“They are thinking about splitting the roster.” Roman said. 

“Fuck, are they on drugs? They did this years ago and it didn’t work.” Machelle said. 

“Vince says, the ratings are down. He thinks splitting the shows might work.” Roman said. “He is just thinking, on it.”

Seth texted Roman, ‘We are just leaving, the jungle gym.’

“The ratings are down, because the story lines suck. They have the new NXT roster coming in, and going against the popular guys that have been there for years and worked their ass off.” Machelle said. Roman just sat there and smiled. He knew she was right, and agreed with her. “What ever happened to, you have to climb the ladder? Not get the belt, the first night you appear. I know they have to have new talent but, this is crazy. So, what does that mean for you?”

“Vince and Hunter, want to talk with Dean, Seth and I. They haven’t decided, what they want to do with the group.” Roman said. “They say The People want The Shield back but, don’t know how to do it.”

Machelle grabbed Roman’s plate, and put it in the dishwasher.

“I thought, that’s what they did like weeks ago.” Machelle said. “The response, they got when you, Dean, Mikila and Mason came out and kicked The Authority’s ass, was Huge. It was bigger, than Brock coming back. I might have a better idea, than splitting them up. I just need a plan, to execute it.”

“You know Vince, he likes to do some things backwards. He has a whole new plan for us, now.” Roman asked. “What idea?” 

“Vince has wanted, a couple of the old talent to come back.” Machelle said. “Hunter has called them but, most have not called him back. Only because, they got screwed the last time. The funny thing is after Hunter calls them, the guys call Bill at McKeana Inc. Bill calls me and then I end up getting all the scoop, and I can’t do anything about it. Maybe, I could get them to at least chat with Hunter. Listen to what he has to say.”

“Like who?” Roman asked.

Machelle ignored the question, then said. “I think, I can get some of them here to at least listen. I know, they don’t want anything to do with Vince.”

 

Roman noticed she ignored the question, and smiled. He knew she was trying to think of a plan, so he changed the subject.

“I heard Hunter say, he wanted to chat with Goldberg.” Roman said. “Even if it’s for a guest appearance. The crowd every night, calls his name. Jamie had many friends that got screwed by Vince but, they always had a great relationship with him.”

“I think, he was the second wrestler I ever met. He helped me train the teens at the centre, for a week. For our big Football game, against another Youth Centre.” Machelle said. “You know for a big star, he is the nicest person. He even stayed an extra couple days, just to watch the game. That we won, by the way.” 

Machelle smiled, then the smile slowly went away. 

“Your thinking about Jamie, aren’t you?.” Roman said, seeing his wife had a sad look on her face. 

“No, not really.” Machelle said. “I was thinking on how to get all of the talent here, since I can’t bug them in person. Then maybe, I can convince them to listen.”

Machelle got up and got some glasses out of the cupboard, and went to the fridge. 

“Normally I would jet off to go see them in person but, I can’t fly right now. I need something, that will bring them all here.” Machelle poured herself and Roman, some milk. “Maybe I will bake today, I always think better when I bake. Then I can come up with a plan.”

Machelle got the things she would need for baking, out of the cupboard.

Everyone knew if they had a problem, and told her. She would come up with a plan, after baking.

“Okay, we can help whatever you think of. We all have to work this weekend but, after that we are all yours.” Roman said. “Well I can help, I can’t talk for Dean and Seth. But, I am sure they will help with whatever your plan is.”

“Can’t talk for Dean, about what? Help with what plan?” Dean said, coming around the corner. “See Sherri, I told you they would be happy for us coming home early. Machelle is baking us Cookies, how Awesome is that?”

All of them laughed.

“That’s not why but, we are glad you are back.” Machelle said, smacking his arm. “I never thought the words When is Uncle Dean coming back, would be so annoying.”

“Love you to, Machelle. Where are the little monster’s? I got them something.” Dean said, then smiled when Sherri gave him a look. “I mean, We got them something.”

“They are with Seth, at the Jungle gym.” Roman said, walking outside. “They really missed you. They should be home soon.”

After a few minutes, Sherri brought water to the guys. 

“What the hell happened to Machelle?” Dean said seeing her boot. “I leave for a week and what happens, you let her get hurt. Where is she?”

“On the phone.” Sherri said. “She will be out soon.”

“I didn’t let her get hurt, Dean.” Roman said. “She wouldn’t wait for me.” 

“I know, you didn’t.” Dean said. “I was teasing you.”

Roman told Dean and Sherri the story, of what happened.

Just as he finished, JJ and Jake ran in the house screaming ‘Uncle Dean’.

Dean was just trying to get up when JJ tackled him, and Dean landed in the chair again. 

If it wasn’t for Roman grabbing the back of the chair, it would of fell over.

“Hey guys.” Dean said. “How did you know we were home? We tried to surprise you.”

“We saw Taylor and Ares, coming out of your house. We came to get El Torrito. We are taking him to the beach with us.” Seth said. “So, has Hunter called you guys yet?” He wants us in Miami a day early, somethings happened. All the roster is going.”

“I just talked to him an hour ago, he didn’t say that.” Roman said.

Just as Roman said it, his cell went off as well as Dean’s.

“Hey Ro, Where are those boxes that had all those files in it?” Machelle said coming outside. “The one we got from the Lawyer in New York.” 

“I think they are in the crawl space, why?” Roman asked. “Is everything okay?”

“It will be.” Machelle said. “There is a problem but, I have it all under control.”

Roman went to get the box, and brought it in the kitchen.

Then all the guys, went down to the beach with the kids. They wanted some fun, before they started back to work.

Sherri and Machelle stayed home, to finish the cookies. 

Then got dinner started.

Roman woke up before his 6 am alarm went off, as to not wake Machelle. When he rolled over, she wasn’t in the bed.   
‘Fuck’ he mumbled under his breath, and put his head back on the pillow.   
He had noticed his wife had barely slept for the last week, again. She also wasn’t eating, very much either.   
He rolled out of bed, and went into the shower.  
Roman didn’t have much time, to find out what was going on with her. Because Dean would be there soon, to drive him and Seth to Miami.   
Seth had stayed, the night in one of the guest rooms.   
He showered and got dressed quickly, and went down stairs.   
When he got to the bottom of the stairs, he smelt something cooking.  
“What are you doing up?” Roman asked, when he got to the kitchen and kissed her cheek. There were files, scattered all over the table in the living room. “Machelle you need to sleep. This has to stop, What is going on?”  
“I’m sorry, Ro, the dreams are back.” Machelle said, handing him a plate of scrambled eggs and toast.   
When she turned to hand him his coffee, she had tears in her eyes. That’s when he knew, she was tired.  
Roman grabbed the coffee, and sat it on the island.  
“Your tired babe, you need to sleep.” Roman said hugging her.  
“I have this feeling, that something is going to happen.” Machelle said, into his chest.  
“Like what?” Seth said coming into the kitchen. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to interrupt, I smelt food.”  
“It’s okay, I don’t know what yet. I spent half the night going through files, and I couldn’t find a thing.” Machelle said, wiping her tears away. “I just have this really bad feeling, and it won’t go away.”  
“I am going to call Hunter, and tell him I won’t be at the meeting.” Roman said. “You are more important, than some fucking meeting.”  
“No, you are going.” Machelle said, letting go of him. She handed Seth a plate, and a coffee. “I will be fine. We are leaving tomorrow to come to Miami. You guys, need to go to the meeting. I will be fine.”  
“She’s right Ro.” Seth said. “We all got called in. How long has this been going on?”  
“It started a week ago.” Machelle said, rubbing her stomach. “It started out as I thought, I’m nesting. I didn’t sleep very good the last time I was pregnant but, it’s been going on way to long for that.”  
“You need to go see the doctor, about this.” Roman said. “This didn’t happened the last time, with the boys.”  
“It did kind of the last time but, not for a week straight. Every pregnancy is different, as I said before.” Machelle said. “I will go see the doctor, ask him if I can take a sleeping pill. That’s all I need, is sleep and maybe I can figure out what the dreams mean. You need to concentrate on yourselves and kicking ass, all of you.”  
When Dean came to get them, Seth asked him to help him get his bags in the car.   
Dean went to help him, just so the couple could be alone. Seth, filled him in on what was going on.  
“I really should stay here, with you.” Roman said hugging her. “If anything happens to you, I don’t know what I would do.”  
“Stop, Nothing will happen to me.” Machelle smiled. “I don’t feel that way. It’s.. I can’t explain it, Ro. It’s just a bad feeling I have. Now go, call me when you get there. I will make an appointment for today, with the doctor. We will see you tomorrow, anyway. Albert is coming at 10, we should be there about two.”  
Machelle kissed him, and handed him his bag. Then walked him to the door.  
“Come on Roman, you are the one who wanted to leave early.” Seth said.  
“Nope, it was me.” Dean said. “I want a nap, before we have to go to a boring meeting.”  
They all laughed, they all knew Dean wasn’t a morning person.  
Roman went and put his bag in the car.  
“You okay?” Dean said, and kissed Machelle on the cheek. “We can leave later.”  
“Nope, I will be fine.” Machelle said. “You, have a boring meeting to go to.”  
Dean hugged her and she shooed him away.   
After the guys left the drive way, Machelle went inside and cleaned the kitchen.  
She knew the boys, would be up soon. So, instead of going back to bed, she decided to watch some TV.   
About an hour later, she got up and started to make herself some toast.   
Then the phone rang. 

Roman sat in the back, as Dean and Seth talked about things in the front seat.  
Dean kept looking at Roman in the rear view mirror. He was spaced out in the back seat, looking out the window.  
“Ro, you okay?” Dean asked. “You look, lost.”  
Roman turned his head slowly, to look in the mirror.  
“Sorry, I’m just worried about Machelle.” Roman said. “She has been having dreams again. Remember, when she had the dreams before? How sick and tired she got. This just isn’t the right time for them to come, while she’s pregnant. And I can’t be there for her, right now.”  
Dean nodded his head.  
“I just feel helpless, I don’t know what to do.” Roman said. “This meeting, does not come at the right time.”  
“I think you and Machelle need to get away.” Dean said. “I mean when was the last time you guys got away, with or without the boys? I know I feel a whole lot better, now that I took a couple weeks off. I came to a decision, while I was away. I am going to quit the road, just for a bit.”  
“Have you gone mad?” Seth almost yelled.  
“Nope, I am still going to be with WWE. I talked with Hunter, he said he would talk with Vince. They are going to come up with a job for me, where I don’t need to travel as much. I want to see my kids, grow up. Well, at least until they go to school. Just like Roman does. I love coming over and JJ and Jake scream for me. It’s kinda nice, being appreciated like that.”  
“You both, have gone crazy.” Seth said. “Why would you quit?”  
“Seth-” Roman started but, was cut off by Dean.  
“Ro, there is no use trying to explain.” Dean smiled. “Seth hasn’t got bitten by that bug, yet.”  
“What the hell, are you talking about?” Seth said.  
“That bug that bites you in the ass, when you find the person you want to grow old with.” Dean said, looking at Seth. “I thought, you did with Tia. Guess your being stubborn, like Ro was.”  
Roman smiled, for the first time since they got in the car. He knew where Dean, was going with this.  
“You know Seth, I think your right.” Roman said. “I think Dean really has gone mushy, being around Machelle.”  
Seth, looked in the back seat and smiled. He was glad at least Roman, agreed with him.  
“Oh, shut up you two. You both know, I am right.” Dean said. “Seth, I bet you haven’t stopped thinking of her since she left last week? Wanting to text her But, didn’t because you thought she would think your a Crazy Stalker Dude.”  
Seth was quiet for a minute.  
“Okay, so your right.” Seth said, looking out the window. “How the hell do you know that?”  
“I know you very well. Like I said to Roman, I saw it in his eye’s for Machelle. I can also see it in your eyes, for Tia.” Dean smiled. “I told you guys before, I know these things.”  
“No, you can’t see anything.” Seth said looking out the window.  
“Actually Seth, he’s right.” Roman smiled.  
“Who’s side are you on, Roman?” Seth said turning in his seat.  
“I was going to say, I caught you looking at your cell a couple times the other day.” Roman said. “Dean, I think you are right on the money.”  
Dean smiled, he knew he was right.  
“Okay fine your right, satisfied?” Seth said looking at Dean now. “All of it is true. The last time she texted, was the day we dropped her off at the airport. She texted me when she got home, and that was it. I haven’t heard anything, from her since. It’s driving me crazy.”  
“BOOM, there it is.” Dean laughed. “That was easier, than Roman.”   
Roman started to laugh.  
“Aw Roman, I think our Little Skunk Boy has got himself a crush.” Dean teased.  
Seth, smacked Dean in the arm. Dean only smiled.  
“I could tell him why but, it is more fun seeing him squirm.” Dean said after a few minutes. “Tia, dropped her phone and had to get a new one. She texted Sherri, late last night to get your number. She will text you later, today.”  
“You are such an Ass, Dean.” Seth said smacking Dean’s shoulder, again.  
“Hey, be nice or I won’t tell you -” Dean started.  
“Tell me what?” Seth said.  
“She is coming to the show, tomorrow night and staying for the week.” Dean said. “She is bringing her boys, it was supposed to be a surprise. It was Sherri’s idea, just to let you know. Apparently she saw it, in Tia’s eyes. Now you going to call my wife, crazy?”  
Dean pulled the car, over at the next exit.  
“No, I would never say that.” Seth said, turning to look at Dean. “I would say Thank you, for telling me. And ask for help in meeting them. I mean, they are older than JJ and Jake, and I have no idea what to do with them.”  
“Don’t be a Skunk Boy, Seth.” Roman said. “Be Seth Fucking Rollins and Man up. Meeting Christian and Evan will be fine, we are all going to be there. Think of it as meeting, wish kids. Meaning, turn your charm on. You, always do great with the kids.”  
“I can do that.” Seth nodded.  
“Yeah Seth, Man up. They are great kids, both of them.” Dean smiled, and brought the car to a stop. “You guys get coffee, I will gas the car. Then when we come back, we will help Roman with his problem.”

Sherri knocked on the door and let herself in.   
She started to laugh, when she heard the boys screaming ‘Uncle Dean is here’.   
“Uncle Dean, went with Daddy and Uncle Seth.” Machelle laughed.  
Sherri came around the corner.  
“Good Morning, Auntie Sherri.” JJ said, from the living room.  
“What no hugs, or kisses, or any excitement for me?” Sherri smiled. “I heard you two all excited when you thought it was, Uncle Dean.”  
“Sorry Auntie Sherri, we love you too.” Jake said running into the kitchen and giving her a hug, and kiss.  
JJ was right behind him.  
“Where is Taylor?” JJ giggled.  
“Hey, you little monster, come here and give me a hug.” Sherri smiled, and let go of Jake to grab JJ. She knew JJ, was in a little mischief maker. “Taylor, is still sleeping. If your good I will bring you to her, and you can jump on her.”  
“Yeah.” JJ yelled. He gave her a hug and kiss, and went into the living room.  
Machelle smiled, and turned the kettle on.  
“You hungry? I was just going to feed the monsters, scrambled eggs and toast.” Machelle said. “I need a favour, though.”  
“Okay, what is it.” Sherri said, sitting down.  
“I need a ride to the doctor, and then to McKeana Inc.” Machelle said.  
“That was two but, Done.” Sherri smiled. “I know why the doctor but, why McKeana?”   
“Bill has a contract, I have to sign.” Machelle started, and handed her a cup of tea. “Linda phoned me this morning. Vince is freaking because the channels Raw, Smackdown and the WWE network are on, are not going to be there in a month. The TV station, cancelled the contract. Vince has his plate full, and she is worried. I need to ask the doctor if I can take a sleeping pill, I need it. I asked Patty, if she could watch the boys for a bit.”  
“Okay, can I finish my breakfast and go have a shower?” Sherri smiled.  
“Of course, I will allow you an hour.” Machelle laughed. “I tried to call Vince, and tell him I had things covered. He didn’t have time, to listen to me. So, Linda called Hunter to get me a meeting with him.”  
“What an Ass.” Sherri whispered. “What are these dreams about? Dean called me and told me to ask. Before you get mad, they are worried about you.”  
“I’m not mad, I know they are. I keep having these dreams that something is going to happen.” Machelle said sitting down. “I have seen Jamie, in them. It’s like I’m having a great dream, and then this huge black cloud comes in and I can’t see anything. I’m thinking that’s the bad part, because then out of the darkness I see Jamie and the dream comes back.”  
“I think, you need to go see a dream interpreter.” Sherri said. “Maybe, they could help tell you why you have these dreams.”  
“Maybe.” Machelle said. “Do you know one?”   
“No but, I will look one up though.” Sherri said, shaking her head. “I remember when you had that dream about Peter and I. That, we were going to get into a bad accident. Two months later we did, in the same spot you said we would. I know that the dreams sometimes come true, and we should take them seriously. So whatever you need, I will help you.”  
“Thank you.” Machelle said, with tears in her eyes again. “I need, to get this dealt with.”  
Machelle got up and started breakfast.  
“No, you need to sleep.” Sherri said, getting up and making Machelle sit down. “I am going to kick your ass, if you don’t.”  
“Auntie Sherri.” Jake said. “That is a bad word.”  
“I’m sorry Jake.” Sherri said laughing. “I forgot I was in the house, with the swear word Police.”  
Jake laughed, and Sherri pretended to chased him out of the kitchen.  
After Sherri finished eating, she went home and had a shower.  
Patty came and the girls went to the doctors, and then to McKeana Inc.  
On the way home Machelle suggested leaving that night. But Sherri told her, Tia and the boys were coming in the morning. Sherri said, it was a surprise for Seth.   
Machelle thought it was a great Idea. She knew that Seth liked her a lot and from what Sherri had said, Tia liked him.  
When they got back to Machelle’s, Vanessa was there. Her and Patty, had made preparations for dinner.   
They were all going to Miami, so everyone decided to sleep at the two houses. So, they could all be together the next morning.

When Machelle woke up the next morning, she usually checked on the boys. But, they had slept downstairs.   
They wanted to have a camp out, with Taylor.  
Taylor had helped them make tents, out of cushions from the couch and their blankets.  
Machelle went down stairs, and smelt coffee and food cooking.   
Sika, was at the counter making pancakes.  
“Mommy, Papa and I made pancakes.” JJ said coming up to her, and giving her a hug.  
“I see that. Good thing, cause I am starving.” Machelle smiled, and kissed his forehead. “Where is Jake?”  
“Sleeping still, Mo Ma is checking on him.” Sika smiled, and handed her a plate.  
“I could of made breakfast, Sika.” Machelle said.  
“That’s okay, JJ got up and asked if I would make them. He showed me, where the recipe was. So, we made them together.” Sika said. “I can cook you know, I just choose not to. Patty is a great cook, so no use both of us cooking. I cook for her, when she doesn’t feel like it.”  
“I never said a thing.” Machelle smiled and kissed his cheek. “I smelt the coffee, I miss it so much.”  
“Did the doctor, say you couldn’t drink it?” Sika asked.  
Before Machelle could answer him, Vanessa came into the kitchen.   
“You can have up to 4 cups a day.” Vanessa said, grabbing a cup out of the cupboard and handing her one. “You, are doing better than I did. I had like one to five a day, when I was pregnant. That was before this study in the New England Journal. They said in the first 6-12 weeks you can have, no more than 5 a day.”  
“I think you have to much coffee, in your system right now.” Sika said smiling.  
Vanessa put her hands on her hips, and smiled.  
“Have you met my son?” Vanessa laughed. “He has so much energy, I need 12 cups an hour just to keep up with him.”  
Sika smiled, and nodded his head.  
“Where is Koa? Is he not coming?” Machelle asked, taking her last bite of pancake.”  
“He stayed at Summer’s last night. The little brat, will be here soon.” Vanessa laughed. “I love him to death but, I swear he has caffeine running through his veins. I chalk it up to the Reigns curse, right Dad?”  
Sika smiled, and nodded his head.  
“Machelle, just to worn you Jake is in a bad mood.” Patty said, coming into the kitchen. “Poor Taylor is trying to console him but, I think she might be failing. He wants his Mom.”  
“Sorry, Mo Ma.” Machelle said, as she passed.   
Patty smiled.  
Taylor went and had a shower, to wake up. Machelle got Jake, and brought him into the living room. She sat down on the couch and cuddled him.   
Patty, brought him some pancakes.  
Jake ate a little bit, as Patty chatted with Machelle.  
“They had a late night. We heard them giggling, last night.” Patty said. “It got worse when Papa, went in to tell them to go to sleep. But, after five minutes it was quiet. When I got up this morning, Sika wasn’t in bed. So, I looked in and he was sleeping beside JJ.”  
“They love their Papa and Mo ma, that’s for sure.” Machelle smiled.  
Just as they finished eating Sherri, Tia and her boys came in the door.  
Everyone had their coffee and something to eat, and cleaned up the dishes.   
Then got ready, to meet Albert at the front gate.


	21. chapter 21

Chapter 21- Finally a break through!

Albert pulled up to the front gate, of Machelle’s complex.   
He got off the bus, and went to the guards station.  
One of the guards, was already waiting for him in a golf cart.   
He had just got into the cart, when they saw the family coming up the pathway.  
“Good Morning, People’s.” Albert smiled, and got out of the cart. “We were just coming to get you guys, so you wouldn’t have to walk.”   
He tried to grab Jake’s nose but, Jake turned his face away from him. “Someone, is in a bad mood.”  
“Thank you, Albert.” Machelle smiled, then turned to Jake. “Jake be nice, Albert didn’t do anything to you. Don’t be a Crabby Alice, just because your not in a good mood.”  
Albert grabbed the stroller from Machelle, and took the bags out and put the stroller away under the bus. Then brought the bags, into the bus.   
Then came back and grabbed the things Sherri had. The guard, handed things he had gotten from other people.   
Machelle went to walk onto the bus, and tripped going up the stairs.   
Christian who was ahead of her, put his hand out and helped her up the stairs.   
“Thanks Bud.” Machelle said, as she sat down. “I can’t see, Two feet in front of me with this belly.”  
Christian smiled.  
Jake whined to sit on her knee, so she helped him up.   
He put his thumb in his mouth, and put his head on her stomach.  
Machelle racked her fingers, through his hair.   
He was almost asleep, when El Torrito came up beside him and licked his cheek.  
Jake reached out, and patted his head.  
“Your knee is bleeding, Machelle do you have bandages on here?” Tia asked.  
“I got them in my hand, Tia.” Patty said.  
Jake seeing Machelle hurt was very concerned, and watched Patty like a hawk. 

“Someone is a Momma’s boy, today.” Tia smiled, and sat down across from her. “I remember those days, Evan had them. Sometimes, I miss those days when he was small. These days I’m lucky, if I get a good morning Mom or a hug.”  
“You can borrow my boys, they both give great hugs. They love, to cuddle too.” Machelle smiled. “You will give Auntie Tia hugs, right Jake?”  
Jake turned his head to look at her, and nodded his head.  
“Aw, Thank you Bud.” Tia said, and stroked his hair.  
Jake turned his head again, and looked out the window.  
“Guess this isn’t one of those times.” Machelle smiled.  
Tia just laughed.  
After he had fallen asleep, Machelle got up and put Jake in one of the bunks.  
Then went into her make shift office, and called Vince.  
“Hello Vince-.” Machelle started but was cut off.  
“Machelle I can’t talk right now.” Vince said. “I am, very busy.”  
Then he hung up the phone.  
“What the hell?” Machelle said under her breath.  
“What happened?” Sherri asked, as she walked back from the washroom.  
“That Ass, just hung up on me.” Machelle said. “I am trying to tell him I am helping him, and the bastard hangs up. Shit I have to pee, be right back.”  
Sika hearing Machelle kind of yelling, got up to check on what was going on.  
“What happened?” Sika asked Sherri.   
“She tried to call Vince, and tell him something and he hung up.” Sherri said laughing. “Then, she had to pee. Now she is pissed off, at him.”  
“Machelle you need to calm down, remember what the doctor said.” Sika said. “Now, tell me what is going on?”  
Machelle explained to Sika all that was going on, with Vince.   
She explain that Linda had called her, not asking for help but just to vent. She called all the time, just to chat and stay in touch.   
Machelle had thought of a solution, for at least one of the problems.  
“Machelle I know you are trying to help but, it is not worth getting mad and upset. You know what the Doctor said? No stress or you will be bed ridden.” Sika said. “I am sure once you see him in person, he will calm down and listen.”  
“Just kick his Ass, when you see him.” Sherri smiled.  
“Pretty much.” Sika said, laughing. “I am kidding, go have a nap and calm down before we get there. Maybe call him after your nap, he might be in a better mood.”  
“I sure hope your right.” Machelle said. “I’ll go crawl in with Jake, that way I won’t disturb the other kids.”  
Sika and Sherri nodded, and went up front to talk with the others.  
Machelle crawled in to the bunk with Jake, and fell asleep.

The trip was supposed to last four hours but, ended up being six. As there was an accident, on the highway.  
The plan was to meet at the hotel, as the guys didn’t work that night.   
That plan changed, when Dean had called Sherri. He said, that there was another meeting.  
So Albert pulled into the venue, and parked the bus.   
“Machelle, remember to breath.” Sika said, helping her down the stairs of the bus. “Don’t lose your cool, just stay calm.”   
“I’ll try.” Machelle nodded, and walked towards the side door.  
Sika knew she was pissed off earlier but, she was mad again.  
Machelle had called Vince again, when she got up.  
He was not in a better mood, like Sika had said. If anything, he was in a worse mood.  
Sika had tried to call Roman to meet her but, he didn’t answer.   
So, he called Dean instead.   
He knew that if she did lose her cool, Dean could somehow defuse the situation.  
Sika walked back into the bus, and stopped at the top of the stairs.  
He looked out the windshield, to see Dean and Seth walking to meet her.  
Then he knew everything was going to be okay, as both could help calm her down.  
“Do you think she will stay calm?” Sherri asked, coming up beside Sika. “I’m worried, she will lose it. Maybe, I should go with her.”  
“No she will be okay but if not, here comes our back up.” Sika turned, and smiled at her. “I know, these two can handle this.”

“Just warning you, he is in a really bad mood.” Dean said, and handed her a pass.   
Machelle laughed, and stopped for a second to talk with them.  
“You think he’s in a bad mood, just wait. We just spent six hours of hell, getting stuck in traffic trying to get here.” Machelle said, letting a breath out. “To top it off the bastard, hung up on me. He starts anything, and I will kick his ass.”  
Machelle walked around them, and went inside.  
“This should be really good.” Dean smiled, and texted Hunter.   
“She looks really calm.” Seth said. “Vince, is going to eat her alive.”  
“Pf-ff Vince is the one who is going to be in trouble, that is a cover.” Dean said. “Just watch and learn, Seth. Sika said, he told her to breath. I have seen her when she gets mad, it is not a good scene. We just need to make sure, it doesn’t get out of hand.”  
“Agreed, sounds like she doesn’t need anymore stress.” Seth said. “How does she walk so fast, with a boot and being pregnant?”  
“That is what I like to call, The Calm Before The Storm.” Dean smiled, and started to walk. “This is why Roman loves Machelle, she doesn’t ask for help. And doesn’t take any shit, from no one. That includes, Vince. She goes after what she wants, especially when someone pisses her off. Sika said, she called Vince and he blew her off like three times. That’s why she is mad, and I don’t blame her. I hope he doesn’t push her to much, or nothing we do will save his ass.”  
Machelle walked through the door, and showed her pass to the guard.   
Hunter was coming down the hall, and saw her.  
“Machelle-” Hunter started.  
“I got this, I already know he is in a bad mood.” Machelle said, taking a deep breath. “What office is he in?”   
Hunter, pointed to the office where Vince was.   
She knocked on the door and when she heard him say come in, she opened it.  
Vince, was sitting at a table.  
“Vince, I need to talk to you.” Machelle said. “It’s very-.”   
“Machelle I am sorry, I don’t have time for this.” Vince started. “I have 8 people out on injuries, and 4 people suspended. The network -”  
As Vince rambled on his troubles, Machelle didn’t realize her head had tilted and her arms went across her chest.   
All the guys, knew that was a bad sign.   
“I think you should go get Roman, Dean.” Hunter whispered, to Dean and Seth. “I think, this could get ugly.”  
“Are you kidding, you go get him?” Dean smiled. “I wouldn’t miss Machelle, opening a Big Can of Whoop Ass on him for the world. Doesn’t matter if he is the boss or not. No offence, to you Hunter.”  
Hunter, turned to look at him, and thought for a second.  
“Agreed, and None taken.” Hunter smiled. “This should be good.”  
Dean smiled and walked into the office, and stood in the corner.  
“Seth?” Hunter asked, looking at him.  
Seth shook his head, and went to stand beside Dean.  
Hunter didn’t want to miss it either, he was having his own issues with Vince.   
One of the road crew, was walking by.   
“Jack, can you go get Roman for me.” Hunter asked. “Tell him his wife, is about to lose it.”  
After Jack nodded, Hunter went into the office.   
He made sure he closed the door, behind him. He didn’t want anyone hearing, what was about to unfold.  
“I have more important things to do, than stand here and talk to you right now Machelle.” Vince said. “Now if you would excuse me, I have a meeting to go to.”  
He went to get up, from his chair.  
“Are you fucking finished? The meeting is with me, so sit your ass down and listen.” Machelle said, louder than she intended. Now she was mad. “I have always said, that I would tell you the truth. You told me if you were being an Ass, to tell you. This, is one of those times.”  
She waited for Vince to say something but, he sat back down in his chair.  
Seeing Machelle, was not breathing and getting madder by the second. Dean elbowed Hunter and mouthed, ‘Watch this’.   
Dean looked through his pockets. He found a bag of M&M’s and opened them, and put a few in his hand.   
“Excuse me, Machelle.” Dean said smiling, Machelle turned to look at Dean and went to open her mouth. “Here eat these, You always become a monster when your hungry.”  
Dean extended his right hand, and waited for her to take them.   
Hunter and Seth both lost it, and started laughing.   
After giving them the death glare, Machelle finally cracked a smile.  
“Your an Ass, Dean.” Machelle said, taking the bag instead and popped one into her mouth.  
“Hey, I did it cause you were getting way to mad.” Dean said. “You, are supposed to be staying calm. Roman, would have done the same thing. Well no not really, it wouldn’t have been as funny. But the point here is, it helped right?”  
Machelle let out a breath, and turned back to Vince.  
“The reason you have people out, is because you work them 24 hours a day with no days off. They have no down time, to them selves. If they do, you have scheduled interviews for them. They are tired no wonder they take enhancements, it’s to keep them awake. The new people, are not used to this. The others are to tired and burnt out, to give a shit-”  
Now it was Vince, that tuned Machelle out.  
Vince at first, was mad he was getting reamed out by one of his talent’s wives. But, then realized she was right.  
The new talent at NXT, weren’t used to the road.   
They usually stayed in one venue, and they taped it every night. It was just recently, they started to travel from place to place.   
Hunter had tried to tell him this but, he wouldn’t listen.   
All he cared about, was get the talent trained and out on the road. Even if that meant, they were not ready.  
Then Vince, tuned Machelle back in.  
“If you listen to me, I have a solution for one of the problems. Do you wanna hear, what I came up with?” Machelle said. “Or are you going to ream me out, again?”  
Machelle, waited for him to answer. When he didn’t say anything, she put a file on his desk.   
“This is a contract, for two TV channels for the shows.” Machelle said. “That includes a separate one for The WWE Network. This contract, is with you, me and McKeana Inc. They are not charging you, for this service. All you have to do, is sign the contract.”  
Vince opened the file to look at it. After reading it, he looked at Machelle.  
“What is in it for, you?” Vince said, and handed the file to Hunter. “I mean, no one does this for free in my experiences.”  
“I want no money, for the TV channels.” Machelle said. “Unlike other people you know, all I want is to help. Like I tried to tell you on the phone, before you so rudely hung up. I know Jamie helped you before so he, would of wanted me to help again.”  
Machelle got up, and walked to the office door and opened it.  
Then turned around, and looked right at Vince and smiled.  
“I never said, it was free by the way.” Machelle said. “Just chalk it up, as you owe me Some Big Ass Favours. And I intend to cash them in, real soon.”  
Then she, walked out the door.  
Dean and Seth, were right behind her.   
They heard Vince talking with Hunter, as they walked down the hall.  
“Roman, where have you been.” Dean said, when he saw him and Jack coming down the hall. “You missed the whole thing, it was awesome. Machelle is the only person, I have known that gets away with tearing Vince a new ass hole.”  
Hunter, caught up with them and handed Machelle the contract.  
“Thanks Hunter. Dean stop, that was not my intention.” Machelle said. “He pissed me off, when he hung up on me today. Then screaming at me, as I walked into his office. I tried not to get mad but, that was a bust. Now can we go eat, I am starving. Unless, you want to release the monster again.”  
All the guys smiled, and they walked towards catering.   
Dean handed her, the rest of the M&M’s.  
“Thanks Dean.” Machelle said. “Wait, we have to go get everyone else.”   
“No, they are in catering already.” Hunter said. “I got someone, to go get them.”  
“Oh by the way Hunter, I have something for you too. This is going to cost you big time, though.” Machelle said, and looked at her watch. “But, you have to wait. Are you busy in say, 45 minutes?”  
Hunter shook his head and looked at Roman, who only shrugged his shoulders.  
Then they all went to catering.

Dean was the first one through the door, at catering.   
JJ and Jake ran at him, screaming his name. Everyone that was there laughed, as he almost fell over.  
Hunter thought it was funny seeing 2 three year olds, almost knocking a grown man down.   
He really hoped he was around, when they were older. As they would make awesome, wrestlers.  
Machelle had just given JJ his plate of food, when she got a text.  
“Oops, I will be right back.” Machelle said, looking at Roman. “I forgot to put someone on the guest list, and he is here.”  
“Who is here?” Roman asked.  
“I will tell you, when I get back.” Machelle said, and kissed him. “It’s a surprise.”  
Then she excused herself.  
Machelle walked out of the room, and started walking down the hall. She was texting, and didn’t see a door fly open suddenly in front of her.   
She put her hand up at the last second but, the door hit her anyway. She got a fat lip and a bleeding nose, from not stopping it completely.  
“Oh My God, I am so sorry. I didn’t know, someone was coming.” The voice said, and handed her some Kleenex for her nose. “Put your head back, and come sit down.”  
“What the hell were you doing, throwing a fucking door that way.” Machelle said, sitting down on the chair.   
She looked at the person for the first time, it was Alberto Del Rio.  
Machelle knew he was a nice guy out of the ring but, piss him off and he was an ass.  
“I just got in trouble, for something that was stupid that’s why.” Alberto said. “I was pissed off. I am really sorry, for this. I wasn’t thinking, I was so mad.”  
Machelle let a breath out, to calm herself.  
“It’s fine, Alberto. I am okay but, I need you to do me a favour though.” Machelle said. “Can you go to the back door, and let the guard know to let my guest in? He is waiting.”  
“Of course I will, as soon as we go get you looked at.” Alberto said. “I should help you, to go see Mark. This is my fault, you know.”  
“Don’t worry, I can go see him by myself. The bleeding, has stopped.” Machelle smiled. “I just need you, to show him to the office by Vince’s. I’ll text Hunter to go there.”  
Alberto nodded, and went to go see the guard.  
Machelle was walking down the hall when, Dean came out of what seamed no where.  
“What the fuck, happened to you?” Dean almost yelled. Seeing blood, on Machelle’s face and shirt.  
“Dean shh, I am fine. The bleeding has stopped, it just looks bad.” Machelle started. “I was on my way, to see Mark.”  
Hunter had just got the text, and was coming down the hall. He opened his mouth but before he could say anything, Machelle put her hand up.  
“Your appointment is here, he’s in your office. Well I think it’s your office, Alberto is with him.” Machelle said. “I will come, as soon as I get cleaned up. I need to chat with you about something, if that’s okay?”  
“No problem.” Hunter said.   
“Don’t worry, I’ll walk her to Mark.” Dean said.  
Hunter nodded, and was off to his office.

Dean texted Roman to tell him to grab Machelle a new shirt, and meet them at the medical office.  
Mark was Roman’s cousin and Mikila and Mason’s brother. He was helping out, as one of the Doctor’s was out on holidays.  
Roman, met them at the medical office.  
Mark looked at her nose, and didn’t find anything broken.   
“Your done, Machelle.” Mark said, after cleaning her up. “Now watch for anyone flinging any doors open, okay?”  
“Don’t worry, I am going back to the bus and stay there after I see Hunter.” Machelle smiled.   
“I don’t think, you will get any quiet time there.” Mark said. “I heard you reamed Vince out, is this true?”  
“That is true but, I didn’t mean to.” Machelle said, hanging her head. “I let my temper, get in the way. Who told you, anyway?”  
“I was coming down the hall, when I heard Jack say something to Roman.” Mark said. “Jack, wasn’t very quiet when he told him. Summer and Eva were around too, they heard it.”  
“Great, they both have big mouths.” Machelle said getting off the table. She started, to pace the room. “They both, will tell the whole Fucking roster now.”  
Dean had a smile on his face.   
He loved it, when she had a problem and was talking to herself.  
“Well you can tell anyone that cares, that I plan on apologizing to him.” Machelle said, pacing the floor. “As soon as I go finish my dinner, and change my shirt. That could take hours but, no one knows that. Then again why should I apologize, he is the one that started this whole thing. Right from the time, he saw me. Maybe, I should wait for a couple days.”  
Machelle turned around, and saw Roman.   
He saw her swollen lip, and she had blood on her shirt.  
“Who did this?” Roman asked, and handed her a new shirt.  
“Alberto but, it was a total accident.” Machelle said, taking the shirt. “Thank you.”  
She went into the washroom to change. When she came out, she finished her story.  
“He swung a door open, I went to stop it but failed. He was going to take me here but, I had a guest coming to see Hunter. I asked him, to tell the guard to let him in. Then I ran into Dean so, he took me.”  
“What guest?” Roman asked.  
Machelle was about to answer when Jey, came running into the room.  
“Did you hear, who Hunter has in his office right now?” Jey asked. When no one answered he said. “Bill Goldberg.”  
Machelle smiled, then her phone went off again.  
“Shit, can I go Mark?” Machelle said, Mark nodded his head and handed her an Ice pack for her lip. “Thank you, for cleaning me up, I owe you a coffee.”  
Machelle walked out the make shift medical office, and started for Hunter’s office.  
“What’s going on, Machelle?” Roman asked, grabbing her arm.  
“Well, I figured out why I might have had the dreams.” Machelle said, and stopped walking. “Remember when I said something was going to happen, and thought it was a bad thing?”  
Roman nodded.  
“Well, it’s not all bad.” Machelle said. “The bad thing, turned out to be a good thing for WWE. I heard from a reliable source that some stars, are going to be released from TNA. They have agreed to meet with Hunter, to chat about a guest appearance or what ever he wants.”  
“How did you know all this?” Dean said. “We just heard about the Network backing out and -”  
Machelle raised her hand.  
“I told you, Jamie had great friends.” Machelle said. “I heard about the release like a month ago but, didn’t think anything of it. Then I talked with Linda yesterday, after you guys left. That’s when I heard about the Network cancelling. I went to McKeana, I got a contract done up, and well you know the rest.”  
“So, who are you meeting?” Dean asked.  
“Bill, he just texted me” Machelle said. “Guess they, are done talking. I won’t be long if you guys want to come?”  
“Sorry, we have a meeting again.” Roman said.   
“Sika, took everyone to the hotel with our rental car.” Dean said. “So, we will meet you at the bus when we are done.”  
Machelle nodded, and they all parted ways.

She walked Bill out, and then went to the bus.  
She had just sat down, when there was a knock at the door.  
Albert let the person on and stepped outside, to let them talk.  
“Machelle can I talk with you?” Vince asked. “Or are you going to rip me a new ass, again?”  
“I didn’t mean to do that, Vince.” Machelle smiled and got up. “You want a coffee?”  
“That, would be nice. I know you didn’t, Machelle.” Vince smiled, and sat down at the table. “I just wanted to apologize, for yelling at you. I just got reamed out, by Linda and Stephanie. I heard that you had gotten Bill, to come see Hunter. I was under more stress, that I thought and took it out on you. I am really sorry, about it.”  
“Well I am not sorry, I reamed you out. If you do it again, I will do the same thing.” Machelle said, handing him a coffee. “I told you before, I am here to help if you need it. I may have given you back the shares but, that doesn’t mean I won’t help you out once in awhile.”  
“Thank you.” Vince smiled. “So, you have other ideas to help I heard.”   
Hunter knocked on the door, before Machelle could say a thing.  
“Come on in, Hunter. I hope you are not busy for 2 weeks, cause you are going to be a busy man.” Machelle said. “I’m kidding, kind of. I do have people coming but, they are going to call your secretary. The other stuff I will tell you tomorrow, if you have time?”  
“Okay, good.” Hunter smiled. “Right now, I have no time for anything. I will make time for who you have though. The meeting with Bill, went very well. Bill is going to make an appearance, at the next Pay Per View.”  
“I knew it would go good.” Machelle said. Hunter and Vince just smiled. “What? I did know. I am just that good of a negotiator, just ask me and I will tell you.”  
Machelle opened a cupboard, and got 2 containers full of cookies out.  
“By the way, these are for you guys.” Machelle said putting the containers on the table.  
“You baked these?” Vince smiled.   
“Yup I needed a plan and this is what I do, when I need to think.” Machelle said. “Don’t worry, yours are healthy ones. Hunter got the chocolate chip. I thought the girls would love them.”  
“So it is true.” Vince smiled, and opened the container to try one. “I heard about you baking things, when you need to think. These are really good, what are they?”  
“It’s a new recipe I tried.” Machelle said. “They are like an energy bar. Taylor and the boys, loved them.”  
“Thank you.” Vince said looking at his watch. “Shit, I have to go. I have dinner plans with Linda. Thank you for helping us Machelle, and I will see you tomorrow. Thanks for the coffee by the way, it was just what I needed.”  
“I am going to.” Hunter smiled. “Stephanie is waiting for us.”  
They both hugged her, and walked out of the bus.   
Dean and Roman, were just coming out of the arena.  
“Night guys.” Vince said, as they walked past them.  
Roman, and Dean said goodbye, and walked onto the bus.  
“Wow Vince seams to be in a better mood, guess getting reamed out helped.” Dean smiled.  
“Dean if you don’t shut up about that, I am going to kick your ass.” Machelle said.   
Albert smiled.  
“Seth will be a bit he is talking with Carrano.” Roman said.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22-

 

Dean was the first one, to walk into family area of the bus.  
“Where is Roman?” Machelle said. “Hey, I need your guy’s help with something.”  
“Right here.” Roman smiled, coming right behind Dean. He sat down beside her. “What’s up?”  
“We need to come up with a plan, to help Seth with JJ and Jake.” Machelle said. “I don’t know if you guys saw the look on Seth’s face, when they went running to you in catering. I don’t want them, not to spend time with him. That’s not fair, for any one of them.”  
“I agree.” Roman said. “He wants to be there, for them like you are Dean.”  
“I know, I saw it on his face at your place. When Sherri and I, came back,” Dean said. “I am in but, Seth is coming soon so we can talk about it tomorrow. Right now, we need a plan for Tia’s boys.”  
“I got that covered.” Machelle smiled. “I got you guys tickets to see, Miami Heat Sunday night.”  
“How did you get tickets?” Dean asked. “I wanted to take Taylor to see them, and couldn’t get any.”  
“What was Jamie’s job, Dean?” Machelle smiled. “I told you before, I know people. Don’t worry all you guys, and Taylor are going with them.”  
“Shit, you got them from Bill at McKeana.” Dean smiled, he put his arm around Machelle’s shoulders. “Okay, I need to eat something. Sherri said you brought, Cookies.”  
“I did, Mr Cookie Monster.” Machelle laughed, and pointed to a cupboard over her head. “I swear, you are worse than the boys.”  
Roman laughed and reached up, and got the container out. Then handed it to Dean, who opened it up and ate five cookies at once.   
Once Seth came, Albert started the bus and they went to the hotel.  
“I hope you saved some for me, Dean?” Seth smiled.   
“I have more Seth, don’t worry.” Machelle laughed. “I knew he wouldn’t share with you, he never does.”  
“Hey Seth, do you like seafood?” Dean smiled.  
“Yes, why?” Seth said.  
“Dean, No.” Machelle laughed but, it was to late.   
Dean stuck his tongue out, with chewed up cookie on it.  
“Dean, you are so gross.” Seth said trying not to smile. “Is this what your going to teach, JJ and Jake?”  
Roman and Machelle, laughed.  
“Who do you think, taught me that?” Dean smiled. “JJ and Jake, did that to me. Taylor, taught them. I am not the only bad influence, on those two. My wife and step daughter, are worse than me.”  
Seth shook his head, and started to laugh with the others.

The next morning, Roman rolled over and kissed Machelle’s shoulder.  
“I forgot to ask what did the Doctor say?” Roman asked, when Machelle rolled over. “You still coming with us, this morning?”  
“Yeah, I’m still coming with you. I have some people coming, to chat with Hunter later this afternoon.” Machelle said. “He wants me to be bed ridden but, then I told him about this weekend. I promised him, I would rest when we got back. The babies aren’t in the right place. They haven’t, even start to turn an inch. I might need, a C-section. That scares the shit out of me. The only good news he did say, is I could take a sleeping pill. I am going to wait, until we get home to take it though. Summer said, she would look after the boys.”  
“Don’t worry, I will be there to help you.” Roman said, and pulled Machelle closer to him and kissed her. “I talked to Hunter yesterday, he said I could take the time off now. It’s only, three weeks early. Dean and I are off, until Royal Rumble with an injury. Hunter gave Seth the same time as us but, he only wants to take a month off. That might change, with Tia being here. There is also a change in the match tonight.”  
“I know, she likes him. Even your Mom and Dad, saw it.” Machelle said. “Change, What change?”  
“What we need to do, is find out how to get them to turn by themselves.” Roman said. “Do you know how to do that?”  
“No I don’t know how but, I plan on doing some research on it.” Machelle said. “I don’t want a C-section, it took Sherri months to recover from hers. She had complications with hers, and knowing me I will too.”  
“Don’t freak out, we will get through this together.” Roman said. “I know Seth likes her, we talked about it on the way to Miami. Dean called him out, on it. Do you think her kids, like him?”  
Machelle nodded her head, and let a breath out.  
“Are you crazy? Evan, never stopped talking about him on the way here.” Machelle said. “They both like wrestling, you know that. I think Christian, is coming around. He is the one, Seth needs to impress. Tomorrow will help, when you guys go to the basketball game. You guys, all need guy time with the kids. I know Taylor is going with you but, she can maybe loosen both of them up. Us girls, are going to the spa. We will get the scoop, from Tia. Your Mom and Sisters, are coming to.”  
“Good, you need to relax.” Roman smiled, and kissed her.   
“Okay you just changed the subject like three times, Why?” Machelle smiled. “What is the change, to the match?”  
“Dean is going to wrestle, AJ tonight.” Roman said. “AJ wanted it, Vince agreed. Dean has the belt, and will lose it tonight. He’s not in the match with me, Mikila and Mason are. We are wrestling Sheamus, Kane and Hunter.”  
Before Machelle could say a word, they heard a tiny knock on the door.   
“Mommy, can we cuddle with you and Daddy?” Jake asked standing at the door.  
“Come on in, you two.” Roman said. “Just for a bit. We are meeting everyone for breakfast. Then Mommy and I, have to go to work.”  
Jake cuddled up to Machelle, and had his thumb in his mouth.   
“Can we have Pancakes?” JJ asked, getting on the bed and hugging Roman.   
“You guys and your Pancakes.” Roman laughed. “Yes, we can have pancakes.”  
JJ jumped off the bed, and ran out of the room to get dressed.   
“Hey, what about our cuddle time JJ?” Machelle smiled. “That was really Silly Ro, I want my cuddle time.”  
Machelle put her bottom lip out, and pretended to pout.  
Jake and Roman, were laughing.  
JJ ran back in the room and gave Machelle a quick hug and kiss, and ran back out of the room.  
“I want to come, with you guys.” Jake said, sitting on Roman’s lap now. He had his hands on Roman’s cheeks.  
“Jake don’t you want to spend time, with Papa and Mo Ma before they leave for their trip?” Roman said, smiling. “Auntie Sherri and Taylor are going, to go to the pool.”  
Jake, shook his head.  
“We will see, Jake. I will talk it over with Mommy.” Roman smiled. “Now, we have to get up. Come on, let’s go get dressed for breakfast.”  
Jake got up, and went to get ready.  
“Sorry, I didn’t think he would move that fast.” Roman smiled, and helped Machelle up. “That’s the fastest he has moved, yet.”  
“You know both of them love pancakes, and would do anything when it comes to them.” Machelle smiled, and grabbed some clothes.   
“I know.” Roman said, and rolled his eyes. “They can come with us. Dean, Seth and I are free, for most of the afternoon.”  
“Okay. I only have a meeting with Stephanie.” Machelle said, putting on her shirt. “Then we can get Albert, to take us to the hotel and have a nap. I know, I need one.” 

Six hours, before Pay Per View.  
Machelle was just coming back from talking with Stephanie, when she ran into Hunter.  
“Where are you going so, fast?” Hunter asked.  
“I am going to try to save your wrestlers, from my children. I am regretting, bringing them here.” Machelle smiled. Hunter started laughing. “I just heard from Mark, that they are at the ring with Uncle Dean and kicking ass. I was also hoping, to run into you and Vince. What’s wrong with you? You look stressed.”  
“Those boys do love that ring, don’t they?” Hunter said laughing. “They are fine Machelle, just to let you know. They keep us entertained, that’s for sure.”  
“That they do, I call it the Reigns curse.” Machelle said. “Besides you wouldn’t tell us if you didn’t like it, anyway.”  
“Not True. But, to answer your question.” Hunter smiled. “This whole day, has gone to shit. I just got word Sasha, has to go on medical leave. She hurt her back, wrestling the other night. I also have to come up with a last minute tag team, for the 6 way tag match. I have no idea, what I am going to do.”  
“That’s to bad, about Sasha.” Machelle said, then smiled. “I’ll cancel her hotels, and flights. What about the appearances?”  
“You have someone in mind, already don’t you?” Hunter said, secretly hoping she did have a plan. “I’m not sure what is happening with Sasha but, I will get back to you. Come on, I’ll walk you to the ring and you can fill me in.”   
“To answer your question, Yes I do have a plan.” Machelle smiled. “That is if, you want my help.”   
Hunter nodded, and Machelle sent off a text.  
They were almost to the ring when, Roman ran up to met them.   
“Sorry, to interrupt Hunter.” Roman said. “Good thing, I caught you when I did Machelle. Just a heads up, Vince wants to chat with you.”  
Machelle, already knew what he wanted.   
“Where is he?” Machelle said. “I was just going to get the boys, and take them to the bus.”  
“You are scared of Vince, now?” Hunter smiled.  
Machelle, shook her head, and was about to open her mouth when.   
“That is what I want to know, she has been avoiding me and my questions.” Vince asked. “What don’t you like?”   
Machelle walked towards the stands, to not let anyone else hear what she was about to say.  
“You won’t like, what I have to say Vince. So please don’t take this personnel, I hate the shows.” Machelle started. “Don’t get me wrong, there is a lot of good things. The new NXT stars, are coming in and going against the people who have been here for ages. The ones that have been your Bread and Butter, you have kicked to the curb. Example Charlotte got the Woman’s Championship, the first night she got here. I am not saying, she isn’t a good wrestler. But what happened, to you have to climb the ladder. I know they have to come up the roster but, there are people here that are getting bypassed. Like Naomi, Alicia or Natalie they are all great wrestlers, and haven’t had the chance to have the belt. Same with the guys, roster. I know I should have said something before, when you asked. But, Vince you were pissed at me when I said something the last time. I didn’t want, that to happen again.”  
Vince was quiet, for a moment and walked over to a chair and sat down.   
Machelle was hoping, he wasn’t to mad at her for saying something.  
“I see your point, Machelle.” Vince said, finally. “I am not mad at you, either. I actually agree with you, in a way. What about you Hunter?”  
Vince turned, to look at him.  
“I agree, with you too.” Hunter said kinda shocked, that Vince agreed. Then he looked at Machelle. “This is why, I went to NXT in the first place. Vince and I, were butting heads to much. We need someone, to bounce ideas off. Stephanie tries to help both of us but, she is tired of us fighting. So, how do we fix this?”  
Machelle’s phone went off.   
“Let’s get your first problem out of the way, then see about the other ones. You guys busy, for say 15 minutes?” Machelle smiled. “I have two people, to fill your match and they are waiting in your Office.”  
“How did you know, something would happen today?” Vince asked, as they walked towards his office.  
“I didn’t Vince.” Machelle smiled. “I told you guys yesterday, that I had people coming. These two were in Miami, that is why they could come so fast.”  
“I know you know that Dean, isn’t fighting beside Roman tonight.” Vince said. “I want you to know, why we are planning it that way. Dean has the belt and we can’t have him out for six months, and still have the belt. When he gets back, Dean is getting it back. I want you to know, that I heard every word of what you said today.”  
“I knew, that’s why you planned it.” Machelle said. “I just don’t think AJ, has been here long enough. Okay enough chat about this, you have a tag team to sign.”

Pay per View, Just starting.  
Machelle, JJ, Jake, Sherri, Tia and Roman’s family were in the back in a private room, watching the show.  
A dozen teens from the youth Centre, Taylor, Christian and Evan were all sitting, right behind the announcers table. Along with Albert and some of the teens parents.  
When the camera panned out to the crowd, they saw all of them waving. They looked like they, were having a blast.  
Stephanie had joined the group, in the room. Jake was sitting on her knee, chatting up a storm with her.  
They watched Sasha Banks, come into the ring. She was just telling everyone in the crowd, that she was going on medical leave.   
Then Dana Brook’s Music came on, and she came out. The crowd was booing her, until she started to speak.  
“It’s to bad, your going on medical leave.” Dana said, and started walking towards the ring. “I just wanted to come out here, and wish you good luck.”  
Sasha, was so busy keeping an eye on Dana.   
She didn’t see Charlotte and Emma, on the other side of the ring. They had come through the crowd, and jumped the barriers.  
They got into the ring, and walked very quietly to get closer to Sasha.  
The crowd, was going crazy.   
Someone yelled ‘Behind You’. Sasha heard it, and turned around.   
Emma and Charlotte started kicking her. They had her pinned, to the ring floor in seconds.  
Dana threw the microphone and she jumped in, and started kicking her too.  
Sasha finally got a chance to get up, and started wailing on her assailants. It looked like she was actually, getting the upper hand on them.  
The bad thing was that the crowd, thought it was part of the show. They didn’t know, it wasn’t planned.   
“What are they doing?” Stephanie, almost screamed. “That wasn’t, supposed to happen. They are going, off script.”  
She sat Jake on Tia’s knee, and ran out of the room.   
They all heard her yelling, for Security.  
Stephanie and Vince, went running down to the ring. A Security team, and Police right behind them.  
Security got all the girls off each other, after a few minutes.   
The girls were breaking away from Security, and kicking at Sasha.   
Anyone who stepped in front of them, got kicked.  
Then the Police stepped in, and put silver cuffs on each of their wrists.   
The crowd through out the whole thing, was going crazy and calling Sasha’s name.  
Once they got the girls into the back Dana, Emma and Charlotte started trying to bite the police.   
One of the Officers got the helmets with the nets out. Then put one, over each of the girls heads. Just so, they wouldn’t get bitten.   
They had to hog tie Dana, as she was still kicking the Officers.  
“What the hell is going on?” Vince yelled, to no one in particular.   
The police took Charlotte, Dana and Emma to the police cars.  
Sasha went to the medical room, to get looked at. She was bleeding, pretty badly.   
Vince went to the police car, to see each of the girls in the back seat with seat belts on.  
Sasha came back, from getting checked out. The doctors put butterfly stitches on her forehead, just until she went to the hospital to get checked out.  
Vince apologized to her but, she had to go down to the police station. She to, was going to jail for fighting.   
Even though, she never started it. Sasha had punched Charlotte, right in front of a Police Officer.  
Vince also told her he would get their lawyer, to try and get her out.  
Sasha just gave Vince, a thumbs up.

Meanwhile, back at the ring.  
The next match, was the six man tag team.  
It was The Uso’s, Wade Barrett and Alberto Del Rio and was supposed to be Big Cass and Enzo.   
Big Cass and Enzo had gotten into an accident, on the way to the venue.  
Enzo had gotten hurt, and wasn’t out of the hospital yet.   
Even if he was cleared, Hunter didn’t want to take the chance of him getting hurt even more.  
They had just announced the other 2 tag teams, when the lights went off and Matt and Jeff Hardy walked out.  
The Crowd went wild.   
The match, went off with out a hitch.  
In the end, The Uso’s won.  
The great thing was that The Hardy Boys, now had come to WWE.  
They had decided to do a 6 month contract, just to see how it went.

Machelle was getting uncomfortable, the babies were moving and kicking.  
Roman, Mikila and Mason, were just coming out to the ring.  
She excused herself from the room, deciding to just walk the hallway until they settled down.  
Machelle sat down on a chair. When she saw Vince, walking toward her.   
“You okay?” Vince asked, Machelle nodded her head.  
Then his phone rang.  
“I’ll be right back.” Vince smiled. “Don’t go away, I want to talk with you.”  
About 10 minutes later, Vince returned.  
“Sorry, Machelle.” Vince said a few minutes later. “I got my lawyer to go and see what was happening, at the Police Station. I don’t know what those three girls, were thinking.”  
“Vince I am not condoning what they did but, did you ever think that they were trying to get by in this business?” Machelle said. “I mean Sasha has gotten a lot of fan base, and exposure in the last couple months. Maybe the girls were jealous, of all that.”  
“Maybe but, I will not tolerate that behaviour.” Vince said. “If they don’t get put in jail, I plan on firing all of them. This company, will not employ people like that.”  
“I totally agree with you. But just listen to why, they did it first.” Machelle said, then smiled. “I just want to know, if I am right.”   
Vince laughed.  
“Okay I also might have a plan, instead of you firing them.” Machelle said.  
“So when are you coming to work with Hunter, Stephanie and I?” Vince said. “I know you work for us already but, I would like you to come and be on the road with us.”  
“Vince I have a full time job looking after the boys, and in two months two more.” Machelle smiled. “I will help if you need me to but, I love my life at home with the boys. Yes I am kinda bored now but, I am going to be busy opening another Youth Centre. I was hoping if you are not busy, I would love for you to open it. Don’t worry, it is not going to be right away.”  
“Just give me a weeks notice, and I will make sure I have the time.” Vince smiled. “I think you are doing a great thing, with the teens. They are all, great kids. I have to admit, I am finding myself making time to go to the Centre more often. When I get there, I have so much fun talking with them.”  
“I am glad to hear that. I would like it if you, opened all of the Youth Centres. What I mean by that is, I would like to open them all across the United States. In the places, the WWE goes.” Machelle said, then smiled. “Okay maybe, I will stick with two for right now.”  
Machelle laughed, and Vince joined in.  
“I think, that is a very good idea. Yes I will open them all, if you decide you want more. Do you have a location for the new one? Because, I have a perfect place.” Vince said. “The building, across from the Training Centre is for sale. I would like to help you out, and split the cost of the building. I want it to be a Thank You gift, for helping us out.”  
“Actually, it’s not for sale.” Machelle smiled. “I was talking with Linda, and she was telling me about it. Sherri, Bill and I, went and saw it. Besides, I wanted to cash in my Big Ass Favours. Don’t ruin my fun, please. I have Big plans, for those Favours.”   
“Okay, I won’t ruin your fun.” Vince smiled. “Your not going to watch, Roman’s match?”  
“Thank you.” Machelle laughed. “Nope, I never watch them. I hate seeing him get hurt, I usually go back to the bus or find something to do. I think, I am going to see if I can find some food. Maybe, that is why they are moving.”  
“Okay, Sorry but I should go.” Vince smiled. “Hunter is in the match, and I have to be in the control room.”  
Vince turned on his heel, and walked down the hallway.

Machelle walked into catering, and got some fruit and sat down at a table.  
“Hey, Machelle how are you doing?” Naomi asked.  
“I’m good. Sorry, I haven’t talked with you since we got here.” Machelle said. “I have been busy.”  
“We heard, about you helping out.” Naomi said. “The whole roster, heard you reamed Vince out too. Don’t worry about it though Eva and Summer, just want to stir things up. We all agree with you, and it took balls to say something to Vince.”  
“We are all behind you.” Nikki said, and pulled out a chair and sat down.  
“Thank you but, I didn’t mean for everyone to hear about it.” Machelle said. “I just wanted to help. Besides that I told him before, if he asked me what I thought I would tell him.”  
“Jamie, did that too.” Nattie said, coming up from behind them. “I think Vince, likes having you around. You have new ideas, and that is great for the company.”  
“Thanks Nattie.” Machelle smiled. “I may not be here all the time but, it’s not like I don’t care. I am a wrestling fan, and still care about the company. I don’t want it to get like, TNA.”  
All the girls laughed, they all knew what she thought of TNA.  
“Jamie was the one that got Vince, to nix the bra and pantie matches. He was the voice of reason, at the time.” Nattie said. She had tears in her eyes, and changed the subject. “I heard you were going to open another Youth Centre, are you?”  
“I am. Right across from the Training Centre.” Machelle said. “It’s bigger, than the other one. I just hope, it works out like the first one did. I mean, with all the teens that Jamie knew. That’s the part that made the first one, so great. He knew all of them, and that made the Centre a great idea.”  
“I will help you out.” Nikki smiled. “I owe, you for helping me when I needed it.”   
“Your Welcome, but you don’t owe me anything.” Machelle smiled. “Everyone needs a little help, besides I got you the interview you did the rest.”  
“Maybe but, you didn’t have to help me.” Nikki smiled. “So, what can we help you with at the new one?”  
“I don’t know yet. You guys, have done so much for the Centre.” Machelle smiled. “This one is a whole lot bigger, and an empty space. I have the teens working, on what they think it should have. I know everyone thinks I’m crazy, for getting them to run the Centre. But, I think it gives them more responsibility. They have never, given me a reason not to trust them. The parents tell me, they are more trusting of them. They help out at school, and their grades are great.”  
They heard a commotion, coming from down the hall.  
All the girls, walked out of catering.  
“What is going on, today?” Vince said, coming down the hall.   
Roman came around the corner, with JJ in his arms.  
“What happened?” Machelle asked.  
“Our son just kicked Sheamus, I mean Stephan in the shin.” Roman said. “Sheamus turned on Seth, tonight.”  
“OH My God, JJ you know this is pretend. He didn’t really, hurt Uncle Seth.” Machelle said. “You need to go, and say your sorry.”  
“But he was mean to Uncle Seth, and made him bleed.” JJ said. “Uncle Dean said, we needed to help him.”  
Roman and Vince started to laugh, until Machelle gave them both a death look.  
“Uncle Dean, is going to get his butt kicked.” Machelle said. “Let’s go JJ.”  
Machelle and JJ walked down the hall, to find Stephan.   
Roman smiled at Vince, then he ran to catch up to them.


	23. chapter 23

Chapter 23  
After they finished talking with Stephan, Roman went and got showered.  
Machelle and JJ, went back to the private room. Seth, met them at the door.   
“You okay, Uncle Seth?” JJ asked, hugging his leg.  
“I’m fine JJ.” Seth smiled, and picked him up. “It was planned, for Sheamus to turn on me. So, that I could take some time off.”  
When they walked into the room, Jake was fast asleep on Tia’s lap.  
“He just fell asleep.” Tia said. “I did what you do and raked my fingers through his hair, and the next thing I knew he was asleep.”  
“I’ll help you, take him back to the bus.” Seth said, and picked Jake up.  
Jake woke up for a second, and put his head on Seth’s shoulder and fell asleep again.  
“Thanks Seth.” Machelle said. “Is JJ okay to stay, with you guys?”  
“Yeah, he’s okay. He is like, the energizer bunny.” Sherri smiled. “We will meet you, when the show is over. I’ll tell Roman, you went to the bus.”  
Tia and both her boys, hadn’t been to a live wrestling show.  
Machelle and Seth, left the room and walked down the hall.  
"Machelle, be easy on Dean." Seth said, on the way out the back door. "You know he means well, he was trying to help."  
"I know, he was. That's why, he is still alive." Machelle smiled. "Besides, I have calmed down since then. Stephan thought it was funny, that JJ was protecting you. I just don't want the boys, to think it is okay to do that. I want them to respect people, not be monsters.”  
"He knows it's not real, Machelle." Seth said. "I don't know what Dean said to them but, I guess it worked. They are great kids, by the way."  
“Thanks, Seth.” Machelle smiled.  
"He didn't last long, did he?" Albert said, when he saw the two walking towards the bus.  
He opened the bus door, for Seth.  
While Machelle chatted with Albert, Seth carried Jake inside and laid him down on one of the bunks.   
Jake rolled over, and fell back to sleep. Seth, put the blanket on him and closed the curtain.  
"By the way, Albert." Machelle said, coming onto the bus and sitting down. "I hope your not busy tomorrow, I got 4 extra tickets for you and some friends to go to the Miami Heat game. I know, you have friends here."  
"Wow, Thanks." Albert smiled. "They would love to go. I'll go call them, now."  
Machelle handed him the envelope, and Albert almost ran off the bus.  
"That was nice of you." Seth smiled, coming in to the family area.  
"He's been good to us, and has helped out quite a bit." Machelle said.  
"I agree. He has a smart mouth but, I have to admit he makes us laugh." Seth smiled. "He also keeps Dean, in check. Roman and I, like that. I'll stay with you, until Ro gets here."  
"We were all supposed to come up with a plan, to help you with the boys. But, guess Dean thought he had one." Machelle said, Grabbing an apple out of the fridge. "I think that's why JJ kicked Stephan, he thought he was protecting you. Not that he could, kick Stephan ass."  
Machelle cut the apple up and put it on a napkin, and sat it on the table for both of them.  
"It is, JJ told me when you took Jake to the bathroom. He’s at the right height tough, You have to admit." Seth smiled. "I appreciate you guys helping but, I got it covered. I got to thinking after the Circus fiasco, I need to move closer. So I am in the process of buying the house, across the street from Sherri and Dean. I want to be there for them, like Dean is."  
"That is great." Machelle smiled. "We do have a guest house, you can use. I know you like your place in Iowa. That way you can keep it."  
"Nope, I need a place I can say is my own." Seth smiled. "As great of a deal that sounds, I have rented that apartment in Iowa, for three years now. It’s time, I buy a house of my own. All my friends, live here anyway."  
"Okay I get what your saying." Machelle laughed. "Besides the boys, would be bugging you all the time. So, what's going on with you and Tia?"  
"Exactly." Seth said, and smiled. "I don't know yet, we are taking it slow. Sherri and her have been talking, and she wants to move here. Her boys, are thinking on it. They like the weather here, and the fact that Taylor loves it here. She has a little bit of influence, on Evan. Christian, likes it because he is away from his Dad."  
"Oh boy, guess there is more to the story I didn't hear about." Machelle said.  
"Yup, there is." Seth said. "Do you know, some girl named Dana? One of Sherri's friends."  
"Yeah, she lives in Alberta." Machelle said. "Oh god her and -."  
Machelle trailed off.  
"Yeah, Not a good scene." Seth said. "Christian, caught him on the computer. Do I need to say anything, more?"  
"Nope, I can just imagine." Machelle said. "I know Tia felt really bad about how she looked but, I know she was trying to lose weight. She has started eating right, and going to the gym."  
"I know, we talked about it." Seth said. "I said, I would help her with finding a trainer."  
Machelle, started to laugh.  
"Get your mind out of the gutter, Machelle." Seth smiled.  
"Why is my wife's mind in the gutter, Seth?" Roman asked, coming onto the bus.  
Seth and Machelle looked at each other, and started laughing.  
"He wants to be Tia's, Personal Trainer." Machelle smiled. “If you know, what I mean?”  
"That's not what I said, at all Machelle." Seth smiled.  
"Well that's what I heard, Seth." Machelle laughed.   
"You have been around Dean, for way to long." Seth laughed. "He is a really bad influence, on you."  
"My wife, and my kids." Roman smiled. "We are going for something to eat, after the show with the teens. Pizza okay?"  
"Sounds good to me. Crap, I forgot to tell you guys." Machelle started. "We found a spot for the Youth Centre. It's right across, from the Performance Centre. It's way bigger than the other one but, it is perfect. It's close to home, and Jack said there are teens around the area that could use a place to go."  
"That is great but, don't you think this project is a little bigger than you can handle right now?" Seth said. "I mean, you are going to be really busy with bringing the boys to school and the new boys. Don’t you agree Roman?"  
“I do agree but, have you met my wife?” Roman said. “You know, what she is like.”  
"Okay you two, I got this covered already." Machelle smiled. "I wasn’t supposed to say anything yet but, Tia and Christian have offered to look after this project for me."  
Seth and Roman, looked surprised.  
"What?" Machelle said. "Tia needs a change, and so do the boys. What better way, to start a new life than in a different country. I honestly didn't know, I would be doing another Centre. They went and applied for a Visa, we should know in a couple weeks if they got it."  
"How are they going to get it, in such a short time?" Seth asked. “Why didn’t she say anything?”  
"Seth she was so depressed the other night, that it just kinda popped out of my mouth. At first I kinda regretted it but, she thought it was a great idea. So, did everyone else." Machelle said. "It could have taken up to a year, to get one. But we got Bill, to help us fill the paperwork out. He knows people and goes through this all the time, with the athletes he works with. Christian can work at the Centre, and Tia has a full time job at McKeana, working at the front desk."  
They had been talking so long, they didn't realize the show was over.  
The teens and everyone else, were coming towards the bus.  
JJ came running onto the bus, and jumped on Roman’s lap.  
"Daddy, when can we leave to get Pizza?" JJ asked. "I'm starving."  
"As soon, as we decide on a place to go." Roman smiled.  
After getting everyone settled on a place to eat, the teens followed Albert to a restaurant.

The next morning, went really smooth for Roman.  
Machelle, didn't sleep very well. So Roman got up with the boys, and went down for breakfast with the family.  
After breakfast they did a little shopping, just to give Machelle a couple more hours sleep.  
Machelle had gotten up and had a shower, and was just coming out of the bathroom.  
"Mommy, we brought you food." Jake said, skipping into the hotel room. "Guess, what we brought you?"  
"Good, I am starving." Machelle smiled, and sat on the bed. Roman put some pillows behind her. "I guess, hmm Pancakes."  
"Nope, a chicken Caesar wrap and french fries." Jake said, jumping on the bed. "Daddy, ordered it for you. He said you would want something else, cause we had pancakes yesterday."  
"This is exactly what I wanted." Machelle smiled. "Where is JJ?"  
"He went with Dean, Seth, and the kids. Sherri, Tia and Mom wanted to go to that baby store." Roman said, handing her the take out box. "What time does the game start?"  
"She called me earlier, I asked her to get the nursery set, I ordered for Sherri. I called the store, and told them your mom was picking it up. It’s paid for so, they are going to give it to her." Machelle said. "The game starts at 7. They are playing Taylor's favourite team, The Golden State Warriors. She doesn't know, you guys are going yet. Sherri is going to tell her, when she gets back."  
“I know, Dean told me she didn’t know.” Roman said sitting on the bed. “So, I have something to talk to you about.”  
Machelle started to eat here wrap, so Roman continued. Jake, was watching cartoons.  
“I looked up some things to help turn the babies. I got help, from Summer and Vanessa. They suggested something called Baby Spinning class. It’s kinda like Yoga. They said, it is supposed to help. The other one, is seeing a Chiropractor. They can do the Webster technique, to try and turn them.” Roman started. “Vanessa said, to try this thing called Moxibustion. It’s a Chinese herb, and is natural. She tried it, when she was pregnant with Koa.”  
“I am willing, to try anything.” Machelle said.   
Roman grabbed some paper, he had written down notes on.  
“I knew you would so, I looked it up already. I will give you a quick explanation.” Roman said and started reading his notes off. “Moxibustion is an externally applied Traditional Chinese Medical Treatment using a Chinese herb called Moxa commonly known as ‘Mug wort’. Moxa is compressed and rolled into a cigar-shaped herbal stick. Moxa sticks are then lit and held over acupuncture points. The radiant heat produced, has the effect of stimulating the point. There is an acupuncture point in the baby toe, that is the primary point. Because it is the most dynamic point to activate, the uterus. Its used in turning breech or babies that are not in position to give birth. Moxa has a warming effect which promotes movement and activity. The warming and raising effect, is utilized to encourage the baby to become more active. It gets the babies to lift their bottom up, in order to gain adequate momentum to somersault into the heads down position. It has a good review, too. Doesn’t hurt to try and see if it will help, does it?”

“Nope, it doesn’t.” Machelle smiled. “All we have to do, is find a place that does this.” 

“I got that covered.” Roman said. “Vanessa gave me the name and number, of the guy she had in Tampa. I called, and we have an appointment on Tuesday. I know I should have asked but, I didn’t want you worrying about this. I told you I am here for you, I want to help.”

“I wanna help to Mommy.” Jake said, and patted her stomach. “Daddy, said me and JJ could help to.”

“Thank you, Jake.” Machelle smiled, and put her hand on Jake’s. “You both can help me by eating these french fries, I am getting full.”

Roman and Jake, laughed with her.

 

Later that afternoon the girls, were just walking through the lobby. 

Since Machelle couldn’t walk that far, the Hotel had got them a car to go the couple blocks to the Spa. 

“Tia, are you excited to come live here in Florida?” Patty asked, once they got in the car.

“I am so excited, I don’t know what my ex is going to think. But, I don’t even care. He doesn’t even want, to see the boys.” Tia said. “I know Christian and Evan, are excited to come live here. I talked to my Mom and Dad, and they are on the fence. They take the boys, every now and then and will miss them. My Mom, got a hold of a realtor. He wants to have an open house next weekend. It’s only a couple years old so, I don’t see a problem with it selling fast.”

“Sounds like you have it under control.” Summer said. “If you need any help, just ask. I am free, to help pack your place. I can leave, when you guys do.”

“I’m the only one who can’t travel but, I can give you a place to stay until you find something.” Machelle said. “We have a guest house. I know it’s not much help but, you guys are welcome to stay with us. I’m sorry, I told Seth you were moving here.”

“Yes that is a huge help, Machelle. I don’t think, my place will take long to sell. Mom said there were people asking about it already, and it’s only been on the internet for a couple days.” Tia smiled. “It’s okay, I was going to tell Seth anyway. We talked last night, and he told me. As for the help with packing Summer, I am so taking you on your offer.”

All the girls laughed, and walked into the Spa.

 

Meanwhile at the Basketball Game

Evan, Christian, Taylor were just a few feet from them. Jake and JJ, were holding Taylor’s hands. 

Dean, walked beside Roman and Seth.

“So am I still on the bad kid list with your wife, Ro?” Dean said. “I didn’t think JJ, would kick Stephan.”

“I think your safe, Dean.” Roman smiled. “I think JJ took it to heart, when you said we had to look after Uncle Seth.”

“I talked to her, last night.” Seth said. “She was mad at first but, got over it.”

“I guess, I needed to explain to them what I meant.” Dean smiled. “I meant, we should show you how to have fun.”

“I have fun.” Seth said. “I just don’t have fun, with kids. I mean, I didn’t have anyone close to me that had little kids until the boys. Okay Uncle Dean, how do we have fun with kids?”

Roman went ahead of them, to get in line for food.

“Well, first there are only 2 rules.” Dean started. “One, do what ever you want with them. People don’t think your crazy, if you and the kids are laughing and having fun. Two, feed them as much sugar as possible. Then drop them off at home, and let their parents worry about the sugar rush. Oh guess there are three rules. Make sure you bribe them with money, so they won’t tell their parents what you did.”

“I heard that, Dean.” Roman smiled. “Seth, don’t listen to a word he says.”

“I got this, Uncle Roman.” Taylor said, coming up beside them. “Seth, just have fun with them. They pretty much, will do anything you want and have fun doing it. They love just spending time, with the people they love. Don’t be like Dean, and bribe them. One day it will come back and bite you in the butt, like it does for Dean every time.”

“Who’s side are you on Taylor? Don’t tell him, all my secrets.” Dean smiled. “Especially to Roman, he will tell Machelle and I won’t be able to play with my friends for weeks.”

Dean, pretended to pout.

“Seth’s side.” Taylor smiled. “JJ loves animals, and anything outdoors. Jake loves movies and cooking. They both love play fighting, and making tents or forts inside or outside. Like Dean said they love to have fun, and will pretty much go along with anything you want to do.”

“Thank you, Taylor.” Seth said, and put his arm around her shoulders. 

“What just went down?” Roman asked, coming over with a box of food.

“Good you got food, I’m starving.” Dean said, and grabbed a hot dog. “Your niece just gave Seth, all my secrets away. Now, what am I going to do? I have to start all over, with new secrets.”

Roman rolled his eyes as they walked down the stairs, to their seats.

“Hey Dean, isn’t that Shaquille O’Neil?” Taylor asked, sitting down beside him.

“Yup, you want to meet him?” Dean said. “Don’t worry he knows us.”

“He has come to many, wrestling events.” Dean smiled. “We might even, get to meet both teams. Even your fave, Stephen Curry. Even though, we all know deep down your idol is me.”

Dean started to laugh, when Taylor’s eyes lit up at the thought of meeting her idol. Then Taylor, hit him in the arm lightly.

“Uncle Dean, what did you do to Taylor?” JJ asked, standing in front of him with his hands on his hips.

“What do you mean? I did nothing.” Dean said, shaking his head. “Taylor is being mean to me, she started it. I have a Huge bruise on my arm, and I won’t be able to wrestle anymore. It is all because, of your mean cousin Taylor.”

Taylor, started laughing.

“I don’t believe you, Uncle Dean.” JJ said, and started to laugh.

“Eat your hot dog JJ, or I will have to eat it.” Dean said. “It is calling, my name.”

“No it’s not, it can’t talk.” JJ smiled and took a bite.

“I just heard it, say Ouch.” Dean smiled. “Didn’t you hear it?”

JJ shook his head, and took another bite. 

He was looking at his hot dog, just to see if it did say something. 

Dean was laughing so hard, he had tears running down his cheek.

“Okay you two, JJ eat your hot dog and Dean be good.” Roman smiled, and put JJ on his knee. “Uncle Dean, is just bugging you.”

Then the game started.

 

After the spa the girls, decided to go shopping. 

Machelle was so tired, she just followed.

They all wanted to find something fancy to wear, for the celebration. It was only a few days away.

Summer had told Patty somethings, just so she would know what to wear.

They found a shop and walked in, and started looking on the racks.

“What are you and Roman, doing for your anniversary?” Sherri asked.

“I don’t know. Not like I can do anything fun, looking like a beached whale.” Machelle said, looking through the racks of dresses. “Probably have a quiet dinner, and watch TV with the boys.”

“No, your not.” Sherri smiled. “I know three cousins that will babysit. Then we will all celebrate together. Summer, you will come right?”

“I am in.” Summer smiled. “Maru and I, haven’t been out to dinner for ages. Add one more babysitter to that.”

“Good, because I counted your oldest to babysit.” Sherri laughed. “Malcolm and Christian can be in charge, since they are the oldest. We could go to dinner and maybe even a show.”

They all grabbed some dresses, for Patty to try on. Summer, Vanessa and Tia even found some to try.

They went into the fitting room, to try them all on. 

Sherri and Machelle sat down on the bench, and waited for the fashion show.

“You okay?” Sherri asked.

“Yup, I’m just so relaxed.” Machelle smiled. “I forgot, just how much a great massage felt like.”

When Patty came out in the first dress, a long white sleeveless dress that had orange and white hibiscus flowers on it. 

They all knew that was the one, it looked beautiful on her.

“That is the one, Mom.” Summer said, coming out in a purple dress with flowers on it. 

“Well I love this one but, there is another one I like.” Patty said. “I’ll go try it, then I can decide.”

Patty walked back into the dressing room, and came out in a sleeveless knee length cobalt blue dress with White hibiscus flowers on it.

“Shit, I love them both Mom.” Vanessa said. “There is no reason you can’t have them both, Is there?”

“I don’t need two.” Patty said shaking her head.

“Why can’t you?” Machelle said. “Wear both, for the party. One to look fabulous in, and one to dance in.”

All the girls agreed and so, Patty got both.

“Now to find one for you, Machelle.” Patty smiled.

“I actually am going to borrow, Taylor’s brides maid dress.” Machelle said. 

“No, your not.” Patty smiled. “Try this one on, you always look great in red.”

The dress had short sleeves and was long. With a red background and black palm leaves on it. 

There was a sash just under the breast area, that tied in the back. 

It was perfect, even Machelle thought so.

“Now for the guys, they should co ordinate with all of us.” Patty smiled, as she got the sales lady to get the shirts for the guys. “Okay, now what should we do?” 

“Dinner all the girls said at once.”

“Can we have Italian.” Sherri said. “I feel a craving for Spaghetti, coming on.”

Vanessa looked up a place that was close, and they went for dinner.

“So, when is the baby shower?” Vanessa asked. “I mean you are having a shower, right?”

“First, we need to find out if Tia is moving here.” Sherri said. “I still have like five months, before we need to decide that. Roman and Seth, put up the crib for us. We got the baby’s room painted before we left, on the honeymoon. Dean was driving me crazy, he wanted to get it all ready. I couldn’t decide, on the theme I wanted.”

“So, you know what it is then?” Summer smiled.

Sherri, nodded her head.

“Yeah, we do.” Sherri said. “It’s a boy, his name is Jackson. That is the only name, we could all agree on. Dean and Taylor, are excited. Taylor said she didn’t want a sister. She didn’t want to, have to play with Barbies. She’s kind of a Tom Boy, anyway.”

They all laughed.

“Wow, three more boys.” Patty smiled. “I hope you know you are part of our extended family, and we will help you guys. I mean, if you want us too.”

“Thanks Patty.” Sherri said, with tears in her eyes. “You can take him, when ever you want. You can be Mo Ma to him too, Taylor calls you that anyway.”

Patty reached over, and squeezed her hand. 

“Of course you will have to fight with me but, I will share.” Tia said, and they all laughed. “Maybe. But, of course there will be three babies. One for each of us, to hold and spoil.”

“Then we can go shopping Tuesday, when we get home.” Summer said. “My favourite, past time.”

“I can’t. Roman and I have an appointment to try that Traditional Chinese Medical Treatment, Moxa.” Machelle said. 

“It works, trust me.” Vanessa said. “Dr. Lam is very nice, and has done this for years. He has a really great, reputation. He will give you exercises to try to turn them, and if not there is other methods to try.”

“I’ll try anything.” Machelle said. “JJ and Jake turned by themselves, and were in the canal by now. These guys, haven’t turned one bit. I swear, they are sitting on my bladder at night.”

“Stop Machelle, your just scaring the shit out of yourself.” Sherri said. “Roman will be there to help you, and so will we. My C-section was bad, because I had no one to help at home. This time, will be different.”

“Okay, your right.” Machelle said. “What time is it? I feel a need to go shopping.”


	24. chapter 24

Chapter 24

It was almost eight, when all the girls got back to the hotel with bags in tow. 

Sherri had a craving for dessert, so they went into the hotel restaurant.

“What are you having Machelle?” Sherri asked, as she sat down. “You want to split, a pice of cheesecake?”

“I don’t know, if I want anything.” Machelle said, looking over the menu. “I have heartburn, from dinner. I’m burping garlic, and it doesn’t taste good the second time around.”

“Mint tea, will help that.” Patty said. “I told Roman, to tell you weeks ago. He told me you were having trouble, with heartburn.”

“I told him these kids, better come out with a full head of hair.” Machelle laughed. “I will try the tea, and maybe a piece of coconut pie.”

“So, what time are we leaving tomorrow?” Summer asked.

“Check out is 11 so, I’m guessing around that time.” Machelle said. “We should be home by dinner, we could have a BBQ. Maybe, stop on the way home and grab somethings.”

“Sounds good, to me.” Summer said.

They sat and chatted a bit, then went back to their rooms.

Meanwhile at the basketball game

“Did you call Betty for the Baby-moon?” Sika asked Roman. “I got, my end arranged. Summer and Vanessa, are each taking the boys at night. The rest of us have them, in the day time.”

“Thanks Dad.” Roman smiled. “I did call, and made reservations for two nights. Betty called last night, and cancelled on me. So, I had to go to plan B.”

“Which is?” Sika smiled.

“We are going to the cabin, for one night.” Roman said. “I know it should be longer but, she has a list of things to do. I don’t, want to sleep on the couch for this.”

“Your Mom has it.” Sika smiled. “Sherri took it, and the girls split it up. So, she has nothing to worry about.”

“You try telling my wife, not to worry about it.” Roman laughed.

Okay I will.” Sika smiled. “It’s about time, I played the Father in Law Card. I have waited, a year and a half to play it. She has done, way to much. She is pregnant, and we don’t want her sick.”

All the guys laughed.

Even Afa laughed, and he didn’t know Machelle as well as the others did.

 

The next morning Machelle woke up, to quiet. 

She rolled over, and saw it was 10:30. 

Then panic set in, that she had over slept. Now she would have to get the boys all packed, and out in half an hour. 

She threw the covers back swearing, and got out of bed as fast as her body would allow.

She was going to put her suitcase on it, to pack her clothes. When Roman came in, from the bathroom.

“Morning, did you sleep good?” Roman said, coming over and hugging her. He kissed her forehead. “I came in last night, and you were fast asleep.”

“That massage felt so good, and I was so tired after. Then we ate, and I got some energy back. You should have woke me, this morning though.” Machelle said. “Our check out time is soon, and now we have to scramble to get out.”

“You needed the sleep, Machelle. Besides Dean got a late check out time, for us all.” Roman said. “He thought you girls, would want to stay a couple hours later to shop.”

Machelle let a breath out, that she didn’t have to scramble.

“I think, we did enough last night.” Machelle smiled. “We got dresses and shirts for you, and the boys for the party. We got a whole lot of baby clothes, for Sherri and for us.”

“You girls are so bad, with my Sister’s and Mom.” Roman smiled. “You hungry, everyone is down stairs in the restaurant?”

“Starving but, I need to pack up before we go.” Machelle said.

“Nope, I packed everything up and brought it to the bus all ready.” Roman said. “I left some clothes, for you in the bathroom.”

“Thanks.” Machelle said, and kissed him. “How did it go last night?” 

Then went into the bathroom to brush her teethe. She came out with her clothes, and got dressed.

“All the kids had so much fun, last night. The boys hung off of Seth, most of the night.” Roman said, sitting on the bed. “They met, Shaquille O’ Neil. He gave them all autographs, and took pictures with each and every one of them. He also introduced them, to both teams. All in all, it was a great night.”

“I am so glad, you guys had fun.” Machelle smiled, and laid on the bed. Roman, put his arm around her. “We did too. Do we have any plans, for our Anniversary? I’m asking because Sherri and your Sister’s, are planning on asking Malcolm and Christian to babysit. I said, we were going to stay home with the boy’s. Not like I can go or do anything fun, looking like a beached whale.”

“You make a beautiful beached whale, and I would help you back to sea. Maybe, even come with you.” Roman smiled, and kissed her. “We could get married, in the sea. Maybe, ask King Titian to marry us.

“Thank you.” Machelle smiled and rolled her eyes. “I appreciate that, Jerk.” 

“I thought, that was pretty good.” Roman smiled. “We, could do that if you want. I did, make plans. I thought for sure, Vanessa would of said something. She’s the one, that gave me the idea. I would tell you but, we might still do it. I want to surprise you so, you have to wait.” 

“Now that I think of it, she didn’t say a word.” Machelle said, then smiled. “What plans, did you make?” 

“It’s a surprise, I said.” Roman smiled, and kissed her. “Come on we need to get you fed, before the Monster comes out.”

Roman smiled, and helped her up.

They both did a second check of the rooms, to make sure they didn’t forget anything. 

Then walked out, and met the rest of the family down stairs.

On the way back to Tampa, they stopped and got things to BBQ.

 

The next morning Roman got up, and got the boy’s breakfast. While Machelle, was getting ready.

Just as he was about to give the boy’s their breakfast, the door bell rang.

“Uncle Dean.” JJ yelled.

“No, it’s Uncle Seth.” Jake said.

“Why don’t you come with me to answer the door, and see who it is?” Roman smiled, and helped them both down. “I do believe, you are both wrong. My guess, is it’s Papa and Uncle Afa.”

JJ, El Torrito, Jake and Roman went to the door.

“Papa, Uncle Afa.” Both the boys, yelled. 

El Torrito waged his tail, and was barking. 

Trying to say his hello’s to Sika but, The boys were in the way. So, he said hello to Afa instead.

“Daddy, wins.” Jake smiled, and gave Sika a hug. While JJ, gave Afa hugs.

“You want coffee, guys?” Roman asked. “There is french toast, if your hungry.”

“Yes, They need to have some french toast.” JJ said, running into the kitchen.

Jake, was right behind him.

“Guess, we are having french toast.” Sika laughed, and walked towards the kitchen. “Your Mother sent us, to give you the stuff she bought for the surprise. We are here to babysit, if Machelle asks.”

Roman nodded, and smiled.

Patty had bought some clothes for Machelle, and the rest of the family. While they were shopping, in Miami. 

Roman had arranged to have a photo shoot, to take pictures of them. It was a secret, Machelle didn’t know a thing.

“Why would Machelle, ask why you guys are here?” Machelle said, coming into the kitchen. “You both are welcome here anytime, and you know that. As I have said that, many many times.”

Roman, JJ, and Jake were all laughing.

“That we do know but, I am here on my wife’s orders. To babysit, for you guys.” Sika smiled. “Roman said, you were going to get someone else to babysit. I couldn’t let that happen, now could I?” 

“I don’t believe you but, I will let it slide.” Machelle said, and smiled.

“What my brother is trying to say Machelle is, we are two hours late.” Afa smiled. “We were supposed, to be here at nine, not 11. We went to the golf course instead.” 

“Thank you, Afa.” Machelle said, and kissed his cheek, then did the same to Sika. “What time, are your sister and Patty’s coming on Friday?”

“Tao is coming in at Noon. Summer is picking her up, at the airport.” Sika said. “Valentina is coming at two. Mikila and Mason are meeting her. They come in at 1:30 from L.A. They are waiting for her, and dropping her off at Vanessa’s. Then coming here, why?”

“Okay, no reason. I thought, you were picking them up.” Machelle said, and stole a piece of french toast from JJ. “Sherri, Tia and I were going to take Patty out. Maybe ask her to lunch but, if you aren’t picking them up that is okay.”

Roman got a plate out, and gave it to Machelle.

“You guys, can totally do that.” Sika smiled. “Gives me more time at the golf course, with Afa. Roman is picking up Matt.”

“Dad Matt comes in on Thursday morning, remember.” Roman smiled. 

“Oh he remembers, he told your Mom five on Friday.” Afa said. “Then we still get to golf late. We will kick their butt, and they will come here and bug you guys. Letting us, golf late.”

“You two, are so bad.” Machelle smiled. “I bet if you told her the truth, she would love to get you out of the house.”

“Where, is the fun in that? I bet, Summer told her anyway.” Sika laughed. “This is a tradition, Machelle. Not the lying part but, the challenge. You need to understand, this tradition. Matt and Dwayne, think they are the best golfers. They win, almost every year. This year, we will win. We have been practising, everyday.”

Machelle shook her head, and went to get her shoes.

“Daddy, where are you going?” Jake asked. “Can I, come with you.”

“No bud, you and JJ are staying with Papa and Uncle Afa.” Roman said.

Jake started to cry but, Roman wasn’t upset. He just picked him up, and tried to comfort him. Jake put his head on Roman’s shoulder, and put his thumb in his mouth.

He knew the boys were very close, to Machelle. Her being pregnant, just made it worse than usual. They wanted to be with her, all the time now. 

“Jake, we can go and get some things to build.” Sika said. “How about we build Mommy, some flower boxes?”

Jake, shook his head. 

“How about we go to the park?” Afa said. “We always, have fun there.”

Jake shook his head again, and cried even harder.

“Oh Jake, don’t cry.” Machelle smiled. “Daddy and I, won’t be long. Why don’t you and JJ, show Uncle Afa what you guys did last week? He hasn’t seen it, yet. Maybe, he can help you guys work on it. Or maybe he has some Awesome ideas to put on it.”

Jake finally agreed, and stopped crying.

Machelle dried his eyes, and Roman put him down.

They both ran, and got their shoes on.

“Sorry, about that.” Machelle said. “He has gotten so attached to me, in the last couple months. JJ is bad but, not as much as Jake.”

“Machelle, don’t worry about it.” Afa smiled. “You are here all the time, it makes sense that they want to be with you all the time. I bet they do it to Roman, when he leaves.”

“They do, just not as theatrical as when Mommy leaves.” Roman smiled. “You guys need anything, while we are out?”

“Just, the keys to Machelle’s car.” Sika said. “We can go out and have some lunch, or get a game of golf in. If we are not home, when you guys come back. We will be back by Five, that okay?”

Sika winked at Roman. 

That meant all of them were up to no good. Roman nodded and winked back.

“Come on Uncle Afa, you should see our tree house. It will be Awesome, when it is done.” JJ said, excitedly. “We are going to finish it, when Papa gets back from his vacation. We almost, have all the stuff to finish it.”

JJ grabbed Afa’s hand, and pulled him towards the back yard. 

Jake and Sika, followed them.

“You know boys, Uncle Afa might be able to help us start it.” Sika said. “He built his guest house, with Mikila and Mason.”

Roman and Machelle, took that as a sign to leave.

“Was your Dad serious, about not telling your Mom?” Machelle asked, as they drove down the street. 

“Mom knows. Like he said, this is a tradition.” Roman smiled. “All the guys in the Family get together, and challenge each other. It’s usually at the reunions. But, because everyone is coming here for the Anniversary party. It’s happening, this Thursday and Friday. Then on Saturday, the winners play each other for a trophy. The winners will probably, brag on Sunday at the party. Is that my shirt, your wearing?”

“How come, I have just heard about this?” Machelle said. “I mean for Five years, we have been married. You never go or say, a thing about it. Yes it is, sorry my shirts don’t fit anymore. I think the boys moved into a different position. I don’t have a bum, on my bladder anymore.”

Roman put his hand on her stomach, and laughed.

“I think your right, they have moved. Anyway that’s because, I don’t like to golf.” Roman said, grabbing Machelle’s hand and kissed the back. “Yes I do play but, I find it very boring hitting little balls. I just go with Dad and Afa, to spend time with them. Besides, I like staying home with you and the boys.”

Machelle, was quiet for a bit.

“What’s wrong?” Roman said, looking at her.

“Nothing, I was thinking.” Machelle smiled. “Is this golfing thing, for the Guys Only?”

“I don’t know, why you want to play?” Roman smiled. “I bet, they would love to have you.”

“I don’t know, if I want to play a whole game.” Machelle laughed. “But, I would like to play at least one hole. I find it really boring too but, I used to play with Jamie. We had great conversations, back then. Maybe, I should start a tradition with the girls. Is shopping, a sport?”

“With all the fighting to get that one thing that every one wants. I guess it could be a sport, at a sale.” Roman smiled. “What do you really want to do, for Our Anniversary?”

“Honestly, as long as we are together it doesn’t matter.” Machelle said. “The going out part was a great idea because, we will be with our friends and family. You know me, I would be happy just eating KFC on the beach. Like we used to do, before kids.”

Roman smiled, and pulled into a parking space.

“Come on lets get this done, and go for Sushi.” Roman smiled, and got out of the car.

He went to Machelle’s side, and helped her out.

“You know, I think maybe chicken nuggets sound better.” Machelle smiled.   
“That will change, by the time we get out. You do know that, right?” 

“Yup, I do know that.” Roman laughed, and held her hand as they walked into Dr Lee’s office.

Little did Machelle know, Roman had plans after their visit.

 

Sika, Afa, and the boys were standing in the backyard.

Sika, had part of the tree house ready to put up. But, Afa was the expert in this kind of thing.

“Uncle Afa, what else can we do to our tree house?” JJ asked.

“I think you need bumper pads, on the ground.” Afa smiled. “So your Mom and Mo Ma, won’t freak out when you jump from the top. Papa, told me you guys like to jump.”

“Mommy jumped out of her chair, and said she almost had a heart attack.” JJ laughed.

“I bet she did.” Afa smiled. “So, why don’t we make your fort on the ground and bigger. So, you guys can each have your own side. The tree can be used for shade, and you could still climb it. Maybe, even put your tire swing in it. What do you think?”

JJ and Jake looked at each other, and Yelled ‘YEAH’.

“That sounds really cool.” Jake said excitedly. “Can I have a slide on my side, and a bridge to go see JJ?” 

“Of course you can.” Afa said. “We just need, to make some plans first.”

“I brought you paper, Afa.” Sika smiled. “I knew, you could fix this mess.”

“It’s not a mess.” Afa smiled “But, we are going to need more things. Boys do you have tool belts, because you are going to help?”

“Papa, got us some for our birthday.” Jake smiled. “They aren’t real tools because, Mommy said we would hit each other with them.”

“I can see that, your Mommy is very smart.” Afa smiled. “Okay let’s start a list, we need more wood, nails, some chain and a slide. I think, I have an idea for the wood. So, it won’t be as expensive.”

Once Afa got his plans drawn, and supplies he would need. The boys and Sika got into Machelle’s car, and Afa in his truck. So they could put all the things, in the back. 

Then they were off, to Home Depot.

A couple hours later, Afa backed his truck into the driveway. 

Sika drove the car into the garage, and helped the boys out.

Dean, Ares, Seth and the kids, were just coming back from the beach. They saw the truck backing up, and wondered what was going on. 

So, they walked up the driveway.

“Uncle Dean, Uncle Seth.” JJ yelled. “We are making, a huge house.”

Sika and Afa, started to laugh.

“Afa, has a plan to make the Fort bigger and better.” Sika said. “We just went, and got all the wood for it. You guys, can help if you want?”

“I’m in.” Dean smiled.

“Me too.” Seth said. “Just tell us what to do, boss.”

Roman and Machelle were just walking out of Dr Lee’s office, when Roman got a text from Dean.

Machelle went to the washroom. So, Roman called Dean.

“What’s going on?” Roman asked. “Everything, okay?”

“Of course it is, we got this. I just called to say, everything is ready. Sherri and Tia, went and got everything done.” Dean said. “The hotel called, and said they will credit your card for the room. They are also sending you a gift card, for another time.”

“I have been thinking, maybe this was a bad idea.” Roman said. “She-”

“Ro, this is a great idea.” Dean interrupted. “She needs this, and you know it. Sherri said the make-up artist, will be there at 11. The photographer, will be there around noon. I know it’s only one night but, just relax. Seth and I are bringing the boys, in the morning. We will bring food, for breakfast and Lunch. Sherri and Tia are shopping, for it now.”

“I know she needs this but, this might be the wrong time.” Roman said. 

There was talking in the back ground, and then Sika got on the phone.

“I will make sure, everything is done on the list.” Sika said. “Make sure, you tell her that. Tell her The Father In Law Card, is being played. If she doesn’t rest, I will kick her Butt.”

Then Sika handed the phone, back to Dean.

“Oh gotta go, keep me informed.” Roman said. “Thank you all, for helping me do this.”

“You guys deserve, one night by yourselves.” Dean said. “Okay, I will call if we need you.” 

Then Dean, hung up the phone.

“You, ready for lunch now?” Roman asked, when Machelle returned. 

“Yeah I guess but, we should go get the boys.” Machelle said. “I know they are safe but, I feel bad the way we left them. I hate it, when they cry.”

“I just checked in, and they are doing great.” Roman smiled. “They are just going for lunch, and then to the park. You know, Dad can handle them.”

“I know, you are right.” Machelle smiled. 

“How did that taste, knowing I am right?” Roman laughed.

“Like drinking Vinegar right from the bottle.” Machelle smiled. “Don’t get used to it, Mister.”

Roman laughed and unlocked the car, then helped her in.

“Did I tell you the good news about, John?” Machelle said, when Roman got in the car. “He is getting in contact with Steve Mom’s old boss, for a ring for Nikki.”

“No, when did this happen?” Roman said, starting the car. “I don’t know why, he is being such an ass about marriage and kids. It’s a great thing.”

“Good answer. Can we go for, pizza instead of sushi?” Machelle said. “He’s scared, Sam just wanted the fame. She took him, for everything he had. I have been chatting, with him for ages about this. He loves Nikki but, says he is scared it will happen again. I said Nikki makes her own money, and doesn’t need his. Sam, didn’t even work.”

“I know, you talk with him.” Roman said, stopping at a red light. “He told me, he thought I would be jealous. I told him I wasn’t, I trust you. He was really surprised, I wasn’t mad.”

“Thank you, for trusting me.” Machelle smiled, and squeezed his hand. “I think when I first started working for WWE, Nikki was jealous of me. But, I told her that we just talk. She came walking into the bus one day pissed off thinking something was going on. She saw we were sitting at the table chatting and eating muffins. That’s when she knew, we were just friends. He’s kinda like Dean and Seth, easy to talk with. We have great conversations. Hey, I thought we were going to Toni’s pizza?”

“Nope I am kidnapping you, for the night.” Roman smiled, and squeezed her hand. “Don’t ask where, just sit back and relax. We have about an hour, before we get there. The boys, are in very good hands.”

Machelle, looked at him a few minutes. Then relaxed, as they drove past the city.

“You okay?” Roman said, after a few minutes. “Don’t worry, I will stop for food. It just won’t be, Toni’s Pizza.”

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Machelle smiled. “I was just wondering, how I missed the signs on you surprising me. I usually can tell, when your up to something. I knew there was something up, when your Dad was talking this morning.”

Roman laughed but, didn’t say a word.

An hour later, Roman pulled up to a gate. 

He reached into the glove box, and grabbed what looked like a garage door opener. When the gate opened, he drove up to the house.

The house, it self was like a huge log cabin. Nothing fancy but, very rustic from the outside.

It had a big veranda at the front, that wrapped around to the back.

There were windows, all around the front of the house. Machelle guessed, you could see the sunset from anywhere.

There were flowers growing, everywhere around the yard.

“Who did you kill, to get this place?” Machelle asked. “It’s beautiful.” 

“Mikila, bought it a couple years ago. You should of seen it before, he worked on it.” Roman smiled. “Mikila, uses it as his get away house. This is where we go camping, with Dad and Afa. The fishing, is great.”

“I don’t have any clothes or any-” Machelle started.

Roman got out of the car, and came to her side.

Once Machelle was out he opened the back of the truck, and got out two bags.

“Relax, I packed for you.” Roman smiled. “The boys are fine. Everyone, is looking after them. So, we have this time for us.”

“Ro, this is the wrong time though.” Machelle said, tears threatening to fall. “Your brother and family, are going to be here in two days. We should-”

Roman put his hand up, before she could finish.

“Everything is fine at home, I got it all covered. Our families are looking after your list. Sherri found it and stole it, then gave it to Mom.” Roman said, he put the bags down, and held her. “You need to rest, this is time for you. It’s only for one night. You can take the sleeping pill, and have a good sleep and then we can start fresh tomorrow.”

“That’s where the dam list went. I looked everywhere, for it.” Machelle smiled, and dried the tears. “Okay you win, again. I did say, I only needed one good nights sleep. So, what do you have planned?”

“For starters, let’s go inside.” Roman smiled, and started walking up the stairs. “Dad said if you were mad, he was going to play the Father in Law Card.”

“What a bugger, your Dad is.” Machelle smiled. “Figures your Dad would get me back for telling him the same thing when he hurt his back, last year. I told him, I was using my Daughter in Law Card. I’m not mad anyway. What’s for dinner, I am starving?”

Roman laughed, and opened the door. 

Enjoy this Chapter!!


	25. chapter 25

Chapter 25

Roman And Machelle’s house:

Sherri and Tia, had just gotten back from the cabin. 

They walked into Roman and Machelle’s backyard, and saw all the guys working on the fort.

“Holy C-.” Sherri started but, was interrupted. 

“Auntie Sherri, no swearing.” JJ yelled. 

He had his hands, on his hips. Sherri stuck her tongue out, and he started laughing.

“That was perfect, JJ.” Dean smiled, and picked him up. 

“You put him up to that, didn’t you?” Sherri smiled. “I was going to say Holy Cow, Smartie pants. This looks, so awesome.”

“Uncle Afa made it so, grown ups can come in.” JJ said. “Uncle Dean told me -.”

“Sh JJ, that was between you and me.” Dean said and covered his mouth, and JJ started laughing.

“Dean, your in big trouble.” Sherri smiled. “Why would you tell him, to say that?” 

“It was supposed to make you laugh, that’s why.” Dean said, kissing her.

“Eww, you kissed a girl.” JJ laughed, and ran towards Seth.

All the adults, started laughing.

“When is Mommy, coming home?” Jake asked, tugging on Sherri’s pant leg. 

“Sweetheart, Mommy and Daddy went out for the night.” Sherri said. “You are going to see them, tomorrow morning. We are all getting, our pictures done.” 

Jake started to cry, now Sherri felt bad.

“Way to go, Auntie Sherri.” Dean smiled, and knelt down and hugged Jake. “It’s okay Jake, we will have fun. How about Uncle Seth and I, sleep in your fort with you guys tonight?”

“Yeah, we can have a camp out.” Seth smiled. “We can get a fire pit, and cook hot dogs on sticks.” 

“You guys can pee, in the bushes.” Sherri smiled, everyone looked at her. “Sorry, that just came out.”

Jake, cracked a small smile.

“No, we can’t.” JJ giggled. “Mommy, would kick our butts if she found out.”

“That was an awesome answer, JJ.” Sherri said, and let a breath out. “Thank goodness because, that was a test. You my sweetheart, have passed with flying colours. But, you also said a bad word and have to suffer the consequences.”

Sherri hugged and kissed JJ’s face, and he started laughing. She was hoping that would get Jake going, and it worked.

“What about Taylor, Christian and Evan?” Jake sniffled. 

“Are you kidding, I am so in.” Christian smiled, standing beside Tia. “Look at Evan, he’s having fun already. I bet, we could convince him to party.”

“So, it’s settled.” Dean smiled. “We are going to sleep, under the stars tonight. But, we still have a problem though.”

“What’s the problem, Uncle Dean?” Jake asked, drying his eyes with his T-shirt. 

“We forgot the most important thing, we need food.” Dean smiled, and touched his nose. “Come on boys, we need to clean up and go to the store. Uncle Seth, we need a list of junk food to buy.”

Jake and JJ, went and helped everyone clean up. 

“Dean that was excellent quick thinking, on calming Jake.” Sherri smiled, and kissed him. “I forgot, Machelle told me he was attached to her hip.”

“Dam, I guess everyone is right.” Dean smiled. “I am getting, mushy.”

“Sherri is right Dean, that was an awesome job.” Afa smiled, and patted him on the back. “By the way, it doesn’t mean your mushy or soft. It just means, you are learning to be a Great Dad.”

“He’s right Dean, you are doing great.” Sika smiled, and patted his shoulder. 

“Papa are you and Uncle Afa, staying for the sleep over?” JJ asked. 

“No but, I will stay for the fire and hot dogs.” Sika smiled, and picked him up. “I will call Mo Ma right now, and tell her I won’t be home for dinner.”

“I am in.” Afa smiled. “I love, hot dogs. I will call Auntie Lynn, and tell her the same.”

“Hey, what about Auntie Tia and I?” Sherri said. “We want to come, too.”

“Nope no girls allowed, except Taylor.” Jake giggled.

Sherri grabbed him, and tickled him. 

“Okay you can come but, just for the fire and hot dogs.” Jake said, in between laughing.

“Deal.” Sherri smiled, and put her hand out. Jake shook her hand, and smiled. “Let’s go, get the things we need.”

The next morning Dean and Seth, got the boys ready. 

Then the whole gang, drove the hour to Mikila’s cabin.

They stopped at McDonald’s, on the way for pancakes. That’s what Jake and JJ, decided they wanted to bring Mommy and Daddy for breakfast.

Right after they finished breakfast, the make up artist came for the girls. 

Then the photographer showed up, and the Family got their pictures done by the lake. 

Machelle, was really surprised. 

Roman and Machelle, had wanted to get a family picture done since the boys were little. But, with Roman’s schedule it never worked out. 

Same with Dean, Taylor and Sherri, they only had wedding pictures together. But, wanted other ones as a growing family.

Seth and Tia, even got pictures done together. Both of them, hoping they would make it. Just like his two adopted brothers, had found their soul mates.

After the pictures were done, they all drove back to the house. 

Sherri and Tia had gotten everything on Machelle’s list, except grocery shopping. The guys had promised that they would go, first thing in the morning.

Dean and Seth and their loved ones, left right after they got back.

Leaving the Family of four, to just watch movies and rest.

The next morning all three guys, and all the kids went to Costco to get the things on Machelle’s list.

Sherri had added to the list, she hated grocery shopping. Especially at Costco, because it was always busy.

Sika and Afa, were meeting them at the store.

Sherri, Tia and Machelle were just sitting having tea. Just wasting time, before they met Roman’s Sisters and Patty for lunch.

“So, how was your kidnapping night?” Tia asked. “Were, you surprised?”

“It was great, and yes I was surprised.” Machelle smiled. “Have you been there Sherri, it’s really nice?” 

“Tia, Summer and I went there while you and Roman, were at the doctor’s office.” Sherri smiled. “You guys deserve, time to your self. Have you seen what JJ, Jake and the guys made, yet?” 

“No the boys made me promise, I wouldn’t look until they got home.” Machelle smiled. “They put a freaking tarp up so, I wouldn’t peak. It’s like, they knew what I am like.”

“I told them, to do that.” Sherri laughed. “You always peek, at your presents. At Christmas, you used to open them and tape them back up. Mom, never even realized it.”

“I should have known, you would have something to do with that.” Machelle said. “Thank you, for looking after them.”

“Your welcome, it was really fun.” Tia said. “All the kids helped with the surprise, Christian even joined in. We had a fire, did hot dogs, Roasted marshmallows. Then the girls, all got kicked out after that.”

“So, how is this going to work?” Machelle said. “I mean, when are you guys leaving to pack your place up?”

“The girls, are flying out on Monday night. Start packing, on Tuesday. The guys, are flying in on Thursday morning, and we are packing the truck up. The plan is to leave that night but, if not it’s not a big deal. Seth and Dean have it all set up, and will reserve a hotel when they get there. We should be here, by Sunday for sure.” Tia said. “Evan, Christian and Taylor are staying here, to help with JJ and Jake. That was the kids idea, just to let you know.” 

“The Goon Squad, are staying with you just in case you need them.” Sherri said. “Roman and Dean, made those plans. Sorry, we just heard about that part this morning. All the Aunts and Uncles will be here in two weeks. They wanted to give us time to move Tia and get things settled, before they came.”

The Goon Squad consisted of Afa’s two sons, Mikila and Mason. 

Just before Dean and Sherri’s wedding Roman, and the guys had to go to Europe. Sherri and Taylor, had gone to Vancouver to visit Tia. 

 

Machelle couldn’t drive so, Roman asked Mikila and Mason to stay with her and the boys.

Neither one of the guys minded, at the time. Mason and Mikila were doing renovations to their place.

Ever since then, they have been known as The Goon Squad. Mikila and Mason thought it was funny, and they loved the name.

“That was sweet of the kids, to think of the boys and me. That’s okay, I don’t mind The Goon Squad being here. I need someone to drive, anyway.” Machelle smiled. “Roman told me, I have babysitters. He’s afraid, I will go into labour or something. The Dr said the babies, are turning by themselves. He did an ultrasound, and they moved my due date up.”

“You, never said that to us.” Sherri almost yelled. “We can do this, another time. Tia, hasn’t even sold her place.”

“The boys and I, will be fine. Besides, I didn’t exactly have a chance to tell you. Since I was kidnapped, by my husband.” Machelle smiled. “I have The Goons, and all the kids to help if anything happens. Besides Roman is only gone two days, and you guys will be back in a week. Shit, I have to go get dressed. Come upstairs and we can chat some more, while I get ready.”

A half an hour later they met Patty, Vanessa, and Summer at the restaurant.

Two hours later Roman and the guys, had finally gotten back from Costco.

Dean, Seth, and the kids had gone to Dean’s, to drop their groceries off. They were also grabbing drinks, and some snacks for the beach.

“Shit, Dad I forgot to ask you and Uncle Afa something.” Roman said. “Machelle wanted to know if this tournament is only for the guys, is it? She only wants to golf one hole, do you guys mind?”

“Is she good?” Afa smiled. “I mean, of course she can.”

“She has an, awesome swing. Her Grandma on her Dad’s side, was a pro golfer.” Roman said. “We practised, at the cabin. I was really surprised, she could hit the ball.”

“Then No.” Sika and Afa said together, and then started laughing.

Roman laughed with them.

“What we meant was, she can only be on our team. I am sure the others won’t mind, if she takes one shot. It’s not like there is a rule, that none of our spouses can play.” Afa smiled. “They just never asked so, why not.”

“I agree.” Sika said. “Come on let’s get this stuff put away, and go to the beach.”

 

The girls, were just waiting for the bill.

“I am sorry, I can’t help with the move Tia.” Patty said. “Sika told me last night, we are going away. He wouldn’t say where, just I needed to pack for hot and cold weather.”

“It’s okay, Patty.” Tia said. “I already knew, about the surprise.”

“You will have fun Mom, and don’t worry about anything.” Summer smiled. “We have everything, covered.”

“I know, you do. I just feel guilty, not being here.” Patty smiled. “I will be on unpacking duty, when I come back.”

They all laughed.

“You guys want to go to the mall, and look around?” Vanessa asked. 

Everyone agreed but, Machelle was getting tired and decided to go home.

Summer offered to drive her and told the girls, she would meet them in food court in 20 minutes.

 

An hour after Summer and Machelle, left the restaurant.

All the guys, were down at the beach. 

Seth, Christian, and Roman were throwing a football around. While Sika and Afa, were building sand castles with JJ and Jake.

Evan and Taylor, were playing soccer with the dogs.

Dean had forgotten the drinks, and had to go back to the house. 

He was just coming out of his house, when he got a call from Sherri.

“Hey Babe, what’s up?” Dean asked.

“Has Summer left the house, yet?” Sherri asked. “We have been waiting, for her at the mall for an hour almost.”

“We haven’t seen her, we are all at the beach.” Dean said. “I will call you back, and go and check the house.”

Sherri agreed, and Dean hung the phone up.

Dean entered Roman’s house through the garage, and went to the kitchen. There was no sign, of Summer or Machelle. 

He walked up the stairs, and looked in the bedrooms. There was no sign, of Machelle. 

Just as he was going to call Sherri back, Roman’s house phone rang.

Dean picked it up on a whim, thanking god he did. It was the Tampa Police saying, Machelle and Summer had been in a car accident.

He was almost in tears, when he hung up. He dropped the drinks on the floor, and ran back down to the beach. 

 

Sherri and the girls, were first at the hospital. Security, wouldn’t let them in the back just yet.

Sika went straight to Patty, who was sitting in the waiting room. Tia was trying to comfort her. 

He squeezed Tia’s shoulder, and she got up and he took her place.

“They just left us, Sika.” Patty said, tears in her eyes. “How could this happen?” 

Sika, put his arm around her. 

Sherri and Vanessa, were talking to one of the nurses. Dean, Seth, and Roman were standing beside them.

“I will go see, if I can get any information for you.” The nurse said and went to the back.

The nurse came back, out five minutes later. But, just for Sika and Patty to see Summer.

Sika had told Roman while he was back there, he would ask a nurse about Machelle.

“Summer, are you okay?” Sika said, after he hugged her. “What happened?”

“I’m okay my head hurts but, that’s it. My sunglasses got the blunt of it, when the air bag went off.” Summer said. “We stopped, at a red light on Henderson and Barlow. We were talking about a baby shower, for Sherri. Since it’s been fourteen years, since Taylor was born. The light, had just turned green. I had just taken my foot off the brake, when we heard a siren so I stopped. I looked to my right, and saw a police car coming. In front of him was a silver car, speeding towards the intersection. There was no one in the turning lane on Barlow so, the car tried to make the turn. But lost control, because he was going so fast. It slammed, right into Machelle’s side of the car.”

Summer took a sip of water, that Maru handed her.

“The man behind the wheel jumped out, and tried to get away. But, the police were all over him. An officer came over, and told me to turn off the car and asked if I was okay. I was so worried about Machelle, the officer went to her side. That’s when the Ambulance came, Machelle went in the first one. Have you heard anything about, her?”

“No we haven’t, they won’t let anyone back here yet.” Patty said, squeezing her hand.

“I’m going to go see, if I can find out something.” Sika said. “Your brother, is freaking out in the waiting room.” 

Sika gave Summer a kiss on the forehead, and then went to the nurses station. 

A few minutes later, a nurse came out to get Roman.

Taylor and the boys had taken, JJ and Jake to the cafeteria.

Dean looked at Roman and nodded, meaning they would look after them.

So Roman, went with the nurse. 

“My name is Sarah, I am assigned to your wife. She has been asking for you, the whole time.” Sarah said, as they walked to the back. “The doctor, gave her an epidural. They are going to do an emergency C-section, as soon as they get an O.R ready. Baby A, was in distress when they brought her in. She has glass in her arm and a mild concussion, from hitting the passenger window. There are no, major injuries. She does have a sore spot on her right hip, from the door being hit. The ER Doctor, did look at it. It’s nothing to worry about, it will turn into a bruise. There is one minor problem, and that is her neck. We are waiting to do an x-ray, on it just to make sure there was no damage. She told us, that it was fixed four years ago. The Doctor was worried, something might have been jiggled. He wants to do that, after the babies are born. It’s just routine, to see if there is damage.” 

“Thank you, all for looking after her and Summer. They have changed Machelle’s due date like three times now, August 17 th was the latest.” Roman said, letting a breath of relief out. “Do you know if Dr. Brown is working tonight? Machelle has an appointment with him, tomorrow morning to see about her ankle. I just wanted to let him know, she won’t be in to see him.”

“I do believe he is here I will go find him maybe, he can look at it tonight.” Sarah stopped at her room, and smiled. “Well now their birthday, is July 27th.” 

Roman walked into the room, he was almost in tears. Just happy tears, he was so glad she was okay.

Machelle had a bandage on her forehead, right arm, and stitches in her lip. 

“I guess, I should have went shopping.” Machelle said, and started to cry. 

“Babe, don’t worry about that.” Roman smiled, and kissed her forehead. “I’m just glad, your okay.”

“My head hurts, so bad can you ask if I can get a Tylenol?” Machelle said, through tears. “How is Summer?”

“Sh stop crying Machelle, this is not your fault. I will ask but, you might have to wait until after.” Roman said, and grabbed a Kleenex to wipe her tears. “I’m not sure, how Summer is. Maru, Mom and Dad, just went to see her. You just need to worry about you, right now okay?”

Roman kissed her cheek, and Machelle nodded and let a breath out to calm herself. 

Then a doctor came in, and motioned to Roman. 

Roman and the doctor, went outside the door. As a nurse came in and got, Machelle prepared for surgery.

“Your wife wants you in the room but, we don’t usually allow that in emergency situations. But it is my call, I will let you come in. If it does get to much, I will kick you out okay?” The doctor said, Roman nodded. “Okay, we will be ready for her in five minutes. You can follow the nurse, and she will show you where to change.”

Roman, let a breath out.

“I just need to go tell my family, what is going on.” Roman said. “I have two young boys out there, that are freaking out. She says her head hurts, can she take a Tylenol?”

“That’s okay you go tell them. I will give her something for the pain, I just want to get the babies out first.” The doctor smiled. “When you get back, the nurse will show you where to change.”

Roman nodded, and went down the hallway to tell the others.

He had just run into Sika, and told him what was going on. When he saw Machelle’s nurse Sarah, running down the hall.

“Mr. Reigns, you need to come quick.” Sarah said, out of breath.

Roman looked at Sika, and went with the nurse.

Sika went and told everyone in the waiting room, what was going on.

“Papa, when is Mommy coming out?” Jake asked. “Is she okay?”

“Come sit on my knee, Jake.” Sika said. “Mommy was in an accident, with Auntie Summer.”

“Are they okay?” Jake asked. “Can we see them, please?”

“Just Auntie Summer, Jake.” Sika said. “Your new brothers, are going to join us for the party on Sunday. I guess they wanted to meet you and JJ, really bad.”

Jake smiled, and Sika led them to the back to see Summer.

The boys, cuddled up to Summer.

“Thank you boys, for coming to see me.” Summer smiled, and kissed both their foreheads. “I feel, so much better.”

“They won’t let us see Mommy.” Jake said, and started to cry. 

“Aw Jake don’t worry, Mommy will be just fine.” Summer smiled, and hugged him. Dean mouthed, he would take him out. “Go with Uncle Dean, I think he has a plan for you.”

They gave Summer a hug and kiss, and Dean took both of them out of the room.

“Jake we have a secret mission to do, can you help me?” Dean asked, and picked him up. 

Dean smiled when Jake stopped crying, and nodded his head. 

“Thanks bud. Our mission, is to find the best gifts ever.” Dean smiled. “Your new brothers are going to need, some really cool toys from you and JJ. Well as best as we can find, in the gift store. Maybe, we can go to Toys R Us tomorrow.” 

Dean led them to the gift shop, and let them pick anything they wanted.

It was a good 45 minutes, before they came out.

Dean bought four bears, two for each of the new babies. Two red sleepers, that Jake said the babies had to have for the party to match them. Three bags of M&M’s to eat as they waited. The last thing was, a bouquet of flowers for Machelle. 

Then they sat down in the waiting area, and ate their candy. 

Fifteen minutes later, Roman emerged with a huge smile on his face.

“Daddy.” Jake said running to him, and jumped into his arms.

Roman bent down, and caught him.

“Do you want to meet your new brothers, boys.” Roman smiled. “They are ready, to meet you.”

JJ and Jake, both nodded their heads.

They stopped off at Summer’s room, and grabbed the rest of the family.

“How is Machelle?” Sherri asked, in the elevator going to the Maternity Ward.

"She's fine." Roman said, a look of relief on his face. "They actually didn't have to do the C-section like they thought they would. When the doctor first checked her, she was centimetres dilated. Then, when he was talking to me, her water broke. Three minutes after that, Joshua was born. Then five minutes after Joshua came into the world, Jordan decided to join him."

The elevator stopped, and everyone got off. Then they walked, to the nursery window. 

The nurse had just cleaned the infants up, to go see Machelle.

“Kelani meaning from Heaven, ‘Joshua’ was 4 pounds 9 ounces. He was the one in distress but, he has a set of lungs on him. The Doctor said, he will be fine.” Roman smiled, and pointed him out to everyone. “Alika meaning Guardian, ‘Jordan’ was 5 pounds 2 ounces. Machelle, has asked the doctor about Saturday to come home.”

“Can we see Mommy now Daddy, Please?” Jake asked folding his hands, like he was praying.

Roman smiled, and ruffled his hair.

“Yes but just for a bit, Mommy is very tired.” Roman said. “You need to be very careful with her, okay?”

Both the boys, nodded. 

“We will wait, until they see her first.” Dean smiled. 

Dean handed them the bears, and handed Roman the flowers.

“I called, Hunter and Stephanie for you.” Seth said. “They will be here, tomorrow.”

“Thanks Guys.” Roman smiled. “Just give us fifteen minutes, then you guys can come in.”

Roman lead the boys, to where Machelle was.

“Remember, you need to be very quiet.” Roman smiled, he handed Jake the flowers and picked him up.

“Mom-.” JJ started yelling, down the hallway.

“JJ, quietly remember.” Roman interrupted, smiling at the nurse as they passed. “They have babies on this floor, and we don’t want to wake them all up.”

“Sorry.” JJ smiled, at the nurse and Roman.

As they walked into Machelle’s room. JJ ran to her, then tried to get on the bed very gently. Roman helped him up, and sat Jake on the other side.

“Hey boys, I heard you coming down the hall.” Machelle smiled, and kissed each of their foreheads. 

“When can we hold them?” Jake asked.

Machelle and Roman, both laughed.

“How about right now?” A nurse said coming into the room, pushing a cart. “You look like, you both are very excited to meet them? Have you washed your hands?”

“Yes, please.” JJ whispered. “Nope we haven’t, hold on.”

The nurse smiled.

They both went to the sink, and with Roman’s help washed their hands.

JJ got back on the bed, and sat up straight. Just waiting patiently for the nurse, to bring him the baby.

The nurse propped a pillow under his arm, then she laid the baby in his lap.

“Which baby is this?” JJ asked excitedly. 

“This is, Jordan Reigns.” The nurse smiled.

JJ smiled, and had his fingers gently in his hair with in seconds of the nurse letting him go.

Machelle and Roman had told both the boys, about the soft spot in babies heads.

“Daddy, I thought the name we decided on was going to be Joel not Jordan?”

“We changed his name, bud. The police officer that helped Mommy and Auntie summer, was named Sargent Jordan Knight.” Roman smiled. “He did a great job helping them, and he stayed with Mommy in the Ambulance. So, we named him Jordan instead.”

“That was nice of him, to help them.” Jake said, smiling. “That is a good name, then.”

Then the nurse put Joshua, in Jake’s arms with Roman helping him.

“How come, they have so much hair?” Jake asked, and kissed Joshua’s head.

Roman smiled, and looked at Machelle.

“Remember, all that heartburn Mommy had?” Machelle smiled. “That’s why.”

“Can we bring them to Auntie Summer, she would love to see them.” JJ said.

Roman was just going to say something, when he heard everyone outside.

“I’m right here, JJ.” Summer smiled, coming into the room. Maru, was right behind her. “I wouldn’t miss this, for anything. Thank you, for thinking about me.”

Summer came over to the bed, and kissed JJ’s cheek.

Seconds later the rest of the family came in, and met the newest additions to the Reign’s Family.


	26. chapter 26

Chapter 26

The next morning Roman, got up off the couch. He went into the kitchen, put coffee in the machine and turned it on. 

Then sat down at the kitchen island waiting for his coffee, he put his face in his hands. 

He had stayed at the hospital later than the others, just watching Machelle and the babies sleep. But, when he got home he couldn’t sleep a wink. So he made sure the house was spotless, and then watched TV all night.

Then he heard the boys, coming down the stairs.

“Morning Daddy.” JJ asked coming into the kitchen, and give him a hug. “Are you okay, Daddy?” 

“I am fine bud, just tired.” Roman smiled.

“Can we come with you, to get Uncle Matt?” JJ asked.

“Crap, I forgot about that.” Roman said picking him up. “No bud, I am just going to get them, and come back here. We are staying here, just long enough so they can drop their suitcases off. Uncle Seth is coming over in a bit, to babysit until then Okay?”

JJ nodded his head, and gave him a hug.

“Are we going there after, Daddy?” Jake asked, hugging Roman’s leg. 

“Yes, bud.” Roman smiled, he put JJ down and picked Jake up. He walked into the living room, and turned the channel to cartoons for them. “Scrambled eggs and toast, okay boys?” 

“Yes, please.” JJ said, Jake nodded.

Roman kissed Jake’s cheek, and put him down on the couch.

Jake smiled and put his head on the pillow, and his thumb in his mouth. Roman covered him in the blanket, and went back into the kitchen. 

Roman got the eggs scrambled, and the bread in the toaster.

Seth opened the front door, and came into the kitchen.

“Morning, Uncle Seth.” JJ yelled, jumping over the back of the couch and ran to Seth.

“Your lucky Mommy, wasn’t here to see you do that.” Roman said. “Your butt, would have been in a sling right now. JJ, you know better than that. I would give you a 10 for the jump though, right Uncle Seth?” 

Seth smiled, and gave him a thumbs up. JJ laughed, and ran back to the couch. 

“You know you should lock your door, at night Ro?” Seth said, then whispered. “Did you even sleep last night? You look like shit, warmed over.”

“Thank you very much, and No I didn’t sleep. Well, maybe an hour or so.” Roman said, putting the egg mixture into the heated pan. “I just unlocked the door, about fifteen minutes ago. I will sleep, when Machelle gets released from the hospital.”

He handed Seth a coffee, and got plates out for the boys. 

Roman let them eat, while they watched TV. While him and Seth, talked in the kitchen.

“Roman, that is not good. You know what will happen, you will freak on the first person that pisses you off. What if it is one of the boy’s?” Seth asked. “I will go pick up Matt, and bring him here. You, need to rest at least for an hour.”

“I can’t sleep, with out her.” Roman said, sitting on a stool. “This scared the shit out of me, Seth. What if it was worse? Or we were on tour, then what?”

“You can’t think like that, Ro.” Seth said. “Just think of it as we were here, and she is okay. You have two healthy boys, and she will recover from this. Right now, you need to be there for JJ and Jake. They are the most important, and need you to sleep.”

Roman, let out a breath, and took another sip of his coffee.

“Your right.” Roman said. “You okay, on getting Matt? The boys and I will watch TV, until you get back.”

“No, I will take the boys with me.” Seth said. “Then you can have a couple hours, at least. Where is the bag for Machelle? I will put it in the car, and drop it off on the way to the airport. I am sure she will be glad to have some normal clothes, for her and the boys.”

Seth was right, and Roman knew it. He didn’t argue, he just pointed to the hallway closet. 

Seth went, and put the bag by the door. Then got the boys ready, to go. 

Roman laid down on the couch, and tried hard to fall asleep.

Seth called Dean, and told him what was going on. 

Dean said, he would check on him.

 

Sherri had called Machelle, to see if she needed anything.

“How is Roman?” Machelle said. “I know, he left here pretty late last night. He didn’t drive, did he?”

“No, Sika drove them all to the hospital. Ro took a cab home, Dean, watched the boys. Seth went and got Matt, and told Ro to sleep for a bit. He took JJ and Jake, with him.” Sherri said. “Matt’s plane, is delayed for another hour. Dean, just went over to tell Roman. Seth said, he looked like crap.”

“Well, I should be home Saturday.” Machelle said. “Joshua and Jordan, just got cleared to come home with me. That might help a little, I hope.”

“Thank god, for that.” Sherri said. “I will get Dean to come, and pick you all up then. I need a favour from you, I’ll talk to you later about it. Maybe, Roman can stay there tonight, we can look after the boys. Then Roman, can get some sleep tonight. He told Seth, he can’t sleep without you.”

“That would work, out great. I could get the nurses, to get me a bigger bed.” Machelle said. “You sure, you don’t mind?”

“Nope, We need you both on Sunday to be rested.” Sherri said. “Anything else you need to do, for the party?”

“You stole, my list.” Machelle laughed. “I need to put sheets on the beds, in the guest house for Matt and Mandy. Shit they are in the washer, you will need to wash them again. The other sheets for the kid’s beds, are in the dryer.”

“Okay, Tia and I will go over right now and do that.” Sherri said. “Has, Summer come to visit you? How is she?”

“Yeah, she’s feeding Jordan now. She got released, this morning.” Machelle said. “She says hello. Oh I need you to do me a favour, the clothes I brought for the boys are way to big. Can you look in their rooms, and see if I got some smaller sleepers.”

Sherri laughed.

“Okay, I will go and do that stuff for you.” Sherri said. 

“Okay.” Machelle said, and hung the phone up.

Tia and Sherri went over, to get the things done. After they got the sheets on the beds, they made Roman something to eat.

“I’m not hungry but, thanks.” Roman said, pushing the plate away.

Sherri tilted her head slightly, and just like Machelle and both the boys they knew she was mad. 

She let a breath out so, what she was about to say wouldn’t come out wrong.

“You listen to me, Mister.” Sherri said very calmly, Roman looked at her. “I am in charge, while Machelle is not here. Machelle and all the boys, need you in tip top shape. So, eat or I will shove it down your throat. I am playing, the Sister In Law Card.”

Roman and Dean, stood there with their mouths open. Tia had a smile on her face.

“What, to mean?” Sherri smiled. 

“Aw, a little bit.” Roman said. 

Dean, Sherri and Tia, started to laugh.

“Oops Sorry, I think I played the Bitch Card by mistake.” Sherri smiled. She cleared her throat, and tried again. “Okay shut up and eat the fucking sandwich, Is that better?”

“No, but I will eat.” Roman smiled. “Just because, I don’t want to see any more cards played. I can’t wait until I get to play these cards, everyone is talking about.”

“Sorry, that was an I’m Hungry card.” Sherri smiled, and kissed his cheek. “I can’t keep, all the cards straight today.” 

Then she took a bite, of her sandwich. 

Now, all of them laughed.

Seth, Mandy, and Matt came in from the garage. 

“Whats so funny, did we miss something?” Seth said, and came into the kitchen. 

“Yes you did, Seth.” Sherri said, sitting down on a stool. “Just in time, to kick some Ass though. Matt, your brother is in a funk.”

“I heard.” Matt said. “Seth, told us all about it on the way here. How are they all?”

“I talked to Machelle this morning, and they are all getting discharged on Saturday.” Sherri said, shoving Roman’s arm. “Summer, is on her way here. Maru said she wanted to help, and wouldn’t go home to rest. We made a bed up, just in case she changes her mind. Maybe you can convince your brother, to go and have a nap.”

“I will have a nap, I promise.” Roman said, putting his hands up in defeat. He put his arm around Sherri’s neck, like a choke hold. Then pretended to strangle her but, kissed her cheek instead. “I don’t need, any more Sister In Law Cards played thank you. I got the message Sherri, and thank you for taking care of us.”

“Good, my evil plan worked then.” Sherri smiled, and patted his arm lightly. “Your welcome, and just know I wouldn’t have said the things I did if I didn’t care.”

Roman smiled, and kissed her cheek again.

All the kids came in, and hugged everyone.

“We are all stubborn, and hard headed sometimes. He just needs, a kick in the Ass.” Matt smiled, and hugged JJ and Jake at the same time. “You boys are getting so big, Now stop growing. Roman you need to stop feeding these boys, they are growing like weeds.”

“Daddy can’t do that Uncle Matt, we want to kick butt in the ring.” JJ smiled. “Mommy says, we need to eat to grow.”

“You two will kick butt, exactly like them.” Matt smiled and kissed his cheek. “So, what do we need to do for the party?”

Vanessa came in through the front door, and headed to the kitchen.

“The girls, have it under control.” Vanessa smiled, and kissed Matt on the cheek and hugged Mandy. Then picked up Jake, and hugged him. Sika and Afa, were right behind her. “Roman needs to sleep, he looks like crap. Sorry Jake, I know I said a bad word.”

Jake smiled, and gave her a hug. 

“It’s okay, I heard Auntie Sherri and Uncle Matt say a bad word too.” Jake said.

“It was Uncle Matt, I am innocent this time.” Sherri smiled, and touched his nose. “Thanks Matt you got me in trouble, with the swear word police.”

Everyone laughed.

Jake just giggled, in Vanessa’s arms. She put him down, and all the kids went outside again.

Dean put some coffee on, and put a platter of meat and cheese out. Then went and put another one on the patio table, for the kids.

“I have two weeks here, and I hear you need some big strong men to move someone.” Matt smiled. “Am I, right?”

Mandy was just going to say something but, Sherri put her hand up.

“I got this Mandy. Yes we do but, You buster have three options. One option is, you can become one of The Famed Goon Squad Members. Two, you can help by being a passenger in the moving truck.” Sherri smiled. “That’s because, you are still recovering from a heart attack. So, No Lifting or moving for you my friend. Roman, Dean, and Seth can load the truck but, you can keep them company driving. Or the last option, you can join the party car and drive with us. So, which is it?”

Matt smiled, he knew Sherri was fun to be around. He also knew, she was looking after his health.

“I’m not going, now.” Roman said, before Matt could answer. “Machelle, is going to be home and-”

“Roman, you need this.” Dean interrupted. “You know Machelle, will kick your Ass if you change the plan. Mikila and Mason will be here, and are totally capable of helping with the boys.”

“Mandy and I, are going to be around too. We want to join, The Goon Squad.” Afa smiled at Mandy, who nodded in agreement. “As a matter of fact, they can help us. Have you seen what we built, Roman?”

“Okay, your all right.” Roman said, raking his hands over his face. “No, not yet. JJ and Jake, said they wanted to wait for Machelle. I know you will Uncle Afa, I really do. It’s just, I should stay and let you guys have fun.”

“Wow, that was easy.” Matt smiled. “I was going to put you in the ring, and let the kids beat some sense into you. But Dean is right, you need this.”

“It’s only two days, and we will be back.” Dean smiled. “She has plenty of bodyguards. Oops, I mean Goons as she calls them. Never mind that Matt, I was going to put him in the ring with Sherri. She is really scary when she’s mad or Hungry, you missed it all.”

Everyone laughed.

“That’s okay.” Matt smiled, and hung his arm over Sherri’s shoulders. “I am a smart enough man, not to make a pregnant women pissed off.”

“Smart Man, you got there Mandy.” Sherri said Mandy smiled, and nodded her head. “To bad, my sister didn’t marry one.”

All the guys, including Roman laughed.

“Can we please go see these babies now, Uncle Roman?” Madison said, coming into the kitchen. “I only saw the pictures, Seth had. I can’t wait, anymore.”

Roman hung his arm over her shoulders and kissed her temple, and everyone else laughed.

“We just have to wait for Summer, Madison.” Vanessa smiled. “Jake, JJ can we see what you built while we are waiting?”

“Yup, you can.” JJ smiled. “Close you eyes though, Daddy.”

They waited, until Roman’s eyes were closed. 

Then Jordyn Matt’s son, helped Christian take the tarp down. 

Afa and Sika took Roman’s arm, and led him outside. Everyone else followed.

‘Open your eyes.’ JJ and Jake yelled together.

The Fort was made from, old pallets.

Afa had a friend, that had an abundance of pallets at his work. The man was glad, they were going to make something cool out of them. The boys promised, they would take a picture of the pallets as a Fort.

To get in the Forts, there were hidden stairs on JJ’s side. Roman, walked up the stairs.

Inside the Forts, there was a big space for the adults to sleep. But, beds could be pulled down from the wall for the kids.

A slide was coming down on one side, and on the other a kind of rock climbing wall.

In the middle of the two Forts, there was a wooden bridge. Made from slats from the pallets, glued and nailed together.

Afa had said he would replace them with thicker wood. Just so the adults could walk across, with out worrying about breaking them.

“Daddy, do you like it?” Jake asked.

After going into both parts of the Fort, Roman bent down to pick up Jake.

“You guys, did an awesome job.” Roman smiled, and kissed his cheek. 

“Uncle Dean and Seth slept in it already with us.” JJ said. “Will you sleep in it with us tonight, Daddy?”

“Ah boys, Daddy has to much on his plate right now.” Seth interrupted. “But, how about we do what we did the other night, with Jordyn and Madison?”

“I’m in for that.” Taylor smiled.

“Me too.” Christian said.  
“I’m in for what ever you guys did, the other night.” Jordyn smiled, and whispered to Taylor. “So, what did you guys do?”  
Jordyn, was the oldest of all of them at 19. But not by much, him and Christian were two months apart in age.  
Taylor Laughed.  
“We had a camp fire, and slept in the fort.” Taylor said. “We had hot dogs, and junk food. It was really fun.”  
“Yup, I’m in.” Madison smiled.  
“So I guess we have to stop off at the store, and get more Junk food.” Seth said. “How about hamburgers, tonight?”  
‘Yeah’ was all they heard.

Friday, was spent getting everyone from the airport. 

Sika and Afa went at noon to go get Tao, and brought her to the hospital.

Afa had called Mikila and Mason, and they brought Valentina and her family when she landed.

Patty was very excited, and surprised her sister was here. 

Valentina was very excited to meet her newest Great Nephews, and JJ and Jake for the first time. 

Her daughter Gina was the one who translated, what JJ and Jake were asking. Then she would tell them, what Val said.

JJ and Jake, thought it was fun. Gina even taught them some Italian, to say to Valentina.

Sherri had called all their family, and told them the good news.

They were all coming, in two weeks. Just because the girls, would be away.  
Sherri promised, to bring pictures with her.

All the families congregated, at Roman and Machelle’s that night.

Since, it had the biggest yard. Of course, they had asked Roman. He didn’t mind he was sleeping at the hospital, with Machelle that night.

Hunter and Stephanie came late but, joined in the festivities.

“Dad said to tell you guys if you need more time off, you all have it.” Stephanie smiled. 

“Thanks Stephanie but I think by then, our wives will be glad to get us out of the house.” Dean smiled. “I have to say, this really did scare Roman. He was glad we were minutes away, and not hours.”

“She is also very happy, she gets to go shopping for more baby clothes.” Sherri said, sitting down next to Stephanie. “All the clothes we got, are way to big for them.”

Both guys, and Stephanie laughed.

“Nikki told us we brought her some preemie clothes, this afternoon.” Stephanie smiled. “Poor Joshua had just gotten a bath, and the sleepers, she had put on him were falling off him. She had to, wrap him in just a blanket. He looked so cute though, I took a picture.”

Stephanie, showed them the picture.

Saturday Morning At The Hospital:

 

Dean and Seth went, and got all of them at the hospital.

Machelle was in the room, getting her things ready.

Roman came back from getting a muffin for Machelle. There were three nurses, standing at the door.

“What’s going on?” Roman asked, one nurse. “Did something happen, are they alright?”

“Relax, they are all fine.” The nurse smiled. Then she handed Roman, a video recorder. “Your sister in law asked her to do it, just watch.” 

All the nurses, made room for him at the door.

He peeked in, and smiled.

Machelle was giving a class in diapering, to Seth and Dean. That was the favour, Sherri had asked her. 

“What is that Freaking, smell?” Dean said, hiding his nose in his T-Shirt. 

Dean was holding Jordan, in his arms. 

“What else would it be Dean, it’s shit get used to it.” Machelle smiled. “This is your first lesson on changing diapers, Uncle Dean. Just be glad it’s hard, and not leaking out his diaper and onto his sleeper. Don’t worry, Uncle Seth will be right beside you.”

“Are you crazy, I will puke?” Dean said, trying to hand her Jordan.

“Come on, you chicken shit.” Machelle said, smiling. Then handed Seth, Joshua. “You need to get used to it. Dean you said you needed help, and this is the perfect time. No one is here, except us. Seth, your just here for support. Maybe some day you will look back on this, and thank me.”

“I doubt, I will.” Seth smiled. He knew Dean needed his friend, right now. “But, I will suck it up though. Besides, I did this with JJ and Jake. See Dean you should have helped out, your regretting that now aren’t you?”

“Yeah kind of.” Dean said, carefully putting Jordan on the bed. Then started taking the sleeper off. “This is so, gross.”

“Just be careful you-.” Machelle started but, stopped and smiled. 

It was to late, Dean had opened the diaper and Jordan peed on him.

Seth started laughing, he had tears running down his cheeks. 

“If you would have waited. I was going to say, that you have to watch it when you open the diaper on little boys.” Machelle smiled. “They pee, when they feel cold air sometimes. I used to put a wash cloth, over the boys parts. That way, I never got peed on. Roman always laughed, until it happened to him.”

Machelle, went and got Dean a washcloth. 

“Seth shut up, it’s not funny.” Dean said. “Just wait, until it happens to you. Shit, look at my shirt now? I smell like pee, and I think he got that in my mouth. Machelle, that was mean.”

“Dean, it will dry. I would say he has great aim, if he got some in your mouth.” Machelle smiled and handed him a towel, and a washcloth for covering. “We are going home, anyway. You didn’t wait, until I finished. So, why is it my fault?”

“Come on Uncle Dean, it wasn’t that bad.” Seth smiled. “We can do this, we are Uncles. Your going to be a Dad soon, and you are going to be an expert by the time your baby gets here.”

“Okay, your right I can do this.” Dean nodded, and cleaned up the mess. “Okay now what?”

Machelle, gave them step by step instructions. Just like when she taught, them to cook. 

After they were changed and had clothes on, they put the boys into their car seats.

“See, that wasn’t hard now was it?” Machelle smiled. “Next lesson, will be in an hour. When we get home, they will be hungry.”

Dean and Seth smiled, and patted each other on the back.

“That was Brilliantly done, Machelle. I got all of it, on tape.” Roman said, from the door. He walked into the room, and handed her a muffin. “Before you guys say a word, it is all between us. No one will know, unless you guys want it to be. Well the nurses know but, I don’t think they will say anything.”

“Okay let’s get out of here.” Michelle smiled. “I need some coffee, after I eat this muffin.”

Dean and Seth, grabbed each of the boys. Roman got Machelle’s bag and grabbed the vase of flowers.

As they walked out of the room, all the nurses clapped.

 

Machelle and Roman’s place.

 

Sherri and the girls, had made a room up. For Machelle and Roman down stairs. So, she wouldn’t have to go up and down the stairs. 

They set up the guest room, for Seth up stairs. Just in case JJ and Jake, needed someone. 

Mikila and Mason, had rooms beside Roman and Machelle’s.

All the family, was at the house.

They sat around holding the new babies. While Machelle, opened presents for them.

JJ and Jake had presents to open too, just so they wouldn’t feel left out.

Then had a BBQ, and had a relaxed night with family.

 

The first night, Machelle thought would be the worst. Just getting them off the hospital schedule But, it turned out to be the most tiring night for her. 

She was awake most of the night, listening to Roman snore the whole time.  
When he wasn’t snoring, she was waiting for Jordan and Joshua to wake up from the noise he was making.

She finally got out of bed, trying to do things that wouldn’t make any noise.

She got all the new clothes together, and started laundry. Then got ‘Thank You’ cards done, and put them on the kitchen island. 

It was about seven o’clock when Machelle was, getting the coffee ready for when everyone woke up.

“Why aren’t you in bed, sleeping?” Matt said, coming into the house.

“Shit Matt, you scared the shit out of me.” Machelle said, turning around and dropping the coffee scoop.

“Sorry.” Matt smiled. “Didn’t mean to scare you.”

“It’s okay. Roman’s snoring, in the room. I couldn’t sleep with that noise, and I was hungry. Want some Cheerios?” Machelle said, picking up the scoop. “Why are you up, you feeling okay?”

Machelle handed Matt, their ‘Thank You’ card.

“What time were you up?” Matt smiled. “This is my usual time, to get up. I’ll get the milk, you get the bowls and cereal.” 

“I don’t remember the exact time it was but, around 2:30.” Machelle said, putting the bowls on the counter. “It’s great, that Jordan and Joshua slept through the noise. But, I was waiting for them to wake up. Guess I should be thankful, they are sound sleepers.”

“Yup you should but, I know what you mean.” Matt said. “Mandy, was the same way. Madison was a weird sleeper, one night she would sleep four hours the next it would be six. They had a pretty big day yesterday, with meeting family and people fighting to hold them. Maybe, that’s why.”

“True, that they did.” Machelle said. “So, who won the golf tournament?”

“We didn’t have it, yet. As some people we love and cherish, got into a car accident. One of them, being eight months pregnant. Then the nerve of this pregnant women, she decided to go into labour and have my newest nephews.” Matt smiled. Machelle shoved his arm, and smiled. “We just partied, at your place instead. The plan is to start it Monday, when the girls are away. Dad doesn’t leave until Wednesday, anyway. Mandy and the kids, want to stay here if that’s okay? I just noticed you don’t have the boot on, where is it?”

“Of course it is.” Machelle said. “The more help I get, the more rest I will have. Dr. Brown came to see me in the hospital and I got an X-ray done, he said it is healing fine. It will take up to a year to be back to normal but, it will heal. I’m excited, I get to wear two shoes again and go shoe shopping.”

“Girls and their shoes, I don’t understand.” Matt said, and rolled his eyes.


End file.
